Adjusting to a New Life
by Da KeR MysTeRr
Summary: The story is complete! Thank you all so much! I love you all! if we could hit 300 reviews, i'd love you all FOREVER!
1. From New York to a New Life

**Disclaimer:_ Ok I don't own anything! I don't own FF X or FFX-2 or ne Final Fantasy game altho i wish it .. and umm, I didnt steal them either.. i swear! ::shifts eyes:: _**

****

**Adjusting to a New Life**

**-Chapter 1- New York to New Life**

_Italics are used to symbolize people's thoughts_

_ Summary: What happens when a Sixteen-year-old girl from New York wakes up in Spira? Will the questions that have been haunting her for almost 4 years be answered or will more questions come? _

It's 7:30 am on a Sunday Morning. _Alarm clock goes off. _

"Ugh I hate getting up early.. Especially on Sunday." Kerri Muttered to herself half asleep.

Kerri reached over to her dresser and slammed down on the snooze button of the alarm clock and fell back asleep.

"**Kerri**!! Are you awake yet? It's 8:30!!" Kerri's mom, Elaine, yelled from downstairs..

Kerri rolled over to see if her mom was lying to her, but when she rolled over, she fell off the bed. _Thump! _"ow.."

Kerri?! Are you ok? Elaine asked.

"Yea... I'm fine" Kerri called back to her mom.

Kerri was currently sixteen. She was starting her senior year in high school. She had long dirty blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had these Cerulean blue eyes. She stood about 5'4" and had a nice body frame. Although she looked harmless because of her size, she was strong!

Now that Kerri was running a half hour late she would have to skip breakfast. She scrambled to get dressed. She quickly threw on her soccer uniform, grabbed her equipment, and all her baseball stuff as well. She had to be at the Soccer field for 9 for a 9:30 game.

Good Luck! Kerri's mom called out after Kerri. Kerri's mom never came to any of her games, Soccer or Baseball, although she was the star played on both teams.

Today was going to be a busy day. She had both a soccer and baseball game today.

_Finally the day is done_ Kerri was walking up the pathway to her house, beaming because she had scored the winning goal for her soccer team, and pitched a perfect game in baseball! Although Kerri's mom didn't come to any of course games she loved hearing about them when Kerri came home from her games. Kerri Remembered a few years ago her dad used to come to all of her games, and would listen to Kerri talk about them fro hours, even though he was there and knew everything that happened, he was always willing to listen. This thought brought a tear to Kerri's eye. _I miss him. _Kerri's dad had gone missing on her 14th birthday. It would be 4 years in three weeks. No one knows where her dad went, and it hurt her to hear people say that he ran away from her and deserted her; she knew he would never do such a thing. After a few months, the police gave up looking for him and pronounced him dead. Her mom began dating shortly after that, making Kerri hold a big resentment towards any man wanting to take her father's place. Not to mention these men, both beat on her and her mother.

Kerri's thoughts were broken off by a scream from the house. _That's my mom! _Kerri ran into the house to find Ralph on top of my mom threatening her life. Kerri ran over to Ralph and pushed him off her mom. He then in turn, got up and threw Kerri into the wall. Kerri looked over at her baseball stuff on the floor, she crawled over to it and picked up her bat. _I am so sick of this crap. _She walked up behind Ralph, pulled the bat back and brought it down on Ralph's head. He went crashing to the floor. Elaine then ran over to Kerri and hugged her asking if she was fine. Kerri did not return the hug and responded with an indifferent "I'm fine" followed by "If you would have come to my game, this wouldn't have happened." That she mumbled under her breath. Elaine immediately got up and looked into Kerri's eyes and went "Kerri I don't know what you attitude problem is but I am not going to tolerate it!" Kerri then glared at her mother and replied, "My attitude? You come home with a different guy every week expecting me to like them, and if it isn't bad enough they think they are replacing daddy, they're alcoholics and they beat on us. So I will have an "attitude" problem whenever I dam well feel like it." Kerri's mom remained silent, Kerri was right; she did have a right to be angry. "And another thing- if you had come to my games today, this wouldn't have happened." Kerri then picked up the phone and dialed 911 Now, Shh; I'm on the phone!

Hello 911? Yes I'm going to need an ambulance and a police car to 41 Maple Street.

Later That Night

Kerri was in the living room and had just finished her homework when her mom came into her room. "Honey, I know you're upset that I missed your soccer game, but.."

Before Elaine could finish Kerri interrupted her "But NOTHING! You always have an excuse! For your information it was both soccer and a baseball game today, Ma. Ya know I practically save your life today and you can't even find time to come to one of my games. Daddy used to come to all of my games and"

"That's enough!" scream Elaine. "In Case you don't know Scott, your father, is DEAD! He's gone and there is nothing you or me can do about it so stop bringing him into these thing!"

"I KNOW HE'S DEAD! But why did the one who loved me have to die?!"

"Kerri, you know I love you."

"Yea well I hate you!" Scream Kerri as she ran to her room crying. She threw herself onto her bed and started crying. _Tomorrow will be different.. Tomorrow will be better_ she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

6:30 Monday morning.

Kerri's sleep was brought to an abrupt halt when someone screaming waked her. She popped up and frantically looked about her surrounding. _This isn't my room _she realized as she looked around. She then came face to face with a bi-color eyed brunette girl.

"Where am I?"

Author's Note: Ok this is my first fan fic..ever, So what did you think? Please Review.. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but please no flames! I did work hard on this, if you really don't like it just pretend you didn't read it. K? ok well Thanks!!

Next Chapter gee i wonder where it'll take place.. hmm ::ponders::


	2. Where am I?

Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 2!! Woo Hoo! Go Me! Lol ok well I hope you guys like it! I worked hard!! So Um Here you go!!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to so this? Honestly... come on now I don't own Final Fantasy.. I only own this piece of cheese right here on the computer De... wait a minute... where is my piece of cheese?!! :: Turns head and see mouse running away with my piece of cheese laughing madly to itself:: My Cheese!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2- Where am I?**

The Brunette looked suspiciously at Kerri telling her that she was in her living room. No sooner had Kerri found this information out that she blurted out another question. Who are you?

"Who am I? I think you better tell me who you are and why you are in my living room" the girl replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Kerri."

"Oh, I'm Yuna. Ok well that finishes introduction but that still leaves the question I ask you before. Why are you in my living room?"

"Oh.. Umm.. _Gee I wish I knew why I'm here! _Honestly?.. I don't know... I mean..wait.. I must still be dreaming. Ok.. phew. Thought I was going crazy there for a minute." Kerri then gave a nervous laugh hoping that this is really just a dream.

"Uh... if this were a dream would this hurt?" Yuna then proceeded to smack Kerri's arm.

"Ow, Yo wha'd ya hit me for?! Oh.. um, guess this isn't a dream after all. Well listen I'm really sorry, I'll just go home. Uh. Where exactly are we?" Kerri said.

"We're in Besaid." Yuna answered.

"Where is that?"

"In Spira."

"What is Spira?"

"Spira is where we are, Silly."

"Where in New York is Spira?"

"New York? What is that?"

"It's the state I live in."

"What?!"

"New York, Ya know its part of the United States of America?"

"What is that?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I kid you?"

"Um. I guess. Uh. So, Spira- What's that all about?"

"Well Spira is made up of cities and island, like Besaid! So what is this New York place you come from?"

"Ok well New York is made up of a lot of cities.. Some of them are on islands; the one I'm from is anyway, Staten Island. But, it is part of a country made up of 50 states! The country is called the United States of America. Um, yea."

Just then Yuna's dad walked in. He stopped walking and gave Kerri a weird look. "Who are you?"

"Daddy, this is Kerri!"

"Where did she come from?"

"New York!!"

The look on Yuna's dad's face was odd. It didn't look surprised, or confused, it looked more like a look of understanding.

Kerri got up, stuck out her hand, and said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Uh, I'm sorry what is you name?"

"My Name is Braska Caputo, but you can call me Braska."

"Oh, Ok. Well in that case, I'm Kerri Muratore. It's nice to meet you, Mr.. er. I mean Braska" Kerri stuck out her hand in attempt to shake with Braska.

Instead Braska does the Yevon prayer gesture and goes "the pleasure is mine"

Kerri stood there quite confused, but just shook it off as a custom she wasn't used to. As soon as all introductions were complete Kerri realized she was in an area unknown to her and the only people she knew were Braska and Yuna and she really didn't know them all that well. This immediately distressed her and a look of concern came to her face.

Braska who was watching Kerri said immediately, as if he knew what was going through Kerri's head, "Well Kerri, since this area is unusual to you and you don't know anyone here, you are welcome to stay with us."

Kerri smiled. "Thank You" She didn't know why these people were being so nice, but she was grateful. In her position the warm hospitality was readily welcomed.

Braska walked away lost in thought. _Kerri Muratore? New York? She couldn't be Scott's daughter; could she? No... although the resemblance is uncanny- the odds are against it. But, what were the odds of Scott coming to Spira?_ Then He called from the kitchen "Yuna, you may stay home from school today. Why don't you let Kerri stay in the room connected to yours and show her around the house? And Kerri, since we don't know how long you'll be here we'll enroll you in the Besaid high school with Yuna. You're 17 right?"

"Well, in three weeks I will be. How'd you know?"

"Good guess!" He said as he smiled and walked away.

Yuna then showed Kerri around her house. In lamest terms it was huge!

"Ya know, three of my houses would fit in your basement alone."

Yuna gave a soft giggle and brought Kerri to her room.

Yuna was really nice to Kerri. She had nice eyes too. One eye was Green and one was Blue!

"Your eyes are awesome!" Kerri told her

Yuna Blushed "Thank you! It's kind of uncommon, but I don't mind being different!"

"Originality! I like it!" Kerri said.

Kerri suddenly became aware of her appearance- she was a mess. "Uh, Yuna? I don't have any clothes."

Yuna smiled and handed her a pair of fitted jeans and a fitted shirt. "This should be good 'til we go shopping."

"Thanks, but I don't have any money either."

"That's all right." Yuna replied.

During the course of the day Kerri learned the house and got to know Yuna Better. Also Braska enrolled Kerri in Besaid High!

While Kerri was with Yuna, they were interrupted by a hyper high-pitched yell from downstairs, "Yunie!!!"

A/N: Ok well that was Chapter 2!! I hope you all liked it!! I did Ok well please review!! I'm only going to update if someone likes the story!! So let me know! Thanks!


	3. What's Al Bhed?

I don't know if anyone reading this story, but I'm going to continue with it! Because I happen to like my story!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain that I don't own the game that has made millions for square!?..

**Chapter Three- What's Al Bhed?**

"Yunie!!" The same voice called again!

"That's my cousin Rikku," Yuna explained. "We're upstairs!" Yuna called down to her overly hyper cousin.

Immediately you heard someone running up the stairs as fast as they could. When she finally got to Yuna's room she jumped on Yuna knocking her to the ground asking about a zillion questions a minute. "Yunie, oh my gosh! Are you ok? Why weren't you in school today? I was so worried, but you're ok right? Oh my gosh, don't ever do that to me again!"

_Wow does this girl ever come up for air?_ Kerri thought.

She then directed her attention toward Kerri and said, "Who are you?"

Yuna gave a soft laugh and said, "Rikku, this is Kerri. Kerri, this is my cousin Rikku. She's a little strange, but she grows on you."

Kerri smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Rikku, Kerri will be going to school with us starting tomorrow and she'll be living with me for a while." Yuna explained to Rikku.

"Awesome, Oh my gosh, we can be best friends and, oh my gosh, I just had a great idea! We should have a sleepover tonight and we can all go to school together tomorrow!!" Rikku exclaimed!

Yuna smiled "Sure, it'll be fun!"

Kerri just smile thinking _oh my gosh, I hope she tones down a bit, she's giving me a headache, how can someone so hyper, like Rikku, be related to someone as timid as Yuna?_

As the day progressed Rikku hadn't calmed down, but Yuna was right, she does grow on you. After a while when Kerri and Rikku were getting to know each other, Kerri noticed Rikku's eyes. They were green swirls. "Hey Rikku are you wearing contacts?"

Rikku cocked her head to one side and asked, "What's a contact?"

"Well people who can't see well wear contacts instead of glasses, it's a little difficult to explain, but if you are not wearing contacts why are your eyes swirled?" Kerri questioned.

Rikku immediately put her head down and stopped talking.

"No, I didn't mean to offend you! They are awesome! I've just never seen it before. I'm sorry!"

"Are you an Al Bhed hater?"

Rikku question had caught Kerri off guard. For two reasons, what was an Al Bhed and why would she hate them? "A what hater?"

"Al Bhed"

"What's an Al Bhed?"

"It's what I am, not all people are found of Al Bhed, especially those radical Yevonites."

"Yevonites?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No." Kerri then went on to explain her situation. "I understand if you don't believe me, I'm not sure I believe it either."

Rikku smiled and said, "Why would I not believe my new best friend?"

Kerri smiled she had two friends already and no one told her she was crazy yet.

"But about my eyes. They're like that because I'm Al Bhed. It's a trait almost all Al Bhed have. See Yuna's only half Al Bhed so her eyes are just different colors."

"Wow well I think it is soo awesome!"

"Thanks" both Rikku and Yuna said in unison.

It started to get late and Yuna said "well it's getting late and Kerri has a big day tomorrow, she starts school! So I say we hit the sack and we will talk in the morning."

Kerri was relieved to finally be able to go to sleep! She had a long day and figured tomorrow would be just as long. She got changed and got into her bed and was surprised how almost immediately Rikku had fallen asleep.

Yuna called from the other room "Good Night Kerri!"

Kerri Smile "Goodnight Yuna!"

6am Tuesday Morning

"Hurry up, Yunie. Get up!! Kerri Wake up!! Come on guys hurry up! Get up! Come on! Get out of bed!!" Rikku was yelling at the girl in an attempt to wake them.

"Shut up, Rikku!" Yuna yelled from under the blanket.

"Yea, Rikku, shut up!" Kerri yelled.

"Meanies!! Now move or we'll be late!" Rikku shouted.

_Ugh. This is going to be a long day. _Kerri thought to herself.

A/N: Ok well that's chapter three, I have chapter 4 written, but I'm going to wait til I have chapter 5 written ok well I really hope you guys like it and I really want someone to review.. please?.. I'll love you forever!!!


	4. No or Ya?

**Disclaimer: **I am not saying it. You can't make me either. ::square holds gun to my head:: "you were saying?".. Fine! I don't own anything.. jerks.. "What did u say?" uh hey, look a distraction ::points in random direction and flees premises:: ****

**Chapter 4- No or Ya?**

By 6:30 all three girls were dressed and ready for school. Yuna had decided on wearing fitted white pants with a white tank top along with a denim jacket over it. Yuna lent Kerri a fitted pair of jeans with a tight low cut green top. Rikku had decided on wearing her black skort with an orange halter.

The girls made their way down the stairs to have breakfast. Braska was already down there and had breakfast on the table.

"Morning Girls" Braska said with a smile on his face.

"Oh!! I love pancakes!!!!" Rikku squealed.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise,' Yuna said.

"I hope this isn't all because I'm here," Kerri said while looking at the delicious meal before her.

"Why? Don't you like pancakes?" Braska Questioned.

"No, I love pancakes, my dad used to make them for me all the time! It's just you went to too much trouble, you really didn't have to!" Kerri explained.

"Well don't worry, I wanted too!" Braska said.

Kerri smiled, "thanks"

When everyone was finished eating Braska said, "Well since today is Kerri's first day I'll drive you girls! I have to go to the school with Kerri anyway. So Let's go!"

By 7:30 the car pulled up to Besaid high. Kerri sat in the car nervously thinking to her self, _wow a new school... what if everyone hates me and I have no classes with Rikku and Yuna? _Rikku interrupted Kerri thoughts.

"Oh my gosh! Are you so excited or what?" Rikku exclaimed.

"I'll take the 'or what'" Kerri mumbled to herself.

Yuna then grabbed Kerri's hand and whispered in her ear "Don't worry it'll be fine."

Kerri smiled and said, "Alright then let's go."

Everyone got out of the car and Braska said to Kerri "You have to come to the office with me, so we can get you settled."

"Okidook." Kerri replied.

Yuna wave to Kerri and said "I'll see you later!"

Rikku ran over to Kerri, hugged her and said; "I'll see you soon!" Hope you're in some of my classes!!"

Braska and Kerri entered the school; it was huge! _I am so going to get lost! _Kerri thought to herself. They walked into the office and were greeted by a big smile. "Hello, How may I help you, High Summoner Braska, I do hope everything with Yuna is ok."

Braska gave a soft laugh and said, "Yuna is just fine, and I'm here to enroll a new student."

The lady behind the desk then proceeded asked where Kerri was transferring and what city she was from. Braska seem to have this whole encounter planned because he told her that Kerri was from Zanarkand and was home schooled up until this year. Afterwards Braska explain that Zanarkand is the largest city in Spira, so it would be best if I told people I was from there.

After almost three hours Kerri finally got enrolled and received her schedule.

Alchemistry

History of Yevon

Al Bhed

History of Spira

Lunch

Magic 101

Warrior Training

Gym

Since it took so long to get enrolled classes had already started and kids were heading to their 4th period. A tall boy with Blue-Silver type hair and tan skin assisted Kerri to her next class.

"Hello, my name Baralai Crowley. I'm going to bring you to your history class," Baralai said.

"Thanks! My name is Kerri, it's very nice to meet you." Kerri replied.

"So where are you from?" Baralai questioned.

"Zanarkand." Kerri replied.

"Oh you transferred from Zanarkand high?" Baralai asked.

"No I was home schooled." Kerri said.

Kerri felt kind of weird lying about where she came from but what would people think if she had told them the truth?

When they arrived for class the late bell had already rung and everyone was seated. Baralai walked up to the teacher and explained why he was late and that there was a new student in the class.

The teacher looked up and smiled. "Hello I am Mr. Maechen, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, young lady."

Kerri nervously switched from foot to foot. "um, Ok... Well my name is Kerri Muratore and I came from Zanarkand and uh.."

"Zanarkand?!" The teacher exclaimed. "That's a wonderful city! Lots of history, can you tell us anything about Zanarkand?"

Kerri froze. She barely knew anything about Besaid, but Zanarkand? She had only just learned about Zanarkand that morning. "uh.."

Thankfully class was interrupted by an overly load entrance made by a boy. He looked about 5'10" with orange hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"Sorry I'm late, ya?" said the boy.

Kerri giggled. The boy head reminded her of a talking pineapple.

"Miss Muratore you can sit in back of Mr. Crowley, I have to talk with Mr. Macchiarola about the importance of making it to class on time."

Kerri let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She then took a seat behind Baralai. He turned around and smiled at her. _She kind of cute, I didn't realize what nice eyes she had before. _Baralai thought to himself.

"Are you ok?" Kerri asked Baralai

Baralai abruptly came out of thought. "O yea I'm fine. What do you have next period?"

"Lunch!" Kerri said quickly.

"Ok well I don't have lunch but I pass the cafeteria on my way to History of Yevon so I can walk you there." Baralai said with a big smile.

Kerri smiled back and said, "I hope Yuna or Rikku are in my lunch period, I don't know anyone else besides them."

"Oh well don't worry, I know for a fact Yuna has lunch next period." Baralai reassured Kerri.

"Ok Good!!"

Mr. Maechen then walked in with "Mr. Macchiarola" following him. "Mr. Macchiarola, please take your seat."

The boy then sat down next to Kerri, smiled and went "The name's Wakka, ya?"

"No, Da name's Kerri." Kerri replied.

"What, ya?" Wakka said looking confused.

"Didn't you just ask me if my name was Wakka?" Kerri questioned.

"No, ya?" Wakka replied.

"No or Yea? Pick one." Kerri said growing impatient.

Baralai smiled _She's too cute _"He says "ya" after almost everything he says. So he said that his name is Wakka."

"Oh" Kerri then turned to Wakka, "Sorry, well it's nice to meet you Wakka"

Wakka then asked Kerri "Did it hurt, ya?"

With a confused look on her face Kerri replied, "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, ya?"

_Is this guy for real?_ "Uh, funny."

Wakka then turned around and went "Well I'm here. What were you're other two wishes?"

_He's got to be kidding me. _Kerri laughed and shook her head. "Are you serious? Do you really think that's going to work?"

Wakka then said "No but I got to see that beautiful smile of yours, ya"

Kerri blushed. "You barely know me. What's with all the compliments?"

"Just trying to make you feel welcome, ya?" Wakka answered.

Kerri then patted Baralai on the shoulder and said, "It's already been done, sorry"

Baralai smiled. And Wakka said, " Well don't you want a welcome from a real man, ya?"

Baralai was going to turn around and say something but Kerri beat him to it.

"Hey Wakka, does your face hurt?" Kerri questioned.

"No, why?"

"Cause it's killing me" Kerri said while trying to hold back her smile.

"Oh so we got a smart one, do we? Playing hard to get? Well I like that in a girl." Wakka explained.

Kerri just laughed and shook her head.

Mr. Maechen sighed and went "Well I guess we'll begin the lesson tomorrow.." With this the bell rang. Wakka said to Kerri "I'll see ya round, ya?" and winked.

Kerri just went, "sure" and then walked with Baralai to lunch. When they reached the cafeteria they parted ways. Kerri walked in and scanned the room. Soon she saw Yuna jumping up and down yelling for her to come sit with her. When Kerri reached the table Kerri was greeted by an extremely large group of people, but one blonde in particular had caught her attention.

Ok well that's chapter 4, I hope you liked it.. ok I have like 2 people to thank lol.. Ok well I'm sorry if the characters are a bit out of character, but heyy that's how i write, if i didn't add in my own creativity this wouldnt really be my story, I'm trying my best for them to be like themselves, but it doesnt always come out that way.. Sorry if i offend anyway by that.. ok well uhh onto my thanks

Seth Ducane: Thank you! You were the first person who wasn't my best friend to review on my story! I'm glad you liked it, I can't wait for your first story!

CeE CrOw: Although if you read her review it would come across sarcastic and even maybe "mean" but she's my best friend and she was just joking around with her review, but she does like it ya know for those who took her seriously. Ok so Thank Cee!

and Mourning Bird: Thank you for taking the time out to read chapter one and tell me the character are OOC even though there are no FFX characters in the first chapter.. and I'm sorry to hear you don't like my story, but I am going to continue writing it , because I do it for fun, not to win some Pulitzer Prize, and I know not everyone will like my story, but thanks for your time anyway!

Ok well I'm off to write chapter 5! ok thanks again and please review, Like I said **_CONSTRUCTIVE_** criticism is appreciated, and well of course so are good reviews but please NO FLAMES!


	5. Lunch: New Friends with a side of Troubl...

Disclaimer: ... _no_...

Square: Say it.

..._no_...

Square: Dammit Kerri! Do you want to continue your story or not?

_Fine_! ::mutters something bout not owning anything, but soon enough will dominate the world and then everyone will be sorry::

**Lunch: New Friends with a side of Trouble**

Yuna turned and looked at her friends. "Ok When she get here I want everyone to be really nice, she's new," Yuna Said. Yuna then turned her gaze to Gippal, "Especially You!"

"Me?" Gippal replied with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes you, Gippal, I know you like to tease, but please don't." Yuna pleaded

"Fine, I'll be good," Gippal replied.

"Promise Me!" Yuna said while sticking her finger in his face.

"Boy scouts honor" Gippal said while holding up his right hand.

"But, brudda, you were never a boy scout" Wakka interrupted.

Yuna shot him a look and said "please"

"Alright already I promise." Just as Gippal finished his sentence Kerri reached the table.

Yuna then turned around. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Paine," she said while pointing the left.

Kerri looked over to the left and smiled at the girl. Paine just looked at Kerri and nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"This is my best friend Tidus, he's captain of the Blitz Ball team," Yuna said while pointing to the tall blonde sitting across from her.

_Mental note, what is Blitz Ball? Gotta ask Yuna. _Kerri thought to herself.

Tidus smiled and went "Nice to meet ya."

Yuna then pointed to Wakka who was sitting next to Tidus. "This is Wakka, he's on the Blitz Ball team too."

Wakka smiled and said to Kerri, "So we meet again, ya?"

Yuna then said with a confused look on her face, "You've met?"

"Yea, Wakka sits next to me in History of Spira," Kerri answered.

"Oh, well that would explain it. And..." but before Yuna could finish her sentence she was cut off.

"Last, but certainly in no way least, my name is Gippal. You'll want to remember that name." Gippal said with a smirk.

"Oh gee, nice to meet you too." Kerri said sarcastically.

"Ok well Kerri, this is the group and group, this is Kerri." Yuna said with a smile on her face.

The gang sat down and all began talking to one another. Kerri had taken a seat on Yuna's right putting herself next to Yuna and across from Gippal. She looked at Gippal and bit her lip thinking to herself _Wow he's really cute._

Yuna then interrupted her thoughts. "_So_, Kerri, how do you like the school?

"Well I've only been to one class, History of Spira." Kerri said in return.

"Oh well did you meet anyone else besides Wakka?" Yuna questioned.

"Yea, I met a really nice boy named Baralai."

"Oh, so you've met Baralai?" Gippal asked.

"No, I only just said I met him, but no, I lied, I haven't really met him." Kerri replied.

"Oh you've got a mouth on you," Gippal said with a smile.

Kerri smirked. "Yea, it came in a package with the eyes and nose- ears were extra though."

The whole group let out a laugh.

While laughing, Tidus turned to Yuna. "I guess you don't have to worry bout Kerri, Yuna."

"Yea she seems to have a personality just like Gippal's, ya?" Wakka added.

"Oh Great, just what we need, another Gippal," Paine said with almost no emotion.

"That's not what you were saying last night," Gippal said to Paine.

Paine in turn said to Gippal, "Oh you mean in you're dreams?"

Gippal then stood up causing everyone to look at him and said, "Don't deny you're love for me, Paine!"

Paine shot him a warning glance and said, "Don't make me hurt you."

The Yuna joining in on the fun added. "Yea Gippal, come on you know she likes Baralai"

Paine looked at Yuna and shook her head. "Yuna, I though better of you"

Yuna giggled "sorry, Paine."

Paine just shrugged it off and replied, "That'll cost u 6 respect points."

Yuna frantically replied, "What?! Paine! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Paine just looked the other way while everyone else was laughing at Yuna, who was frantically trying to gain some of her respect points back. "Paine? Well, at least tell me how many points I have left, please?"

Paine turned to her with a slight smile and said, "Well if you keep this up you won't have any left."

Tidus laughed then turned to Kerri and said "Well this is us, how do you like it?

In between laughs Kerri replied "It's Great."

Yuna suddenly remembered Kerri's presence. "Oh Kerri, I'm so sorry"

Kerri turned and look at Yuna with a confused expression. "For What?"

"The way we acted"

"Well if this how you normally act," Kerri questioned.

"Yes but I mean..." Yuna started, but was cut off by Tidus.

"Yuna she goings to have to see the real us sooner of later."

"Yes I know, but did it have to be like that?" she replied.

"Like what? Yuna if this how you normally act you shouldn't be 'sorry' for acting that way." Kerri told her.

Even though Kerri told Yuna it was ok she still insisted that the behavior was inappropriate. "You sure its ok? Because if it isn't..."

"Positive" Kerri said cutting Yuna off.

Yuna, not wanting to give it, continued to say "Ok but..."

But before Yuna could finish her thought, Wakka reached over the table and placed his hand over her mouth and said "She said it was ok, ya? Just drop it before she changes her mind and leaves, ya?"

The group then continued talking for the rest of the period.

"Oh before the periods over let me see you schedule, Kerri." Yuna said.

"Oh Yea, sure." Kerri then took out her schedule and handed it to Yuna who eagerly looked it over.

"Oh good we have 3 classes together: History of Yevon, Lunch and Gym! Rikku's in our gym class as well!" Yuna exclaimed!

"Lemme see. Awesome we have three classes together too. Alchemistry, Lunch and Warrior training! Warrior training is fun; maybe I can try to get Auron to pair us together!" Tidus exclaimed while giving Kerri a high five.

"Hand over the schedule, Brudda. Aw, we only got History of Spira and Lunch." Wakka said while handing the schedule over to Paine.

Paine took the schedule and looked it over. "Oh, well, it looks like we have Warrior training and Lunch together" Paine said nonchalantly.

No sooner did Paine finish her sentence Gippal had grabbed the schedule from her hand. "I guess I'll take a look at it too." _Damn only two classes _"Well it looks like you'll only be seeing this gorgeous face twice a day in third period Al Bhed and Lunch."

_Dammit! _"Oh darn how will I live" Kerri responded while snapping her fingers

Just as Kerri finished saying that the bell rang and everyone left heading for their next class. When Kerri reached the hallway she realized she didn't know where her next class was. _Shit, I don't know where to go. _As she was thinking she was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped about 4 feet into the air, quickly turned around and was face to face with a tall boy with blue hair.

"Are you ok? You seem lost." The blue haired boy asked Kerri, while looking her up and down.

_What the hell? Is this guy sizing me up? Right..._"Ugh, yea, I am. I'm new and I don't know how to get to my next class." Kerri replied.

The boy smiled _fresh meat. _"Well what's your next class?"

"Magic 101"

_Perfect _"I'm in that class as well. I'll show you how to get there."

Kerri looked up at him with a big smile and said "Thank you so much! Oh, and my name is Kerri."

"No problem and my name is Seymour."

Ok well that's it for Chapter 5... I hope you like it..

Ok umm thanks.. I only have one... because apparently only one person reads this- o well I'm having fun writing it so... I don't care..

Mourning Bird: Thank you for taking time out to try and help me. I know the characters are out of character. I also understand that Braska wouldn't let some stranger stay in his house, but I don't think he would make her live on the streets, because if you recall, he took Jecht on his pilgrimage and when he had asked Jecht to accompany them Jecht was in some sort of jail. And as much as Kerri being a Mary Sue well I don't really think I can do much about that.Ok well I'm glad you like it other than that though and at least I know one person is reading my story!

Ok tune in next time kiddies for another rendition of an epic tale told by the awesome authoress that is me!


	6. The Day Continues

**DISCLAIMER**: ::looks around:: _They'll never find me here in this cave – and since they'll never find me they can never make me admit that I don't own Final Fantasy X- or anything for that matter… bwhahaha…_

Recap: When we last saw our hero .. uh wait wrong story..um ::coughs:: when we last saw Kerri she was with Seymour…

"So where are you from?" Seymour asked Kerri while escorting to her class.

_ugh I hate lying_ "Zanarkand"Kerri looked away from Seymour as she said that.

"Oh that's a wonderful city! I, myself, am from Guadosalam. My father is Lord Jyscal." Seymour said obviously trying to impress Kerri.

Kerri looked at him and smiled. "Oh, that's cool. I've never been there, though." _Who the hell is Lord Jyscal?_

Kerri and Seymour continued talking till they reached their class. The desks were set up in pairs (two to each table) Since Seymour was the only person Kerri knew in that class, She sat with him.

_Well this makes my job a little easier _Seymour thought to himself.

Just then a man, and I use the term loosely, walked in. He resembled Seymour in a way, though some things were different. Kerri decided he must be from the same place Seymour was from, guadasadum or whatever.

The man looked over this piece of paper on his desk, looked up, and then announced, "We have a new student joining us, class. Kerri Muratore. Is Kerri Muratore in this class?

Kerri raised he hand and said "I'm right here, sir."

"Ah, there you are. I'm professor Tromell." Tromell then looked over the sheet again. "I'm told you were home schooled and you come from Zanarkand?"

Kerri looked at her feet. "That's correct."

"Well as you can see we work in pair in this class," Tromell explained, "but not to worry- someone already requested that you be their partner."

Kerri was confused. She didn't know anyone in this class. _Who in the world is requesting my partnership?_

Tromell then said, "Lulu Langella is the one that has requested your partnership."

With that said Seymour stood up and went "But, sir, she was sitting with me."

"I am sorry Seymour, but the partnership was requested." Tromell explained while putting Kerri's name on his roll list.

"Um, yes, but, Sir, even you have said switching partners isn't wise." Seymour continued.

"Seymour, we haven't switched any partners, because we haven't begun any work!" Tromell said growing impatient.

Seymour hesitated and then said " Uh yes, but…"

"Seymour, that is enough, please sit down so we can begin working." Tromell said whiling smacking his hand on the desk.

Seymour muttered something under his breath before he sat and crossed his arms.

"Lulu, will you raise you hand, please?" Tromell asked.

A girl in the back of the room with long black hair raised her hand.

"You may take a seat next to her, Kerri." Tromell said pointing in Lulu direction.

Kerri walked over to the desk and sat beside Lulu. Lulu gave her a slight smile and said "You're Yuna's friend, no?"

Kerri sighed _oh, she knows Yuna! _"Yea"

"I'm Lulu, Yuna called me when she saw Seymour walking you to class. She told me to make sure you were partnered with me." Lulu explained to her.

"Oh, well, hay, it made me feel welcome. I mean I'm requested to be someone's partner and then Seymour was arguing over me with professor Tromell." Kerri said smiling.

"Yea, it's a bit strange, I don't know what he's planning, but I would stay away from him." Lulu warned Kerri.

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice."

"Maybe, but I doubt it, I'm not going to tell you who you shouldn't talk to, but keep an eye open with him." Lulu said while giving Kerri a stern look.

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom Seymour was being greeted by his new partner. "Hi, my name is Shelinda, I hope through us working together as partners our relationship will blossom into a great friendship."

Seymour faced her and gave her a dirty look. "Not in you dreams" he growled. He then turned and glared at Lulu, who had made his life that more difficult. As he was doing that Kerri turned around to see Seymour look in her direction, Kerri smiled and waved. _Or maybe it won't be that hard. _

For the remainder of the period, Tromell talked about safety measures that need to be taken when using magic. Three minutes before the bell rang Tromell allowed everyone to talk.

"So what class do you have next?" Lulu asked Kerri.

Kerri gave a blank face then said, "Hold on lemme check." Kerri then grabbed her schedule out of the bag Yuna had lent her. "I have Warrior Training next."

"Oh, well I have a free period next, so I can walk you there." Lulu told her while putting her things in her bag.

Just as Lulu finished saying that Seymour ran over to Kerri and asked her where she was going next.

"Warrior training"

"Oh, I'll take you there and I'll carry your stuff for you" Seymour said trying to grab Kerri's bag.

"Don't you have History of Spira next, with Mr. Maechen?" Lulu asked him while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yea. So?" Seymour hissed at her.

"Well warrior training and History of Spira are on opposite sides of the school." Lulu said with a smirk.

"No one asked you, Langella." Seymour growled at Lulu.

While taking her bag back, Kerri said, "um, well it's very nice of you to offer, but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"But I offered, meaning I'm doing it by choice!" Seymour said, still holding onto a part of Kerri's bag.

Kerri yanked the bag out of his grip. "Thank you, but I don't want you to get in trouble and Lulu already said she would bring me,"

Seymour glared at Lulu. "Alright, fine."

The bell then rang and Seymour stalked off.

"What is his problem? Try to save him from getting in trouble and he has a hissy fit." Kerri said.

"Ignore him, he just wants your attention." Lulu replied.

When they reached Kerri's next class the girls parted and Kerri entered the room. She immediately spotter Tidus amidst a group of people, everyone was hanging on to every word he said. Paine just stood over to the side shaking her head. Tidus then looked up and spotted Kerri and waved for her to come over. When she got there Tidus introduced her to everyone.

"Hi everybody!" Kerri said whiling waving to the extremely large group of people.

"Hi Kerri Muratore!" the entire group said in unison

Tidus then went on to finish his story. When he finished he got responses like whoa, dude, that's awesome! And everyone else clapped.

Suddenly a deep voice came from behind the group. "Ok Mr. Reina, that's enough."

Everyone ran to his or her seats. Kerri stood not knowing where to go.

"Um, I don't have a seat." Kerri said looking around the room.

"Well just take a seat anywhere for now" the teacher said. "When we partner up I'll give you an assigned seat."

Tidus then pulled Kerri down onto his lap and said, "Don't worry, Auron, she found a seat!"

"Tidus how many times have I told you to call me 'Sir Auron' when in class." Auron said. He then turned around to face Tidus and saw Kerri sitting on his lap _this kid is too much_ Auron thought while trying to hold back a smile. "Ok well Tidus, since you felt the need to put the spot light on the new girl, I guess we'll have to find out who she is; please stand up."

Kerri stood up.

"Ok what's you name?"

"Kerri Muratore" Kerri answered while balancing on one foot.

Auron gave her the same face Braska did when she had explained her situation.

_Ugh there's that face again! What is it with my last name that people find it necessary to give me looks- next thing ya know they'll be poking me with sticks_ Kerri thought to herself.

"Ok where are you from?" Auron asked her whiling eyeing her up and down _She does look like him, but it can't be possible. I'll have to call Braska later and ask him if he knows anything about her._

"New Y…"Kerri stopped herself _crap!_

"What?" Auron asked.

"She from nunya," Tidus interrupted, "as in nunya business."

The class burst out laughing.

"Tidus Reina, I want to see you after school, now, Kerri, where are you from?" Auron asked again.

"Zanarkand." Kerri said switching her weight to the other foot.

"And she was home schooled," Tidus interrupted again, "and she lived under a rock with no communications with the outside world till now and to say the least she is disgusted and appalled with our customs and plans on destroying all of us- starting with you, Auron!"

Yet again the entire class started laughing, including Kerri. Auron even laughed at this one. He then cleared his throat and said "Ok class please sit…"

Auron couldn't finish his sentence because a tall blonde interrupted him. "Sorry I'm late sir, I was helping Professor Nooj."

"Ok LeBlanc, take your seat, as should everyone else in this class."

Yet again, Kerri was left without a seat. _What the hell I still don't have a seat_

Just then Tidus pulled her down again. She went to get up, but Tidus wouldn't let her. He then whispered in her ear "Don't worry, he's my guardian, I've been living with him about three years now. Just sit, he won't say anything and you won't get paired with someone you don't know."

LeBlanc then realized that Kerri was sitting on Tidus' lap. She gave her a dirty look and hissed "Who are you, love?"

Kerri turned to face LeBlanc "I'm Kerri Muratore"

"I'm LeBlanc Luvlis." She replied.

Kerri stuck out her hand and said "Please to meet you."

LeBlanc pushed Kerri's hand away and said "I'm sure you are, Love."

Kerri then turned and whispered to Tidus, "Why does she keep calling me 'love'?"

Tidus laughed. "It's like Wakka's 'ya'. She calls everyone 'love'."

"Oh- Ok"

"Ok well I guess I should pair you off for tomorrow, so we can start right away."

Auron then paired up the entire class with the exception of Kerri, Tidus, Paine, and LeBlanc.

"Kerri will be paired with… LeBlanc."

"What?" Tidus and LeBlanc said in unison.

"Tidus you will be with Paine." Auron continued, ignoring Tidus and LeBlanc.

LeBlanc was not about to back down though. "But, Sir Auron, don't you think it would be better for someone like Tidus to be paired with a beginner like…

"Kerri!" Tidus cut in.

"No, Me!" LeBlanc said while standing up.

Auron then stood up and said, " No I think it would be best if we challenged young Mr. Reina and if two beginners are paired off because you'll both be learning."

LeBlanc went to make a rebuttal, but the bell rang and everyone had to leave.

Ok that's Chapter 6 I hope you liked it.. I didn't have any reviews – So I have no thank you ::shakes head:: "I'm a failure… Oh Well…" ::skips merrily away while sing a song::

Please Review – I even took off the signed review thingy – So everyone can review! But please no Flames – because I didn't force you to read this. And if you flame that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing, because I got no reviews for the last chapter and oh look here I am again! ok well byeee!!!


	7. A Close Encounter of the Nasty Kind

Disclaimer: Square: There she is get her! and make her admit that she doesn't own anything!!!  
Me: _Shit!I'll never admit that i own nothinggg espeicially Final Fantasy!!!! ::laughs evilly::  
_Square: oh crap she's heading for the airship!!  
Me: ::jumps in airship::_ hehe c'ya later.. LOSERS! ::flies away::  
_(btw - thank yous are at the bottom )

When the bell rang Tidus smiled and said, " Walk you to your next class?"

Kerri smiled ands said, "Only if the gym isn't out of your way!"

"You have Gym next period?" Tidus asked her while running his hand through his golden locks.

"Yea, with Yuna and Rikku... I think."

… And Dona" Tidus said while rolling his eyes.

"Who's Dona?"

"No one important, but if gym is your next class, then it won't be a problem to walk you there because I have gym next and the boys gym is right next to the girls gym." Tidus answered.

"Well- I guess I'll find out who this Dona girl is soon enough. Now come on you said you'd walk me to my next class, I don't wanna be late on my first day!" Kerri said while playfully giving Tidus a push.

"Oh yea, don't want you to be late," Tidus said while grabbing Kerri by the arm and dragging her down the hallway.

Tidus was running so fast, Kerri could barely keep up with him. _So much the 10 years of soccer did for me _Kerri thought to herself. By the time the reached the gym, Kerri could barely breathe.

"Damn, you run fast!" Kerri said in between breathes.

"Hey, your not exactly slow either," Tidus said a little winded himself, "You kept up with me right?"

Kerri and Tidus then split up- though they both had gym, the boys had a separate gym from the girl's. Kerri walked into the girl's gym and was immediately spotted by Rikku.

"KERRI!!" She screamed as she jumped on Kerri, almost knocking her to the floor. "Oh my gosh!, How was your first day? Gippal told me your in our Al Bhed class, isn't that exciting? Kerri?! Don't you think it's exciting? Kerri?!"

"Rikku, maybe if you let go of Kerri, so she could breathe, she would answer you." Yuna said smiling.

"oopsie! Hehe…" Rikku let Kerri out of her hug, which was almost like a death hold. Kerri took a deep breath and told Rikku how her day was going, who she met and that yes, she was excited to be in her Al Bhed class. Rikku still very excited, grabbed Kerri's arms and started spinning her around.

"Rikku, I'm getting really dizzy." Kerri said in a desperate attempt to get Rikku to stop spinning.

"Opps, hehe, sorry." Rikku said as she let go of Kerri, mid-spin.

Kerri, unable to catch her balance, tripped over air and fell on her butt. Kerri sat there trying to make the room stop spinning, but before she could do that she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Kerri turned her head and looked up. There stood this tall girl, she had dark skin, long dark brown hair, and these dark brown eyes. She also had on very revealing clothing. _My God, why not just go in her underwear, I mean she's not wearing much more than that anyway _Kerri thought to herself.

The girl then spoke, "I don't think you realize this, but you're sitting on the floor."

Kerri looked around her surroundings and made a "surprised" look and said, "Wow, ya know, I didn't realize that- thanks for telling me" Kerri smiled when she heard Yuna and Rikku giggling behind her.

The girl rolled her eyes, "You're in my way, girl."

Kerri looked around again and said, "Ok number 1 – My name is Kerri and number 2 I know it would be a horrible inconvenience for you, but if you step about 2 feet to the left I won't be 'in your way' anymore."

The girl growing impatient began tapping her foot on the ground and then said, "I could do that- or you could move. Do you realize who you're talking to?"

Kerri made a face like she was thinking hard and then said, "No I'm sorry I don't know who you are, Mind enlightening me?"

"I'm Dona Rhynehart," she answered.

"Oh, well that's nice. I'm Kerri Muratore." Kerri said with a smile.

"I don't care. Now…"

Before Dona could finish her sentence one of the girls with her interrupted her. "Dona she's new, She doesn't know. She was home schooled and probably wasn't allowed out of the poor excuse of a house she had."

"Very well, Ok listen, and listen good, because I will only say this once. Ok. There are two groups of people in this school. Those who are popular and those who wish they were popular. Now those of lesser popularity, and since by your choice of friends" Dona said while giving Rikku and Yuna a dirty look, "that would be you, have to basically stay out of the popular kid's, meaning me, way and do as I say. Which in this case means you moving."

In Kerri's most sincere voice said, "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Dona smiled and said "Well since you're new I'll let it go, but don't let it happen again."

"Oh, don't worry it won't," Kerri said while getting up. "But before you go, let me put my 'coat' down over the 'puddle of unpopularity' I left on the floor," Kerri said while pretending to take a jacket off and put it on the floor where she had been sitting.

Dona rolled her eyes and went "whatever" as she walked by the three girls.

Once Dona was out of ear shot, Rikku threw herself on the floor in a fit of giggles. Kerri smiled and looked over to Yuna who was double over in laughter.

"That was awesome, Kerri! " Rikku said in between laughs.

Yuna while trying to gain he composure said "wow I can't believe you did that."

"What? I hate it when people are like that. I mean, like, what exactly makes her so special?" Kerri answered.

"Well, her dad owns club Abyss, so she's is like, the wealthiest person in Spira," Yuna explained to Kerri.

"Yea, for her past birthday her dad bought her a 2005 mustang convertible," Rikku chimed in.

"Well with that kind of money, you would think she would buy clothes that actually fit her." Kerri replied.

Rikku and Yuna giggled. Just then a man walked in and called the girls to sit around him. "Ok let's see- is Kerri Muratore here?" the man asked.

Kerri raised her hand "I'm right here"

"Ok Kerri, I'm Beclem. Yesterday we had our fitness relays; since you are new you'll be taking them today with those who were absent yesterday. Meaning Yuna and Dona. Now since there are only three of you, we'll be needing a volunteer."

Dona pinched her friend, who in turn raised her hand. "Ok, Kristi, thank you for volunteering. Now Kristi, you will be paired with Dona and Kerri and Yuna will be versing the two of you. Now all you have to do is finish the course to pass, but if you're team wins, you get 3 free days."

The Fitness relays consisted of a relay course and a 'sudden death' match if it was needed. The relay course consisted of running through tires, climbing up a 6-foot wall, and crawling under some roped area.

Yuna and Kristi went first. Kerri was amazed at how fast Yuna was. She flew through the course and before you knew it Kerri was doing the course. Kerri was in the lead till she got to the wall. She had some trouble with the wall, which gave Dona time to catch up. By the time Kerri got over the wall, Dona was all caught up. Kerri dove on the floor and crawled as fast as she could under the rope and she gained a small lead again, but her hair got caught on the rope, allowing Dona to finish before her.

"Well, since we have a tie, we'll have to go to the Sudden Death round!" Beclem exclaimed.

Sudden death was like the show gladiators. One person from each team stood on a podium and they were both giving padded sticks and had to knock the other person off the podium first. When one person gets knocked off the next person goes on. In this case, it was best 2 out of three.

Yuna and Kristi had gone first again. Unfortunately, Dona had distracted Beclem and Kristi gave Yuna a cheap shot to the head and knocked her down. Beclem didn't seem the shot, he only saw Yuna on the floor and now Kerri and Yuna were down by one. Kerri then took Yuna's place and fortunately for Kerri, Kristi didn't have a good sense of balance and with one slight hit, Kristi was down.

Beclem then began to talk, "Ok well it's all come down to this. Whoever is left standing at the end of this fight, is the winner. Kerri, Dona, get ready."

Dona gave Kerri a dirty look and hissed, "Scared?"

Kerri laughed and said, "You wish"

"Begin!" Beclem shouted!

Dona took the first swing at Kerri, but missed her. Their fight went on for a good four minutes.

"You're not to bad," Dona said to Kerri.

"Neither are you," Kerri answered back. "But, this fight is done."

With that Kerri took a swing with all her strength and knocked Dona off her podium.

"And the winners are…" Beclem began.

"Kerri and Yunie!!!," Rikku shouted out.

Kerri ran over to Yuna and gave her a high five.

"Ok, well Kerri and Yuna, get three frees day, where you don't have to participate in gym."

Finally, the class ended and the three girls left the gym and met up with Tidus, Baralai, and Gippal.

Ok Time for Thank yous...

GigglyGal- Thanks, I know my character is a Sue, and I wanna try and fix that, but oyu kinda didn't tell me where to go tofind out how to do that.. lol.. and I know.. I swear the comma will be my down-fall!! It will be the one thing that will bring destruction to me.. lol.. I hate the comma! It is my enemy! lol ok well I'll try to be better with the mecanics..

Nerilka- I'm glad you liked it and i promise to coninue writing as long as you promise ot continue to read..

Red Hot Moon- lol I'm glad I made you laugh I'm really happy glad you like the story

Well thank you guys for reviewing.. Please continue to do so! Ok well that's the chapter and I hope you liked it!! I'll continue- I've acctually written up to chapter ... 11 i think.. lol I just have to find time to type them out and load them.. and I have to edit them - because I want it to be good ok well thanks again!!! I'll be back soon enough! and Please Keep Reviewing!!!!! I was soo excited when i got threee reviewer i was lik wooo!! goo me! even tho i know people who get lik 12 reviews for one chapter shh thats ok.. I don't mind three- its better than none ok well Bye!!!!

KeR hearTs Uu


	8. A New Language and an Old Name

A/N: I'm back! I know you like.. you left? Who are you?.. but shh that's ok because.. I am back!  
Ok and this chapter is dedicated to my friend JaYy PaSs - because she's cool like that

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a wild pack of dingo that I let escape in order to attack this jerk who keeps reporting the awesome story.. wait I mean.. Umm I own dingos who… er escaped… I don't know how … but they did.. Yea that's it…. ::looks around suspiciously::

Ok well I decided that I'm going to do the thank yous before the story so here goes…

Red Hot Moon: You are awesome! lol thanks for reviewing I am so happy you like my story! And just because you review my story and make me feel so great I'm going to support you – I seriously recommend her stories… I really like Teenage High school Love and I suggest everyone go out and review!! That's right I'm telling you all what to do.. No GO DO IT!

Stargirl2005- Thank you!! I'm glad you like my story! I hope you like the next few chapters I have coming – I already wrote up to chapter 13

Ok well... On with my story…

**Chapter 8- A New Language and an Old Name**

The girls walked into the hallway and scanned their surroundings for any sign of the boys. They waited a few minutes in silence till Rikku spotted them. They were talking low amongst themselves until they heard Rikku's voice.

"Boys, right ahead!" she yelled out pointing in the direction of the boys.

Immediately the boys stopped talking and turned their attentions towards the girls.

"Well hello ladies," Gippal suavely said.

Yuna gave them a look and then asked, "What were you guys just talking about?"

"Nothing important," Tidus answered while running his hands through his hair.

"Awh, come on, tell us! Please!!" Rikku said while tugging on Gippal's sleeve.

"Whoa, calm down, Cid's girl. We weren't talking about anything that would interest you," Gippal said while trying to get his sleeve out of Rikku's grip.

Kerri then said in a singsong voice, "Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone!"

Baralai laughed and then said, "Do you girls really want to know?"

All three girls nodded "pwease." Rikku said making a puppy dogface.

Baralai hit Tidus and said, "Go ahead, Tidus, tell them."

"Ok, well you know how dolphins get caught in those fishing nets?" Tidus asked.

"Uh-huh," the girls said in unison.

"Ok, girls lean in and Gippal will tell you the rest of the story." Tidus said in a low whisper.

The girls leaned in closer to Gippal.

"Well, it's got nothing to do with that!" Gippal said laughing while pushing Kerri's head back.

"Awh, you're just a bunch of big meanies!" Rikku exclaimed with stomping her foot on the ground.

The guys laughed. "We should probably meet up with everyone else," Baralai suggested.

With that the six of them began walking away.

"Oh, oh!! I almost forgot to tell you!!" Rikku shouted as they were walking through the doors of the school.

The group went outside and met up with Paine and Wakka. Paine looked pissed.

"You're late!" Paine said while glaring at the group.

"What's your rush got a date?" Gippal asked her.

"No, just Lulu had to leave and I was left alone with Wakka." Paine said turning and glaring at Wakka.

"So, what's so bad about being left with Wakka?" Kerri asked

But before Paine could answer –_whack- _a blitz ball came sailing right into the back of Paine's head.

"AGAIN!" Paine screamed at Wakka.

"Sorry bout that, ya?" Wakka said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's it, it's hurt time." Paine said. She then cracked her knuckles and started chasing Wakka around with the Blitz Ball.

Everyone Laughed. "I wonder how long Wakka can run." Baralai said.

"Not long enough," Yuna said with a grin on her face.

Tidus then turned to Rikku, "oh yea, what were you saying before?"

Rikku then went to tell them what happened in the gym. Kerri had to laugh because Rikku didn't leave out one detail and practically re-enacted the entire event.

Eyes wide, Baralai asked Kerri, "You really did that?"

"Yepp" Kerri smirked expecting the same response she had gotten from Rikku and Yuna earlier.

But Tidus quickly ended that feeling by saying, "Way to ask to have your head handed to you, Kerri."

Kerri looked confused, "What?"

"She won't take it lightly that you did that to her, but hey you'll go down a legend," Gippal said to Kerri giving her a slight push.

Kerri began to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do that. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but why did she have to be so nasty to me. I didn't originally start out thinking o gee let me be nasty to this girl. I was trying to make her laugh, so maybe I would have another friend. Well that's wonderful – another wonderful situation I got myself into._

"But maybe she'll let it go because you're new." Baralai said with a weak smile.

"Yea, right after she buys a shirt that covers her stomach," Tidus added.

"Well either way, you should stay out of her way for a while." Baralai said with concern to Kerri.

Kerri then flatly said "No."

Everyone turned to Kerri and just stared at her. _This one is something else. _Gippal thought to himself.

"See this is the kind of behavior that gives her authority." Kerri added.

"Kerri, please." Yuna pleaded.

Kerri looked at Yuna. _She looks worried. _She stayed silent for a few minutes and finally said, "Fine, but don't expect me to just sit back if she says something to me."

Suddenly you heard a load pop and everyone turned to see Wakka curled up in a ball covering his head with Paine standing over him with a popped Blitz Ball.

"Hit me again, and this is what your head will look like," She said throwing the blitz ball at Wakka.

The group laughed. Although Paine had a tough exterior Yuna knew Paine wasn't as big a hard ass as she portrayed, though she did have a short temper and wasn't completely against violence.

Then a boy with a Mohawk pulled up in a car and shouted something in a different language.

"Rikku, Yuna, kad yfyo vnus druca pmuhta bmyopuoc. (Rikku, Yuna, get away from those blonde playboys.)

Kerri turned and looked at Rikku, "who is that?"

"That's my brother- he is so annoying!" Rikku answered before shouting back to her brother, "Seht ouin ufh picehacc, Brother! (Mind your own business, brother!)

Kerri sat there looking from Rikku to her brother and back to Rikku hoping she would understand what was going on.

"Rikku, E ys dammehk Vydran," (Rikku, I am telling Father) the boy shouted from the car.

"Rammu, Brother," (Hello, Brother) Gippal said with a wave.

"What the hell? What are they saying?" Kerri said utterly confused.

Tidus shrugged, "I don't know. I don't understand Al Bhed."

"They're talking Al Bhed?" Kerri asked.

"Yep." Tidus said.

" E Caa oui ryjah'd lryhkat uha ped," (I see you haven't changed one bit.) Gippal said to 'Brother'

Brother gave Gippal a disgusted look and said, "Yht E lyh caa oui yna cdemn y zang!" (And I can see you are still a jerk!)

Gippal gave him a hurt look and held the area of his chest near his heart. "Dryd rind, brother, dryd lid sa naymmo taab." (That hurt, Brother, that cut me really deep.)

'Brother' then said, "Yht damm dryd udran vneaht uv oumc du cdyo yfyo vnus Yuna." (And tell that friend of yours to stay away from Yuna.)

Yuna got angry and suddenly yelled at Brother, "Fa'na zicd vneahtc, Brother! Yht ev oui tuh'd seht, fuimt oui bmayca seht ouin ufh picehacc! E fuimt ybbnale yda dryd. Dryhgc. (We're just friends, brother! And if you don't mind, would you please mind your own business. I would appreciate that. Thanks.)

Brother looked shocked and hurt. Everyone else turned and stared at Yuna.

Gippal then asked Yuna, "Oui lyh cbaya Al Bhed?" (You can speak Al Bhed?)

"Famm, E ys rymv." (Well, I am half) Yuna said with a smirk on her face.

"Ruf muhk ryja oui paah ypma du ihtancdyht ed yht cehla frah yna oui ypma du cbayg ed?" (How long have you been able to understand it and since when are you able to speak it?) Gippal asked whiling looking at her suspiciously.

Kerri had confusion written all over her face. "Ok well I don't know about everyone else, but I am so confused right now."

Yuna laughed. "Sorry, Kerri. Well I've been able to understand Al Bhed since July and I've been able to speak it since I guess it was the end of July, beginning of August. I had gone on vacation with Rikku and Cid. Only Rikku knew I could speak it."

"Yup! Yunie's fluent now!" Rikku exclaimed!

"Rikku, Yuna. Let us be going!" Brother shouted from the car!

Kerri snapped out of her confused state. "Wait! Where are you guys going?" Kerri asked in a panic.

"O, I completely forgot! We work for Cid on Tuesday." Yuna said.

"Awh, poopie!" Rikku said while stamping her foot on the floor.

"Who's Cid?" Kerri asked.

"That's my pops!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Well, while you guys are working what am I going to do. I can't get back to Yuna's place on my own and I don't want to be in your way at work." Kerri nervously said.

"I would stay with you, but I'm punished during the week for the next month," Paine said, "Which means I have to get home before it's two months."

"Paine, I'll drive you home. My little cousins are coming over – So I can't stay with Kerri either. Sorry." Baralai said before he and Paine left for his car.

"Well, I can't stay either. My mom is having people over and I have to 'entertain' them," Gippal said, "And now I have to go drag Wakka out from his hiding spot and drive him home, because he's punished too. So I'll see you guys later."

Kerri started to panic _Oh my God, what am I going to do. I can't just stay here._

Tidus winked at Kerri, "Well I guess that means it'll just be me and you then."

A feeling of relief swept over Kerri. _Oh thank God. _

"Don't worry bout Kerri, Yuna. I'll hang out with her till your done with work. Then I'll bring her to your house."

"You're a lifesaver, Tidus." Yuna said giving him a quick hug.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Tidus said with a big smile.

Yuna turned to Kerri, "I'll be home as soon as I can, k?"

Kerri nodded.

"Come on, Yunie!! My old man will be mad if we're late!" Rikku shouted from the car.

She gave Kerri a quick hug and started off towards the car, "I'll see you guys later!"

Once Brother pulled away Tidus whipped out his car keys and said, "Shall we go?"

Kerri smiled and said, "sure!"

They then walked over to Tidus' car. Tidus walk to the passenger side and opened the car door for Kerri. Kerri laughed and said "What a gentleman" as she got into the car. Tidus then hopped into the driver's seat and began to pull out of the parking lot. The ride to Tidus' house was only 20 minutes and it was done mostly in silence.

_She's definitely is not happy that she's stuck hanging out with me _Tidus thought to himself.

Kerri was looking out the window lost in thought. Finally Tidus broke the silence, "So have you lived in Zanarkand your whole life, or have you lived in other places too?"

Kerri turned towards him, "No, only Zanarkand."

"So, moving must be tough for you. I mean, you got to make new friends and everything." Tidus said.

_If only he knew the half of it. "_Mhm_" _Kerri 'said' while turning back to the window.

"Well, we have a long weekend coming up soon. You could go back and visit your friends," Tidus said in attempt to make Kerri smile.

"Yea I guess." _If only it were that easy_

They were about 3 blocks away from Tidus' house and were at a red light. Tidus turned and looked at Kerri _She looks so miserable_

Tidus Grabbed Kerri's hand, "I'm sorry, but is something wrong, Kerri?"

"No" Kerri said without even looking at Tidus.

"Ker, come on, you can tell me" Tidus said shaking Kerri's arm.

Kerri turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Did you just call me Ker?"

"Yea, what you don't like being called Ker?" Tidus asked her.

"No just, my dad used to call me Ker." Kerri said while looking at her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to upset you." Tidus said regretting that he ever called her Ker.

"No it's ok, I like being called Ker, just I haven't been called Ker, since he," Kerri's voice dropped to a whisper, "died."

Tidus didn't know what to say. His father was dead too, but he hadn't exactly liked his father.

Kerri turned back to the window and the rest of the ride was done in silence.

A/N I know your thinking.. Can we say bi-polar? But shh that's ok – I'm dragging the story out longer than it needs to be – and I'll be doing that for a few more chapters – then I'm going to speed it up- bear with me people ok well that was the chapter- I hope you all liked it – I hope no one was lik what the hell is this crap? – but yea.. I don't know what to tell ya… Ok well please Review.. Because I will love you forever! Like I love all muh reviewers now.. I said that like I have a lot of reviewers… ha- that's funny…


	9. A Glimpse of the Past?

A/N: Ahh Chapter 9! Woo so excited… I never thought I would get this far – I figured id post like 3 chapters and then get bored with it and not do it anymore, but because of my wonderful reviewers whom I love dearly (the whole 2 of them!! woo!!) I have decided to continue. Of course its taking me forever- but it here isn't it? – I know this isn't going to sound like a surprise, Updating for the next month or so may be difficult – I'll try and make time , but I have midterm and Regent, leave it to New York to be the only state that takes regents, and then I get to plan my friend Sweet 17 and my birthdays in February So I'll be busy – but I will try I promise!!!

Disclaimer:.. Why is this so necessary? Because I might write a story so unbelievably awesome that it might challenge square? I highly doubt that is going to ever happen, especially with my stories. So I refuse to admit that I own absolutely nothing and that I'm not even typing this on my computer, but on a cardboard box that I stole from a kid bringing his science project to school…. I mean uh… 7Grader: "there she is!!" Me: "Crap…"::runs away:: " ok well enjoy the chapter!!!!- Ahhh!! Hey you don't have to throw your stupid textbook at me! Jerk!"

A Glimpse of the Past?

When they got to Tidus' house they went inside. Tidus immediately headed for the kitchen.

"Want something to eat?" Tidus asked her while taking a bite of an apple.

Kerri shook her head no and remained silent_. I feel bad he probably doesn't want to be stuck hanging out with me and now I'm not even talking to him. I would go home- but I can't._

"So in 7th period you said you live with Sir Auron?" Kerri said finally breaking the silence.

Tidus took a drink of water and then answered, "Yup, which points out that he isn't home."

Just as Tidus finished that sentence, he heard the front door open. Tidus shrugged "Guess I spoke too soon."

Auron entered the Kitchen, "Boy, you better not be talking to yourself, or I'm going to have you committed."

Kerri giggled

Auron then realize Kerri's presence. "Hello, Miss Muratore. This is a nice surprise."

"Yuna and Rikku are working today, so I offered to stay with her till they got back," Tidus explained.

"Tidus, I think Miss Muratore-" Auron turn to Kerri, "I'm sorry what's your first name again?"

Kerri smiled and said, "Kerri."

"Thank you, as I was saying. I think Kerri is more than capable of handling herself- she doesn't need you as a babysitter, not that many people would leave somebody that couldn't care for themselves under your watch- but that's not the point."

Kerri laughed again. _I never would have expected Sir Auron to be like this. I thought he was a stiff with no personality. Wow, how deceiving appearances could be._

"Gee thanks for you confidence in me," Tidus stated. "I'm not babysitting Kerri- if she wants to leave she can go," Tidus snapped.

"I don't really want to leave, but if I'm not wanted here, maybe I should go home." Kerri said while looking at the floor.

Auron then turned and looked at Kerri and in a very stern voice he said, "Kerri, our door is always open. You are welcome anytime and don't think otherwise!"

Kerri was a little frightened by his sudden change in attitude, but she forced a smile and said thank you.

_Well that was brilliant, you invite a new girl over your house and what do you do? You make her feel unwelcome. Way to go, me! _Tidus thought to himself.

"Hey, Ker, want to see the rest of the house?" Tidus offered.

"Surely," Kerri said following him out of the room.

They ended the tour of the house with Tidus' room. It was a dark navy blue and it had a night sky painted on the ceiling. Kerri looked around _Wow this looks just like my old room._

"I see you like my room," Tidus said taking a seat on his bed.

Kerri looked at him, "yea it looks just like my old room."

"Well the same guy must have painted your room too, because I don't know of anyone in Spira who could do this, besides him." Tidus said lying back on his bed admiring the ceiling.

"Maybe…"

"Yea, his name was Scott. He was a cool guy."

Kerri immediately jerked her head toward Tidus' direction, "Scott?"

"Yea."

"Scott what?"

"Um, you know I can't remember. Auron probably knows- they were pretty good friends." Tidus said sitting up.

"Wait, what did this 'Scott' look like?" Kerri said growing excited.

"His hair was almost the same color as yours but a little darker, he was a little shorter than Auron, he had blue eyes…" Tidus wrinkled his forehead trying to some more descriptions.

Kerri's eyes grew wide _That sounds just like my father, but it couldn't be… or maybe? NO KERRI! Stop giving you self hope – deal with it. He's gone_

"You know what? We have a picture of him.' Tidus said getting off the bed and heading for the door.

Although Kerri wanted to jump on Tidus' back and make him run to the picture she quietly followed him.

"Hey, Auron, where's that picture of Scott?" Tidus shouted from the top of the stairs.

Auron looked over his newspaper "Why?"

"Kerri wants to see it!"

"Um, I think its in the computer room," Auron said placing his paper down.

"Ok I'll go look."

Auron looked over at the coffee table and on it was a picture of him, Braska, and… Scott. He took it off the table and put it in the drawer. _It's not the time for her to see this. I'm really going to have to call Braska now._

Tidus was looking through all the pictures in the computer room "hm- it's not here!"

Kerri sighed. Whether it was of frustration or of relief she wasn't sure. She didn't know if she really wanted to see a picture of her father who was supposed to be dead, or still live in the reality that he's gone forever. "It's alright, Tidus, don't tear apart your house just so I can see a picture."

"No, it's just what- I just wanted to look at him again –ya know kind of reminisce. He was great," Tidus lowered his voice, "More of a father to me than my dad ever was.

Kerri gasped. "How could you say such a think about your father?!"

"You didn't know my father. He was a self-absorbed drunk. He didn't care about anyone but himself," Tidus shouted. He then looked down at the floor, "Well, eventually, it caught up with him and he got killed in a car crash. And that's why I live wit Auron."

Kerri looked away and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"Its alright," Tidus reassured her.

Kerri still with her back to Tidus continued, "It's just when my father 'died' it wasn't official because he kind of just disappeared and was never heard from again- I miss him so much." She started to cry. Tidus didn't know what to do.

"Hey, you know, if you ever want to talk about him, like you know reminisce, I'll always be here to listen."

Kerri turned and face him. Then with her eyes full of tears she choked out a "thank you" and collapsed into his arm welcoming the strong embrace that followed. Tidus just stood there with his arms wrapped around her until she was finished crying. After a few minutes Kerri looked up at Tidus and said, "I'm so sorry, I'm a guest at your house and I sit here crying."

Tidus looked down at her and smiled. "Hey as long as you're not crying from boredom- it's ok."

She didn't say anything she just smiled. _Why is he being so patient? I would be like throwing me out of the house. O well what am I complaining about- I have a friend!_

"I know you're new and everything – so thing can be kind of tough. So if you ever need a friend, you can always count on me." Tidus told her.

She hugged him again. "Thanks you, Tidus."

For the rest of the day the two teens got to know each other and enjoyed one another company very much. Kerri was happy to have a friend and Tidus was happy Kerri wasn't crying anymore.

"You want to see the backyard?" Tidus offered.

"Sure!"

After a tour of the yard Tidus and Kerri sat on the hammock and talked and before you knew it dinner was ready and Auron called them in to eat.

"Tidus! Kerri! Dinner's ready!"

Finally! I'm starving" Tidus said while getting up off the hammock.

Me Too!" Kerri said while jumping up off the hammock.

Tidus then gave Kerri a push back down onto the hammock and yelled, "race ya" as he started running toward the house.

"Ahh!" Kerri shouted as she fell back into the hammock. As she fell into the hammock is flipped over ultimately ending with Kerri on the ground. She looked up and called after Tidus "Hey no fair! Cheater!" and she started running toward the house.

Tidus had, of course, made it to the house first and Kerri came in shortly after.

"You are such a cheater, ya jerk!" Kerri said giving Tidus a push.

"Don't be a sore loser!"

"You threw me into a hammock!" Kerri shouted.

"Like that's a reason to be a sore loser!"

Kerri stomped her foot on the ground and said, "It flipped over and I practically ate the grass!"

"Well I hope you didn't eat too much. Don't want to ruin your appetite," Auron interrupted.

Kerri glared at Tidus and said, "Next time you're going down!"

Tidus just laughed and said, "Yea in your dreams."

Auron looked at Kerri and laughed.

"What?!"

"Did you just get into a fight with a chocobo- and lose?" Auron asked.

Tidus started laughing too.

Kerri looked at herself. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy from crying, her hands were filthy, and her pants had grass stains on the knees from the encounter with the hammock. "No! This jerk over here threw me into a hammock- the hammock flipped and I practically ate the grass!" Kerri exclaimed.

Auron just laughed and said, "Alright, go wash your hands."

When Kerri finished washing her hands the three of them, Tidus; Auron; and Kerri, say down and ate dinner. Auron asked Kerri how she liked Besaid and the school, the basic question any parent would ask a kid that new to the neighborhood. Kerri answered all the questioned and when she was done Tidus said, "Hey, Auron, why did you pair Kerri with LeBlanc?"

Auron looked at him and said, "I meant what I said in class, you need a challenge. You are a little too confident and Paine would be good for you. Not to mention Kerri and LeBlanc are both beginners so-"

"They might hurt each other without an experienced opponent." Tidus interrupted.

"He does has a point," Kerri said adding in her own two cents.

"Alright I'll think about it. But I want to see Kerri and LeBlanc work together."

After dinner Tidus' phone rang and Auron answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes, Yuna, he's right here." Auron handed Tidus the phone.

"Yello'?"

"Hey Yuna, your home from work?"

"Alright I'll bring her home now. See you soon."

Tidus hung up the phone "Well Yuna's home- so I got to drive Kerri home now."

"Oh, alright." Kerri got up and gathered her things. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay, not to mention the delicious dinner- I really appreciate it, Sir Auron."

"You're welcome anytime and please outside of school call me Auron – Sir makes me sound old."

"Auron, you don't sound old – you are old." Tidus said as he walked by him.

Kerri giggled, "Well thank you again." And they left.

Yuna only live four blocks away from Tidus and on a nice day you could walk to the others house. Tidus drove Kerri to Yuna's and when they got there Tidus walked Kerri to the door and waited for someone to answer the door before going back to the car. Braska answered the door.

"Hello Braska! How are you?" Tidus asked him.

"Hello Tidus, Kerri. Thank you for staying with Kerri Today."

"It was no problem we had fun!" Tidus said with enthusiasm.

"Ok well I would invite you in, but Yuna's in the shower."

"That alright. I'm going to go. Tell Yuna I said hello and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Tidus! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!!" Kerri called after him.

Thank You's:

Red Hot Moon: You are so awesome!! Thanks for reviewing my story! It's made me want to update – and Kerri's dad… Well I'm working on it… I'm not even really sure where I'm going to go with it. I have an idea, but haven't put it into complete thought lol – but as soon as I know I will let u know!!

Star Girl: Thankss I'm glad U liked it! I have a bunch of other chapters already written and chapter 10 is typed up- just got to tweak it and make it imperfectly perfect. Lol

Thank you!! I love my reviewers!!

Ok well Chapter 10 Preview:

Auron and Braska discuss their situation.

Kerri gets a face full of backpack.

Tidus is Kerri's dad?!

lol well now that your all thoroughly confused- I will leave you! Thanks again and keep reviewing!!! I 3 Uu guys!!


	10. Life Goes On

A/N I completely forgot to wish everyone a Happy New Year in my last entry! Wow terribly sorry… Happy New Year!!! And here is chapter 10! Woo ::excitement:: well I hope u guys like my next chapter

Disclaimer: Listen the only thing I own is a pack of wild dingo which are still in hot pursuit of stupid flamers…

Life Goes On

Kerri walked into the hallway and took her shoes off.

"Care to join me for tea? Yuna just hopped into the shower, so she'll be a while." Braska offered.

Kerri smiled, "I'd love to."

They went into the kitchen and had tea. "So Kerri, why don't you tell me about yourself, since we never got the chance to talk."

Kerri basically explained to the best of her ability how she just woke up in his house. She also told Braska about the night before hoping he might have some kind of though on how she got there. When she finished she added, "I know I sound so ridiculous, but this is honestly what happened."

"No, I believe you- a tad strange, but how would you have made it up?"

Then a Yuna voice came form upstairs, "Daddy, is Kerri with you?"

"Yes, I'll send her right up!" Braska turned to Kerri, "well you're being summoned by 'Lady Yuna'"

Kerri bounced up the stairs to Yuna's room. "Yuna?" She popped her head into her room.

"Yea, I'm dressed, come in."

Kerri walked in.

"I am so sorry about before, I completely forgot I had to work."

"It's alright I had fun today with Tidus- I got personally acquainted with the grass as you may have noticed there are grass stains on your pants which I apologize a 100 times over about."

Yuna laughed, "acquainted with the grass?"

Kerri then went on to tell her about the encounter with the hammock. Yuna was doubled over laughing.

"You Know, I don't find it funny."

"I'm sorry" Yuna said trying to stifle her laughter.

"So do you work an other days of the week?"

"Yes, Thursdays and Saturdays from 10 – 4"

""Oh- Ok. Well I just hope your friends don't mind spending time with me."

"Oh- don't be silly. They love you!" Yuna looked at her watch, "Oh My Yevon!"

Kerri interrupted her, "Yuna what's Yevon?"

Yuna explained what and who Yevon was and Kerri smiled and nodded, "Oh and before I forget. Number 1 – who is Lord Jyscal? And number2 what is Blitzball?"

"Ok well Lord Jyscal is a the Leader of the guado. He's a nice man, can't say much for his son"

"Seymour?"

"Yea, and blitz ball? Well, instead of explaining it to you, I'll bring you to their practice tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"Ok well let's get to bed we got to get up early tomorrow."

Kerri went into her room "Nite Yuna!"

"Nite Kerri!" Yuna called back to her.

The last thing Kerri heard before she fell asleep was the phone ring and Braska say, "hello?"

Hello?" Braska answered the phone.

"Braska, it's Auron."

"Why are you calling so late, is everything ok?" Braska asked in a concerned tone.

"Everything's fine, I had to wait till Tidus fell asleep before I could call."

"I assume this is about our young mysterious Kerri?"

"Indeed, you don't think she's, you know?"

"His daughter? I don't know. She from the same place, same name, and the appearance holds a very strong resemblance to his."

"I've realized. Tidus also said she was interested in seeing a picture of him."

"hmm that is strange."

"Well I've hidden the picture of the 3 of us and I suggest you hide you copy along with the one of him with the kids," Auron told Braska.

"Why?" Braska questioned.

Auron sighed and then went on to explain, "Well she probably assumes he's dead and now she in a strange place – who knows what could happen?"

"Maybe your right, and how exactly would we explain to her what happened?"

"I don't know, but maybe were getting ahead of ourselves"

"Maybe."

Auron yawned and said, "Ok well, it's getting late so I am going to go. I have to teach tomorrow"

"Ok see you, Auron."

"Goodbye." Auron hung up the phone and sat there thinking about Kerri. _If it is her, why is she here?_

At 6:30 the next morning the girls were awakened by the sounds of Garth Brooks.

"AHH!!" Kerri yelled as she fell out of bed onto the floor. "What the hell?"

The sounds of feet pounding down the floor echoed through he bedroom as Yuna stormed over to the door, flung it open, and screamed out, "Alright Dad! We're up!!"

Kerri got up off the floor and made her way to the doorway between her and Yuna's room. "What in the name of all the is holy was that all about?"

Yuna turned around and explained to Kerri, "My dad blasts his music when he has trouble waking me up."

"Oh." Kerri said still utterly confused.

Twenty minutes later both girls were dressed and ready for another day of school. This morning the girls had to take the bus to school because Braska had to get to work early. As the girls finished eating their cereal the phone ran. Yuna started upstairs and call back to Kerri, "Can you get that, Ker, I have to get my stuff from upstairs."

"Sure." Kerri walked over to the wall where the phone was and picked up the receiver. "Caputo residence."

"Uh... Hi, it's Tidus, is Yuna home?"

"Hey, Tidus, it's Kerri. Yuna's upstairs at the moment." Kerri responded

"Oh, well do you ladies need a ride to school today? Cause I can drive you."

"Hm, maybe let me ask Yuna." Kerri put the phone down and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Yuna! Tidus wants to know if we need a ride to school – cause he said he'll drive us."

"Yea, tell him I'd really appreciate it." She called back down.

Kerri walked back to the kitchen and picked the phone back up. "Tidus?"

"Yea?"

"Yuna said if you don't mind, she'd really appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Okidook. Bye!" Kerri hung the receiver back on the wall and went into the living room. She gathered her things and waited for Yuna. Soon enough Yuna came down the stairs.

Yuna smiled at Kerri, "So, today will be your first full day of classes."

Kerri gave a weak smile, "Yup."

"You nervous?"

"A little."

Yuna giggled. "Well, don't be. It'll be fine!"

With those words of encouragement a car horn sounded. "I guess Tidus is here," Kerri said as she got off the couch and headed for the front door. Yuna followed behind her. Yuna quickly walked over to Tidus' car and got in the front seat. Kerri got in the back seat behind Tidus.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I have to pick up Gippal too. His car broke down and Wakka left early," Tidus said after the girls got into the car.

Yuna smiled and said, "Hey as long as I have a ride, and we're not late, why complain?"

Tidus looked over his shoulder and said, "Ok, and how about you, Ker, do you mind?"

Kerri smiled. She wasn't just considered a new person instead she was being included. "Not at all."

Since it was early no one was really talking as they drove to Gippal's house. They pulled up in front of his house and Tidus honked the horn. Two second later the blonde-haired boy walked out of the house and started walking to the car.

Gippal waved to the car and said, "Well, I see the ever so lovely Yuna has graced us with her presence this morning."

Yuna blushed and Tidus said, "Oh, shut up and get in the car."

"Well, good morning to you too, Tidus." Gippal said as he opened the back door and tossed his school bag in.

"Ok, oww?" Kerri said from the back seat.

Gippal hopped into the back seat and looked at Kerri, "Did I hit you with my school bag?"

"If you mean by hit, smashing me in the face with that rock you call a school bag- then, yes." Kerri remarked sarcastically.

"Way to go, Gippal." Tidus said from the front seat.

"Hey, Tidus, why don't you focus on driving." Gippal said. He then turned to Kerri, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were back here."

Kerri laughed, "It's alright. It was kinda more shocking than painful, considering I was ½ asleep."

"No it was totally unacceptable." Gippal said with that matter of fact tone.

"Ok, well how this. If you hurt me again, you can do something to make up for it, ok?"

Gippal stuck out his hand. "Deal." Kerri took his hand and shook it.

When the reached school Gippal and Yuna went down the hallway to the left and Tidus and Kerri went down the hallway to the right. After gathering their books from their lockers they still had some time to kill. Tidus decided to show Kerri how to get to her first, second, third, and fourth periods. As they were heading back to the Alchemistry lab they bumped into Seymour.

Tidus shot Seymour a warning glare and took Kerri hand and started down the hall with her. But before they could get away Seymour said, "Lovely morning, is it not, Kerri?"

Kerri pulled her hand out of Tidus' turned around and went to answer, but instead was interrupted by Tidus who said, "Yea, Beautiful. Come on, Ker." He then again grabbed her hand and went to walk to the class again, but Seymour spoke again, only this time it was directed towards Tidus. "Tidus, I believe Kerri can speak for herself."

Tidus whirled around. "Yea, but maybe she doesn't--"

"Tidus, please stop." Kerri pleaded.

"Ker, you don't want anything to do with this jerk." Tidus said to her again.

"But, I can make that decision for myself, now can't I?" Kerri turned to Seymour, smiled, and said, "It is a beautiful morning."

Seymour smirked at Tidus and then directed his attention back to Kerri, "May I ask what you are doing after school today."

Tidus glared at Seymour, but bit his tongue. _I can't say anything, but I can't stand the thought of her going anywhere with this jerk._

Kerri thought for a moment and then replied, "Well today I'm going to the Blitz Ball practice, to see how good my friends really are."

Seymour frowned. _That's not what I wanted to hear. _"Well maybe Friday, since I can't do anything tomorrow."

Tidus jumped in on the conversation and said to Kerri, "Ker, tomorrow Yuna' working so you can come hang with me again and Friday Gippal, Wakka and I are going to watch the Luca Goes verse the Al Bhed Physes; You want to come? It's always fun!"

"Well tomorrow definitely, but Friday, I'm not so sure about. I have to talk with Yuna about it, but we better go to class before we're late."

"Great idea!" Tidus said as he grabbed Kerri's hand and started pulling her down the hallway. He then turned his head over his shoulder and said to Seymour, "hey, Seymour, nice talking to you, we should never do it again!"

Kerri rolled her eyes and mutter the word 'unbelievable' under her breath. Once they reach the door to classroom Kerri shook from of Tidus' grip. "Ok, what is your problem?"

"Ker, Seymour's bad news. I don't want you talking to him."

"Excuse me?!" Kerri placed her hands on her hips. "Tidus Reina, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, I need a friend, not a father!"

Tidus immediately felt bad. "Listen, I'm sorry It's just I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm telling you this because you are my friend!"

Kerri looked into his eye. She could tell he was being sincere. He really was just looking out for her. "Listen, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl! I can stand on my own two feet." Kerri patted the side of Tidus; face and walked into the classroom.

A voice came behind Tidus "It is so hard watching our little ones grow up, is it not?"

Tidus spun around and glared at him. "What do you want, Seymour?"

Seymour smirked, "I was going to warn you to back off and stay out of my way, but by you trying to control her it seems to be working in my favor."

"Leave her alone, Seymour." Tidus growled.

"Oh, Tidus, and what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

Tidus clenched his fist in anger, but said nothing.

Seymour looked him up and down and said, "Just as I thought." He then pushed Tidus out of the way and walked into the class.

"So this Seymour Kid- He's bad news?" Kerri was questioning Baralai.

"Yea, he's a big pervert. He tries to get girls to have sex with him and most girls do because they think he 'loves' them, but the only person he loves is himself."

Kerri stood there in though, but was interrupted by a set of hands covering her eyes "Guess who." His touch sent a shiver through her body. _His hands are so cold. _"Hm, um, let's see, Seymour?"

"Yea! How'd you know?"

Kerri shrugged and said, "Good guess."

Professor Nooj then entered the class and assigned seats. Professor Nooj had long Auburn hair that was up in a very long ponytail, half his body was made of machines and he wore glasses. Baralai ended up being paired off with Seymour and Kerri was paired off with Tidus. They spent the entire class handing out textbooks, so nothing was done.

Through the entire class Tidus didn't say a word to Kerri and vice versa. At on point Tidus started writing something, so Kerri just turned her head to the window, admired the scenery, and started thinking. _Wow it really is a beautiful morning. _She looked at Tidus. _Gee, I hope he's not mad at me, he seems to just care about me, it's just he was telling me what to do and that pisses me off._ Kerri frowned and the bell interrupted her thoughts. Tidus got up, tossed a note at her, and walked out of the class. Kerri began unfolding the note and walking to class. Before she could read it she heard Baralai's voice, "Hey, you want to wait up? Or do you not like me or something?"

Kerri stopped and waited for Baralai. When he caught up to her she smiled and said, "Sorry, got caught up in thought."

"Yea, I could tell. Is everything ok with you and Tidus? You guys didn't talk all period and it looked like Tidus was actually taking notes," Baralai asked.

Kerri smirked and said, "What were you admiring Tidus from afar?" Kerri gave him a little nudge with a wink.

Baralai blushed, "Not exactly." Baralai looked down at Kerri's hand, pointed, and said, "What's that?"

Kerri held up the note and said, "It's a note from Tidus."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know I have to read it. You know what? I'll do it now." As she continued walking she unfolded the note and began reading it.

_Dear Kerri,_

_I'm sorry about before, just Seymour is a jerk – so are all of his friends. And I guess since I never really had a father I was kind of one to myself. Bout Friday though- you should definitely come! It'll be lots of fun!! Ok well see ya fifth period! And I'm sorry again!!!_

_-Tidus_

_ AkA Dad_

Kerri gave a soft laugh and folded up the note. "So, Baralai, what do you know about Seymour Guado?"

"Plenty. He and I used to be friend, but not any more."

"Well, seeing as how this is my class, we can't talk now, but in fourth we'll talk!"

Kerri walked backwards into the classroom and back into something. She quickly turned around and saw a really tall boy. The boy turned around and hissed, "Why don't you watch where you're going, little girl."

Who is this new guy?! Why is he calling Kerri a 'little girl'? Is it because she's only 5'4"? Why am I asking you these questions? When will I stop? ::gets hit in the head by book::

lol ok well I have some Thanks Yous.. They've doubled since last time!!! I went from 2 to 4!! ::does happy dance::…::reviewers flees screaming 'ahhh it burns!!':: ::turns around:: "what?" lol

Thanks You's:

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara**: Thank You! I'm glad you like my story! I happen to like you story too!! I haven't reviewed only because my stupid computer kicks me off every time I go to do it, o but I will review! Its another thing I'm adding to my to-do list ::writes 'review story' under 'dominate the world':: lol thanks again!

**Rydia the dark angel: **I'm really happy you like it! And I will continue, until I get some kind of life – and .. ::looks into magic crystal ball:: well ok it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon.. lol

**kame-chan: **::does happy dance:: "yes! I've surpasses the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter!" lol thank you!!! I'm glad you like it!

**Ryu the Youkai**: lol Thanks and since you were the person who doubled my review status.. Im giving you a fluffy blue radioactive badger! ::hands you fluffy blue radioactive badger:: ok have fun!

**Preview of Chapter 11:**

The mysterious person is revealed!!

N O what?

Gippal and Kerri make a Treaty

I know your like what the hell does any of that mean.. well um… I don't know! Lol.. keep up with the story and you'll find out!!


	11. AhH sOo ManYy NotTeSs

A/N: HeYy all!!! Whats up!? Im bacKkKk ahhh ::excitement!!:: lol o mann I got soo many reviewsthis pass chapter I was soo excited lol ::big flashing neon lights 'loser':: lol o well.. its funn juss its like o man.. pressures on! Lol.. I have to produce some good story line or they'll leave me!!! But you wouldn't do that to me …would you?… ::reviewrs slowly sneak out window::… hello? Guys?… hello?…. ahhh!!! Come back pleaseeee!!!!!!!!! Lol ok well here the next chapterrr

Disclaimer: I am not disclaiming anything! Jerks! The nerve like if I owned this game id be wasting my time writing about it? Pah! I'd be makin another game out of it and making millions moree dollars! Jerks! So im not disclaiming anything..so sue me.. because I don't own anything anyway

**So ManYy NoTeSs aHh**

(I losingg creativity.. shh leave me alone its 11 pm.. im tired.. lol)

"I'm sorry." Kerri responded.

The boy looked her up and down and then said, "You should be."

Kerri gave him a weird look. _What is this guy's problem?_ Kerri scanned the room and spotted Yuna and headed over towards her.

"What's that?" Yuna asked pointing to the note in Kerri's hand.

Kerri looked at the note. "Oh, it's a note from Tidus apologizing for acting like he's my dad."

Yuna laughed. "He can do that sometimes, but he usually has your best interests in mind."

Kerri gave a slight smile and said, "Yo, Yuna, I got a question for ya. Who is that?" Kerri pointed to the tall kid she had walked into earlier.

Yuna turned to the direction Kerri was pointing. "Oh, the tall one of Logos Lantry and the short on is Ormi Lantry. They're cousins. Why?"

"No, it's just I had walked into the tall one before when I was entering the class," Kerri replied.

"Nice one."

Kerri smirked, "Thanks."

A very elderly man walked into the classroom. This guy looked as if he had been around when the world was created. He was ancient!

"Hello, class, we have a new student joining our class. Kerri Muratty? Please stand."

Yuna giggled and Kerri stood up.

"Well Ms. Muratty, I'm Maester Mika, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Ok well for starters, my name is Kerri _Muratore_. I come from Zanarkand- this is the first school I've ever been to because I've been home schooled my entire life and uh, yea that's about it." Kerri sat down.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. In came a student who handed Maester Mika a note and then walked out. After reading the note Mika stood up and addressed the class, "Ok class I'm needed in the office. I will be back as soon as I can." He then proceeded out of the classroom and immediately everyone started talking.

Kerri tapped Yuna on the shoulder. "Yo, Yuna, are we still going to the Blitz practice after school?"

"Yep."

"Ok and what are you doing Friday?"

Yuna thought for a moment. "Oh… poopie."

Kerri stared at Yuna for a moment and then said, "Yuna, you just sounded like Rikku- it was kinda creepy."

Yuna laughed. "I know. It's just with everything going on this week I completely forgot about Calli's party. She's taking me, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu out on a yacht for her birthday."

"Oh… Ok." _Well I guess I can go out with Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka._

Yuna quickly added, "But… I don't have to go."

Kerri immediately squashed the doubt Yuna was beginning to have. "Yuna, don't be ridiculous. I was just checking what you were doing because Tidus invited me to go with him, Gippal, and Wakka to watch a Blitz game on Friday and he said you and everyone are welcome to come too!"

Yuna released a sigh of relief from her lips and smiled. "Oh, well as long as you don't mind me going out with Lu and them and you have something to do. I'm happy."

As soon as that was said Kerri was hit in the back of the head with a piece of paper. _What the hell? _Kerri turned around to see that short, fat kid, Ormi, pointing down at the paper. Kerri picked it up. And read it.

_Hey Babe,  
__What's you sign?  
__-Ormi_

Kerri rolled her eyes. _Wow- how gay. _She then scribbled down a note back to him.

I have a few like 

'_Stop' 'Enter at you own risk'  
_'_Danger' and 'You must be this tall to talk to me'  
__-Kerri_

She threw it back at him hoping he took the hint. She began doodling in her book when yet again; she was hit with another piece of paper.

Kerri- 

_Me You Date – Friday 7  
__-Ormi_

Kerri was beginning to get impatient.

Ormi- 

_Me Tidus Gippal Wakka Friday Plans  
__-Kerri_

Kerri threw the note back and turned around to see Yuna smiling at her. "What?" Kerri asked her.

"Well, I see Ormi's taken an interest in you."

Kerri rolled her eyes. "Yea I've noticed."

"Don't worry – his cousin, Logos, likes me and he does the same thing to me."

"Isn't it annoying?"

Yuna laughed, "Yupp."

Then another note landed on Kerri's desk.

_Kerri and Yuna,_

"Oh this one is for you too Yuna." Kerri then read aloud:

Kerri and Yuna- 

_You Me Logos Yuna Saturday Double date_

_-Ormi & Logos_

Yuna then took the note and wrote a reply

_N O NO!  
__-Yuna and Kerri_

Yuna threw the note back and turned to Kerri and said, "They're persistent, but they're harmless. It's their friends you got to worry about."

Kerri looked at her utterly confused. "Ya know, LeBlanc, Dona, and Seymour."

"What does everyone have against Seymour- he's been nothing but nice to me."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Kerri just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ok." Then to change subjects Kerri asked Yuna if she saw Tidus next period.

"Yea, we walk to 3rd period together."

"Ok well can you give him this note? Thanks." Kerri handed Yuna a folded up piece of paper.

After Kerri handed her the note the bell ran and Kerri hurried to her third period classroom and Yuna went the other way down the hall.

"Hiya, Yuna!"

"Hello, Tidus. Here. Kerri wanted me to give you this." Yuna handed him the note.

He held the note close to his chest and said, "I bet it's a love letter. It probably says 'Tidus, I love you- Marry me!'"

Yuna pushed him and said, "Your so stupid."

He laughed and went down a different hall to get to his class. When he entered the class Beclem told him that Auron wanted to see him in him homeroom. Tidus headed to Auron's room. The halls were completely empty and Tidus could hear his own footsteps. When he got to Auron's room it was empty, so he sat in Auron's chair and waited. He looked down at his hands and realized he still had the note with him. He unfolded it and began reading it.

_Hey Tidus,  
__I talked to Yuna- she has a party Friday, so I can come with you guys to the game, well that is if I'm still welcome.  
__Thanks so much for being my friend – it's tough being new. I really appreciate it. See ya 5th!  
__-Always-  
__Kerri_

Tidus smiled. _Well I'm glad it's not a note telling me she hates me and that she never wants to speak to me again._ A few minutes passed and Auron finally came in. Tidus turned the chair, so he was facing Auron.

"You wanted to see me?" Tidus asked him.

"Yes. I won't be here tonight or tomorrow."

Tidus gave him a look. "So? You pulled me out of class just to tell me that?"

"Basically. I'll be leaving for Kilika tonight and I won't be home till Friday morning. I don't want calls telling me you didn't go to school."

Tidus put on a shocked face and put his hands on his chest. "Me? I'd never skip school. I'm shocked you would think such a thing,"

Auron glared at him. "Tidus, I am serious. I would think your old enough to stay home alone, but if I must I'll call Braska and make you stay there."

Tidus thought for a moment, smirked and said, "I wouldn't mind that."

Auron shook his head _He's just like Jecht_ and said, "What am I going to do with you boy?"

"Alright I'll be good and I'll go to school. I promise."

"Kerri!!!" Rikku screamed as she jumped onto Kerri.

"Rikku, remember what happened yesterday?" Kerri quickly said.

Rikku let go of her. "Opsie. Hehe."

"Fancy that. Meet twice in one morning."

Kerri turned to face a smirking Gippal, "Yea just a little less painful this time." Kerri thought back to the incident from that morning.

"Hey I apologized. Did I not?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh before I forget." Gippal stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kerri.

Kerri looked at the paper. "What is it?"

"Just open it." Gippal instructed.

"Ok." Kerri opened it.

_Treaty of Pain _

_I, Gippal Sagona, promise that is I harm Miss Kerri Muratore in any way shape or form; I will do everything in my power to make it up to her._

_X Gippal Sagona Witness: X Rikku Siclari  
_Gippal Sagona Rikku Siclari

X ­­­ -  
Kerri Muratore

Kerri laughed. "Sign it." Gippal said holding a pen towards Kerri. "I've already got Cid's girl to sign it as a witness."

"Hey, I have a name, ya know!" Rikku whined.

Kerri just laughed again, took the pen and signed "the treaty"

As soon as she did that a blonde lady with goggles on entered the class.

"Kuut Sunhehk, lmycc" (Good Morning, Class) She said.

"Kuut Sunhehk, Nhadala." (Good morning Nhadala.) The class responded.

The woman smiled and said, "Ok class, we have a new student her name is Kerri Muratore."

Kerri stood up. "Hello"

"Rammu, Kerri" (Hello, Kerri.)

Kerri stood there so confused. "…Um… ok?"

"Oui tuh'd cbayg yha Al Bhed?" (You don't speak any Al Bhed?) Nhadala asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Kerri replied.

"Ok- well, let's see maybe someone will help you." She turned to the class. "Fru Fyhdc du ramb ran?" (Who wants to help her?)

Rikku's hand immediately shot up. "Oh! Oh! Pick me!! Bmayca!!!(Please)"

Nhadala looked around the class and her eyes rested on Gippal. "Gippal."

He looked up. "What?"

"You're going to help Kerri with her Al Bhed."

"Oh Poopie!" a disappointed Rikku said.

"Well I guess I could add some light to this dim bulb."

Everyone laughed. Kerri whirled around. "Excuse me?" But he wasn't listening. Kerri glared at him. _What a jerk!_

Gippal smiled smugly to himself. _This will give me a chance to get to know her_

Nhadala then told Kerri to take a seat in front of Gippal. Kerri sat down in front of him. She was still furious that she had just been insulted in front of the entire class by one of her new 'friends.' Gippal tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, glared at him and said, "What?!"

Gippal was caught of guard by her attitude. "Whoa! What's up with the attitude?"

Her eyes narrowed and she replied, "Bite me."

"What?" Gippal sat there dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened?_

After sitting in class fro 30 minutes totally lost the bell finally rang and Kerri got up and left the class completely ignoring the call from behind her. Finally she felt someone grab her arm.

"What is your problem?" a winded Gippal asked her.

Kerri spun around. Anger written across her face. "My problem? Are you kidding me? You mortify me in front of a class of people I don't know and then you expect me not to be upset? You're kidding me, right?"

Gippal stood there flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say or do. Kerri then turn around and tried to leave, but Gippal had her arm.

"Uh- Ker, I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." Kerri said trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Ker, really, I'm sorry."

"Fine, whatever, now let me go," Kerri said still struggling to get free.

"Kerri…"

"Dammit, Gippal! Let go of me! I'm going to be late!" Kerri finally broke free of his grip. As she went to walk away the late bell rang.

"Shit!" Kerri started sprinting down the hallway.

"I'm sorry." Gippal called after her.

"Screw you!" Kerri yelled back as she turned the corner.

Kerri ran to her fourth period. She threw open the door. "I'm sorry." She said in between breaths.

"Ms. Muratore, why are you late?"

"I was … err… detained."

"And why exactly were you 'detained'?" Mr. Maechan asked her.

"Well I was walking here and Gippal grabbed my arm and I couldn't get out of his grip and when I finally did the bell had rung."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's really what happened though!"

"Ludicrous! I believe a detention would set an example to the rest of the class. Tardiness is not acceptable!"

Kerri threw her hands in the air. "What?!"

Just then the door swung open again and both Mr. Maechan and Kerri turned to look at Wakka. Wakka put his hand behind his head and said, "…Sorry I'm late… ya?"

"Well. Looks like you'll have company in detention today."

"Ugh!" Kerri groaned. Mr. Maechan handed her and Wakka the detention slip. Kerri then walked to the back and sat in her seat 'unbelievable' she said under her breath. _Could this day get any worse? _

A/N Well I don't know could it?! Hmm there is a possibility.

**Thank You**: omg 6 reviewss!!! ::dances::

**stargirl2005173**: Thankkk uu I really glad you like it.. thank make me happy ::does happy dance:: lol.. I kno… I already admitted to it before.. I'm a loser.. so what?!.. Losers are cool in my book!

**Blob62**: I'm glad you liked it!! I know I'm working on the Scott stuff – hm I was writing my story there isn't much on him for a few chapter , butt by chapter 16 I think it is.. well by then there should be big cluee… crapp im giving away the plot.. lol well your just going to have to come back and read it to find out > evil smilely face…lol Thanks!

**Tidiku**: woo hoo another person llikes my story!!!

**Ayad AlJihad**: ::does dance while singing 'another person like it.. another person likes ittt':: lol im glad you like it..

**lenne-1000words**: I try my best to add a lil humor in it.. I like a story that can make me laugh.. So I try – it doesn't always work, but I'm glad you like it anyway

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara**: and lastt but in noo way least- Thank you So0o muchhh!! You are so0o awesome!! It was you that made me update this chapter lol… ::whispers to other reviewers..:: 'so if u don't like it.. its her fault' ::points to Yuna-BlueoHara:: lol I love ur stories to.. soo I'm telling all of you go read her stories! Both of them… Now!!! GO!! DO IT!!! thanksss

Preview of Chapter 12 

Someone's going to get hurt… I wonder whom…

Fleeing consists of being chased.

You show people what your willing to fight for when you fight for a friend.

Well I hope you all like this chapter I work rather hard on it!


	12. Fight For Friends

Chapter 12…::dances:: lol well I would like to tell anyone and everyone that read this,to go read Yuna-Blueo'Hara 's Stories.. both of them! Now go .. u must do it! Because she is soo cool and owI command u! Don't make me sick my dingos and badgers after you!!

Disclaimer: I own CeEe CroWe, pass, and danny-hehe they are under my control.. nowgo do my bidding!!! ::laughs evilly to self::

**You Show People What You're Willing to Fight for**

**When you Fight for Friends**

Baralai turned around, looked at Kerri, and said, "What happened with Gippal?"

Kerri didn't even look up at him. "Nothing, He's just a jerk," she replied.

Baralai smirked. "Well that wouldn't be the first time I've heard that."

"Mr. Crowley! Would you like to join Miss Muratore and Mr. Macchiarola in detention?" Mr. Maechan called from the front of the room.

Baralai turned around and slumped down in his desk. "No, Sir."

Mr. Maechan then went on to talk about the Macina War between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Kerri took her notebook out and began to take some notes down, not really paying attention to what she wrote down. She was thinking about how pissed she was at Gippal. _I can't stand him. I don't understand what his problem is? Ugh! I can't believe I got detention! I hate him so much… And… what is Mr. Maechan talking bout?!_

Mr. Maechan had gone off on a tangent, speaking about something completely irrelevant to this class.

"Ey, Muratore, what'd you get detention for?" Wakka asked.

"I was late; compliments of Gippal," she said through her teeth.

"Oh, that sucks, ya?"

"Ya think?!" she snapped back.

Finally the bell ran _Oh; wait till I get my hands on Gippal. I'll kill him._

Kerri walked into the hallway and saw that Baralai and Wakka were waiting for her. She smiled.

"Well I see someone's mood has changed, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yea, you looked like you were ready to kill the next person to look at you." Baralai added.

"Eh, well this isn't the best day I've ever had."

The three of them then started walking towards the cafeteria. "So, what happened with Gippal?" Baralai asked again.

Kerri threw her hands into the air and shouted, "He is such a jerk!"

Baralai laughed, "yea, so you've said before. Now why is he a jerk?"

Kerri sighed, "Listen, It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

As they got closer to the cafeteria Kerri said, "Before I forget, Baralai, give me your number so I can ask you a few things about school."

Baralai ripped out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. "You can call me anytime on my cell, it's always on, but don't call my house after ten."

Kerri smiled, "okidook."

Baralai continued walking down the hallway and Kerri and Wakka started into the cafeteria. Wakka then handed Kerri a piece of paper and said with a wink, "Here ya go."

Kerri looked at him, "what's this?"

"It's my number. Call me sometime, ya?"

Kerri laughed, "Sure."

Kerri and Wakka walked over to the table. Yuna, Tidus, and Paine were already there.

"Hey guys!" Kerri said with a grin.

"Hey Kerri, Wakka." Yuna greeted.

"Hey, you two!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Hey," Paine said with a waved.

Wakka sat next to Yuna. "Yuna, can you help me with Alchemistry?"

"Sure."

Kerri walked around the table and sat next to Tidus.

"So, you're coming to my practice today?"

Kerri frowned. "I don't know. I don't think I can. I have detention; thank You Gippal."

Tidus laughed. "What happened?"

Kerri took a deep breath, "Ok, well, we were in Al Bhed and Nhadala assigned him to help me. So he goes 'oh well I guess I could add some light to this dim bulb' and everyone was laughing- so I got pissed and when the bell rang I stormed out of the room. He chased me down and then he wouldn't let me get to class- so I got in late and Mr. Maechan was like Detention!!" Kerri took another deep breath.

Tidus looked at her and said, "How did you say that all in one breath?!"

She laughed. "I have no idea."

Just then someone came behind Kerri and wrapped their arms around her waist and plopped their head on her shoulder. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, now get off of me." Kerri tried to get out of Gippal's grip.

"Not until you forgive me."

"Ugh, Not until you grow up!" She spat back.

Paine looked up and said, "Kerri, if you wait for that you'll die with him attached to your waist."

Everyone but Kerri and Gippal laughed. Gippal then gave Paine a fake smile and said, "Gee thanks, Paine."

"Why should I forgive you? You're a jerk!" Kerri shouted growing impatient.

"Well I did apologize-"

Kerri interrupted him, "Which made me late for history which caused me to get detention!"

"Well I got detention too. Or did you forget that I was in the hall when the bell rang?"

"How could I forget? You still had my arm when that happened!!" Kerri said still struggling to get out of his grip. "Ugh you are soo annoying! Let me go!" Kerri yelled become very impatient.

Gippal started whining, "Come on you have to forgive me. Who else will help you with you Al Bhed?"

"Rikku, or even Yuna, either of them is better than you! Now get off of me!!" Kerri yelled.

"Gippal, stop being gay. Let go of her," Tidus said.

"Ya Brudda, you had your fun, now stop." Wakka added.

"Not until she forgives me!" he said tightening his grip around Kerri's waist.

"I'm not forgiving you- you're a jerk- now get off of me, before I hurt you." Kerri warned.

Yuna tried to convince Gippal, "Come on, Gippal, leave her."

"Kerri, do you want me to hur…" Paine started.

But before Paine could finish, Kerri elbowed Gippal in the stomach, which loosen his grip on her. She got free turned around and slapped him across the face. Which in turn cause Gippal to fall off his chair on to the floor. "I don't forgive you and don't ever touch me again! You're a Jerk!!" Kerri screamed. During the course of all this, the entire cafeteria had gone silent and was staring at her and Gippal. She looked around and then everyone started laughing and clapping. Kerri turned red, grabbed her stuff, and ran out of the lunchroom.

Yuna stood up, "Kerri, wait!!" and she ran out after her.

Gippal got up off the floor and into the chair. He looked to Tidus for an encouraging word; Tidus just shook his head and continued eating his lunch. Gippal looked around, but no one said anything to him. "What? No one going to say anything?" No one answered him. "Paine, come on. Don't you think she went a little too far?"

Paine looked over at him and replied, "Gippal, I'm only disappointed it wasn't me who did it."

Gippal's mouth dropped. "What?!"

Tidus turned around, looked at Gippal, and said, "Gippal, I told you to let go of her. You have to know when to stop. I mean I knew one day you were going to piss someone off who was going to sock you – I'm just surprised it was Kerri, but you deserved it."

"What do you mean I 'deserved it'?"

But before anyone could answer Yuna came back… alone. "I couldn't keep up with her, She's too fast. I don't know where she went either."

"Where do you think she might have went?" Paine asked.

"I don't think she even knows where she's going," Tidus answered for Yuna.

"Yea, she doesn't know her way around." Yuna added.

"Well, she won't leave school, ya?"

"Yea, so?" Tidus said.

"We'll see her in class and I'll see her in detention." Wakka answered.

"I guess, but I don't like that she's not here now." Yuna said. She turned to Gippal and narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you."

Gippal's mouth dropped open again. "What?! I was apologizing or is everyone just overlooking that little factor. She was the one that flipped out and smacked me!"

Tidus put his hand on Gippal's shoulder. "Gippal, you're one of my best friends, let me give you a little advice. Ok girls get man. I know one of my best friends is a girl. You apologized and ok you were trying to be fun with it, but when a girl threatens to hurt you… LET HER GO! She'll get over it eventually."

"Just give her some time, Brudda," Wakka added.

"Ok, yea that's nice, but are we forgetting that she smacked me across the face?"

"Well, let it be a lesson for the next time. Not everyone is going to put up with your crap," Paine responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Gippal said slamming his hand down on the table.

But before anyone could answer him, the bell ran and everyone left.

Kerri came out of the stall she was crying in, "Shit! Now how do I get to magic?" Luckily, magic 101 was across the hall from the bathroom. Since she was so close to the class, she was the first one in there. She looked at the teacher's desk. Tromell wasn't there; Auron was. He turned around and Kerri turned around as well so she wasn't facing him. She didn't want to let him see her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

"Hello, Kerri," Auron said

"Oh… um hey, Sir Auron." Kerri responded not turning to face him.

Auron gave her a confused look, which she couldn't see because her back was to him, and said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I mean what would I be doing?" Kerri started playing with her hands. She had a nervous habit of playing with her hands when she was, well… nervous.

Auron walked over to Kerri and put his hand on her should, "Kerri? What wrong?"

"N…nothing."

"You're not a very good liar."

"Its nothing, really, just stupid teenager things, heh." She turned, forced a smile on and faced him with her eyes closed. "See, heh, I'm fine."

"Hmm…" But before Auron could say anything more people started to file into the classroom. Kerri took this as an opportunity to run to her desk. Kerri didn't want anyone to see her so she put her head down on her desk. This didn't last long though, because she was approached by someone who put their hand on the back of her neck. She shivered. _Ugh, Seymour. _ She looked up and forced a smile on, "Hey, Seymour."

Seymour put on a concerned look, "Kerri, are you alright? I saw what happened in the cafeteria."

_Ugh, I don't really want to talk about this. _"I'm fine, thanks," Kerri said, "Is Gippal okay?"

Seymour rolled his eyes. _Why is she asking about him? _"The only thing that was hurt was his pride."

"Oh, ok." Kerri turned so she wasn't facing him. _Maybe he'll take the hint that I don't want to talk to him._

"Alright, Class, take your seats." Auron started.

Lulu wasn't in today, so Seymour found it fit to sit in her seat. _Oh, wonderful, Geez I just want to be left alone._

Auron continued, "Alright, as you can see, your professor isn't here and he didn't leave an assignment- so you can talk, just don't get out of your seat!"

"Kerri, how are you feeling? I saw that tweak was all over you and when you asked him to stop, he wouldn't. I mean that behavior and in school no less."

_What the hell is a tweak?! _"That's not what happened, Seymour. We had gotten into an argument, he tried to apologize, but in the course he cause me to get detention and he wasn't all over me in the cafeteria, he was trying to get me to forgive him again," Kerri told him.

"Well, I still think that was unnecessary." Seymour said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kerri began tapping her foot on the ground growing impatient. "Ok well not everything, everyone does is necessary."

Not willing to accept the fact that Kerri wouldn't bad mouth Gippal Seymour continued, "Yes, but especially to you- you're new."

"Yes, Seymour, I know. Ok, I'm new. It was also unnecessary when I smacked him – can we drop this?" Kerri snapped.

"Ok fine, we'll drop it- it's not healthy to talk about such low class people anyway."

"Low class?" Kerri said. She could feel the anger growing inside her. _I hope he chooses his word carefully because he's digging a pretty deep hole._

"Yea, Al Bhed are the lowest living forms in all of Spira, they're worse than the fiends that wander around."

Kerri twitched, "Ok, and how do I fit into this little social agenda you have?"

Seymour looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. You sit there badmouthing Al Bhed, how do you know I'm not Al Bhed? You know nothing about me. And he's my friend. So if you don't mind could you not talk about him that way?" Kerri spat back and averted her attention away from him.

Ok, so maybe turning her against them won't be as easy as I originally thought. "Well you are a true friend aren't you? Ok, Kerri, answer me this. We're friends right?" 

Kerri didn't even look at him. "Sure."

"Would you defend me like you defend him?"

Kerri turned around. _What is he getting at?_ "Of course, unless you give me a reason not to."

Seymour smiled and pushed Kerri's hair out of her face. "You truly are wonderful, Kerri."

Kerri then ran her own hand through her hair and said, "Um, thanks?" Then Kerri couldn't help but think back to what Baralai had told her, "_the only one he loves is himself."_ And now, since neither of them was talking, there was this awkward silence and Seymour just kept smiling at her. _What the hell? He's giving me the creeps._

Finally after what felt like hours, the bell rang. "Walk you to your next class?" Seymour offered.

Kerri began playing with her hands, "umm…"

But before Kerri had to provide an answer Auron came to her rescue. "Kerri can I speak to you on the way to my class?"

_Oh, thank God! _"Surely, sir. Sorry Seymour, but Sir Auron is going to walk me. Thanks anyway."

_Damnit! _"It's ok. I'll see you later."

Kerri walked over to Auron, "you wanted to talk?"

"No, just saw the plea for help in your face."

Kerri laughed, "Was it that obvious?"

"Yea"

"Thanks. So what are we doing in class today?"

"Today, I want to see how everyone handles their swords. We'll start the training Monday because I wont be here tomorrow and Friday – well we'll see what happens Friday."

She smiled, "Sounds like fun."

When they entered the class Tidus, Paine and 3 other kids were there. Tidus spotted Kerri and he jumped over the desk and ran to her. He scoped her up in his arms and spun her around. "Oh my Yevon, are you ok? I yelled at Gippal for you! We were so worried you were going to run away and not come back!"

Kerri laughed and looked up at him. "Run away? Where could I go?" She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"Hey as long as you're ok, it's all good with me."

She smiled, "I'm just dandy!"

By this time most of the class had filed in and everyone was staring at Tidus, who still had Kerri in his arms.

"Mr. Reina, please place Miss Muratore on her own two feet. I'm sure she is more than capable to stand."

Kerri blushed. Tidus then said, "Under one condition. I don't ever want to lose you. Are you ever going to run away again?"

Kerri looked up into Tidus' eyes and said, "Never."

Tidus then placed Kerri down and he sat down. Kerri looked around. _What the hell? I still don't have a seat!_

Will Kerri ever get a seat in this class?.. lol the world may never know!!

There you have Chapter 12!!! Woo… ::excitement:: ok well I have a few thanks yous so here goes

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **Always reviewing!!! You are the best… You're the one that makes me update.. I'm like She wants me to update so I must! Lol.. otherwise It would take me lik months to do it… not because I don't have it written but because I'm lazy I'm soo glad you like my story!! And Your stories are like the coolest and u are the coolest.. I am officially making you the cool reviewer of the chapter!! Lol

**paSs: **Well since ya kno I don't know you or anything I would just like to take the time to assure u I won't stop in the middle of this story…. Not that I've done that to you before because like I said.. I don't know you lol.. (actually this is my best friend lol juss in case anyone was lik wha da hell? Lol) Ok well Jackie im glad.. I mean shit… PaSs im glad u liked itt and I will continuee

**Stargirl2005: ** Heyy thank u soo much – ur another one that review frequently thanks u soo much its so0o nicee to know that you like my story..

**CeE CrOw: **alright Col, I already told u im making u a character.. duh - u come in .. in a few chapters lol.. ok well umm thanks again.. crazy loveeEe I like this .. u like muh creation I owe muh inspiration to u for getting me into Final Fantasy (Col: Ker, I can't beat this u have to beat it for me! …Me: Col, wth is this crapp the graphics suck.. (FF8)Col: Ker please ..Me:ugh fine.. and then I went on to better things lik 10 yeaa I skipped 9.. it lik juss doesn't count.. lol) .. now im sum kinda creepy fanatic but that oKk lol thanks ageNn

**Danny: **Well I'm glad u like it.. and yea I kno uve been telling me for a long time im a good writer.. but ur still not reading muh poetry so HA!


	13. Bad Influences can sometimes be a Good T...

Ooo watch out now, I updated again! Awesomeness! Hehe I am such a loser- I can't believe I updated so quickly, but I jealous of all these other people who like throw out a chapter everyday and I was hm, I'm bored so heh- here I am! Ok well I hope u like the chapter! Yay:Dances:

Disclaimer: The dingo's are out again searching for flamers! That's right- so if ur a flamer… watch out the dingos are coming! O I also own the cobra army, and I am currently building up a ferret army and I own the FRBB Co. (Fluffy Radioactive Blue Badger company) and that's about it… because if I owned FFX or X-2 well let just say I wouldn't be sitting here making up stories about them…

Bad Influences can sometimes be a Good Thing

_I am never going to get a seat _"Sir Auron, I have no seat!"

"Kerri, just sit anywhere," Auron replied.

Kerri stamped her foot on the floor. "Sir, there are no empty de-ahh" Tidus pulled Kerri down onto his lap.

"Sir!" Kerri shouted.

Auron turned around and smirked. "That seat is fine, Kerri."

LeBlanc turned and glared at Kerri. _How dare she. Does she really think she is worth Tidus' precious time?_

"Ok, class, break up into the pairs I assigned you yesterday," Auron instructed.

As everyone was pairing off Auron told Tidus and Paine to hand out the weapons. When everyone in the class got a weapon, Auron taught them the basics and a few simple defense moves. Kerri was finally beginning to get a handle of the sword when the class ended and she had to go to 8th period.

"So, I see you enjoyed warrior training today," Tidus said.

Kerri smiled and replied, "Yea it was exciting."

"Yea and maybe one day you'll be as good as me," Tidus said while brushing his shoulders off.

Kerri just laughed and shook her head. She then started running down the hall and called back to Tidus, "Race ya!"

"Cheater!" he called back as he started running after her. Tidus had almost caught up with Kerri, but the lead she had was too far. When they reached the gym the both burst out laughing.

"Yuna was right," Tidus started, "You are really fast."

Kerri stopped laughing, put her hand to her mouth, and said, "Oh my gosh! Yuna! I ran away from her before! I have to go apologize." Kerri ran into the gym and ran to Yuna and hugged her. "Yuna, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run away from you guys, or to worry you. I was upset. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Yuna laughed and hugged her back. "It's alright, Kerri."

At this point Rikku was bouncing around going, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Kerri turned to Rikku and told her about everything that happened after Al Bhed and Yuna added in what happened after Kerri had left.

Rikku gasped. "That big meanie!"

After that, Beclem walked into the gym and took attendance. He told the girls to go play volleyball. Since Yuna and Kerri didn't have to change the sat over to the side talking.

"So Kerri, are you still mad at Gippal?" Yuna asked.

Kerri thought about it. _Maybe I did over react. I mean he was just trying to apologize and I flipped out and slapped him. But, he wouldn't let me go and I did warn. So that would make me right… right? But if I'm right why do I feel so lousy?_

Yuna waved her hand is Kerri's face. "Ker?"

Kerri snapped out of thought. "Nah, I don't think I'm mad at him, I actually kinda feel bad for hitting him now."

"No, don't the only thing hurt…" Yuna started.

But Kerri finished the sentence,"…was his pride. Yea, so I've heard."

"Ok well I don't encourage grudge holding, but don't apologize in front of everyone, cause if you think his ego is big now… just wait – it won't fit in this building."

Kerri laughed, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." She then added, "Yuna, what is a 'tweak'?"

Yuna looked at her and said, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Seymour, he called Gippal a tweak and I didn't know what it was, but by the way he was talking about Al Bhed- I'm assuming It can't be a good thing."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "It's a disgusting term that people who are ignorant use when referring to Al Bhed."

Speaking of Al Bhed, immediately following that sentence a loud _THUD_ was heard from the volleyball court, followed by an "owie- you big meanie! You did that on purpose!"

The girls looked over to see Rikku sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

Dona put on a fake smile and said, "Whatever do you mean, my dear Rikku?"

Rikku pointed her finger at her and shouted, "You spiked the ball at my head on purpose and you know it!"

Done shrugged her shoulders and said, "Mere accident."

Rikku looked as if she was going to tackle Dona to the ground, but instead she just got up, brushed herself off, and said, "Fine, my serve."

Yuna turned to Kerri. "This could be bad for Dona. Rikku's a rather good volleyball player. She has a killer serve."

With that, Rikku served the ball and it missed Dona face by two inches. Rikku smirked. _That was a warning shot_ Rikku thought to herself. _This time, I'm not missing. _Since no one had hit the ball back over the net it was Rikku's serve again. Once Rikku served the ball again a loud "whack" echoed through the entire gym. The ball hit Dona right in the face, knocking her down.

Dona put her hand to her nose and screamed, "Oh, Yevon! My Nose!"

Beclem ran over to her and said, "Come on, Dona, I'll take you to the nurse." He turned to the rest of the class. "Today's class is done."

Rikku came skipping over to Yuna and Kerri with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I saw that hit. That was awesome," Kerri complimented.

"Thanks!"

After a few minutes the bell ran and the girls walked out into the hallway to meet up with the boys.

"So, who's coming to watch me kick ass in today blitz practice?" Tidus said with a smirk on his face that was similar to Gippal's.

Kerri rolled her eyes. "I'm not. I have detention, which bring up the question, where exactly do I go for detention?"

"If you promise not to kick my ass, I'll show you," Gippal said bitterly.

_Ow, guess I deserved that one._ But instead of letting Gippal know that she was sorry she just shrugged it off nonchalantly and said, "Whatever. I'll you guys later. Bye."

Kerri and Gippal made their way to detention hall silently. When they got there they took two seats and waited for a teacher to enter. Kerri looked over a Gippal. "Gippal?"

He turned and looked at her, "Yea, what?"

Kerri looked down at her desk. "I'm really sorry about before."

He smirked, but Kerri didn't see it because she was too embarrassed to look him in the face. He leaned in closer to her and said, "what?"

Kerri raised her voice a little, "I said I'm really sorry about before."

Gippal smirked again but didn't say anything. _Yea, I'll forgive her, but lets make her sweat a little._

Kerri began to feel uncomfortable and started playing with her hands. Finally she said, "It's ok if you don't forgive me. I'll just leave you alone."

Kerri got up out of the desk she was in and moved. She put her head down- she didn't want him to see she was really upset. _I am such an idiot. _Kerri heard some movement next to her. When she looked up in the direction of the noise she saw Gippal taking a seat next to her.

"I forgive you and I apologize to. I should have stopped" Gippal lowered his voice and quickly added, "I was a jerk."

Kerri put on a huge smile. "Thanks"

Gippal that casually asked, "So, what are we doing Saturday?"

Kerri looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gippal rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting the Treaty of Pain? It said that if I hurt you in any way, shape, or form; I must make it up to you! So that's what I'm going to do Saturday."

Kerri smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not from around here, so you're going to have to decide."

Gippal smirked. _I know the perfect place_ "Alright, I'll surprise you."

"…ok" _I don't like that smirk _Kerri thought to herself.

An awkward silence was growing .So to kill the silence Kerri looked around and said, "Where's Wakka?"

Gippal looked around. "I don't know he probably got off since he's on the Blitz Ball team."

"Well, ok." _Just like my old school. Jocks get off for everything._ "Why isn't there a teacher in here. I mean we could have just not come and no one would have been the wiser."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Gippal said. He then got up and started for the door.

"Where you going?" Kerri asked.

Gippal turned his head, smiled and said, "To watch the practice… ya coming?"

Kerri jumped out of her seat, "You bet I am!"

They walked out of the class and started down the hall. Kerri was so excited she was bouncing all over the place. _This is so exciting. Watch out now – I'm a rebel… wow I am such a loser. _Gippal looked over at her and smirked.

"Hey, you two! Where do you think you're going?"

Gippal and Kerri turned to see a big man at the top of the hallway. _Oh shit it's Mr. T. _Gippal grabbed Kerri's hand and yelled, "Run!"

They ran down the hall and came to a dead end. "Shit," Gippal muttered under his breath. Kerri looked around frantically for a way out. Then she saw it; a janitor's closet. She threw open the door, grabbed Gippal by the collar, threw him into the closet, and she followed in after. Since Gippal wasn't expecting to be thrown into a closet he had fallen to the floor.

The closet was dark so Kerri was feeling around and called out tried to call out Gippal's name. "Gip – Ah!" Kerri tripped over something and fell to the ground, but something broke her fall. _What the hell did I fall on?_

"Ker?" Gippal voice came from the darkness.

"Yea?"

"I don't normally go into dark rooms with girls on the first date."

Kerri blushed but fortunately it was dark and Gippal couldn't see her. And although Kerri couldn't see Gippal she knew he had that smirk on so she said, "Oh shut up and wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

Gippal laughed. "Is that you on top of me… or am I being smothered by janitorial supplies?"

"I don't know can a broom do this?" Kerri pinched him.

"Ow! Nope. That's definitely you."

Then the same voice that they had heard before was heard again from outside the door. "Dam kids. Where'd they go?"

Gippal pulled Kerri down to his chest and said, "shh"

When Gippal put his arms around Kerri her heart start beating like crazy and she was getting butterflies in her stomach. _Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? The last time this happened was when I was… going out with Dave. No, I can't like him- he's a jerk. Maybe I'm just nervous we'll get caught… yea that's it. But if that's it why didn't I feel like this before. It's only now that his arms are around me that I'm in friggin 'lala' land._

After a few minutes of listening to Gippal breathing, even though Kerri didn't want to move… ever, she had to get out of there. I mean they were in a broom closet and Kerri was beginning to get claustrophobic. So she lifted her head off Gippal's chest and said, "Gippal?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Oh… yea… probably."

He let go of Kerri who got up and opened the door. She poked her head out and checked their surroundings. "Coast's clear" She hopped out into the hall and Gippal slowly walk out after her.

"Alright, let's head to the sphere pool."

"Okidook," Kerri replied and followed Gippal's lead.

The two walked to the sphere pool in silence, completely lost on thought about the event that just occurred. _I never wanted to hold on to someone forever like I did in the closet. It just felt so right – I don't know how to explain it. I can't like her, because the infamous Gippal falls for no one, but she's different… I don't know._

When they reached the sphere pool Kerri's mouth dropped opened. _Wow that's awesome._

"You act like you've never seen this before."

"Oh, well, I've seen it on TV, but its amazing in person," Kerri lied.

"Wait, so you're saying you've never been in one of these before?"

"Nope."

A smirk spread across Gippal's face as an idea came into his head, "Well, that'll have to change. Soon. You're going to have to go in!"

Kerri smiled, "awesome!"

O man what is Gippal thinking? And why is Kerri so oblivious to it! When will we find out what's going on? When will the author shut up? …Only time will tell.

_Thank You: Well since I'm updating so quickly (this will never happen again! lol) I only have a few thanks._

Yuna-Blueo'Hara : You are the reason this chapter is here – yes I was jealous how you write such great chapters and update in like one day.. So I was like I'm going to do it.. So here I am.. Thank for pushing me to update and reviewing:dances:

Stargirl2005: Thank You! You and Yuna-Blueo'Hara are the only ones that have been reviewing my story for a while now – thank u:hands u a Fluffy radioactive Blue Badger: take that as a token of my appreciation…

Jackie Bradshaw: lol Jaclyn! Thanks... Yet again another forced review lol – but that's ok because when I force my friend to read this they actually get into it and I don't have to force them any more soo yay!


	14. Swimming anyone?

A/N: O man I'm updating like crazy! Lol this won't last long because school has started up again and I've been loaded down with homework – or maybe it will cuz I do this when I'm procrastinating… hmm well whoo knows! But anyway here's the next chapter o enjoyed writing this- soo I hope you enjoy reading it! And Please Review thanks

Disclaimer:holding map from my house to Square: now how do u read this thing:moves map around: "eh, whatever I'll figure it out.. Now let us go!" :leads the way with armies of animals following behind her: _Final Fantasy will be as good as mine!_

**Swimming anyone?**

"So, who's hungry? Cause…I'm starving, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Your always hungry, Wakka," Tidus replied.

Wakka started rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, well, Blitz can do that to a guy."

"Well, I'm up for a little food," Yuna said.

"Yea, me too!" Rikku added

Tidus looked around, "uh… where's Kerri?"

Yuna put her hand to her chin and said, " Ya know, I haven't seen her since she went to detention with…"

"GIPPAL! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Kerri pleaded as Gippal was pushing her toward the sphere pool.

"Have fun," Gippal said with a sly smile as he gave her a shove. When Gippal pushed Kerri, she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him into the pool with her. "Whoa," was his last word before he fell into the pool with a splash.

Rikku and Yuna giggled and Tidus and Wakka shook their heads.

Kerri surfaced. _Oh my God. What a jerk! _She turned and faced him. "Jerk! You are such a jerk!" she screamed at him.

"So I've been told," her said with a smirk.

Kerri glared at him. _I hate him, I hate him, I…_ "Ahh!" Kerri train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt when she was pushed under the water. When she came up she screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, GIPPAL SAGONA!" But before she would do anything she was pushed under the water again.

"We better go help them out of the pool," Tidus said.

"Yea, Ker might kill Gippal," Yuan said as she started for the staircase being followed by Rikku, Tidus, and Wakka.

This time when Kerri resurfaced she was face to face with him. His blonde hair was now down and pieces were covering his eyes. He took his hand and pushed back his hair exposing his emerald eyes. Kerri heart began beating fast again. He smiled at her and Kerri couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're not mad?" Gippal asked her.

Kerri smirked, put her hand on his head, dunked him and said, "Nope."

When Gippal surfaced Kerri just smiled innocently. He just smirked and looked into her eyes. _She's so different. Something about her just makes me want to be with her… I don't know what though._

Kerri was also lost in thought as she gazed into his eyes. _Wow he has gorgeous eyes. He looks so good now… wait… what am I thinking?… umm… what should I do!_

So out of panic, Kerri touched him and went, "Tag! You're it!" and swam away. Kerri tried her best to keep ahead of him, but he was too fast.

_She's fast, but not fast enough_. Gippal thought to himself as he closed in on her. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist. He then pulled her close to him and he said, "So now that I got you, what's my prize?"

Kerri felt her knees go weak and if she were standing… she wouldn't be anymore. She felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Can I have you, as my prize?"

Kerri started blushing and she let out a nervous giggle. Gippal turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Well?"

Kerri just smiled goofily not knowing exactly what to say. She got lost gazing into his emerald eyes. _What am I doing? _

Gippal smiled at her, but it wasn't his normal cocky smirk, it was a genuine smile. _Wow she's beautiful. _ He then leaned in closer to Kerri and closed his eyes. _Well, lets see how this goes…_

Kerri closed her eyes as well. _OMG he's gonna kiss me!_ Just as their lips were about to meet an overly loud pineapple head interrupted them. "Hey you two, what are you doing in there?"

Both Kerri and Gippal quickly pulled apart and Gippal groaned thinking to himself. _He has the worst possible timing known to all of Spira. _Kerri just started swimming towards Tidus and Wakka thinking, _Well this should be extremely awkward._

Gippal followed Kerri to the side of the pool and Wakka helped him out. "So, what were you two doing in the sphere pool, ya?"

Gippal just glared at Wakka, pushed past him, and mumbled 'idiot' under his breath.

Tidus laughed and pulled Kerri out of the pool. He winked at her and went, "have fun?" Kerri's face turned a dark crimson and to quickly change the subject she asked where Yuna and Rikku were.

"Well since some people here like to go swimming, you know in the only pair of clothes they have in school, we sent Yuna to get you some new clothes," Tidus explained to Kerri.

Kerri then put her hands on her hips and replied, "Well this little after school swim session wasn't exactly a planned out thing."

"Didn't seem that way to the onlookers." Tidus said back. "But anyway, I have an extra pair of clothes in my car that Gippal can wear, so lets go get them."

"Well till we get you guys some clothes, here is a towel," Wakka said handing them both a towel. Kerri took the towel and thanked Wakka while Gippal just snatched it out of his hand.

After they got the towels the four of them made their way out into the main hall. As they were nearing the exit Rikku came bouncing in with Baralai.

"Rik, where's Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Yunie had to do something with her dad, so when I went home to get Kerri something to wear I ran into Baralai and invited him to come out with us." Rikku said so fast everyone just nodded their head pretending to know what she just said. She then turned to Kerri and handed her some clothes and said, "Here you go, Ker."

Kerri smiled, "Thanks, Rikku"

Then Baralai took out an outfit and said, "Since Rikku said Gippal was wet too I got him some clothes, as well."

"Thanks," Gippal mumbled under his breath.

Kerri went into the bathroom to get changed and when she got dressed she look over her self in the clothes, or I should say, lack there of. Rikku had gotten her a very short demin skirt and a really tight, really low cut, hot pink shirt that said 'if you want me- you'll have to catch me first.' _Wow how am I supposed to go out in this?_

Rikku popped her head into the bathroom, "Ker?"

"Yea, Rikku?"

She took a step into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "You ready?"

"I can't go out like this."

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

Kerri walked out of the stall and said, "Cause I have, like, no clothes on."

"Ker, you look awesome."

"No." Kerri went to walk back into the stall, but Rikku grabbed her wrist.

"Here, I'll prove it." Rikku dragged Kerri out of the bathroom into the hallway where Gippal was standing, alone.

"Gippal, doesn't care look hot?" Rikku asked him.

Gippal turned around and his mouth practically dropped to the floor. _Hot, doesn't begin to describe it._ Kerri twirled for him and he read the shirt. He smirked it made him think of what was _supposed_ to happen in the sphere pool. "You look great," he finally said.

Rikku pushed Kerri, "See, Ker, if Gippal said you look great, then you must be looking really fine."

Kerri laughed and Gippal said, "Alright well Tidus, Wakka, and Baralai are outside so let's go, ladies."

"Okidooki," Rikku said skipping out the door. After Rikku skipped out the door Gippal turned to Kerri, "You really do look good."

She smiled, "thanks and you don't look so bad your self." Kerri wasn't lying when she said that either. He had on these dark navy blue pants that fit him perfectly, they weren't tight and they weren't baggy either. He had on this baby blue T-shirt that showed off all his muscles.

When they went outside Tidus was talking. "ok, well we have three cars. Mine, Wakka's and Baralai's- So how do you want to do this. 2-2-2 or 3-3 and we leave a car here?"

"Let's do it 2-2-2, that way we don't have to come back for one car," Baralai said.

"Sounds good to me!" Rikku shouted as she ran over to Wakka's car, Gippal got in Tidus' car and Kerri went with Baralai.

Tidus pulled up along side Baralai's car rolled down the window and ask, "Perkins?"

"Sure," Baralai responded.

Tidus rolled up the window, looked at Gippal, and smiled.

Gippal gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"What was that sphere pool incident all about?" Tidus asked raising an eyebrow.

Gippal looked out the window. "She said she's never been in one before so, I told her that would have to change. I didn't expect her to drag me in with her."

"I'm sure you minded too."

Gippal turned and glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Looks like you were having a little fun with her."

Gippal rolled his eyes, "Grow up, man. Nothing happened."

"If you say so."

_(Baralai's Car)_

"So what happened? I asked Rikku, but you know her, she was speaking way too fast for me to understand. The only thing I heard was Kerri, Gippal, Wet, and New Clothes. To say the least I was a little unnerved by those words used in the same sentence," Baralai questioned Kerri.

Kerri laughed. "Well, Gippal thought I was deprived since I had never been in a sphere pool. So he took it upon himself to fulfill my life by pushing me in the pool. Only thing I grabbed him and dragged him in too."

"And you aren't mad anymore?"

"Nah, we forgave each other."

"Well that's good and you never did tell me why you were mad at him."

Kerri then went on to explain what had happened earlier in Al Bhed and lunch.

"Wow, just wow." Baralai responded.

"Yea, I know, but its ok. We made up. So sall good." Kerri told him

The three cars pulled up to Perkins and everyone filed into the diner. "Six" Baralai told the hostess. She took the over to a booth. It was Tidus, Rikku, and Baralai on one side and Wakka, Kerri, and Gippal on the other side.

Everyone was looking over the menus when Gippal grabbed Kerri's and said, "Ew, mine's dirty. Give me yours."

"Alright!" Kerri opened the menu; only there was no menu. "What the hell?"

Gippal looked over at her menu, "Gee, someone must have taken the pages out of the menus."

She glared at him and he just shot her back a smirk. "I hate you."

He smirked and said, "Ya know, you say that, but I don't think you mean it."

Tidus looked over at Kerri and Gippal and said, "What is it now?"

Kerri tossed Tidus the menu and said, "open it." He opened it and laughed, "you're so stupid, Gippal."

"Well can I see a 'stupid' menu, please?" Kerri asked.

Baralai handed Kerri a menu, "Here, Ker, I know what I want.

Suddenly Kerri jumped, "Ow!"

"What now, ya?"

Kerri smacked his arm, "he kicked me!"

"Do we have to separate you two?" Rikku asked.

Gippal looked at Rikku with a puppy dogface on and said in a baby voice, "O No. Please! We'll be good, mommy, I promise!"

Gippal jumped. "Ow! She pinched me!"

Kerri shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking – ow!" She turned and punched Gippal in the arm. "Jerk!"

"Ow." He hit her back.

"Ok, children. That's it, Kerri, switch seats with Wakka." Tidus said.

Kerri stood up. "Gladly!"

Rikku sniggered at their behavior. "They fight like they've known each other for ever."

"Yea I noticed," Baralai responded.

Kerri sat with her arms and legs crossed tapping her foot in the table leg. _Ugh, I can't stand him._

Gippal leaned over the table and looked at Kerri. He then said in a babyish voice, "Aw, is our wittle baby Kerri mad?"

Kerri turned and glared daggers at him. Then through clenched teeth she replied, "Shove it, Gippal."

"Oh, well, that's not very nice," Gippal said while pushing Wakka into Kerri, knocking her out of the booth onto the floor.

Kerri stood up, threw her hands into the air, and said, "Forget it! I'm not hungry! I'll be outside!" She then stormed out of the restaurant.

Tidus got up out of his seat and said, "Well your on a roll today, Gippal." When Tidus exited the restaurant he found Kerri sitting on the ground with her legs curled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. "I thought you were going to run away again."

She was startled and jerked her head in his direction. She then smiled and said, "I promised I wouldn't do that again."

Tidus returned the smiled and asked, "You going to come back in?"

Kerri shook her head no.

"Com'on, Ker. Please?"

She looked straight ahead and said, "No."

Tidus put his hands on his head and said, "Do I have to carry you in?"

Kerri looked up at him and squinted from the glare of the sun. She then warned him, "Try that, and I'll bite you."

Tidus scratched the back of his head and said. "Um, I didn't know I was friend with a cannibal."

She let out a soft laugh and rolled her eyes.

Tidus then bent down and was eye level with her. "Please come in," he said while giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

Kerri hesistated and finally said, "Fine… But. I sit in your seat."

"Deal," Tidus stuck out his hand and they shook on it.

Tidus then helped Kerri up off the floor and they entered the restaurant. Kerri sat next to Rikku and Tidus sat next to Wakka. Rikku kicked Gippal and said, "Now what do you have to say for yourself, you big meanie?"

Gippal cleared his throat. "I am a big meanie and I apologize because I should be nice and not act like the poopie head that I really am."

Kerri could barely contain her laughter. _That's definitely a Rikku apology._

"Alright I forgive you, AGAIN! But next time, I'm just going to have to kick your but in front of all your friends," Kerri said with a smirk.

"Ok, well, now that, that's solved- can we order now?" Wakka asked.

"Yeppers!" Kerri exclaimed.

The rest of time spent at the restaurant was mainly uneventful. Rikku was doing most of the talking, most of it incoherent, and for the most part everyone had a good time. When everyone was done eating, they got their stuff together, paid for their meals, and left.

"Come on Rikku, I'll drive you home," Baralai offered.

" 'Kay!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Well, I'll drive Gippal home, ya?"

"And I've got Kerri," Tidus said.

Everyone was hugging and kissing each other goodbye and Kerri had said bye to Wakka, Baralai, and Rikku. She then went to say bye to Gippal. He held his hands up and said, "Truce?"

Kerri smirked and said, "Sure"

Gippal smiled and hugged her goodbye. As Kerri was pulling out of the hug Gippal snapped her bra, jumped into Wakka's car, winked and said, "See ya tomorrow, sweet cheeks."

_Basterd._ She smirked and gave him the middle finger. When Kerri got in Tidus' car he smiled at her.

"What?"

"Geez, I got the same response from Gippal before," Tidus said.

Kerri raised an eyebrow at him, "so?"

Tidus shrugged, "Nothing."

Kerri shook her head and said, "Whatever, Tidus."

Then to change subject Tidus asked her is she was coming over tomorrow.

"Sure am."

"Great!"

When they pulled up to Yuna's house, Yuna was sitting on the porch swing.

"Hey Yuna!" Kerri shouted from the car window.

She waved. "Hey Kerri, Tidus, how was dinner?"

"To say the least, it was interesting," Kerri said as Tidus was putting the car in park.

"hmm what happened now?"

"Well, number 1, my outfit," Kerri got out of the car to show Yuna what Rikku had gotten her to wear.

"Ok, so it's a little revealing, but it looks good," Yuna reassured Kerri.

"Alright, and number 2, Gippal and still being stupid."

Yuna smiled, "yea and what else is new?"

"Well this time he knocked Ker out of the booth onto the floor," Tidus told her.

"Aw, that is so mean!"

Kerri then added, "And he's a little perve. He snapped my bra!"

Tidus turned to her, "And you didn't slap him for that?"

"Well, it was so random that by the time I realized what happened he was in Wakka's car, so I just gave him the finger."

"Yea, that taught him," Tidus said sarcastically.

"Ok, well, anyway, I need to shower and do homework, so I'm going to go, kay?" Kerri said.

Yuna nodded and Tidus gave her a hug goodbye. Yuna then turned to Tidus, "Speaking of Gippal, what happened after the sphere pool? Did Kerri, like, kill him?"

"No, but I think there is a little more going on there than those two are willing to share," Tidus said.

Yuna looked surprised. What? Between Kerri and Gippal?"

"I think so, Watch them closely next time they're together."

"Hmm, Ok, well I will, but I should get in, so I'll talk to you tomorrow.

"Bye," Tidus kissed Yuna on the cheek and walked to his car.

Yuna touched her cheek and said, "Bye."

Thank You:

Yuna-Blueo'Hara: Yet again – thank you! I am so0o happy to have an awesome reviewer like you :jumps around and does happy dance:

Stargirl2005: mutants! Lol.. I wuld hopeee nott – Thank you for your review it appreciate it alott

Danny: Even tho ur a poopie head and im mad at u now – I still find it nessary to thank every one of muh reviewers and since u reviewed im gonna thank u. so thanks… and u can't see muh poetry – its personal.. ugh what part of personal space don't u get!

A/N: I don't know about neone else, but my typing, spelling, and grammer is horrendous in the thank yous, disclaimers, and A/N's… lol I just thought it was funny.. ok welll Read and Review! I love you all!


	15. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Wow I'm back again and oh, so soon! Lol this chapter is rather short and pretty crappy if you ask me, but I think it's 16 that's alright... I think I have to double check with that, but you'll find out soon enough.. uMm theres nothing to interesting to say here because I'm updating so quickly, but ehh that's ok… and umm let's see I shud prob do that disclaimer thingy right? Ok and im sorry if there are ne mistakes that's what happens when I try to update quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy…… yet…

Follow the Yellow Brick Road

By the time Kerri was done with her homework it was 11:30 and Yuna was sleeping. So, she just turned off the lights and went to sleep. At 7am the next morning Kerri was awoken by a shrilling scream from the other room. "Ahhh we're going to be late!"

Kerri sat up and looked around, "huh? What? Where am I!"

"Kerri, hurry!" Yuna yelled while she threw clothes at Kerri.

Kerri laid back down, "Why, what time is it?"

Yuna looked at the clock, "SEVEN!"

Kerri sat up immediately. "Shit!"

Kerri and Yuna ran around the house like maniacs getting ready as fast as they could. When they got dressed they ran out the front door and started down the block toward the bus stop. As they were running down the block to the bus stop a black BMW pulled up along side them. The person inside the car rolled down the window and said, "Running late, ladies?"

Kerri and Yuna stopped running and Kerri said, "Just a tad."

"Hop in. I'll give you a ride."

Kerri and Yuna smiled and said, "Thanks, Gippal." Kerri hopped into the front Seat and Yuna got into the back.

"So, Gippal, how come you're running late?" Yuna asked him.

"Overslept."

"Us too."

The car pulled up to the school and the three filed out of the car. When the started for the building the spotted Tidus by the door, "Hey guys, where were you?"

"Overslept," the three of them said in unison.

"Whoa that was odd," Tidus said.

Yuna, Kerri and Gippal looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Right…" Tidus said standing there totally confused.

Kerri giggled and said, "Alright, I got to go to my locker, come on, Tidus." She put her arm out; Tidus laughed, wrapped his arm around hers and said, "Alrighty."

Kerri then started skipping down the hall singing 'follow the yellow brick road.'

Gippal turned to Yuna and said, "There is something horribly wrong with that girl," as he watched her and Tidus skip down the hall.

Yuna hit him and said, "You are so mean. She is so nice and she is a lot of fun too!"

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey I know she's fun, its just I don't think that all the screws in her head are screwed in that tightly."

Yuna raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You should talk right- but … yea I guess your right."

Gippal put on his cocky grin because Yuna had finally admitted that he was 'right.'

Yuna then quickly added, 'I mean she puts up with you."

He frowned and said, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Yuna just smiled and said, "I'll see you later, Gippal," and walked into her first period class.

When Kerri was finishing with her locker, Baralai approached them. "Hey guys."

Kerri turned and smiled, "Hey, Baralai." She then hooked each of her arms with on of the boys and said, "Ok, Lets go!"

Baralai looked over at Tidus and said, "What? Are we her escorts?"

Tidus just shrugged and continued walking. Kerri looked up at Baralai and said, "What? You don't like walking me to class?"

Baralai thought for a minute and then responded,"No, I don't mind."

Kerri smiled, "Good! Even though I'm not to big on that hesitation there."

When they reached the class, Seymour was stand outside it. Kerri deciding to be nice greeted him. "Hey, Seymour!" Kerri called out as they were approaching the class.

He looked up smiling, but as soon as he saw Kerri with her arms linked with Baralai and Tidus, his smile faded. He glared at Tidus and Baralai, and they in turn shot him back warning looks.

"Kerri, may I have a word with you?" Seymour asked.

"Sure!" Kerri leaned in close to Seymour, not releasing Baralai or Tidus.

Seymour looked from Kerri to Tidus to Baralai and finally back to Kerri. "Um, Alone."

Kerri looked at Tidus and Baralai and said, "oops." And she unlocked arms with them. She then walked over to Seymour, "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to a party."

"Oh, well that sounds awesome, but I can't go this weekend," Kerri responded.

_Ugh this is more work that it is worth. _"Why, if you don't mind me asking," he said through his teeth, forcing a smile on.

Kerri then went on to explain that she was going to a Blitz game on Friday and Gippal was taking her out on Saturday.

Not wanting to take no for a answer, Seymour persisted by saying, "Oh, ok, well that would you at least do me the honor of attending mass with me?"

Wow I haven't been to mass in years. I'd rather not go… 

Seymour took her hands and looked into her eyes, "Please, it would be such an honor for me."

_Ugh, next time I see this kid, I am running in the opposite direction_ "Well, I haven't been to mass, in a really long time, but if it means that much to you – I'll go."

_Finally_. Seymour smiled, "Fantastic."

Kerri forced a smile on and walked over to her desk, which was currently being occupied by Baralai. He looked up at her and said, "I like this seat, want to trade?"

Kerri looked from Baralai to Seymour and back to Baralai. She then leaned down till she was about 2 inches from his face and said, "Not in your life."

Baralai got up and said, "Fine, I'll go, but I won't be happy about it!" He then stuck his nose in the air and stalked over to his seat.

Kerri just laughed and sat down. Tidus poked her and asked her what Seymour wanted.

"Uh, he asked me to go to a party with him, but I couldn't go because I'm going somewhere with Gippal this weekend," Kerri explained, "But I told him I would go to mass with him."

Tidus frowned. "Oh." And then he turned his head toward the window.

"hey! Don't be like that! If we keep fighting before class I am going to have to pay attention to professor Nooj!"

Tidus laughed and said, "I'm sorry- It's just that I don't like him, he's not to be trusted."

"Thanks for your concerns, dad."

"Alright Class, quiet down. We are going to begin class. Now lets go over the safety measures that need to be taken.

The entire class let out a collective groan and took out their books.

"Now turn to page 1…"

Thanks

Yuna-Blueo'Hara: How this for updating quickly? Lol Well I'm excited about your stories – their getting good and im excited for mine lol , ok well umm You Rock!

PadfootDeppLover: NOOTZ! Heyy im glad u finally took out time to review muh story! Im glad u like it woo hoo! Lol ok well thanks agen

A/N there wernt too many thanks because well I update way to quickly and I never get that many review regardless, but that's ok – well I hope u like this crappy chapter, because I don't! lol its actually kinda pointless – I think im juss dragging out the story now… o well thanks u guys I love u!


	16. I Promise

A/N: Hayyy well this took me forever to do! Lol it freakishly longg to update.. well im back.. and this is freakishly long… 10 pages typed! That insane.. im gonna count how many pages it was written.. hold on..17 pages written out! That's outrageous! O man! Well I really hope you guys like it! I also didn't proofread soo.. it might not make sense.. so I apologize in advance..

Disclaimer:looks into horizon: "There it is.. there is square!" :trips on air and knocks down 'square' to reveal a another building.. looks up: "Jail for crazy authors trying to over take square"… :looks around: "SHIT!" :runs away:

**I Promise**

The next four period flew by and finally it was time for lunch. As Kerri, Wakka, and Baralai were walking to the cafeteria Baralai was telling Kerri about the macina war of 1023. Wakka rolled his eyes and said, "No one really cars, ya? It happened 1000 years ago."

Kerri looked at Wakka and said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "If you don't know your history you are doomed to repeat it."

Baralai smiled and continued talking to Kerri until they reached the cafeteria, where Wakka had had just about enough of Baralai's speech. Wakka picked up Kerri and started carrying her to the cafeteria.

"Ah! Put me down, Wakka!" Kerri screamed at him while hitting him in the back.

Wakka then turned to Baralai and said, "Well, Baralai, I'd love to hear everything else, well, no, I wouldn't, so I'll see ya!"

As Wakka turned and walked into the cafeteria Kerri rolled her and eyes and waved bye to Baralai who rolled his eyes too and waved back.

Kerri then started punching and kicking Wakka again while screaming, "Put me down this instant! This is so ridiculous. Ugh, Wakka, put me down! Now! Wak-ahh!"

She was plopped into a chair beside Gippal. He turned and looked at her then smirked and said, " Most girls just ask to have their books carried to class."

Kerri ignored him and turned to Paine and said, "Hey Paine, how was your day?"

"Fine."

"Yuna, Tidus? How was your day?" Kerri asked.

Yuna smiled and said, "Peachy."

"Alright, yours?" Tidus said.

Kerri smiled and said, "It's been lovely. Thanks for asking!"

Gippal tapped her, "Are you ignoring me."

She didn't respond, FYI she was ignoring him.

Wakka then turned to Kerri and said, "Are you really mad at me?"

Kerri made a face like she was thinking really hard then she said, "Nah, I was never really mad to begin with."

"So your not mad at me either?" Gippal asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"I never said that," Kerri answered.

Gippal's mouth dropped, "What?"

Kerri smirked _He is so gullible. _"Ignoring you."

Gippal started poking her, 'Are you really ignoring me?"

"Yes."

"Ha! You answered me! You aren't ignoring me!" Gippal said triumphantly.

Kerri turned to him and said, "How can I with you poking me? How would you like it if I poked you?" Kerri smiled and started poking Gippal repeatedly.

Yuna laughed and Tidus said, "You two fight like an old married couple."

Yuna stopped laughing and said, "Yea it's kind of cute."

Gippal put his arms around Kerri and pulled her into a hug and said, "Aww sweetie, they think we're cute."

Kerri blushed, but covered it up by pushing him off of her.

"What's the matter, Ker? Don't like affection?" Gippal questioned.

She could feel the heat in her face turn it red from embarrassment. "Not from you," she responded.

Wakka then put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Yea, she likes it from me!"

Kerri pushed his arms off of him and said, "Not quite."

"Com'on guys, leave her alone," Tidus said.

Kerri smiled and said, "Thank You, Tidus!"

Tidus smirked and continued to say, "You both know she likes it from me!"

_Oh my God_ "Wow… just wow…" Kerri said. "…So changing subjects…"

"Yea, this weekend, yours seems to be packed full of fun," Tidus said.

Yuna smiled and said, "Really? Kerri that's so nice, what are you doing?"

"Well Friday, as you know, I'm going to the Blitz game with Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka. Saturday Gippal takings me out, because of the 'Treaty of Pain' – don't ask. And …" Kerri lowered her voice and said, "SundayI'mgoingtomasswithSeymour. What are you doing this weekend?"

There was a collective "what" from everyone, but Tidus who already knew.

Yuna looked flustered and she asked, "Why are you going to mass with him?"

Kerri then explained, "Well, he's been asking me out everyday since Wednesday and I felt bad and I figured mass can't be too bad. It's not like we'll be alone. You will all be there too. I just have to sit with him."

Yuna looked away from Kerri and said, "I'd rather you not…"

"I forbid it!" Gippal slammed his fist down onto the table.

Kerri gave Gippal a look of surprise, put her hands on her hips and said, "Excuse me? Gippal Sagona, I'm not sure I heard right. Did you just tell me what to do?"

"Yes he did, and I agree with him, ya!" Wakka added in.

Tidus closed his eyes. _Oh no, this can be trouble._

"Do you think you guys own me or something? Because in case you didn't know- you don't. I can do what I want. I'm getting a little tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. I already have Tidus who acts like dad; I don't need another two! Thanks, but no thanks."

Before any more words could be exchanged between the three of them Tidus tried to calm them down. "Guys leave her alone. She's not going to change her mind – believe me… I've tried."

Wakka rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

Gippal turned his head away from Kerri and said, "Whatever."

The whole table went quiet and nobody except Tidus would even look in Kerri's direction.

Tidus didn't know what to say. _Oh man. I feel so bad, this is kinda my fault. I mean I knew they would be upset, but I didn't think they'd react like this. Oh man, someone please say something._

Kerri looked around the table and the broke the silence by saying, "Well, I guess its majority rules. I'm not wanted here so, I'm leaving. Sorry, Tidus."

As she was walking away she turned around one last time and choke out, "I guess my weekend just opened up." And she walked away tears forming in her eyes. _I guess I'll just sit by myself._ But before Kerri had to do that the bell rang and she ran out of the cafeteria in the direction of her magic class.

Tidus got up from the table and walk away not waiting for anyone, not even Yuna. _I can't believe them. They don't want her to be friends with him yet they chase her away… ugh. _"Idiots!" Tidus yelled out causing everyone to stare at him, but he just ignored it and kept walking.

Yuna called after Tidus, "Tidus, wait!" _I didn't mean to hurt her, I'm just so disappointed and why is he getting so testy about it? _

Gippal and Wakka left heading for their next class not saying anything. Gippal was lost in thought. _I can't believe she's going out with that jerk… what am I saying? I'm the one being a jerk. I bet Seymour doesn't act like I do- maybe that why she likes him. DAMMIT!_

Kerri reached her magic class and Lulu was in the front of the room. "Hey, Lu, where were you yesterday?"

Lulu gave her a slight smile, with a strange glint in her eyes, almost as if she was regretting something. This made Kerri uneasy and she wasn't exactly sure she was going to like Lulu reply. Kerri didn't have any more time to think about it thought, because Lulu said, "Hello, Kerri. I was placed in an advanced Magic class. That's why I wasn't in yesterday – I was being transferred from this class to that one."

Kerri looked like she was going to cry. _No! If she's not here I will be stuck with Seymour! And he the one who's ruining everything for me right now!_

"I'm sorry I have to go now. I'll see you around Kerri. And don't worry about Seymour – if he bothers you, tell me, and I'll Firaga his ass." Lulu smiled and walked away.

Kerri smiled slightly back and walked to her seat. _Wow I don't think this could get any worse_

After finishing that thought, Tromell walked in and addressed the class, "Class settle down. We have a new student, he name is Cee Leonhart."

Kerri looked up at Cee. She had short shoulder length amber colored hair that was flared out. She was rather tall, with a slender body frame. But what caught Kerri attention was she had these beautiful, soft Violet eyes.

The girl smiled and waves to the class. "Hi, I'm Cee and I come here from Balamb Garden in the Calm Lands. I came here with my brother Squall and our friend Zell Dincht."

"Well Ms. Leonhart, you can take a seat next to Ms. Muratore- Ms. Muratore can you please raise your hand?" Tromell said.

Kerri raised her hand. _At least I'm not with Seymour. _The girl walked over to the desk and sat down. She smiled at Kerri and said, "Hi, I'm Cee."

Kerri smiled back and said, "I'm Kerri, it's nice to meet you."

"What period do you have lunch," the girl questioned.

"Fifth, what about you?"

"I have it seventh but you have it with my brother and Zell," Cee answered.

"Oh, Cool. So did you make any other friends yet?" Kerri asked trying to make small talk.

"No, this is the first class I've been to. I'm a little nervous though. This is a rather large school, I think I'll get lost."

Kerri smiled and said, "I know the feeling. I haven't been here too long, either. Don't worry though it's really simple to get around."

"Thanks, well that's one friend I have at least."

"Cee, gimme your number, and we'll hang out one day," Kerri told her.

Cee smiled and took out a piece of paper and scribbled her number down on it and handed it to Kerri. After Cee gave her the number, Tromell began a lesson and explained the uses of magic. Finally the bell rang and Kerri told Cee how to get to the cafeteria and she made her way to Warrior Training.

As she was nearing the class she started dreading it. _What if Tidus is mad at me? Ah! I'll have no seat!_ Kerri slowed her pace as she reached the training room. When she reached the door she took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. She tried to make a quiet entrance, not to draw attention to herself, but since she was trying to be discreet she walked into a desk, fell over it, and landed on the floor with a thud. Everyone turned and looked at her, but quickly returned the attention to whatever they were doing before. All except Tidus, anyway, who was staring at her. Kerri quickly got up and took a seat and hoped to God that this person was absent.

"Now, you know that's not your seat."

Kerri turned and looked at Tidus and then back down at the desk. _What should I do. Is he mad.. or not?_

"Ker?" Tidus waved his hand in her face.

She looked up at him, "yea?"

"Are you going to take your regular seat- or do you not like it that much?"

A feeling of relief swept over her. _Oh thank God! I still have one friend! _She smiled and said, "Your not mad at me?"

"Well… I still don't want you to go, but I'm going with you, so I can keep an eye on him if he tries anything."

Kerri let a sigh from her lips and said, "You have no idea how worried I was- I kept thinking I have no friend! Everyone hates me! And I'm going to have to start hanging out with Seymour!"

Tidus laughed, "You worry too much I would never let something get between our friendship."

"Not even the fact that everyone else hates me?"

"Ok number one, Not everyone hates you – They're stubborn give 'em time. And number 2- even if they don't like you, that doesn't mean I have to dislike you as well."

Kerri looked at him and said, "Pinky promise me."

Tidus gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Here do this," Kerri said. She then stuck out her pinky and Tidus did the same. Kerri took Tidus' pinky with hers and said, "Now bite your thumb." Both of them bit their thumb. "Now, if your lying or you break your promise, your thumb will fall off."

Tidus scratched the back of his head and said, "Guess I'm lucky I wasn't lying."

Kerri laughed, got up from the desk she was in, and went over to Tidus' desk. _I know this is my 'seat' but I still kind of feel weird sitting on his lap._ As Kerri was thinking about this, Tidus just pulled her down onto his lap.

Maester Mika then walked into the classroom. He didn't even look at the class, he just sat down, and said, "No getting up- do as you please, otherwise."

Kerri then asked Tidus, "Do you think Yuna and them will ever talk to me again?"

" I know Yuna, she talk to you soon enough. And everyone else will too- just give them sometime," Tidus reassured her.

"Yea… but I have next period with Yuna and Rikku."

"Well, just keep your head up and it'll get better, I promise."

Kerri smiled, "Alright."

At this time LeBlanc had turned her attention to Tidus. "Tidus, love, why does that thing constantly sit on your lap?"

Tidus turned to look at LeBlanc and said, "LeBlanc- her name is Kerri and my lap happens to be her seat."

LeBlanc rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you hang out with such low class people. I mean those two tweaks, Rikku and Gippal, that gothic chick with the dolls and that one," she pointed to Paine, "The one with something constantly up her ass, or that imbecile, what's his name? The one that always 'ya'…"

"Wakka," Kerri told her

"Yea, that him and that half tweak, Yuna, I mean she doesn't belong anywhere. I mean I don't understand how the high summoner would marry someone of such low class. And then actually keep that dirty child. I mean the both of you and I hate to say it, but even you Kelly-"

"Kerri," she said through her teeth.

"Whatever, you both have so much potential and yet you stifle it by your choice of friends – I just don't understand."

By now both Kerri and Tidus, had heard enough. Kerri was about to say something to her, but Tidus beat her to it.

"Listen, I've had enough of this crap. You constantly bash my friends and then you want me to chyll with you? Are you on drugs! I'd rather be shunned by all of Spira, than be friends with you. I mean my friend care bout other people unlike you."

"Didn't seem that way at lunch when they shunned Kerri," LeBlanc threw in Tidus' face.

Tidus didn't have anything to say, he just clenched his fist and looked down at the desk. Now it was Kerri's turn to tell her off.

"Are you kidding? You have got to be joking. Wakka may not be intelligent, but he's kind hearted and means well. I don't know Lulu that well, but of the times we've talked, she's been nothing but nice to me. How can you judge Paine? Do you even know her? I don't think you do, so why don't you take your head out of your ass and get to know people instead of just judging them. As for Gippal and Rikku- Don't you dare badmouth them! They are both lively and fun to be with and have been nothing but nice to me! And Yuna! How dare you speak of Yuna that way! When I had nothing she took me in – she shared her food, clothes, and friends with me. Each of them care about me more than you care about yourself and I love them just as much and may God help you if I ever hear you bad mouth them again." Kerri turned her head away from LeBlanc to see Paine staring at her with her mouth open. Paine quickly averted her attention away.

LeBlanc had nothing to say to Kerri and she just looked the other way.

Tidus then whispered in Kerri's ear, "I'm surprised you stood up for them."

She then whispered back, "Well it wouldn't be the first time."

Paine was stunned. _Wow, even after lunch, she defend all of us… I have to tell Yuna._

After a few minutes the bell finally rung. Kerri's stomach was in one big knot. _Crap, Yuna's in my gym class. I don't want to go!_

Tidus could tell there was something wrong so he asked, "What's the matter, Ker?"

"Yuna's in my gym class and – I just can't go…"

"Ker, Yuna will forgive you…"

"No! I can't go… What if she still mad at me! Ugh I'm making myself sick over this." Kerri put her hands over her stomach in an attempt to make it settle.

Immediately a mischievous smile spread across Tidus' face. "Well if your sick – you need to go home and rest."

Kerri raised at eyebrow at him and said, "What are you getting at, Tidus?"

"Well since you stay with me on Tuesdays and Thursday, it is my responsibility to see you get home ok…"

A smirk came to Kerri face and she said, "Tidus Reina are thinking that we should skip class?"

"Well not skip, just… leave… on absence."

Kerri smiled and a feeling of relief swept over her. "I like it!" _This will give Yuna and them time to calm down and hopefully, forgive me. Until that happens though – I want to stay out of their way._

Tidus walked into the girl's gym and looked around. Kerri entered in after him staying near the door. Tidus then started towards the office, but on the way their her was approached by Yuna.

She had her hands on her hips and she looked cross. "Why didn't you wait for me after lunch?"

Tidus just brushed her off and said "Yuna, I don't have the time to talk about this right now."

"Um… ok?" _What does he mean, ' I don't have time to talk?' since when doesn't he have time to talk to me?_

Tidus knocked on the office door and said, "Excuse me, Sir."

Beclem turned to face him. "Yes, Tidus? How can I help you?"

"Well, I just came in to inform you that Kerri Muratore isn't well and since she is under Auron's care on Tuesdays and Thursday and Auron isn't here I need to accompany her home."

"Yes, Ok. Do you want me to tell your gym teacher that you won't be in class?" Beclem asked him.

"Yes, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank You, Sir," Tidus said as he began leaving.

Rikku who was listening to what Tidus was telling Beclem, immediately ran to him and asked, "Tidie! What's wrong with Kerri? Is she ok?"

Tidus didn't look at her and said, "Ask you cousin. She knows."

Yuna crossed her arms across her chest and started to say, "What is that suppos-" But Tidus was already out of the gym so she stopped. Yuna then turned to Rikku and told her about what happened at lunch.

Rikku gasped. "Yunie, that doesn't sound like you! That was so mean!"

Yuna looked down at the floor and said, "I felt bad, but how could she? We've all told her to stay away from him. Why didn't she just listen?"

Rikku just laughed.

Yuna looked at her and said, "I really don't see what is so funny."

"She sounds like you." Rikku gave Yuna a little push. "Remember your dad had told you not to climb the tree in the yard because you'd fall and get hurt. But you did it anyway, just to prove him wrong. You didn't stop climbing till that one day you fell out and broke your arm."

Yuna rubbed her arm and though back to that day. _Ok so Rikku's right. Maybe she has to see it before she listens but I'm scared- who knows what he'd do to her._

When Kerri and Tidus had gotten into the hallway, Tidus picked up Kerri and said, "Ok Ms. Muratore, don't strain yourself- your ill."

Kerri laughed, hit him playfully, and said, "I can walk!"

"Nonsense, this is a very serious illness," Tidus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kerri put on a serious face and said, "Well what do you prescribe, Dr. Reina?"

Tidus put his head in the air and said, "An afternoon of fun with the best look guy you know!" A cheesy grin spread across his face.

Kerri looked around and said with a laugh, "Baralai's coming with us too!"

Tidus then put her down and said, "Well for that, you can walk!"

"But, Dr. Reina, won't it hinder the healing process?"

"We'll risk it. Now come on, let's get out of here." Tidus said while walking out of the school.

**_Thanks_**

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara** - I'm glad you liked the last chapter… Sorry it took so long to update, its just I have been sooo unbelievable busy with school and such and then this was 17 pages long and took forever to type up, but here it is! I hope you like it You are basically the only reason I update

**Stargirl2005**: I'm updating! Lol well Scott stuff will be coming up in the next few chapters, don't worry – im glad u like it… Im glad I have another faithful reviewer … I always know I can count on you to review yay!

A/N: well I don't remember what happens in the next chapter- sorry can't help ya with that.. and Colleen I added you.. and pshh you haven't been reviewing I am totally insulted! Jerk! But whatever..I will get you back:laughs evilly to self: just wait til Friday!


	17. An Apology and A Revelation

A/N: Heyyy I'm back! I got plenty of reviews in the last chapter. I mean most of them were my friends, but shh that's ok… and Yes. Colleen I forgive you lol.. You did more than enough to gain my forgiveness lmao – and yet again, because I wanted to update – I didn't proofread so there are probably million of mistake and im really sorry

**Disclaimer**: I'm getting a little sick of having to admit that I own nothing, except my mind, which I techinically don't own.. it's a loan until futher notice

**An Apology and a Revelation**

When they got to Tidus' house, they entered the house and went into the living room. Tidus walked over to the TV and flipped to a random channel and then sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile back in Besaid High, Yuna, Rikku, Gippal, and Baralai were exiting the school where they found Paine, Lulu, and Wakka.

Paine looked at the four of them and said, "Aren't you missing some people?"

Gippal rolled his eyes and said, "Yea, apparently Tidus skipped eighth period to go hang out with Kerri."

Wakka let out a noticeably loud _"humph" _at the sound of Kerri's name. Lulu, who was standing beside Wakka, looked at him and said, "Why are you mad at Kerri?"

Instead of one the four from the lunch table answering Rikku chimed in and told her "Everyone is mad at poor Ker, because she's going to mass with Seymour. I mean I feel bad for her."

Baralai immediately said, "Hey! I'm not happy with her going, but I am not mad at her! I agree with Rikku I feel bad that she's stuck going with him- I don't think she would want to go somewhere with him."

"I don't really care what she does, if she wasn't to go out with that sick pervert- she can go!" Gippal said.

"Well, I don't think you would be so moody if you didn't care, Gippal," Lulu replied to his statement.

"Well, I think its funny how we all get upset with her and she still considers us her friends," Paine said nonchalantly.

Everyone turned and looked at Paine expecting her to explain the statement she just said, instead though she remained silent. Finally Yuna asked, "What do you mean, Paine?"

But before Paine could explain, Rikku's phone ran. Rikku took her cell phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was Tidus. "It's Tidus," she told the gang. She then picked up the phone and answered it with, "Hey, Tidie, what's up?"

A familiar voice came from the other end of the phone. "Hey, Riks. Tell Yuna that Kerri is really upset. She asked to stay with me until she could get a job and support herself. Now I really hope that isn't necessary, but I am going to let her stay here until they make up. Just though she might like to know."

Rikku frowned, which was unusual for her. She was normally the one that was always happy always ready to cheer someone up who wasn't happy. She sighed and the responded, "Ok, Tidus I hope it isn't necessary either, and I will tell her. But tell Ker that me, Baralai and Lulu aren't mad at her."

"Alright, I will. Thanks, Rikku."

Rikku put her phone back in her pocket and then turned to her cousin, with the same sad expression on and said, "Yunie, Kerri's really upset. She asked Tidus if she could stay with him until she could get her own place."

Yuna looked in her cousin avoiding direct eye contact and asked, "What did Tidus say?"

Rikku sighed and said, "He said, Yes, of course!"

Yuna didn't say anything. She could feel Rikku's eyes on her and it was unbearable. She wanted a reason for her actions, but nothing was coming to mind that would justify it and save her from her guilty conscience. She just stared out past Rikku, trying to find a reason for her action.

Rikku tried to look into Yuna's eyes and said, "Yunie?"

Yuna just looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Yuna!" Rikku yelled as she put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot on the ground.

Yuna felt disheartened. _Rikku must be really mad, she never calls me Yuna, never mind yells it like that. I wish I could say something, anything. _But nothing came to Yuna.

"You are being so ridiculous! Yuna, you are being a big … big… MEANIE!"

By now Brother had pulled up to pick up Yuna and Rikku. Rikku stormed off to the car and Yuna followed her quietly. After the car pulled away. Gippal tapped Paine, and said, "Dr. P., what did you mean when you said 'she still considers us friends?'"

Paine then turned her attention to the group whose full attention was being given to her. She then explained to them the evens that had occurred in Warrior training. Everyone's mouth was practically on the floor and the guilt from their actions was setting in. And as if almost to add a clincher Paine finished by saying, "She said she loved being friend with us and that we meant more to her than anything in the world."

Wakka rubbed the temples of his head and said, "Don't we feel like jerks, ya?"

"Yea, you said it," Gippal agreed. _Wow, I'm going to have to apologize… even though last time that didn't seem to work that well…_

"Alright, well… I have to get home," Baralai started. "You coming Paine?"

"Yea. Thanks." Paine responded.

Wakka started towards his car then turned to Lulu and said, "Hey Lu, you need a ride?"

Lulu gave a slight smile and said, "Yes, thank you, my car is in the shop."

"Alright, well I'm going to get going too, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Gippal said as he headed off in the direction of his car.

Gippal got in his car and sat there for a few minutes. _I have to see if she is really upset._ He pulled out his cell phone and called Tidus' house. It rang a few times before it was answered by the familiar masculine voice. Gippal didn't answer him though. He had heard Kerri in the background. She was…laughing? _So much for being upset._

"Ok?" Tidus said. Then he hung up.

_Whoops._ He called Tidus again. This time a chipper young feminine voice, "Reina residence."

Gippal hesitated before answering. "Kerri?"

Kerri rolled her eyes, sighed and said, "Gippal?"

Gippal started to get nervous and started tripping over his words, "yea, uh.. umm.. uh.." _Wow I am so pathetic_

Kerri rolled her eyes again and said, "Here's Tidus." She then stuck the phone out and gave it to Tidus.

Tidus gave her a confused look, took the phone, and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Tidus," Gippal responded.

"Yea… Gippal?"

"Um, how Kerri?"

Tidus let out a sigh and said, "She's fine, a little upset, not that I could blame her, but fine. You called to ask me that? I think you should have asked her."

Gippal closed his eyes and put his head back on the head rest in the car and said, "I know, there's a lot of things I should have done, but didn't. What else is new?"

"Whoa, testy."

Gippal let out a frustrated groan and said, "Why do I bother?" He then hung up the phone.

_Wow._ "Alright!" Tidus hung up the phone.

After Tidus sat down at the table Kerri put her head on her hands and said, "What was that all about?"

"He called to ask how you were, then he got all testy and he hung up on," Tidus responded.

Kerri laughed. "Oh, ok… cause that's normal."

Tidus got up from his chair and started walking to the other room when the phone rang again. "Hey, Ker, can you get that for me?"

"Surely." Kerri walked over to the phone again, picked it up and said, "Reina residence."

A gruff male voice came from the other end, "Yuna?"

"Kerri."

"Oh, Kerri, it's Auron. Is Tidus around?"

"Sure." Kerri put her hand over the receiver and shouted for Tidus, "Tidus! Phone! Its Auron!"

Tidus picked up the phone in the other room. "Hey, Auron."

"Tidus, listen, it looks like I'll be in Kilika until Tuesday, this is taking longer than we had thought. So would you inform Yuna of this?" Auron asked him.

"Why would I have to tell Yuna?"

"Her father is High Summoner Braska, or are you forgetting that?"

"Oh, alright. I will. Oh and before I forget, Kerri's staying with us for a few days ok?" Tidus informed.

"Why?"

Tidus ran his hand through his hair and said, "Long story. I'll tell you later. Don't tell Braska."

"Alright- no hanky panky!"

"What? I didn't hear you… what?"

"Tidus, you're an idiot." Auron said before hanging up his phone.

Tidus walked into the living room to find Kerri spread out across one of the couches. "Comfortable?"

Kerri opened her eyes and smiled. "Yupp!"

"Well, Auron just wanted to tell me he isn't going to be home until Tuesday, which means we have the entire house to ourselves," Tidus informed her.

But just as Tidus finished saying that the doorbell rang. Kerri smirked and said, "Or not?" She then got out off the couch and said, "I'll get it." Kerri walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh… it's you." She then shut the door and walked away.

Tidus raised an eyebrow at her and then asked her who was at the door.

She shrugged and said, "Some stupid jerk."

_Gippal?_ Tidus walked over to the door and opened it.

Gippal looked up at Tidus and said, "Guess she's really mad?"

"Well, can you blame her?"

Gippal looked at his feet, "No, but…"

Tidus interrupted him, "But nothing. Gippal, not to be mean, cause we're friends, but is there a reason you are here?"

Gippal looked up at him and said, "I want to apologize."

Tidus looked at him. _He seems to be really sorry. I'll let him try, but after what happened last time he tried to apologize, I'm not so sure about this._ "Alright, you can come in, but don't cry if you leave with a black eye."

They walked into the living room where Kerri was. Kerri looked up at Gippal and then just turned her head away from him.

Tidus looked at the two of them and said, "I'll leave you alone." Tidus exited the room and left the two of them in the living room alone.

Gippal sat across from Kerri and tried to get eye contact with her, but she wouldn't let him. "Ker, I'm really sorry."

Kerri just made a noise like she didn't believe him. You know the sound, its sounds like "Pft."

He got up and sat next to her, "Kerri, please look at me at least."

Kerri just sat there not saying anything. _Why is he doing this to me? He's messing with my head._

Gippal took her hand and said, "Ker, please, I am really sorry… I never meant to hurt you."

Kerri grabbed her hand back and jerked her head in his direction. She had anger written across her face. "Never meant to hurt me! You didn't mean to hurt me! O no course not, why would I think that? I mean giving me the cold shoulder is just a way of saying 'hey, Ker, I care' right!"

Instead of turning away again, Kerri sat there facing him, wait for an explanation. Gippal sat there silently looking at the floor for a few minutes before he answered. He looked up into Kerri's eyes. He had a glint of sincerity in them and he said, "Kerri, I'm being sincere. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I basically chased you away, instead of trying to protect you. I really am sorry. And that time in Al Bhed class, I know I embarrassed you, but I was really excited about being your tutor. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Kerri just looked away. _I don't know what to believe anymore._

Gippal looked at the floor and then got up and left.

_Dammit._ Kerri got up off the couch and ran out of the house after Gippal. She called after him, "Gippal!" She ran over to his car and he rolled down the window. "It's alright I forgive you."

Gippal smiled, "So we still on for Saturday?"

Kerri winked and said, "It's a date."

Gippal smirked and said, "Alright, sweet cheeks, I'll see you later." He then blew her a kiss and started up his car.

Kerri 'caught' the kiss and put it in her pocket. "I'll save that for later."

Kerri started back for the house and when she got to the door Tidus was there with a grin on his face.

"What?" Kerri asked him.

Tidus cocked his head to one side and asked, "Is there something going on between you and Gippal?"

_Oh My God… _Kerri started blushing and said, " Me and Gippal? Ha! That's funny."

Tidus shrugged and said, "Well you could have fooled me. I mean the way you two act sometimes- you look like a couple."

Kerri shook her head and said, "I think you need you head examined. But anyway- changing subjects… what do you want to do?"

Tidus looked over his shoulder at the clock and said, "oh! The game is on." He ran over to the TV and put on the Blitz Ball game. They both sat there amazed. It was the Zanarkand Abes versus the Bevelle Brutes Both teams were nothing short of amazing but in the end the Abes won.

"Wow," was all Kerri could say.

"Yea, I want to play for the Abes one day." Tidus threw Kerri the remote and said, "Here you pick something to watch while I cook. The TV guide is in the drawer right next to the TV."

Kerri got up off the couch and made her way over to the drawer. When she opened it there was a picture frame in it. _What's this?_ She picked it up.

Tidus then called in from the kitchen, "Hey, Ker…"

Ok there's Auron… 

"…you know when you said Yuna took you in when you had nothing…"

Braska… 

"… what did you mean?"

_And… _"DADDY!" Kerri dropped the picture frame on the floor and the glass shattered. This was followed by a loud thud- she fainted.

_What the hell was that?_ Tidus immediately ran into the living room. "Kerri!" _What the hell just happened?_

Tidus picked her up off the floor and laid her on the couch. He ran into the kitchen and grabber a dishtowel and wet it. He ran back to Kerri and started dabbing her head- she was bleeding. _She must have hit her head when she fell._ He took out his cell and tried to get in touch with Yuna. _She knows white magic, she'll be able to help Kerri._ But Yuna didn't answer her phone. _Dammit. Now Yuna taught me a cure spell… I don't think it will be strong enough to do a lot, but I have to try Now what did Yuna tell me? _Tidus placed his hands on Kerri's head. _Just concentrate on the task at hand…_ Slowly but surely a small blue orb formed at Tidus' hands. It then transferred from Tidus into Kerri. It wasn't a big orb, and didn't seem to do much, but the small cut she had on her head had stopped bleeding and almost fully closed. After that Tidus' energy was drained. _That took a lot out of me._ He sat down in the floor next to the couch and took Kerri's hand. _I hope she's ok… _He put his head down on her stomach and drifted off into a light slumber.

When Kerri came to, she found Tidus' head resting on her stomach. She smiled; he looked so peaceful. _I almost hate to wake him up._ "Tidus," she whispered.

He opened his eye. When he saw Kerri was up he sat up and exclaimed, "Oh that Yevon, you're ok!"

Kerri rubbed her head and said, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I head 'daddy', glass break, followed by a loud thud and I came in here to see you passed out on the floor," Tidus explained to her.

Kerri tried to think back. She remembered something about a picture, but she couldn't remember why she fainted. "Is there a picture on the floor over there?"

Tidus walked over to the area where the broken glass was. He saw the broken picture frame and picked it up, "Yea. Why?"

"Can I see it?" she asked him.

He looked at her and said, "Are you going to faint again?"

"No."

"Ok." He handed her the picture. She looked at it and remembered fully why she had fainted.

"Whose that?" She pointed to the man who looked like her father.

"That's Scott. The guy that painted my room," Tidus told her. He looked up at her and Kerri's eyes were filling with tears. "Ker? Are you ok?"

Kerri looked at Tidus and said, "That man, is my father…"

Haha Cliff hanger.. lol.. and for all those who were like put Scott in the story! Here he is! lol ok well.. umm yeaa I don't have much to say except REVIEW! Pleaseeee! And now to the

Thank You's ( I have a lot of reviewers to thank)

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara- **My number 1 reviewer Thank you again! If it weren't for you I would have like 8 reviews lol.. You keep me wanting to update… and Thanks for ur stories.. they are awesome!

**Crisyah, the Angel of the Stars: **New Reviewer! Lol Thanks! I'm really happy you like my story! I'll try my best to get Lulu in the story, because I think she an awesome character- just have too much going at once.. But I will try! I promise I will try! Thanks again!

**AJ-** Well I'll admit I'm probably worse than Dave, but I don't know what's worse with you, you grammar or you typing skills lol I'm just kidding. Thank for finally reviewing my story!

**Dave-** Thanks.. I'm glad you finally decided to read it! I've only been telling you for how long! Lol Thanks though

**BoberTt- **Robb! Heyy when I saw you reviewed my story I got sooo excited I was like ROB! Lol I'm glad you like my story – I know its not your type of story, you like action, but that's not what I'm writing about, but I'm glad you like it- yay!

CeE CrOw- Col, you're an ass… lol… Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! And I'm glad you finally reviewed I mean you are in my story… its only right!


	18. Trust is paired with Friendship

A/N: Hayyy im back! I know it only took long enough right? I am soo sorry … I left you all with that cliffhanger- sorry I meant to update sooner, but as some of you know- my birthday just recently passed (im 17 now) so I have been busy lol ) I have to thank Yuna-Blueo'Hara – you are soo awesome! She wished me a happy birthday while like half of my friends forgot… some friends I have right?.. lol – Ok well this chapter took long enough and here it is finally.. so I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX… but I do own u… whahaha!

This chapter is for the coolest person ever- Yuna-Blueo'Hara

**Trust is paired with Friendship.**

Tidus looked at her. He had confusion written across his face. "What? How?"

Kerri shook her head. "I don't know! I am so confused right now… I don't know what the hell is going on." By now the tears were streaming down her face.

As if by instinct, Tidus pulled Kerri into a hug. _I don't know what's going on, but she looks like she just needs someone to be there._

_What the hell is going on? I thought my dad was dead. Why is he here? I'm so confused… Why didn't he come home? Didn't he try… unless he couldn't… or maybe he just didn't want to… _Kerri looked at Tidus. _I am so lucky to have a friend like him. _Kerri stopped crying and pulled out of the hug.

Tidus looked at her his azure eyes were filled with concern. "Ker, I don't know exactly what's going on, but if you want to talk- I'll always be here for you. Don't ever forget that."

Kerri wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank you… for everything."

Tidus stood up and said, "I think you should rest. So let's get you upstairs and settled."

"Ok."

Tidus helped Kerri up and brought her upstairs. He led her into the guest room. It had a queen size bed in it with white furniture. There was one window in it, which had a view of the ocean. Kerri walk over and laid down in the bed.

"Listen I'm going to make us soup. I'll be up when it's done. I want you to rest until then," Tidus told her as he was walking out the door.

After he left, Kerri looked at the picture she had in her hand. She looked at her father. He had on a huge smile and his cerulean eyes were sparkling. He had always been so full of life. He loved every minute of it. _I miss you, dad. What happened to you?_

Tidus re-entered the room with a tray with two bowls of soup on it. "Here. You need to eat something."

Kerri took the bowl and ate her soup in silence. When both she and Tidus were done, Tidus said, "You really miss him don't you?"

Kerri turned her gaze to him and said, "Yea, he wasn't just my father- he was my best friend."

"I miss him too," Tidus started, "I mean I know it's not the same as you, but he was great."

Kerri moved over in the bed. "Sit, there is more than enough room."

Tidus sat on the bed and Kerri said, " We used to talk for hours. No matter what I wanted to talk about – I could always talk to him. I mean don't get me wrong I loved my mother, but I just couldn't talk to her like I could talk to my dad. I guess it's because he had always gone the extra mile for me. Like he would come to all, and I mean every single one, of my games. Never missed a single one. Then we would sit for hours talking about it. I mean I talked to him about everything, from sports, to boys, and everything in between."

Tidus laid down on the bed and put his arms behind his head. Kerri laid on her side and said, "Tell me about when you knew him."

Tidus smiled and said, "You know, he always did talk about his daughter and how if I knew you that we would be best friends. He always bragged about you. He did the same for me. I mean my dad used to come to my games and yell at me telling me I sucked and that he couldn't believe what an embarrassment I was. But Scott, he was always giving me encouragement. He would sit and talk to me for the longest times about the Blitz games – he was so interested in it. He used to say that if you had played Blitz Ball you would give me a run for my money." Tidus laughed softly to himself and looked over at Kerri who looked as if she was about to fall asleep. "You want me to leave?"

Kerri yawned and said, "No, tell me more."

Tidus smiled and said, "Ok well…" He then went on to tell her another story about Scott. When he finished he looked in Kerri's direction and laughed. She had fallen asleep.

Tidus got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he was exiting the bathroom he heard someone crying in the guest room. _Kerri? _He walked over to the door. "Kerri?" She didn't answer. He stood there for a few minutes before he heard something.

"No, please don't leave me again… I don't want to be alone again."

Tidus heart dropped. He felt so sorry for her. He went over to the bed where Kerri was, laid down, put his arm around over her and said, "I'll always be here for you."

As if Kerri could hear him, she stopped crying and seemed to calm down. Tidus quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Tidus awoke to sunlight pouring through the window and the birds chirping. He opened his eyes and saw that his and Kerri's positions had shifted through the night. Tidus lied on his back, while Kerri was curled up against him with her head resting on his chest and her hands grasping his guinea T. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine," Tidus said to Kerri.

She looked up at him, smiled, and said, " G'morning. You slept here last night?"

Tidus smirked and replied, "Well, I went to leave, but you grabbed my shirt and said, 'No Tidus! Don't leave me! I'll die with out you.' So I stayed."

Kerri mouth dropped open in disbelief and her eyes widened. "I said that!"

Tidus shrugged and said, "Well, no, but I'm gonna pretend you did."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You're an idiot." She then looked around and asked, "What time is it?"

Tidus looked at the alarm clock next to bed. "9:30"

She jerked her attention back to Tidus, "What? We missed school!"

"Yepp…"

"Ok, well… um, now what?" Kerri said.

"I don't know. I guess we should go eat some breakfast," Tidus offered.

Kerri and Tidus made their way downstairs and went into the kitchen. Kerri sat down at the table and Tidus got out the cereal. They both decided on eating 'Frosted Mini Wheat's.' As they were sitting there, Kerri looked over at Tidus and said, "I can trust you, right?"

Tidus put the spoon down and look up from his bowl to Kerri, giving her his full attention. "Yea, with anything."

Kerri then began to explain her real situation about how she and her father were from another world, how they lived in New York, and how she had met Yuna. When Kerri finished explaining that she added, "You had asked me last night what I meant when I said 'Yuna took me in when I had nothing,' and I thought you should know."

Tidus' mouth dropped and he stared at her before he said, "wow. That is so awesome! Does anyone else know?"

"Well Braska, Yuna, and Rikku. That's it. You said Auron was good friends with him right? Do you think I should tell Auron?"

"Yea, definitely… umm I'll call him now," Tidus said. He got up from the table and went into the other room and call Auron. The phone rang a few times before a gruff male voice answered the phone, "Boy, why aren't you in school?"

Tidus just ignored it and said, "That's not important. I've got news that you'll want to hear."

"Alright, Tidus, quickly," Auron said to him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You remember when I was looking for that picture of Scott? Well Kerri found it and it turns out Scott was her dad- did you know they aren't from around here. They are both from another world."

Auron choked on his coffee. "Does anyone else know, about Scott being her father?"

"Well no, but Yuna, Rikku, and Braska know that she from Newwark."

"New York. Well, don't mention that to anyone, now where is she?" Auron asked him.

"She's in the kitchen." Tidus answered him.

"Put her on the phone."

Tidus called Kerri over to the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Kerri took the phone. "Hello?"

"Kerri? Is it true about Scott?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well there are a few things we need to discuss, but until then don't mention any of this to anyone, do you understand?" Auron warned her.

Kerri sighed and said, "Not really, but I won't tell anyone else."

"Ok good, now behave. I have to go. Bye." Auron hung up his cell.

Kerri put the phone back on the receiver. She turned to Tidus who just shrugged and said, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but before we do anything, I need a shower," Kerri told him.

"Oh yea, here let me show you how to work the shower." Tidus led her upstairs to the bathroom. He showed her how to work the shower.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Tidus responded as he exited the bathroom.

As soon as he left, Kerri opened the door and said, "Tidus?"

"Yea?"

"I don't have any clean clothes."

Tidus thought for a minute and said, "Oh Yea. Well… let's see. I could give you a pair of sweats and a shirt. I'll look for some old stuff so it'll fit you better. Kay?"

Kerri smiled and said, "Thanks, just leave them at the door."

"Will do."

When Kerri finished showering she cracked open the door and grabbed the clothes on the floor and got dressed. When she put on the shirt it was rather large, but the pants fit. _Well I really hope these don't fit him because if they do, I must have gotten pretty fat._ Kerri exited the bathroom and walked towards Tidus' room. "Tidus?" She knocked on his door.

"Yea, you can come in." He responded.

Kerri opened the door and walk in, "Hey, I really hope these pants don't fit you because they almost fit me perfectly, just a little long."

Tidus laughed. "Nah, I haven't fit in those for a while. I don't know why I still have 'em but you can have them if you want."

"Yes! One article of clothing I can call my own!" Kerri said with a hint of sarcasm.

Tidus snapped his fingers and said, "Hey that what we'll do. We'll go to the mall and get you clothes!"

"That's a thought, but I don't have any money."

"So?"

"You can't buy clothes, without money."

Tidus replied, "Don't worry bout it. I have plenty of gil."

"But…"

"No buts! Now lets go!" Tidus ordered her.

Tidus and Kerri left the house and headed out for the mall. When they got there a young looking security guard approached Tidus. _Wonderful, just wonder-freaking-ful. _Tidus thought to himself.

"I see you've got yourself another girl. What her name?" the man asked Tidus.

Tidus gave him a fake smile and said, "Tony this is my friend, Kerri; Kerri, this is Tony."

Kerri shook his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand, kissed it and said, "The pleasure is all mine." He then looked at Tidus and said, "How come I've never met this beautiful, young lady, Tidus? Don't want to share the wealth?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Not exactly. She's new. Kerri's from Zanarkand."

"Oh, she's new… gotcha." He winked at Tidus.

Kerri gave him a dirty look, and then looked at Tidus with a face that said, _'Is this guy for real?'_

Tidus gave Kerri a look that said _'sorry'_ He then looked at Tony and said, "Hey, listen, I got to go- So I'll see you 'round. Bye!" Tidus then grabbed Kerri and said, "Com'on Ker." He then dragged her down the mall wing. "Now I don't want you to be mad, but he's a jerk…"

Kerri shushed him and said, "Don't worry- he seemed like a jerk- if you didn't pull me away I was going to pull you away."

Tidus laughed and said, "Ok, changing subjects, let's go get you some clothes!"

After 30 minutes of picking out clothes and finding Kerri's size, it was time to try them on. Together they had narrowed it down to a few pairs of jeans, a few tops, and a denim skirt. While Kerri was trying on clothes and modeling them for Tidus, his phone started to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID- _Gippal._

Tidus answered his phone and said, "Hey, Gip, what's up?"

"You and Kerri skip school and don't invite me? I'm insulted."

Tidus laughed and said, "Yea, and you should be jealous. I took Kerri to the mall and the moment she's got on a skirt that would make Rikku jealous."

Gippal laughed and said, "Yea… right."

"I'm serious- ask her yourself."

Kerri picked up the phone and said, "hello?"

"Ker?"

"Yupp."

"What are you wearing?" Gippal asked her.

Kerri thought for a few minutes, smirked and replied, "Well, I'm naked under my clothes."

"Oh… rea- Hey! Wait… what!"

Kerri laughed and said, "I'm in a denim skirt and a green halter, but I have to change again so here's Tidus." Kerri handed Tidus the phone.

"Yo," Tidus said.

"Tidus, since your shopping, get her something nice to wear tomorrow."

Tidus looked confused and said, "Like what? Where you taking her?"

"Surprise. Just make it nice… Well lunch is almost over- I'll talk to you later."

Tidus put his phone away and look up at Kerri who was wearing his clothes again. He smiled at her and said, "Ready to buy them?"

After they bought the clothes, Tidus brought her into a dress store. Kerri looked around, "Why are we here?"

"Gippal said to wear something nice tomorrow, so here we are."

Kerri shrugged and said, "Alrighty then."

After what seemed like endless hours of dress hell, Kerri found the perfect dress. When she walked out of the dressing room, Tidus' jaw dropped. _Wow._ She had on an all white dress made of silky material. The top was a choker type, with a small red heart that dangled from it. It was kind of like a halter-top. It had a low back and was form fitting, until the skirt. The skirt was flowy and choppy. The longest part of the skirt rested about 2 inches above her knee.

Kerri twirled and said, "You like?"

Tidus got to his feet and said, "Love it- let's buy it"

Kerri looked at the price tag and said, it's a tad expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

After they bought the dress Tidus looked at Kerri and said, "Well someone looks happy."

"Well, I'm out with my best friend, why wouldn't I be happy?"

After some more shopping, they left the mall and started driving home. When they pulled up to Tidus' house there was a black BMW truck parked in front of the house.

"Looks like we have a visitor," Tidus said as he parked the car.

**Thank Yous:**

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara**: I am officially making you the cool person of the day (again).. Today, 2/22/05, You, Lenna, are the official cool person of that day and by far the best reviewer I have… I hope you like this chapter – it was for u … and thank you again for wishing me a happy birthday- I was soo happy when I saw that- half my friends forgot- I was like omg she is soo cool! lol ill try and update again soon

**GiGgLyGaL**: hay you haven't reviewed in like years! Nice to see you again… Well I'm glad you're enjoying my story I know – stupid rules.. its just a stupid technical technicality.. lol Well thanks

**xSongstress Lenniex**: Holy S'Nikes lol I love you stories – I feel so cool that you came to review mine I'm glad you liked it – and I hope u like the rest too!

**The Earth Mystic**:light bulb goes off in head:.. :shifty eyes: .. umm maybe… maybe not.. lol.. Well I'm glad you like my story I love it when people review.. you don't have any idea what it means to me when I get good reviews

**Stargirl2005**: hayyy! I got Scott in there for you! how that for ya? Lol I'm glad you liked it! Sorry it took soo long – I was busy stupid school… lol


	19. It's Blitz Time

A/N: I'm backkk! It's the only thing snow is good for it gave me a chance to type up my next chapter ) Well I hope u guys like this chapter because like… umm if you don't... I'll cry… :runs to get box of tissues: Ok well I hope u guys enjoy – o and I forgot to tell u last time I update – well when I went upstate, I was riding the quad and I hit a patch of ice and slammed on the breaks (which is never smart) so I spun out and started going down a hill through like a friggin forest lol... so I had this huge scratch across my face.. Just like Auron's.. I was like ahhh! But it went away from the most part – I still have a lil bit of a mark but its nothing too noticeable.. lol ok well here muh story! )

Disclaimer:stares at u like ur an idiot: "ok I'm on chapter 19 and if by now dun get the fact that I don't own this game (unless u mean a copy of it.. well then of course I own a copy.. but shh) then u are an idiot… ok now without further ado…

It's Blitz Time 

Kerri and Tidus walked up to the house to find Gippal sitting on the front porch.

"It took you long enough to get here," Gippal said as he stood up.

"Well this visit was a little unexpected," Tidus replied as he was looking for his house key.

"Yea, well I thought I'd drop off the jerseys you'll be wearing tonight." Gippal handed Tidus and Kerri the jerseys.

Kerri unfolded hers and looked it over. "Al Bhed Psyches."

"Yea, that's my team! I hope that fits you, Ker. I bought you one size bigger than Rikku's only because it's supposed to be sorta baggy," Gippal explained.

Kerri smiled and said, "Gippal, you didn't have to buy me one. This is really sweet."

Gippal put his hand behind her head, "Hey don't worry bout it. It was nothing, really."

"It's still really sweet, thank you."

By now Tidus had opened the front door. "Alright, come on guys the door is open."

Tidus, Kerri, and Gippal entered the house. Kerri ran upstairs to her 'room.' And the guys went into the living room. When Kerri came back downstairs, Gippal was on the love seat and Tidus was on the recliner, so Kerri just plopped herself down on the big couch. Before anyone could say anything, Tidus' phone rang. He looked at the called ID _Yuna. _He got up, headed for the kitchen, and said, "I'll be right back."

After Tidus left Gippal turned to Kerri said, "Do I smell?"

Kerri looked at him bewildered, "What?"

"You can sit next to me, ya know."

Kerri shrugged and said, "What's the difference?"

"Well if you really don't like me, I guess I understand," Gippal said as he started to 'cry.'

Kerri rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, I'll sit next to you."

Gippal sat up and said, "good. Now come on, I don't bite… hard."

Kerri shook her head as she move next to Gippal.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Tidus was talking to Yuna. "Yuna?"

"Yea?"

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you were still hanging out with us tomorrow. Ya know me, you, Wakka, Rikku, and Baralai?"

"Yea, I'm still coming, are you and Kerri going to make up?" Tidus questioned.

Yuna was silent.

"Yuna?"

"Yea?"

"Well…?"

Yet again silence came from Yuna's side of the phone.

"Ya know, Yuna, this isn't like you at all, normally you're the reasonable, friendly one. What's gotten into you," Tidus said growing impatient.

Yuna voice was low as she replied, "I don't know."

"Yuna, I know your upset, but she still thinks of you as her friend."

"What?"

"She stood up for all of you that day you guys were mean to her, in warrior training." Tidus informed her.

"I'm sure she did…" Yuna said, not believing what Tidus was telling her.

"She did- go ask Paine, she'll tell ya!" Tidus said defensively.

"Fine! I'll ask her tonight!" Yuna shouted

"Fine! Good bye!" Tidus shouted as he slammed the receiver down. _Maybe that was a little harsh- but Yuna's being ridiculous._

Tidus walked back into the living room to find Gippal on top of Kerri, tickling her. _What the hell?_

Kerri was squirming all over the place trying to get away from Gippal. _Ahh! I can't breathe. _"Gip…pal…p…please… STOP!" she screamed in between laughs.

Gippal smirked and said, "what? I can't hear you…"

Finally Kerri broke free from Gippal and rolled off the couch. She stood up and went, "Ah, now I have to go to the bathroom!" and she ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Tidus laughed and Gippal turned and looked at him. Tidus smirked and said, "Maybe I'll get a straight answer from you. Is there something going on between you and Kerri?"

_Yea, I wish._ Gippal smirked and said, "Just working the Gippal charm."

_I wish there two would just get together already – It's so obvious they like each other._ Tidus sighed and said, "Whatever, man."

Kerri came back downstairs and said, "Ahh, I feel relieved."

Tidus laughed and said, "Gee, thanks for sharing."

Kerri put on a cheesy smile and said, "Anytime. So, what time is this game?"

Tidus replied, "Seven. So we have to be there by 6 to get settled and such and since we have to go to Luca we need to leave about 4:30 to get the 5PM ferry…"

Gippal looked at his watch and added, "Which means we got to get Wakka and head out for the ferry now."

As they heading out the door, Wakka pulled up in his truck wearing an Al Bhed Psyches jersey. "Oh yea, I almost forget- lemme put on the jersey," Kerri said as she ran back into the house.

She came out two minutes later with the jersey on. Gippal smiled and said, "Good it fits."

"Yup- I love it. Thanks!"

Gippal smirked and said, "I love it too. My favorite girl wearing my favorite team's jersey."

Kerri blushed. _Favorite girl?_

Kerri and Gippal got in the back and Tidus sat up front with Wakka. "Now, you two aren't going to fight are you?" Wakka asked from the drivers seat.

Both Kerri and Gippal said in unison, "No, Wakka." They looked at each other and started laughing.

It was a short ride from Tidus' house to the pier. When they got there it was a quart to 5 and boarding had already begun. When they got on, Wakka and Tidus had gone off to get food and Gippal was MIA (missing in action), so Kerri walked to the front of the boat and looked out into the horizon. She watched the waves slowly crash onto the shore of Besaid.

"Penny for your thoughts."

_Gippal._ She smiled and said, "Just enjoying the scenery. I love the beach, always have."

Gippal looked out over the railing and said, "Yea, it's nice."

Then without warning the boat started with a jolt heading towards Luca. Catching them off guard Kerri lost her balance and fell into Gippal, knocking them both to the floor. Because of the way they fell, Kerri landed on top of Gippal. Kerri sat up smiled and said, "Nice catch."

Gippal sat up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, put his head on her shoulder and said, "Yea, I agree."

Kerri just blushed and rested her head on his chest. They both just sat there watching the sky, taking in the quiet. This quiet alone time didn't last long because before long Wakka and Tidus came looking for them. "Gippal? Kerri?" Wakka's voice came from a distance.

At the sound of Wakka voice Gippal released Kerri from his grip and they both scurried to their feet. When Tidus and Wakka "found" them, they had food with them.

It had taken the boat 45 minutes before it finally docked at Luca. Before they exited the boat, Tidus linked arms with Kerri and said, "Stay close. You don't want to get lost. If the other get lost they know their way around."

Kerri smiled and said, "Ok, Dad."

They exited the boat and stepped into the city. The murmur of excited children filled the air. Kerri looked around and took it all in. She smiled inwardly at the sight of kids clinging to their parents who were dragging them along the busy street. Children clad in their favorite team's jersey. The aroma of hot dogs, cotton candy, and popcorn filled the air.

After wandering the streets, they finally came to the Blitz stadium. Kerri was floored it was awesome. _I thought the sphere at school was cool; this is by far much cooler!_

Soon enough the game was off. Kerri was memorized and it didn't take long for her to get the gist of what was going on. Soon enough she was screaming and cheering at the top of her lungs. She fit right in. It was the last quarter and the score was tired. Al Bhed Psyches: 4 - Luca Goers: 4. It was now the last 5 minutes of the game and still no one had scored. Everyone was at the edge of his or her seats. Someone from the Psyches had the ball, he was dribbling it up the middle, and the field was open. O no, one of the goers was going to block him. He took a hard hit, but still had the ball. He had a clear shot of the goal. The timer on the clock is counting down, 10 seconds. He shoots, the entire crowd went silent… He scores! Everyone jumped out of his or her seats! Everyone on the Al Bhed Psyches side was screaming and cheering. Gippal turned to Kerri, picked her up, and spun her around. They were both laughing and cheering. Then, Tidus tapped Kerri and pointed to the TV Screen and on it had her and Gippal with 'Cutest Couple Here' written along the bottom. Kerri and Gippal blushed, smiled, and Kerri waved!

After some more cheering they were exiting the arena and were approached by a man who was wearing a 'Luca Goers' jersey. He had parted red hair that came down to his ears. He was tall and had a strong build. He then addressed Tidus; "I'm surprised you'd show your face in Luca. I mean wouldn't you be embarrassed since our teams always wipes the floor with your pathetic excuse for a Blitz Team."

Wakka crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Bickson," he spat out.

Bickson averted his attention to Wakka, "Hello, Wakka, You going to embarrass Besaid again by showing up to your games?"

Gippal has his arm intertwined with Kerri's and Kerri felt his grip on her get tighter as he said, "Bickson, we're going home, we don't have time for you."

"Well if it isn't the drop out. What happened, Gippal, competition a little to tough for you?" He said as he flexed his muscles.

Tidus got in Bickson's face and said, "Leave us alone, Bickson. We don't have time for you."

"There's always time for a reunion," a voice said from behind the group.

Tidus turned around. _Shit, Graav and Abus. Wonderful._

"I mean, now that the odds are even, don't you think its only fair we do it right," Abus said.

"Well, things are exactly even, I saw your little friend on the TV, Gippal, who is she?" Graav asked.

Gippal stood between Kerri and Graav and said, "None of your business."

"Oh, but I think it is," Bickson said, as he grabbed Kerri. "What's your name, hot stuff?"

Kerri gave him a dirty look and said, "Kerri."

"You wanna get with a real man like me, instead of this dirty tweak. It's a once in a lifetime offer." Bickson said as he ran his hand up Kerri's arm.

Kerri smacked his hand said, "Don't touch me."

"Oh, we have a feisty one. I like that in a girl."

_This guy just doesn't get it. _Kerri rolled her eyes and pushed past him saying, "I don't have time for this."

"You've got a nice piece of meat on you," Bickson said as he slapped her ass.

Kerri stopped dead in her tracks. _O No he didn't. _She turned around, "Bastard!" and she punched him in the face.

Bickson covered his eye and threw her to the floor, "Bitch!"

Wakka ran over to Kerri, while Gippal got in Bickson face and said, "How'd you like a broken nose to go with that black eye?" He then pulled his arm back and punched him in the nose. After that all hell broke loose, fist were flying from every direction.

"Kerri! Are you ok?" Wakka asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine- don't worry about me. Go help Tidus and Gippal!" Kerri replied.

Graav and Abus had double-teamed Tidus while Bickson had Gippal in a headlock giving him blows to his back. Wakka ran to help Tidus, leaving Kerri alone to watch the carnage.

"Guys, STOP! This is stupid," she shouted trying to get the attention of the boys, but got no response.

She looked around, Wakka was holding his own, Gippal was all right, but Tidus was taking a beating from Graav. _This is friggin insane._ Kerri thought to herself. She ran over to where Tidus was and said, "Please stop." Graav punched Tidus in the face knocking him into Kerri. She "caught" Tidus, who was half conscience. She gently put his head down. Looking up she saw Gippal being double-teamed by Bickson and Graav.

Kerri was furious and stormed over to Graav, he turned and took a swing at her. Kerri ducked it and said, "Hey, my fist wanted to meet you face. She then punched him. She went to hit him again when she was grabbed and wasn't able to move. She looked over at Tidus and Wakka who were on the floor, not moving. _Oh my God. I hope they're ok._

He attention was quickly averted away when someone pulled her hair back and said, "Pay Attention."

Kerri looked straight ahead and saw Graav spitting out blood. She smirked; she had given him a bloody lip. He walked up to her, "You think that this is funny?"

"I think you face is funny," she replied.

Graav lifted his hand to hit her and she closed her eye tightly awaiting the pain, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Bickson was talking to him. "Instead of hitting her, let her watch as we take turns beating her little boyfriend up." Graav spit at Kerri and said, "Watch this." And he punched Gippal who was being held by Bickson.

Kerri flinched as Gippal let a pained groan escape his lips. As this continued Kerri got progressively angrier, until finally she snapped. She broke from Abus' hold and knocked him to the floor. She glared at Bickson and Graav. Gippal looked at her and noticed a red orb forming by her hands. Finally she screamed "FIRA!" and the spell hit Bickson and Graav.

"Shit, She's a mage! Run!" The three of them fled the premises and Gippal ran to Kerri.

"Ker, that was amazing."

Kerri gave him a weak smile, before her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went black.

A/N: Whahaha the evilness of it… Cliffhanger – I know ur going to want to kill me… I'm sorry, but it makes you all come back just to see what happens! So, I must continue to do this.. but now onto my thank you:

**Thanks You:**

**Lenna (YunaBlueo-Hara): **You are by far the best reviewer I have and the Coolest person on here- I'm sorry I left you so long with that cliffhanger – But I'm glad u had your chocolate milk now – I just drank some hot coco myself.. lol.. I love Hot Coco especially when it's snowing outside. It so awesome that I know have a FanFiction friend… So Cool! Well I hope you liked this chapter- I'll try to update ASAP

**Stargirl2005: **Well, I'm glad you like the story, but I'm trying to go a Kerri/Tidus I was more heading towards a Kerri/Gippal, but Kerri and Tidus will have a special kinda relationship – just not romantic… 

**The Earth Mystic: **Ughh I can't beat Seven, or 8 for that matter.. lol.. I'm pathetic I got all the way up to Sorcereress Adel in 8 and I can't beat her and in seven I got up to some stupid demon wall that keeps killing me I've given up all hope on that, but maybe I'll go back and try playing them again… You've inspired me to do that – and I think I will , well I'm glad you like me story!

**DarkFairyWarrior**: yay! New Reviewer! I am soo glad you like my story -) I hope you like this chapter too

**Danny**: I'm glad you like my stories, but I don't know how many times I have to friggin tell you that u are never going to see my poetry, it's personal and No one reads them, but me! Jerk, but thanks for ur review…


	20. The AfterMath

A/N: OMG! I'm on Chapter 20! Who would have thought I make it to chapter 20? Ill tell you know I never thought I'd do it.. I thought I'd get bored with it.. But I didn't! nice! I can't believe it! And I owe it all to my reviewers who I love sooooo much and of course Lenna who has me want to update! O maNn I still can't get over that I'm on Chapter 20.. me… who would have thought!

Well I'm going to have to dedicate this story to Lenna because she is soo cool.. and Thanks for Stay with muh thru the chapters (well since 9 newayy lol.. totally awesome)

and well juss wanna Say Happy Bday NaNneRzZ! Lol

**Disclaimer**: I'm not saying it… there is now way your gonna get me to say it… :square places Gippal in front of Kerri: "Say it for me.. please?" :Wink: .. Kerri:drools:… I dun own nothin…

**The After-Math**

Kerri rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was bright. She blinked a few times to regain focus. She looked at her surrounds. _Where am I?_ She continued scanning the side of the room she could see, until she spotted Gippal. He was sleeping on a chair beside her bed. He had a blanket over him and his head drooped causing his blonder hair to cover his emerald eyes. Kerri smiled to herself. _Why did he sit there all night? Where's Tidus and Wakka? _

She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. She grabbed her head. _My head! What the hell? I feel like I have a horrible hangover._ She slowly and carefully got out of the bed. Once she was sure she could stand, she walked over to Gippal and pulled the blanket up, so it covered him more. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed the top of his head. "Thank You," she whispered.

She slowly made her way out of the bedroom and went downstairs. When she came downstairs she found a sleeping Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu. Tidus and Wakka were on a pullout couch that took up most of the living room. Lulu was sleeping on a bed that was mad up on a couch.

Kerri looked over to an empty recliner that had a blanket carelessly strewn over it. Kerri wondered who had occupied that chair, but she didn't have to think long because soon enough Yuna came in. She had a cup of what Kerri assumed to be Coffee. She looked horrible. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Her face was sun burnt and she looked like she was ready to collapse. She came in the room and sat back in the recliner and watched Tidus sleep.

"Have you been up all night," Kerri asked her.

Yuna's head jerked up. When she saw Kerri, she simply nodded and looked back at Tidus.

"Is he okay?"

Yuna didn't break her gaze from Tidus when she said, "He's fine, I just really wish he would wake up. I'd feel better if he told me he was fine."

Kerri nodded she knew what she meant. She knew what it was like to sit around waiting, wanting to do something, but unable to. "Yuna, you look exhausted- I really think you need some sleep."

Yuna looked at her. "I'm fine."

Kerri walked over to the chair Yuna was sitting in and said, "Well, if you aren't going to sleep. Then we can talk…"

Yuna looked away from her and said, "If your going to ask if I'm still upset – then I don't have an answer for you. My mind is filled with so many different things, that I'm not sure how I feel about anything." She looked down at the floor and then up at Kerri. "Maybe if I sleep I could clear my mind."

Kerri smiled and said, "I think that is a good idea. I'll watch Tidus for you, okay?"

"Alright." Yuna then exited the living room and went into some room to the right with her blanket and pillow in hand.

Kerri then sat in the recliner and looked at Tidus and Wakka. _It's my fault they're hurt._ She sat in silence for a few minutes before she heard Gippal's voice call her.

"Kerri?"

She got up and went to the bottom of the stairs and said, "I'm downstairs, but be quiet everyone is sleeping."

He then appeared at the head of the stairs and said in a loud whisper, "Then come up here."

She held the banister as she slowly made her way upstairs. When she got there, Gippal looked her over and said, "Are you ok?"

She smiled and said, "I'm fine… I think."

He smiled, "Well that spell you did last night was pretty awesome."

Kerri smiled and said, "Well it really wasn't anything special."

"What? Fira is a second level magic spell… for a beginner that's phenomenal."

Kerri gave him a confused look. "I did a Fira spell?"

"Yea totally chased those jerks off… then you passed out- you had me scared."

Kerri thought back, the events of that night flooded her mind. The last thing she could remember was a surge of energy running through her body before she casted the spell- then it skipped to Gippal's face and then darkness. _What the hell? I can't remember casting the spell. And how did I cast Fira? That's way more advanced than I am, I only just learn Fire._ She put her hand to her head._ Ow my head hurts._

Kerri then shook her thoughts and said, "Enough about me, what about you? Are you ok?"

"As good as I'll ever be. Yuna used cura on me, so I'm pretty good."

Then there was silence again- they stood there staring at each other, until they heard a groan from downstairs. "Ugh, my head."

"Guess Tidus is up," Kerri said to Gippal.

The two made their way downstairs. Tidus was sitting up holding his head.

"Morning sunshine, how ya feeling?" Kerri asked him.

Tidus looked up at her. "I'm ok- I think, what happened last night and how did we get here?"

Gippal sat down next to Tidus and said, "Well, Kerri here got rid of those jerks from yesterday, then she passed out and I called Lulu, who came there with Yuna, Paine, and Cid's girl to pick us up. We all came back here except Paine and Rikku who went home."

Then Tidus' stomach growled, Kerri laughed and said, "Least I'm not the only one hungry here."

Gippal laughed and said, "There's food right over there in the kitchen."

Kerri quickly walked over to the kitchen. Gippal and Tidus on the other hand, lingered back.

Tidus looked over at Gippal and aid, "You really like her- don't you?"'

Gippal sighed and said, "Well, I didn't think I did- or at least I wouldn't let myself, but after last night… I realized… I really care about her."

Tidus smirked and said, "I knew it all along."

Gippal threw a pillow at him and said, "Shut up man, you knew nothing." He then got up and walked into the kitchen being followed by Tidus.

Meanwhile back in the living room Wakka was waking up. He rolled over in the bed, only to be acquainted with the floor. _Umph._ "Ow."

This caused Lulu to wake. She looked at Wakka and smiled. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I don't know, ya?"

Lulu let a soft laugh escape her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I think." He said as he got off the floor and sat back down on his bed.

"You had us worried last night…"

"You were worried?" Wakka asked her.

"I was especially worried – you were beat up pretty bad, you're lucky Kerri knew that spell or it might have been a lot worse," she told him.

Wakka scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, didn't mean to worry ya."

"Its ok as long as you all right now."

"I'm fine," he took her hand. "Hey, Lu, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

She looked into his eyes and said, "You can ask me anything, Wakka."

"Well, as you know- the winter formal is coming up, and well I was wondering if you would like to go with me…"

Lulu smiled, leaned over closer to him, kissed his lips softly and said, "I'd love to."

Meanwhile, Tidus took a seat at the table and asked, "So, Gippal, where are you taking Kerri tonight?"

Gippal merely shrugged it off and said, "Surprise."

Kerri tugged on his shirt and said, "Com'n Gip, I hate surprises! Please tell me."

"No… you'll just have to wait."

Kerri pouted and sat back in her chair defeated. "You suck."

After they ate Kerri got up and said, "I have a slight headache- I'm going to go lay down for about an hour." She then left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

After she left Gippal turned to Tidus and said, "You know, Yuna was really worried about you. She stayed up all night watching you."

Tidus looked up from his food and said, "Where is she now?"

"Kerri told her to go to sleep, she looked a mess. And she finally did go to sleep," Gippal responded.

"What room?"

Gippal pointed to the living room and said, "The one across the living room."

Tidus got up and made his way over to the bedroom. He looked at the bed and saw Yuna lying in the fetal position, shivering. Tidus walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up. He sat on the side of the bed admiring Yuna. He pushed her chestnut hair out of her face and he studied her features. _She really is beautiful. I owe her so much. She's not only my best friend, but also has been my savior on numerous occasions._ He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This cause Yuna to wake from the gentle slumber she was in.

She turned her head and her face was two inches away from Tidus'. She smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning."

Tidus smiled back and said, "I wouldn't mind waking you up either."

"I'm glad you ok…"

He sat up and said, "Never been better."

Yuna sat up and said, "Tidus, what happened last night? Gippal was so panic stricken- what he was saying in Spiran was incoherent and then he'd slip into Al Bhed."

Tidus sighed and told her everything he remembered- all the way to the part where Kerri punched Graav in the face. "I passed out after that."

Yuna clasped her hand over her mouth and said, "Thank Yevon you're ok. I was so scared I might never be able to speak to you again. And I'm sorry I do believe you about Kerri, I asked Paine. I just don't know how to apologize."

"Well just say you're sorry, she'll accept it- trust me."

Yuna smiled slightly and said, "Ok."

Some time later Kerri woke up. She got up and made her way out of the room and into Gippal.

He looked down at her and said, "I see sleeping beauty has arisen- how was your rest?"

She stretched and said, "Refreshing…"

Gippal looked at his watch and said, "You have to get ready for tonight, right? So I'll drop you off at Tidus' and pick you up at 5, okay?"

Kerri yawned, "surely."

After Gippal dropped Kerri at Tidus' she ran to the bathroom to shower. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and made her way to "her" room. Upon entering she found Tidus and Yuna sitting on the bed.

"Oh… hello," Kerri said a little startled.

Yuna looked over at her and said, "Hi."

Then everything went quiet again. Kerri shifted a little uneasily. _Ok I wouldn't mind them here if I wasn't only in a towel. This is a little weird._ Finally Kerri said, "Um, if there isn't a reason you guys are in here – can you leave so I can put clothes on?"

Yuna stood up and said, "Well I do have a reason for being here."

Kerri stood there silently waiting for her to continue, but instead she started pacing around the room. "Well…?"

Yuna stopped pacing and looked at her. "Well, yea, you see, I uh… I'm… um… Sorry…"

Kerri smiled and went to talk but Yuna continued instead.

"I understand if you don't forgive me I just…"

"Yuna! Stop! It's ok I forgave you two periods after it happened."

Yuna looked her in the face and said, "Yea, I heard. Thanks for sticking up for me. It means a lot to me."

Kerri smiled and said, "Our friendship means a lot to me."

Yuna had tears in her eyes and she jumped at Kerri and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Ker I'm so sorry!"

Kerri struggled to keep her towel up and said, "I would hug you back, but I'm trying to keep myself covered."

Yuna laughed, "Heh, sorry."

"Light bulb! Yuna, can you do hair?"

"Not really, but Rikku can, and I can do makeup," Yuna responded.

"Ok, well, how would you and Rikku like to "beautify" me for tonight?" Kerri asked.

Yuna jumped back from Kerri and said, "I'd love to!"

Tidus finally made his presence known again by standing up and laughing. He then said, "Ok, well I'm not needed here anymore and the conversation is turning a little to girly for me… so I guess I'll go do some uh manly stuff."

Both girls giggled and Kerri said, "Sorry, Tidus."

The Yuna ran out of the room saying, "I'll call Rikku now!"

Fifteen minutes later Rikku came bouncing through the door carrying a box that looked like it was about 10x her weight.

Kerri laughed and said, "Rikku what is all that for?"

She smirked. "We gotta give your hair some attitude," she said as she held up a comb and a pair of scissors.

Kerri eyes widened in horror. "Um… Rikku… I, uh…" she started as she inched towards the door.

Rikku jumped in front of the door and said, "Yunie! Hold her down!"

Two hours later they were finally done. Her hair was still the same length, she made it stay that way (she threatened Rikku's life), but now she had side bangs, long angles and layers. The side bangs were straight and the angles and layers flipped out at the bottom. Yuna applied very little make up saying she didn't need any because Kerri had 'natural beauty.' She had a pair of stiletto heels that made her a good two inches taller. After Kerri got dressed, Rikku asked her where Gippal was taking her.

"I don't know- he won't tell anyone!"

"Well, it definitely has to be somewhere nice if you're dressed like that," Yuna said.

"Well, com'on, Ker, let's shakey-shakey our way downstairs and show you off," Rikku said as she dragged her out of the bedroom.

When the girls walked downstairs, Tidus was watching TV. Rikku went up right next to him ear and 'coughed.' He turned around.

"So, what do you think of Kerri?" Rikku said as she was jumping up and down.

"She looks great- lemme get my camera," Tidus said as he ran into the next room.

A few minutes later he came back with his camera and said, "Ok, Kerri, smile!"

She then took pictures by herself, with Rikku, with Yuna, with Yuna and Rikku, and with Tidus. When she took pictures with Tidus said, "Are we done?"

Tidus thought for a minute and said, "Yepp."

Kerri put a large smile on her face, and Tidus snapped a candid shot of her.

"Dammit, Tidus, com'on that's cruel!"

Tidus smiled evilly and said, "O well better rest you face not because when Gippal gets here, we're taking more pictures."

Kerri sighed and said, "Oh how wonderful…"

Rikku bounced over to Kerri said, "Ker, when is Gippie coming for you?"

Kerri looked at the clock and said he should be here any minute. And with that the doorbell rang…

A/N: Now if u don't know what the next chapter is going to be about… well then you are pathetic… lol and I'm not going to tell you what it is about – too back o well… and I added some Lulu in there for all you Lulu fans –sorry it wasn't much, but its hard to do her without making her seem bitchy or way to OOC soo I tried – hope it was ok.. :crosses fingers: Ok well I hope you guys liked it please REVIEW! Cause how awesome would it be if I reached 100 reviews? It'd be awesome I mean I never thought I'd reach 78 but here I am! It's awesome! Soo please Review

Thank you's

**Lenna** (and **Linnea**… lol Don't worry It's really easy to get the knack of FanFiction – especially if you have someone helping you) - You are the best reviewer I have and sorry bout the cliff hanger last time… It's awesome you and your friend are going to write stories together and everything, so when you and Linnea start writing I'll be sure to review excitement! so I update sorta quick .. ok well quick for me.. lol and well I kinda left u with another cliffy but not realle cause its not like omg what's going on its like omg I cant wait for the next chapter because (fill in interesting thoughts here) is gonna happen… lol and When is ur birthday so I can be like HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENNA! On ur birthday lol ok well thanks

**The Earth Mystic**: Thanks.. lol yeaa it ok to use to walkthroughs .. I mean I don't use them or nething… :pushes numerous walkthroughs books under couch:… yeaa like I sed I never had ever seen one of them in muh life…. :looks around suspiciously: and 7 o mann dun even get me started before I had a walkthrough.. it was a joke.. I couldn't find the chocobo farm or whatever lol.. it was really bad.. and 8 ha ha that was funny.. I finally found this stupid cave I needed to go to and I died.. lol.. I was like what the hell?.. and this was after playin Kingdom hearts so I was like… these graphics sucked.. lolol

**loveable-M** : Thanks I'm glad you like my story and to answer you question Yuna is 17 – the whole gang is in their senior year of highschool and I know Rikku's a year younger and whatnot but for all purposes of this story everyone is the same age range – because im too lazy to make em different lol

**CeE CrOw:** Hello0o – thank u col.. lol and I'm glad u review Lenna's stories.. I told u they were good! Now I would appreciate it even more if like u kept up with it.. pweasee ok well I'm going to call you and we shall go to the mall

KeR LoV3s Uu-


	21. The Date

A/N: By popular demand, and I do mean demand, I am back! Lol I know I've been out for a while, but that's ok – I really hope you gusy like this chapter because I know it doesn't seem like it, but I worked really hard on it and I tried to get it out as quickly as I could… Ok well enough of my constant ramblings.. here's the fic….

Disclaimer:looks around: "Ok Square is right over there!" :runs toward building… trips on rock.. falls down cliff: "im ok! I swear" :twitch:

Enter Muse (a muse who I have conviently named Muse) :sighs: "Kerri doesn't own anything, but soon enough she will own you!" :laughs manically to self while draggin my unconscience twitching body to the underground hospital i have:

**The Date**

Rikku grabbed Kerri and started jumping up and down. "Oh! Ker, he's here! Let's go hide in the kitchen!" She then dragged Kerri into the kitchen.

Yuna laughed and said, "I'll go get the door."

When she got the door she was surprised to see Gippal all dressed up. His hair was spiked and he was wearing a black suit with an electric blue shirt that's cuffs folded over the jacket's sleeves, as did the collar. When he entered the house he looked around and said, "um, where's Kerri?"

Tidus entered the hallways and looked Gippal over before saying, "Whooaa, look at you Mr. Fancy pants." He then held up his camera and said, "Smile!"

Gippal smirked and Tidus took the picture. Afterwards, Rikku came bouncing in and said, "Drum roll please. And Now, I present to you, the one, the only- KERRI!"

Kerri walked in, she was slightly red from embarrassment. She smiled slightly and curtsied. Then, she looked over to Gippal and her heart skipped a beat. _Wow… just wow._

When Gippal laid eyes on her his jaw dropped and his heart started to beat rapidly. _Holy Mchina. wow she looks… phenomenal._ He put his hand to his chest. _Wow, no girl has ever made my heart beat like this before. This is so weird; all these feelings are so new._ He looked her over with a smile. _She looks like an angel- all in white with blue eyes. Just wow._

"Ok, you two, take a picture," Rikku said as she shoved Kerri into Gippal.

"You're being very aggressive today, Rikku," Kerri said as she regained her composure.

Rikku just smiled innocently and shrugged, "Now c'mon you two- take a picture!"

Gippal smiled at Kerri as he put his arm around her waist. She started blushing as Tidus was taking pictures.

Tidus put the camera down and said, "Don't these two look cute together, girls?"

"Yepp," both Yuna and Rikku said in unison.

Kerri turned a deep shade of crimson from embarrassment. Gippal then changed the subject by saying, "Alright, well guys we have to go, so see ya!" He then took Kerri's hand and started for the door.

Before they exited Kerri turned to them, said, " Don't wait up for me," and winked. Kerri then exited the house shutting the door behind her.

When they got in the car, Kerri turned to him and said, "So… where are we going?"

Gippal started the car and said, "You'll see soon enough." He then pulled out of the driveway. "Ya know... you look really good tonight."

Kerri smirked and said, "Tonight? What about every other day?"

Gippal stopped at a red light and said, " What? I uh, I didn't um, I didn't mean it like that…" He then looked over at Kerri who had a big smirk on her face.

She laughed and said, "I know, I was only kidding. You look really good too."

Gippal put on his cocky smirk, said, "I know" and continued driving.

Eventually they pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant called '_Monte Bianco_.' Gippal hopped out of the car, said, "Don't move" and ran around the car. He opened Kerri's door and said, "We are here my lady." He offered her his arm; Kerri took it and said, "Oh, what a gentleman."

Arm in arm the entered the restaurant. Gippal addressed the hostess and said, "Sagona, party of two."

The girl looked over the list and said, "Yes, Mr. Sagona, follow me please." The girl led them into a room in the back with one table that was illuminated by candles. Kerri's smile was from ear to ear and her eyes were sparkling. "This is so nice…"

He smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you like it."

_Like it? That's an understatement. No one has ever done anything like this for me, wow. This is awesome!_

Gippal then walked over to a chair, pulled it our and Kerri sat down. He walked over the chair opposite her, sat down, and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," she assured him.

"Are you sure? I was really worried about you, did they hurt you?"

Kerri smiled. _He's so concerned- that is so cute. _"Nah, I don't think they hurt me and I'm really sorry I worried you."

He put his hand on hers and said, "Don't be. I'm happy you're ok."

"Ya know, you keep asking me how I am, but your were taking some pretty hard hits out there too…"

_She is nothing like any other girl I have ever met. She actually seems to genuinely care about me!_ "I'm fine, I promise."

"I'm glad you're ok… But who were those guys anyway?"

Gippal sighed, sat back in his chair and said, "Bickson, Graav, and Abus. They're on the Luca Lions. They're one of the best teams on high school level out there. The rank under the Zanarkand Crusaders and the Bevelle Bears. I don't know why but they seem to hate us for some reason."

"They said you used to play on the Blitz team?"

"Yea, but I didn't go out for the team again last year because I was supposed to be going back to Bikanel, but we ended up not going. I was going to go out for the team this year, but I don't know I've been out of the game for a year now- I'm probably no good."

Kerri gave him a stern look and said, "Don't say that! You're probably really good, just a little rusty- C'mon I'll help you out! I mean you can't be worse than me right?"

Gippal laughed, agreed to practice a bit and go out for the team causing Kerri to smile triumphantly.

After that the waiter came back and took their orders. When he left Gippal put his finger to his mouth and said, "Shh, listen."

Kerri listened carefully. It was this beautiful melody and then a girl's voice came into the song.

_'I know that your hiding things,  
__using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream…  
but dreams could never fool me  
...Not that easily.'_

Gippal stood up and stuck his hand. "Care to dance?"

Kerri took his hand and replied, "I'd love to."

He put his right hand on Kerri's waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her left hand on his shoulder while holding his left hand with her right.

"What's the name of this song?" Kerri asked.

"1000 Words by Lenne. She's an awesome songstress. Did you know she's our age?"

"No way! I would have never guessed," Kerri said. _Well because this is the first time I've ever heard her…_

"She goes to school in Zanarkand, if you weren't home schooled you'd probably know her personally."

"Yea…" Kerri wanted to tell him everything about herself, she wanted to tell him about New York, but she remembered Auron told her not to, so she just enjoyed the dance they were sharing. She was slightly surprised to find that Gippal was a fairly good dancer. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"My mom made me take lessons when I was younger, what about you? Truth be told I was a little surprised to find you not stepping on my toes, no offense," Gippal said.

She let out a soft laugh and said, " None taken, but my father taught me when I was little."

When the song finished the food was brought out, so they took their seats and began to eat. After they finished, Gippal payed bill and they left. Gippal started up the car and said, "Ok, next…"

Kerri gave him a confused look, "what?"

"Our dates not over yet, Muratore." He drove a short distance and parked at a beach. "C'mon let's go."

Kerri walked around the car and he told her to take her heels off. She took off her shoes and held them in her left hand. "Ready!"

Gippal that took her right hand and lead her along the beach. Kerri was exploding with excitement. She **loved** the beach! They walked in silence until they reached a blanket with a little signed next to it that said, '_Reserved for Gippal Sagona and Kerri Murature.' _Kerri smiled, "Gippal, you went through entirely too much just for me."

"Nonsense. Now you said you liked the beach? Well I figured you'd love this. Here, sit," He told her.

Kerri took a seat on the blanket and Gippal sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, put his head on her shoulder, said, " Look at that" and pointed at the horizon.

Kerri looked to where Gippal pointed and gasped. The sun was setting into the clear waters off the coast of Besaid. The sky was a mixture of red, yellow, and orange. It was a beautiful site. The waves crashing onto the shore, along with the sunset was breathtaking. _This is beautiful._ "Gippal, I had so much fun tonight, thank you soo much."

Gippal moved so he was facing her and said, "I'm glad you like it."

"Gippal, this is beautiful, I love it!"

Gippal smiled and said, "You're beautiful, Kerri"

Kerri looked into his emerald eyes. There was no hint of insincerity. She smiled. When his emerald eyes met with her cerulean eyes there was a connection of some kind. Gippal put his hand to Kerri's face and kissed her. Kerri instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She opened her lips allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was passionate and Kerri let a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. After a few minutes they pulled apart. They both sat gazing into each other's eyes for a few minutes before returning their gaze to the forming night sky. Kerri laid in Gippal's arms as they talked about everything they could think of. As the night was setting in the temperature dropped and Kerri shivered slightly.

Gippal looked at Kerri and said, "You cold, Ker?"

"A little."

"Well, here, where my jacket." He then took off his jacket, handed it to her, and she put it on.

"Thank You."

Finally, well after night had set in Gippal looked at his watch, "Wow, its 10pm already."

Kerri looked up at him with a puppy dogface and said, "We have to leave?"

He smiled at her. He bent down and kissed her nose, "Sorry, but I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Gippal put his hand to his heart and said, "I promise."

Kerri reluctantly got up out of Gippal warms embrace and picked up her shoes, while Gippal folded up the blanket. He then took her hand again to walk back to the car, only this time their fingers were intertwined.

When they got back to the car, Gippal cell phone was beeping signifying he had a message. He listened to the message and turned to Kerri. " You're spending the night at Rikku's. Tidus' carran out ofgas - so he's at Wakka's."

Kerri just nodded. Gippal drove Kerri to Rikku's house. When they got there, Gippal walked her to the door. "I had a great time, Gippal."

"Me too." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before ringing the doorbell.

After they rang the doorbell it was opened by Brother. "Hello, Brother," Gippal said.

Brother glared at him and responded with an indignant, "Gippal." He then looked at Kerri and said, "Who bes this?"

Gippal answered, "This, Brother, is Kerri. Kerri this is Brother… he's... well...Rikku's brother. Now… she's here for Rikku, so can you show her to Rikku's room? Or do I have to?"

"No!" Brother screamed. "I'll be doings that. Poi, Gippal. (Bye, Gippal)"

Gippal smirked, said, "I'll see you later, Kerri" and kissed her on the cheek. He turned to Brother and said, "Poi.(Bye.)"

Brother took Kerri by the arm and dragged her to Rikku's room. He threw open Rikku's door and screamed, "Rikku! Fru ec drec? Cra fyc fedr Gippal. Oui ghuf E tuh'd mega res, fro fuimt oui pnehk res rana? (Rikku! Who is this? She was with Gippal You know I don't like him, why would you bring him here?)"

Rikku turned to him and started yelling, "Oui yna cu yhhuoehk. Lyh oui ajan zicd seht ouin ufh picehacc? Hu dryd fuimt pa du luhcetanyda. Yht ra lyh lusa rana yhodesa E fyhd res rana, ra ec so vneaht oy ghuf? Rumo Machina... (You are so annoying. Can you ever just mind your own business? No that would be to considerate. And he can come here anytime I want him here, he is my friend ya know? Holy Machina...)"

Yuna laughed and then explained to Brother in Al Bhed who Kerri was.  
Brother eyed her suspiciously. Rikku got up from the floor and walked over to him. "Brother, kad uid uv so nuus! Huf! (Brother, Get out of my room! Now!)" She then pushed him out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

She then turned around and said, "Ok, let's get ready for bed." The girls got allset for bed and Yuna and Rikku laid down. Kerri was just about to turn of the light when Rikku said, "How was your date tonight? I want details!"

"I don't kiss and tell," Kerri replied with a smirk as she turned off the light.

A/N: Ok well I hope that will hold you over for a while, because now I have to completely write another chapter and It's going to be about Mass so Seymour will be in it with his gang, just not sure how to do it.. So suggestions would be greatly appreciated – I'll try to update ASAP, but God only knows when that will be – So sorry in advance lol

**Thanks**: Ok well, I have 7 reviewer to thank – how cool is that? I feel totally awesome right now Well here goes…

**Lenna**: Heyy girl! You are always like the first person to review which is totally awesome! and I told you I'd get this chapter out soon! Lol. And I completely agree I love it when Rikku's a pro with the hair… I really hope you liked this chapter- you are like that flame that keeps my going lol – without someone like you to have kept me going for like the past 10 chapters I probably would have given up.. so thanks for being one cool reviewer! lol

**The Earth Mystic**: How was this for ya? I tried my best with the Gippal/Kerri fluff – first time I've written it, so I hopes its ok I'm really glad you like my story it's soo exciting to have another reviewer I can depend upon to read my story totally awesome! Lol

**Stargirl2005**: Thank you so much for your support- you're another one that's have been reviewer for a really long time I'm really glad I didn't loose you in the course of these chapters and I'm really glad you like it…

**Arti**: Cool! I've have secret readers. That's pretty cool. I'm glad you decided to lemme know you like my story – Feedback is really important to an author.. or authoress in my case. Thanks for the support and thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**GiGgLyGaL**: heyy! I know I kinda left you in the blue with the Kerri and the magic, but basically Kerri's taking a magic course, so she has a grip on the basics and what not, but something allowed her to cast a level two spell – I know I probably just confused you and you're like ok that doesn't answer my question and I am terribly sorry about that… but I'm going to explain in the story hopefully in one of the next few chapters

**loveable-M**: Due to your popular demands lol I'm back! Thanks When I got all those reviews from you I was like gee I feel like updating! So I finished the chapter and now I'm posting it… I hope you like it – lol and I'm glad you find my openings funny… I try lol- and sometimes it fails… horribly… but eh that's ok… Well I'm glad you like it!

**DarkFairyWarrior**: heyy again! I'm glad you like the story I've been working really hard on it – I love getting positive feedback it just encourages me to write more – so I really hope you like this story! Thanks for being a cool reviewer!


	22. I Thought You'd Never Ask

A/N: Well after a long awaited return I am back! This chapter is freakishly long – and I didn't realize it till I was typing it up and I was like O man this never ends! I'm really sorry about the long hold up. I had every intention of having like at least 2 to 3 chapters out over my break, but Last Sunday I lost a really close friend and it's been really hard. But I'm back. And I really hope you like the chapter.. the beginning ok, but the end I'm not to sure about, because I wasn't really in the mood of writing when I wrote it- so I hope it's ok

Disclaimer: I only own, me, myself and I.. even though they think they are their own free person… yea ha.. that's funny….

**I thought you'd never ask**

Kerri was awoken the next morning by a smash to the face with a pillow. Kerri's hand jolted out from under the covers, grabbed the perpetrators ankles and knocked them to the floor.

"owwiee! Ya Big Meanie!"

Kerri opened her eyes. "Oops sorry, Rikku. It's a reflex, I thought you were my cousin. I'm not a big morning person."

"Could have fooled me," Rikku stated as she kneeled next to Kerri. "So, you never did tell us what happened last night."

Kerri rolled over and said, "And I never will."

Rikku jumped on Kerri. "C'mon, Ker, please!"

Kerri pulled the covers over her head and said "no" through the blanket.

Rikku started to shake her while repeating "Please" over and over and over and over again. The 'pleasing' seem to go on for forever before Kerri grabbed her pillow and whacked Rikku with it. "Rikku! No! Now Shh!"

Rikku stood up and said, "You're a poopiehead!"

"Oh, I'm hurt- now this poopiehead want to rest. So shh."

Rikku huffed up her chest, stomped her foot, and said "Fine" before she left the room. Yuna laughed and said, "You aren't exactly the happiest person in the morning."

She groaned, "I'm never going to go back to sleep!"

Kerri sat up and looked around. _Where am I?… O yea, I'm in Rikku's room. Wow this room is huge. I can't believe I didn't notice this last night. Wow._

"Kerri, we better get ready. Mass is soon."

Kerri groaned, layed back down and put the blanket over her head. "In that case, I think I'll go back to sleep."

Yuna took Kerri's blanket and said, "C'mon we have to bring you back to Tidus' so you can get clothes."

Reluctantly Kerri got up and followed Yuna into the hallway.

Suddenly Kerri felt someone grab her arm, who ever had her arm said, " Yuna, who is this girl?"

Kerri turned around and was face to face with a man who looked to be about late thirties. He had no hair and a strange body suit that covered almost every inch of his body. By the looks of the suit, it seem he was some sort of mechanic because the outfit was filled with oil.

"Uncle Cid, this is Kerri, she's a friend from school."

He released Kerri from his grip, smiled and said, "Well hello, little missy. I'm Cid, Rikku's father and leader of the Al Bhed."

Kerri smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He then turned his attention back to Yuna and said, " Well, Rikku is downstairs and I think brothers down there too, so if you can't find them, just follow the sound of the yells and you'll find them."

"Thank You."

Yuna and Kerri made their way downstairs. Before they reached the bottom they heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

_He wasn't kidding when he said 'just follow the yells.'_

When they got there Rikku was fighting with Brother. She gave him a quick kick to the shin before saying. "Oui ynh cu cdibet!" (you are so stupid!)

"What's the matter, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing, he's just a zang!(jerk)" she replied as she stuck her tongue out at Brother.

"So basically, nothing new. Ok well, I have to bring Kerri to Tidus' so we can go to mass," Yuna told her.

"Oh yea." She pouted. "Ok well I'll see you later then. Bye!"

Kerri and Yuna left and got into Braska's car. Yuna explained that while her father was gone she was allowed to use his car. They drove to Tidus' house. When they got there, Kerri hopped out of the car and ran to the house. She knocked on the door. A few minutes later Gippal answered the door.

Kerri gave him a questioning look and said, "Why are you here?"

"I drove Tidus home and he's showering. He needed someone to answer the door when you came back… so here I am!" He then looked her over and said, "What are you wearing- not that I'm complaining though."

Kerri looked herself over and started to blush. She wasn't wearing much. She had to borrow Rikku's clothes for bed. She had a pair of green short shorts and a tight yellow tank top. " I had to borrow Rikku's clothes," she explained.

He smiled and went, "Nice."

Kerri just rolled her eyes.

Then Tidus' voice called from upstairs. "Gippal, was that Kerri at the door?"

Kerri called back up to him and said, "Yea, it was me."

"Good, you have half and hour to get ready."

Kerri looked herself over. _A Half hour. This is going to be a challenge._ She then turned to Gippal, "Ok, well I'll see you later then."

He nodded and said, "See ya."

As Kerri began to walk upstairs Gippal went, "Ok, no goodbye?"

Kerri turned to him and said, "What? I said bye."

"No, no, no,… I meant…" he then tapped his cheek.

Kerri smirked and said, "Oh, how could I forget?"

She then ran over to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Bye!" She then turned and ran to shower and get ready.

About a half hour later Tidus was waiting at the bottom of the steps. "hurry up, Kerri! We have to go!"

"I'm coming!" she called back as she ran out of her room to the stairs. "Sorry, I couldn't find my bag of clothes," she explained as she was walking down the stairs.

"It's alright, now let's go." Tidus grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

When they pulled up to the temple, they spotted Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Baralai, and Paine in front waiting for them. Kerri and Tidus hopped out of the car and raced to the group. When they reached them they all exchanged greetings.

"So, I guess we should find seats," Baralai suggested.

Kerri frowned and said, "I have to sit with Seymour. So now I have to go find him"

"No need. He's right there," Yuna said as she pointed to the limo pulling up. "Alright, We'll see you inside, Ker."

Kerri nodded. When the group left, she stood there waiting for Seymour.

"Kerri! I'm delighted you came," Seymour said as he approached her.

"Well I promised I would," she replied as he reached her and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Wonderful. I want you to meet my father. Kerri, this is my father, Lord Jyscal. Father, this is Kerri Muratore," Seymour said.

Kerri nodded and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, er… Lord Jyscal."

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard so much about you."

Kerri plastered on a smile, said, "Only good things I hope," and let out a fake laugh.

"O yea, of course, dear. But now, come along children. We must make haste," Jyscal said as he made his way into the temple.

Kerri then walked in followed closely by Seymour. When it was time to find seats, Jyscal sat up front with the masters and Seymour took a seat next to Dona. Kerri rolled her eyes and took her seat beside Seymour. _Well could this day get any better? yea, right…_ Kerri looked over to see who else was sitting in their pew. Next to Dona was this big hulking 'man' who looked as if he had the IQ of a peanut. Next to him was LeBlanc, Ormi, and Logos. _O yay! All my favorite people… Woo hoo! _Kerri thought bitterly to herself.

When Dona spotted Kerri she gave a shocked expression and whispered to Seymour, "Why is that thing sitting with us?"

"That 'thing' happens to be with me. So be nice to that 'thing.'" Seymour responded.

_I don't know whether I should feel special that he kind of almost defended me, or be insulted that they both keep calling me a thing. I think I should be mostly insulted that they are calling me thing and I bet they think I can't hear them… Wow, I bet peanut boy over there has more common sense than that._

"Fine, but only because that thing is with you." Dona hissed back.

_Ok I've had enough._ Kerri leaned over and said, "This thing can hear you."

Dona looked at Kerri and said, "Sorry, doll, how are you?"

Kerri raised and eyebrow at her, said, "fine," and sat back in her seat.

After that the mass started. Kerri had all she could do to keep up with the sitting, standing, and kneeling. _Next time I'm standing in the back._

"The mass has ended, now go in peace to love and serve Yevon."

"Thanks be to Yevon."

_It's over. Thank you God!_ Kerri tried to contain herself. She was so excited that it was over and she wanted out of there. She was ready to start throwing people out of her way. When they got outside, Seymour took Kerri's arms and said, "What are you doing now, after mass?"

_Dammit. I want to go home… well back to Tidus' or Yuna's… _"Um.. I er. Don't know."

_Wonderful. This is working rather well. _"Ok well, how would you like to come out with us?"

"I um…. I don't have any money!" _Ha, got out of that pretty easily._

_Even better, now I can pay for her… and she'll think I'm a great guy. _"Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

_Dammit. _"Uh, well… I'd have to discuss it with Tidus and Yuna because I've been staying with them.

"By all means, go right ahead."

Kerri turned and walked out into the open and looked fro the group, but didn't see anyone. _Shit! Shit shit shit!_

Seymour came up beside her and said, "I don't see them."

_Thank you captain obvious._ "Yea, neither do I."

"Well, we can wait a little longer?" Seymour offered.

_Ok- I don't know their numbers so I can't call them, nor do I know where they live, so I am basically screwed beyond belief._

Then Ormi tapped her and said, "I saw you on the sphere. You were with that Tweak, Gippal. It said 'cutest couple.' Are you two going out?"

Kerri cringed at the sound of tweak, but blushed at the thought of her and Gippal going out.

LeBlanc pushed Ormi out of the way and said, "I saw that too! Oh, two opposing faiths, overcome by love!" She sighed, "How romantic."

Seymour grabbed her arm tightly and said, "You're dating that tweak?"

_Ow? He's hurting me… _"Well, uh, no, I um… don't think so."

As soon as those words were spoken, Gippal pulled up in his BMW truck, he rolled down the window and said, "Hey, Ker, need a ride?"

_Oh, this kid is my savior!_ "Yes please!" She turned to Seymour. "Rain check?" and she ran towards the truck. She jumped in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on.

Gippal leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Kerri blushed and then waved at Seymour's group. Before they could pull away, Seymour ran over to the car. "Wait! Uh, you can both come with us... more the merrier right?"

Gippal looked from Seymour to Kerri and back to Seymour. "What are you talking about, Guado?"

Seymour narrowed his eyes and said, "I invited Kerri out to dinner with us, but you came to pick her up. Now… I am extending the offer to you." Seymour looked at Gippal and saw hesitation in his eyes. So he whipped out a credit card and said "My treat."

"Could you wait a sec., Seymour, gotta discuss it with the lady."

Seymour stepped back and said, "By all means."

Gippal rolled up the window and said, "So what do you think?"

Kerri shrugged" I don't know, you guys say he's a horrible person.. so maybe it's a trick?"

"For me?" Gippal started. "Most likely. For you? I doubt it."

"What?"

"I think Mr. Guado want to get with you, so I think he's being genuinely nice to you. I'm just a hindrance in his plan. But since it's his treat, what do ya say?"

"Well, we could go… for a little while. But I don't wanna be out late- especially with them!"

"Then it's settled." He rolled down the window and said, "Alright, Seymour, we'll take you up on your offer."

"Or in nicer terms, we'd love to join you for dinner," Kerri said.

"Fantastic, now will you be coming in my limo?"

"We'll pass. We'll follow you," Kerri quickly answered.

Seymour backed away from the car and said, "Very well." He then walked over to his limo, got in and slammed the door shut.

Dona leaned towards him, smirked, and said, "Someone's not happy. What's the matter doll? Get turned down?"

"No, that friggin tweak is coming and I'm paying for him too."

Logos laughed and said, "this is pocket change for you. Admit it your mad the Al Bhed is coming."

Seymour crossed his arms and said, "Yea, you're right."

LeBlanc crossed her legs and said, "Well, love, Kerri said they weren't going out, so what's the problem?"

Seymour eyes just gazed straight as he said, "He kissed her hello. His lips were on my property…"

Meanwhile back in Gippal car. "So, Ker, what restaurant are we going to?"

"No idea, I didn't really want to go so I didn't ask."

Gippal sighed and said, "So we just follow 'em?"

"You guessed it."

Gippal followed the very slow moving limo for about 2 blocks before he got impatient. "I can't follow him. Let's find out where we're going." Gippal pulled the car into the left lane and pulled along side the limo. Kerri rolled down her window and wait as the window of the limo slowly opened to reveal LeBlanc.

"What's up, love?"

"Nothing, uh, where are we going?"

LeBlanc answered, "The Bistro. My uncle owns it."

"Oh, Ok. Well … we'll meet you there- Toodles!" Kerri said as Gippal sped off in the direction of the Bistro.

"I don't think they serve Al Bhed there," Gippal said as he was driving.

"Well then we don't have to go there," Kerri offered. _Please say we don't have to go there I don't want to go out with them…_

"Well let's see what happens," Gippal said as they pulled up in front of this very elegant looking building. _Wow._

They walked towards the front of the building and waited fro LeBlanc. After the group was together they entered the building. Upon entrance they were approached by a debonair looking man, with slicked back blonde hair. "LeBlanc! How are you darling?"

LeBlanc smiled and gave the man a hug. "I'm fine. Uncle Vinny, you know everyone, well except Kerri. She's knew. She's from Zanarkand."

The man looked away from LeBlanc and looked Kerri over. "Well it's always a pleasure to meet another one of LeBlanc's friends." He then turned his attention to Gippal. "Um, I'm sorry, but are you lost?"

Kerri linked arms with him and said, "No, he's with me."

LeBlanc touched her uncle's arm to get his attention. "Uncle Vinny, it's ok. He's with us."

"LeBlanc, I uh…" 'Uncle Vinny' seemed to be torn between his dislike towards Al Bhed and his wanting to please his niece. Finally he gave in. "Ok. Fine." He led them to a table in the back of the restaurant.

As they were walking Kerri faced Gippal and whispered, "I feel really out of place."

He scoffed at her and said, "you? I'm the only Al Bhed in this place."

"Point Made." She then tightened her grip on his arm. " Don't leave me to sit with Seymour. You sit next to me at all costs!"

He bent down and whispered, "Deal."

After they were seated Kerri was still stuck next to Seymour. _I can't get away from this kid._

"So, love, how do you like Besaid?"

"It's really nice. It's nothing like Zanarkand, but I like it nonetheless. I made a lot of really great friends too."

"Yea, you made a choice pick," Dona said while glaring at Gippal.

Seymour then put his hand over Kerri's and said, "So, Dear, I bet this is the nicest restaurant you've been to."

_Dear? What?_ She took her hand back. "Well, no, actually."

Seymour sat back in his chair and said, "Well, I meant in Besaid."

Kerri put on a fake smile and said, "Yea… me too."

Seymour laughed picked up his glass of water and said, "Really what restaurant have you been to? McDoonelds?" He put his glass up to his lips and went to take a sip.

"Well, just last night, Gippal brought me to the Monte Bianco."

At the name of the restaurant both Dona and LeBlanc gasped and Seymour choked on his water.

"Oh! That is so romantic!" LeBlanc exclaimed.

Dona smacked the big guys next to her. "Why haven't you ever brought me to the Monte Bianco?"

When Seymour stopped choking he grabbed Kerri's arm and said, "I thought you said you two weren't going out."

Kerri pulled her arm back and replied, "We're not."

"Yet. But hey only the best for my friends." Gippal put his arm around Kerri.

_Yet?_ Kerri thought to herself.

At this the waiter came back to take orders for the drinks. When he did he skipped Gippal and left. _Um… ok?_ When the waiter came back he skipped over Gippal again. This time, though, Kerri spoke up. "Excuse me, but you skipped my friend twice now."

The waiter stuck up his nose and replied indignantly, "He's Al Bhed."

"He's Hungry."

"Well I don't serve Al Bhed."

Kerri turned to Gippal and said, "Then we leave."

The waiter gave a quizzical look at Kerri and said, "But why, miss?"

"I'm hungry. He's hungry. We both want to eat." She then turned to the table and said, "Well, LeBlanc, Seymour, everyone, thank you for inviting me, but if Gippal isn't going to be served then we'll just go elsewhere."

_Oh no, she is not leaving. _"Kerri, dear, don't you think you're over reacting?"

Kerri give him a dirty look and said, "Don't call me dear. And No I don't think I'm over reacting."

Seymour grabbed her hand. "Darling, please, you are making a scene."

Kerri shook her head and said, "You don't get it. I don't really care. And why are you calling me darling?" She then got up to leave, but Seymour grabbed her arm.

"Kerri, I seriously advise you stay."

Kerri tried to get out of his grip. "Let go of me Seymour. I'm leaving."

He tightened his grip on her arm. "Ow, Seymour, you're hurting me. Please, stop."

At this point Gippal was growing angry and his fist were clenched. _He better let her go, or I'm going to fix that crooked nose for him the painful way._

"Um, love, you making a scene," LeBlanc whispered in a menacing tone.

Seymour released her and said, "Fine, go. I'm sorry you feel that way."

Gippal put his hands on Kerri's shoulders. "C'mon Keri, Let's go."

Kerri rubbed her arm, nodded, and walked towards the exited followed by Gippal.

"Sagona," Seymour called after him.

Gippal handed Kerri the keys and told her to wait in the car before he turned to face Seymour. "Yea? What?"

"Listen, stay out of my way. I want Kerri and it would be in your bets interest to leave her alone."

Gippal crossed his arms across his chest. "And if I don't?"

"Let's just say I'll do more than just take your girl from you."

Gippal let his hands fall to his side. He shot Seymour a dirty look and left. When he got back to the car, Kerri was patiently waiting in the passenger seat. He got in the car and didn't say anything as he started the car.

_He looks upset. _"What'd they want?"

Gippal kept his gaze straight ahead when he answered "Nothing." _What did he mean by 'I'll take more that just your girl'? Was that a threat and if so. To who, Kerri or me? I don't think he'd hurt her, but then again he wasn't exactly being gentle back there._ He looked at Kerri's left arm where Seymour had grabbed her. It was all red. _That bastard._ Kerri looked back at him, so he shook his head smiled and said, "So Ya hungry? Tidus' treat."

Kerri laughed. "Sure."

Meanwhile back in the restaurant. "Can we say rash actions?" Dona commented as her food was being place down in front of her.

"yea, love, if you want a girl… you don't usually harm them."

Seymour stabbed his steak with his fork and replied, "Yea and I don't usually have to work at it either. Why is this so different?"

Dona turned her gaze towards him and responded, "Well, let's look at her friends: Two and a half Tweaks, two Goths, a thick headed twit, an X, and Tidus. They've probably told her stories. So you'd have to win her trust. Or move on. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"Listen I always get what I want and I want her to add to my list."

"Well, then work for it and stop complaining."

"Fine." _You will be mine, Kerri, just you wait._

o0o

"Comfortable much?" were Kerri's words when Tidus answered the door.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "This is what I sleep in so get used to it."

Kerri and Gippal walked in the house and Gippal asked, "How'd you like to feed your tow favorite people?"

"I'd love to, but Yuna and Wakka already ate."

"Funny," Kerri replied as she took off her sneakers.

"I thought so, c'mon I'll heat ya up some leftovers."

As they were eating Gippal and Kerri were telling Tidus all about dinner. "You should have seen their faced when I said Gippal took me to the Monte Bianco."

Tidus jaw dropped and said," You went to the Monte Bianco… wow… um. Continue."

Kerri shrugged it off and continued. After talking for a while, it was about 830 and Tidus said, "Gippal, Don't mean to sound like a jerk, but it's getting kind of late, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Yea, I guess."

Kerri pouted and said, "Do you have to leave now?"

"Not unless Tidus throws me out, but he can't do that if he can't find me." Gippal threw Kerri over his shoulder and ran upstairs with her.

"Ahh! Let me go!" Kerri was yelling and laughing as he ran into Tidus' room and threw Kerri on the bed.

"Now, my fair maiden, tell me, where does Tidus hide his money?"

"I'll never tell you!" Kerri shouted in an over dramatic voice.

"Well then, I'll just have to torture you till I find out." He then jumped at her and started tickling her.

"Ahh! Tidus Help!"

Tidus came into his room and said, "Unhand her you fiend!"

Kerri rolled off the bed and ran behind Tidus. "My Hero!"

Gippal then said, "It's not what you think. She said you like to wear pink frilly underwear! I was trying to get her to take it back."

Tidus smirked then but on a shocked face and said, "You told him! Oh that's it!" He threw her on the bed and held her arms as Gippal tickled her. Soon Tidus' eyes came over 4 scratch marks and said in a very serious tone, "What is this?"

Gippal stopped tickling her and looked at her arm. "Holy Machina, Ker, your arm."

Kerri got off the bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at her arm in her reflection. _Oh my God. What the Hell? Seymour really hurt me._

Tidus ran over to her. "Kerri, who did that?"

"I'll kill him," Gippal said as he sat down on the bed.

Tidus turned and looked at him. "Who?"

"Seymour."

Tidus turned to Kerri. "He did this to you?"

She nodded. _Well this give a new definition to the term 'tough love.'_

"Alright, well, I'm going to see if we have any Neosporin for that. Okay?"

"Ok, listen, I got to go se, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yea," Tidus replied as he walked out of his room.

"I'll walk to you to door," Kerri told him.

As they were walking down the stair Gippal said, "So, Ker, the senior Semi-formal is coming up. You got a date?"

Kerri jumped down the last 4 steps, turned to him and replied, " Nope, didn't even know there was a dance."

"Oh, well, I don't have a date either."

"ok…"

Gippal scratched the back of his head. "So… um, ya wanna go with me?"

Kerri smiled and said, "Sure, Id love to go with you."

"Ok, well, um see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

He leaned over, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left. After she shut the door Kerri ran upstairs and into the room she had been staying in and jumped on the bed. She broke out into her "happy dance" which was made up of spontaneous random motions, all the while yelling 'woo hoo' repeatedly.

Tidus walked into the room and said, "Um… if this is a bad time… I can come back later?"

She laughed and plopped herself down on the bed. "No, sorry, just a little um… hyper."

"Alright, well lemme see yours cuts."

Kerri lifted her arm, and Tidus applied the Neosporin to it. "The cuts aren't that deep, they should heal rather quickly."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe he did that to you. I could kill him. He gets me so angry. Argh!"

Kerri put her hand on his back and said "hey, don't worry about it. It's nothing big. It was an accident. I mean he has nails. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me."

"Still, Ker, he did."

Kerri threw herself on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "Well, listen, its like I always say," she sat up, " 'Don't sweat the petty things… and don't pet the sweaty things."

Tidus gave her a funny looked laugh and said, "What? Eww." He pushed her head back and continued, "You sure everything's alright in your head?

"Hey! That is so mean!" She protested.

"You'll live now get ready for bed. We have school tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Father."

The next morning Tidus tried to wake Kerri up. Key word Tried. "Ker, c'mon ya gotta get ready for school."

Kerri groaned, "No," and rolled over.

"Ker, let's go."

"No! Leave me alone." She said from under the covers.

"Kerri! Move it!"

Kerri stuck her hand out form under the covers, felt around the floor and picked up her shoe. She then threw it at him. "NO!" The shoe came within two inched of his head and slammed into the door.

"Whoa, alright, nasty. That's it." He walked over to the bed, pulled off the bedspread and took her pillows.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. She sat up and went " Fine! I'm up happy? Now get out so I can changed."

Tidus hesitated. "Alright, but if you are longer than … um… 8 minutes I'm coming back."

She brushed him off with a "yea whatever." And made her way over to the closet. She blindly grabbed an outfit and hoped for the best. When she was finished she went downstairs. Tidus was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon, cranky, we have to pick up Gippal and Yuna. We'll eat at school."

Kerri muttered a "yea whatever" as she walked out the door. She got in the passenger seat of the car and Tidus go tin the driver's seat. "You are really nasty in the morning."

"Yea."

"You could have warned me about the flying projectiles."

She shrugged. "You're the one who entered the lion's den."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Nope."

"Great. Can you go knock on Yuna' door."

Kerri looked at him strangely and said, "Why don't you just honk the horn?"

Tidus hit the horn, only there was no honking sound. "Alright fine," she muttered as she got out of the car and moseyed her was up to Yuna's door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Coming!" a few seconds later a flustered Yuna opened the door. "Sorry I was running a tad late."

"Join the club." Kerri said as Yuna took off running towards to car.

"Shot Gun!" Yuna yelled as she jumped in the front seat.

"Right…" Kerri said as she climbed into the back seat.

Tidus turned to Yuna and said, "Thanks for warning me about Kerri's morning attitude."

"Yea, she's not the happiest person. She knocked Rikku down yesterday."

"Well I got a shoe thrown at my head."

Yuna laughed. "That must have been interesting to see."

"Yea, whatever you say. Alright well now to Gippal's."

When they pulled up the Gippal house Yuna asked, "How come we're going to school so early?"

Kerri's head shot up. "Early?" She grabbed the back of her neck. _Ow. Whiplash._ She then looked at the clock. "Tidus! It's only 6:30! Jerk. You had me thinking 'Oh man, I'm going to make everyone late.' You are a jerk!"

"Hey, what did I do now. I only just got here." Kerri turned her head to see Gippal sitting next to her.

She smiled and said, "You didn't do anything. Tidus is the Jerk."

"Well that's a first."

"There's a first time for everything," she replied.

Gippal put on his cocky smirk and said, "Well, I like it."

"I don't" Tidus said from the front seat. "I don't like being the jerk."

"Well, if you weren't being such a jerk, then you wouldn't be a jerk…" _Wait? What? What the hell did I just say?_

Gippal laughed and said, "What?"

Kerri crossed her arms and said, "Shut up. It made sense in my head."

Gippal nodded and said, "I bet a lot of things make sense in your head…"

Kerri leaned down in her seat and said, "Leave me alone, you're a jerk."

Gippal shrugged and said, "Well that was short lived."

Tidus put the car in park and said, "Alright, you two, we're in school. Now kiss and makeup."

"Gladly." Gippal puckered his lips and put his face near Kerri's.

Kerri laughed and noticed Tidus and Yuna watching them. She then patted Gippal head and said, " Sorry I don't do these thins with an audience." She got out of the car.

Gippal snapped his fingers and said, "Dam." And then he got out. He ran after her. "Ker, wait up."

She turned around. "Yea?"

He looked around and said, "Well, there is no audience here and … you still owe me that kiss form before."

Kerri thought about it, reached into her bag and took out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote I O U on it and handed it to Gippal. "Now, here's what you do. You stick that in your pocket and you save it for a special occasion."

Gippal folded the paper stuck it in his pocket and said, "You drive a hard bargain, Muratore, but I accept."

She smiled and said, "I'm off to my locker!" Kerri skipped down the hallway to her locker. While she was in her locker getting her book, Baralai came up to her.

"Almost done?"

She jumped and smacked her head on the back of the locker. She grabbed her head. "Ow, Son of…" She turned to face Baralai, "You can't do that to me."

He laughed, "Sorry."

"Why are you here so early?"

"I'm always here early."

Kerri shrugged, "whatever." She closed her locker. "So, I'm hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Alright."

"Do you know why Tidus had us come into school so early?"

"No idea. But it wasn't much of a problem for me. I'm always here at this time."

When they reached the cafeteria, there was a huge circle of kid in the middle yelling "fight, fight, fight"

Kerri looked at Baralai who gave her a concerned look. They both ran over to the crowd. Kerri tapped some kid on the shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Seymour, Bartello, Tidus, and Gippal are fighting."

Kerri's mouth dropped. _Shit._

She pushed her way through the crowd. "excuse me, excuse me, move, get out of my way… ugh forget this I'm done being nice." She started pushing people out of her way. When she got to the center Gippal was saying something to Seymour.

"Ya know I always knew you were an asshole, but to hurt a girl… that pretty shitty man."

Kerri crossed her arms and stood behind Gippal and Tidus. "What the hell is going on?"

The two blonde turned around. "Kerri!" they said in unison.

She looked at Tidus and said, "I thought I told you not to make a big deal out of it."

"I didn't"

She put her hands on her hips. "Really? Then what the hell is this? You are unbelievable ya know that?"

"Ker, we were standing up for you."

"Yea, I know. But you did it when I asked you not to. And in school. Is this why you made me get up so early?"

Tidus looked down at the floor. Gippal walked over to her. "Kerri, I'm sorry."

Kerri let her arms dangle at her sides. "Yea, of course you are. You're always sorry. But you never think things through and then you just apologize and expect everything to be ok. It's not going to always work like that."

He looked into her eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

She sighed "No, I'm not mad."

Gippal pulled her into a hug. She returned the embrace. He then whispered into her ear. "I think I wanna use that I O U now."

"Why, now?"

"Hey don't question it. Just do it."

She sighed. "Fine."

He pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes. He smirked, closed his eyes, leaned down and kissed her.

Well he pull out of the kiss he put his forehead to hers, looked into her eyes and said, "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are."

Seymour stood to the side watching everything. He clenched his fist. _That little lying whore. I'll kill them both._ He walked swiftly over to them, threw Kerri to the floor and punched Gippal across the face.

Kerri stood up. _That little piece of crap. I save him from a beating and this is the thanks I get._ She walked behind him tapped him on the shoulder. "Seymour?" He turned around. She gave him a right hook to the nose. "That's for being an asshole." She then punched him in the stomach, "That's for hurting me yesterday." She finished off with an uppercut and said, "That's for hurting Gippal." Seymour was so caught off guard he was on the floor with a bloody nose.

Kerri walked over to Gippal and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Let's go." They walked together to Gippal locker. "Ok, well I have to go meet up with Tidus and Baralai, so I'll see you third?"

"Yea, before you go though… Can I say something?"

She looked up at him. "Yea. Go ahead."

"Listen, back there. I'm sorry… but Thank you for standing up for me. Not many people do that for Al Bheds and I really appreciate it."

"I'm not like most people… and hey, what are friends for?"

"No, you're right. You are one of a kind. But, that's another thing… I don't know how you feel, but I hope it's the same way I do… I really like you – if you couldn't tell… and well, I was wondering… maybe we could me something a little more than just friends?" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. _O wow look at me. Nervous about asking a girl out. This is insane. Gippal Sagona never gets nervous about asking a girl out._

Kerri smiled. _Wow I didn't see this coming._ "Gippal Sagona, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He laughed nervously. "Yea…"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I thought you'd never ask."

o0o

A/N: Ok well there ya go.. I also started writing another Fan Fic and I should be posting that up soon.. and by soon I mean in the next few month lol… nah, well maybe, who knows with my schedule.. Ok well Review! And till next time Toodles!

Thank You's

**The Earth Mystic**: Yea not everyone is a beach person. I personally love the beach. I mean I don't like it when you come out of the water and the sand sticks to you, but eh a little price to pay for it lol Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one lives up to the standards of my readers…

**labrat-seph**: I'm trying with the detail… I try. It's hard because sometimes it'll be details, but really really bad details.. like detailed to the point where your like ok.. I get it.. lol but I'm glad you like the story.. I work really hard on it

**loveable-M:** yea I hate flamers… they have nothing better to do than put other peoples work down, o well.. I'm lucky to have so many great reviewers Thanks.. Sorry for the long wait…

**GiGgLyGaL**: lol It's not sad… I've done the same thing.. lol.. I've gotten better though I don't really do it anymore :shifty eyes: lol I'm glad you liked the last chapter… I hope ya like this one…

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara:** Lenna! Don't worry about it.. lol I hope your recital went well- Your new story is awesome and I think all my readers should go read it… Wait I have to look up the title.. lol.. :wait for Internet explorer to work…: ok there we go.. Interna Fusions awesome! lol ok well Thanks for reviewing and I don't care how long it takes as long as you don't forget to do it lol thanks again!

**Feather Black**: lol Don't worry .. By all means review one chapter at a time I have no problem with it. I'm realle happy you like my story :smiles: Your story is great too! Ok well I'm going to try to update again soon.

**CeE CrOw**: Heyy col! I'm glad you like my story, but next time you review.. try to be a little careful with your typing lol.. I know I should talk right? Lol ok well I'll see you later cuz we are going running.. and by running I mean 'walking at a slightly faster pace' lolol


	23. A Place to Call Home

A/N: I hit 100 reviews! How totally awesome is that! I feel so0o cool.. Well here's another chapter… it really isn't all that good, but I figured I better give out a little more Scott information… So here ya go I hope you guys like the chapter, because I'm really not to big on it.. I mean its 'ok' but it isn't my best work… Ok well… I got to go clean my room so the cleaning can clean.. tell me does anyone see the logic in this? Cause I don't! o well :shrugs: enjoy… please? 

Disclaimer: First square then the world! whahahaa

A Place To Call Home 

The first half of the day remained remotely uneventful and finally it was time for lunch. Kerri waved goodbye to Baralai and entered the cafeteria with Wakka. They walked together to their normal table to find Tidus, Yuna, and Paine already there.

"Hey guys!" Kerri chirped as she sat down.

Tidus looked up from his sandwich. "Well, someone's in a good mood"

Kerri shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well after beating up Seymour, I guess you have reason to rejoice," Paine said as she placed her school bag on the floor.

"Hey! He deserved it!" Kerri said defensively.

"No argument there, I just kind of wished it was me," Tidus told her.

Then Gippal came over to the table and put his arms around Kerri's waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "How ya doing?"

No one said anything instead they held their breath and watched them. _He doesn't learn, doesn't he remember what happened last time her did that?_ Tidus thought to himself.

But instead of flipping out, Kerri turned her head to him, kissed him and said, "I'm just lovely and yourself?"

Everyone's mouth dropped. Yuna looked around the table to see if anyone else was as shocked as she was. _Did that really just happen. I mean I know they kissed before in front of Seymour, but I thought that was just so Seymour would back off her and leave her alone. Guess not…_

Kerri looked at everyone's faces and giggled. Gippal sat up and looked sternly at Kerri. "You didn't tell them?"

Kerri smiled innocently and said, "Sorry…"

Tidus shook his head and asked, "When did this happen?"

"This morning," Gippal replied.

Yuna put her hands on her hips and said, "And you didn't tell me, Ker?"

Kerri bit her bottom lip and replied, "Sorry, I don't know. I felt like a rebel. I knew something you didn't know, so in my head I was like 'Yeaa, I'm a rebel."

Wakka scratched his head. "You beat up Seymour and you feel like a rebel because of that, ya?"

"You got a weird girlfriend there, Gippal," Tidus said.

"Hey I resent that! I am not weird… I'm, um, unique!" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Gippal laughed. "Ya got that right. You are definitely one of a kind, Ker. And that's the way I like it."

Kerri blushed. "So anyway, um… did anyone hear what happened to Seymour's nose? He wasn't in first period…"

"Why don't you look for yourself, he's right over there," Paine said pointing toward Seymour's table.

Kerri discreetly turned around to get a look at Seymour. When she turned around, he was looking right back at her. She quickly turned back around. "Guys, I think he's watching me…"

"Kerri, don't be so paranoid. I know he's weird, but like… He's not the stalker type," Yuna assured her.

Kerri sighed, "If you say so..." _I still think he's watching me…_

After lunch the group broke up and went there separate ways. Kerri was walking towards her magic class lost in thought when someone grabbed her left arm. She jumped three feet in the air.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you… just I was calling your name and you weren't answering…"

Kerri turned to her left to find Cee there. She sighed. "Oh, it's just you. I'm sorry I was just thinking, I guess I didn't hear you."

"S'ok, where are you coming from?"

Kerri took a deep breath, her heart was still beating rapidly from the scare she just had. "Lunch… what about you?"

"Gym."

"Cool, I have gym eighth,"

The girls soon reached their magic class and took the seats. Tromell began teaching them how to conserve their energy while casting magic. He told them 'it would take a lot of practice, but once you can focus your energy, your magic become very powerful and you can use it to a greater extent.'

Kerri had been enjoying this class, until…in the middle of the lesson, Cee leaned over to Kerri and said, "Ker, I don't know if you noticed, but that boy with the blue hair has been watching you all class. "

_I knew it!_ Kerri looked up at Seymour who glared at her. She turned back to Cee. "Ew, can we say creepy?"

The other girl laughed. "I think he likes you. I mean why else would he be watching you? Gee, I wonder what happened to his nose."

Kerri shrugged and said, "You don't come to school early, do you?

With the exception of a few glares, the rest of the day was on the boring side. After eighth period the girls: Yuna, Rikku, and Kerri, exited the girl's gym and waited for the boys. Within a few second the three guys, Tidus, Baralai, and Gippal came out of the boy's gym. Gippal ran over to Kerri, picked her up, and swung her around.

Kerri laughed and said, "Miss me?"

He smiled and kissed her nose before replying, "More than anything."

He put her down, took her hand and the group walked out of the building. After everyone said their goodbyes, Kerri, Tidus, and Yuna, got in Tidus' and left. When they dropped Yuna off at home Tidus turned to Kerri. "So you're really going out with Gippal?"

She smiled, nodded, and said, "Yup."

"That's pretty cool." He lowered his voice, "I guess." _I'm happy for them and what not, but I hope he doesn't hurt her. She's like one of my best friends, practically family, and I don't want to see her get hurt by him. I knew he liked her, but I don't know- I just this will turn out okay, for both of their sake's._

Kerri just nodded and looked out the window. They got back to Tidus house and upon entering Kerri tripped and hit the floor. _Oomph. _"Oww…"

Tidus laughed and helped her up. "Looks like Auron's home," he said as he pointed to the giant boot Kerri tripped over.

Kerri brushed herself off. "Well that's a perfect place to leave your shoes, right in the doorway, cause you know, people would definitely expect it…" she sarcastically remarked.

Tidus laughed. "I know, and if I did that, I 'd be in so much trouble, eh guardians, go figure…"

"Tidus, is that you?" Auron called from upstairs.

"Yea," Tidus replied.

"Is Kerri with you?"

Kerri walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Yes I am, Sir."

"Good, now don't go anywhere. I need to talk to you about some things, Kerri. Wait for me in the living room. And please, call me Auron."

"Okidook." She called back.

She turned to Tidus with a questioning expression. He merely shrugged his shoulders. Kerri turned around and headed for the living room. She took a seat on the big couch and waited. _I wonder what Auron wants to tell me. He's definitely going to like kick me out of his house. I mean I guess it wouldn't be that bad, because me and Yuna are on speaking terms again. But I think it's more fun here. Tidus is like the brother I never had, I don't want to leave. Oh man, wait… what if it's about the Seymour thing in school. Crap…. I didn't even think of that. Oh crap._

"Hello, Kerri."

Kerri jumped. _Third time today. Man I gotta stop doing that. I have to start paying attention to what's going on around me._ She looked up at him. "Sir, if it's about Seymour- I can explain…"

"No, it's not… wait, what about Seymour?"

_Me and my big mouth…_ "Nothing… nothing, what were you saying?"

"Oh yes, Ok I really don't know how to say this." He took a seat next to Kerri. "Tidus has already told you that we knew your father, Scott Muratore, correct ?"

"Yes…" She responded. _Oh, I don't think I'm going to like what I'm going to hear. But I can't tell if it's good news or bad news, he's had the same expression on his face since I've met him._

He placed one of his elbows on his knees and he kept the other arm free. He looked at Kerri and didn't say anything for a few minutes. " Ok, well, I had originally thought that's who you were when I had first met you. You had his eyes, and you reminded me of him just by your actions and the way you spoke, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to come straight out and ask you. But anyway, he asked me to do him a favor. He told me that if his daughter was to ever come to Spira, he wanted me to take you in, to be your guardian, kind of like what I am to Tidus. Now, I'm always willing to keep my promises. I have not broken one yet. So it is up to you. If you wish to stay here, then you are more than welcome, but it is your choice."

Kerri just sat there not knowing exactly what to say. She 'knew' they knew her father, but she didn't actually grasp the concept until that moment. She looked up at him and said, "Sir Auron, I would be honored to be allowed to remain in your home."

"You know I have rules that you will have to abide by…"

She nodded. "I understand."

Auron stood up. "Then it is settled, I'll have a room set up for you. You can have your father's old room. It's a rather nice room, with a view of the beach."

Kerri looked up at him. "Sir Auron…"

"Please, call me Auron."

She took a deep breath. "Auron, what ever became of my father?"

He sighed. _I knew this was coming and yet, I feel totally unprepared for it._ He sat back down. "Ok, Well, about a 2 years ago, a war had broken out between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites. Braska had been called in to go to war. Yuna was very distressed about this, as would any young girl. Only thing is... she had recently lost her mother, so it would be twice as worse for her father to go off. Your father, Scott, well he felt as a way to repay Braska for all the kind gestures he had done for him, he offered to go in Braska's place. Now of course, neither of us had wanted him to go. But, he insisted saying, "My family is back in New York, not here. Braska, you have little Yuna to take care of. She's the same age as my daughter and I wouldn't want her to go through what my kid had to go through. She needs you Braska. I'm not needed here. At least this way, I can feel like I had a purpose for being here. Please. Let me go for you." So reluctantly, we let him go. Before he went though. He had asked me to take care of you, if ever you came here and he said to give you this." He handed her a sphere. "It's a sphere. I never watched it so I can't tell you what is on it."

Kerri eyes filled with tears. "So, he died in war?"

Auron ran his hand through his hair. "We aren't sure. The war ended a year ago and we never heard from him, but his body was never discovered. We assume he died, but we aren't positive. We've never gone to guadosalam to check either. So I can't give you a definite answer… I'm sorry."

"It's ok…" Kerri choked out.

"C'mon, you're going to need something to call your own, so lets get you settled. And what was that thing you were going to explain about Seymour Guado?"

"Heh" Kerri got up off the couch. She wiped her eyes and said, "It's kinda funny… actually… heh…"

Auron gave her a stern look and said, "C'mon, Muratore, spit it out already,"

Kerri gave a slight smile and explained what happened today in the cafeteria.

"So you only gave him a bloody nose?"

"Yea… I'm feel really bad about it though…"

He laughed, "You should have broken it…"

"Yea, I know, I'm really sor… wait…what?"

"I don't trust that boy, so I'm not going to punish you for hitting him, I should punish you for not breaking his nose though…"

Kerri laughed and said, "That's something my dad would say…"

Auron shrugged. "Well I knew him for two years, he lived here, so I guess so of his traits rubbed off. Alright, well go get settled, I'm going to start dinner, so go tell Tidus you're staying and that he has to set the table."

"Will do!" she ran upstairs to Tidus' room. She knocked on the door. "Tidus?"

"Yea, hold on…" He came to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Well for starters say hello to your new family member." She held out her arms.

Tidus smiled and said, "You're really living with us?"

She nodded and he hugged her. "That's awesome, Ker!"

"Yea… And, oh yea, Auron says you have to set the table…"

"Way to ruin the mood, Muratore… way to ruin the mood."

"Heh. Sorry. Ok well I'm going to go enjoy… MY room." With that she ran off to her room and threw herself on her bed. _Well, at least now I have a place I can call home._

o0o

A/N: heh.. sorry for the really crappy chapter, but I tried … Wow I am really not liking this chapter and I was seriously debating loading it.. wow… like not only is it bad, it doesn't even have length to make up for it…Ok well review.. pwease… lol ok well im off to clean… toodles!

**The Earth Mystic**: I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope this chapter is ok too, because I wasn't really feeling it, but I wrote it and was like ehh I guess I'll send it out, if I don't get good feed back I'll just rewrite it, or make up for it next chapter.. Ok well thanks again

**Danny**: whoa… one word… Weird… lol thanks.. glad u liked it.. heres a shorter chapter so it shouldn't take you as long to read hehe

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara**: My 100th reviewer! Awesomeness! Thank you I think it's so great that I know I have a fanfic bud that always reviews my story, I continue for you! Lol I know your probably sitting there going, well I wish you wouldn't have done this chapter but shh that's ok.. lol I'm really happy you like the story and I love your stories, don't worry you'll get those high number reviews soon enough, because like is aid your stories are great!


	24. Do You Really Like 'em?

A/N: HeYy I'm back … I hope you all like this chapter… nothing really happens, but its ok.. I guess.. Ok well… :looks around: ok well here ya goo

And this chapter is dedicated to LeNna, why you ask, because I'm the author and I want to, that's why (not to mention she's pretty cool too). I have that power, ya kno?

Disclaimer: I dun own a dam thing…

**Do You Really Like 'em?**

"Kerri! Dinner is ready," Tidus called from downstairs.

Kerri sat up in her bed. _My_ f_irst meal as a part of this household. I wonder what were eating._ She walked out her room and went downstairs. Tidus and Auron were already sitting at the table. "Hiya."

"Hey, Ker," Tidus responded. "So this will be our first meal as a … um… family?"

She smiled and replied, "Yupp. So what are we eating?"

"Chicken Parm with mashed potatoes and corn. I hope you like it," Auron said placing the food down on the table.

Kerri licked her lips and said, "Like it? That's my favorite meal ever! Wow…"

"Well, a little bird once told me once that you liked this…"

Tidus slammed his hand down on the table. "I hate that stupid little bird, he's always getting me in friggin' trouble. When I find that stupid bird… oh… he is so going down."

Kerri raised an eyebrow at him before bursting out with laughter. "Tidus, the 'little bird' isn't real. Parents just use it as an excuse to not rat out whoever told them their information."

"Are you serious?" He glared at Auron, "So you've been lying to me all this time?"

Auron shook his head. "I didn't lie to you. I thought you'd eventually catch on…"

Kerri coughed. "Anyway… changing subjects…how was umm… Kilika?"

"It was nice, a lot of work, but still the weather is always enjoyable," Auron told her.

The rest of dinner consisted of Auron telling Kerri about Kilika and Tidus mumbling something under his breath. Kerri assumed he was still upset about the revelation of the 'little bird' scam. After dinner, Kerri and Tidus ran upstairs separating at the top to go to their own rooms.

Tidus flopped himself on his bed and picked up his phone. He dialed Gippal's number and waited for him to pick up.

"City Morgue, you kill 'em, we chill 'em."

Tidus rolled his eyes. _He can be so stupid sometimes…_"Hey, Gippal, Can I ask you something?"

"Surely, what's bothering you?"

Tidus ran his hair through his hair. "You and Kerri…"

"Dude, don't even tell me you like her, cause that is so not cool…"

"No, I don't like her… well, No, I do… well, I mean that... wait- shut up, Gippal, let me talk!" Tidus walked over to his door and made sure it was locked. "It's not that I don't like her, I like her a lot, but not in the way you do- she's like family… well now she is kinda family, Auron's her guardian now, so she's living here. Anyway, Gippal, you have a reputation. You know that as well as I do. You aren't exactly the commitment type…"

"Tidus, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, I don't want you hurting Kerri. She's like my sister and she's different from the other girl's you've gone out with. She's friends with our group…"

"I know she's different from the other girl's which is why I like her. Tidus you wouldn't understand… I'm surprised that you'd accuse me of wanting to hurt Kerri. You are supposed to be my best friend."

"I am your best friend Gippal! This is why I'm telling you this and I never accused you of anything. You have never gone out with a girl with the attention of hurting her. You know, if you hurt her and you guys break up and it's bad, like most of your break ups have been, what's going to happen? She lives here. She's really good friend with Rikku and Yuna. I mean seriously, think about it…" Tidus walked over to his window. Put his hand on the wall and gazed out. "I mean she's happy, she likes you, and you say you like her, but for how long, Gippal, one week... two?"

"Tidus, she's different. I'm not just going out with her because she is pretty… she makes me feel good. Like, I want to be a better person. I don't know man, but you have to trust me. I care about her. And don't try to change her mind by telling her my history with girls, please…"

"I would never… But I hope your right…"

"Tidus, don't worry about my love life. Worry bout yourself. Listen I have to go my sister, Selrama, wants to phone. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yea… bye." Tidus hung the phone up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile back in Kerri's room.

_How the hell do you work this thing?_ She sat there holding the sphere in her hand. _I'll just push all the buttons and hope for the best. _Finally she pushed a button and the thing projected a movie type thing.

"Hey, honey…" 

Kerri's head jolted toward the image. "Dad!"

"_If you're watching this, then you are stuck in Spira like me… I miss you and your mother."_

Kerri studied the image and then looked around her room. He made this in here. Ok Creepy feeling setting in…

"I wonder how old you are now that you are watching this. I'm sorry I missed some of your games, I'm sure you were great. I wonder how your mother is, especially now that you are here too. Well, since you are watching this, I assume you already know about the war and I'm not there."

_He stood up and looked out the window. He put the sphere to the window and showed her the beach. "That's the view I have. Isn't it spectacular? I don't know why, but being so close to the beach gave me a feeling that I wasn't too far from you, maybe it was because I knew you loved the beach…" _

_The camera switched back to him. "Hey, don't be scared, though I doubt you are. You were always the one to make the best of any situation. But honey, please don't bottle up your emotions and hide them from these people. You can trust them. I promise."_

_He put his hand to his face and wiped away a forming tear. "I'm sorry I couldn't come home- believe me I tried. I'm sorry I'm not there with you now, but please don't even forget that I love you and no matter what you choose to do with your life… I will be proud of you… I love you, Kerri. Be Good." _And the sphere went off.

"I love you too, Dad," she replied as a tear dropped from her eye onto the sphere.

She just stared at the sphere reminiscing about New York. _I'm never going to be able to go back home. I mean I kind of figured that, but it never hit me… until now. What am I supposed to do, just give up on everything I used to have and start over?_ She looked up at the ceiling. "Is that what you did, Dad?"

As she was lost in thought a knock came at her door. She came back to reality, sighed, and said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Tidus entered. "Hey, how you doing?"

"As good as I'll ever be, I guess…" She got up from her bed and put the sphere on her dresser. "So, to what great pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Hey!" He dropped himself onto her bed. "What? Now that we're like family I can't come talk to you anymore?"

"Well… no, but…"

"Good! Ok, well I wanted to ask you. Do you really like Gippal?"

Kerri shot him a shocked expression. "What are trying you imply?"

He sat up her on bed. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you really like him."

"No, Tidus, I hate him. Which is exactly why I told him I'd go out with him, because ya know, you go out with people you don't like," Kerri retorted with sarcasm.

He smirked at her. "Alright, just checking, you know he is my best friend."

Kerri walked over to the window and looked out it. "Right… so why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Just making conversation…"

She turned and faced him. "Well, what's going on in your love life? Who you taking to the winter semi- formal?"

"Uh… well… um, I haven't thought of it yet, I mean I have so many choices."

"Well who do you wanna take? Yuna?"

His face turned a deep crimson. "How did you know I liked her?"

She smirked. "I didn't you just told me thought" She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "So ya going to ask Yuna to the dance?"

He nervously ran his hands through his hair. "Uh, well… um… I don't know… I mean do you really think she'd go with me?"

"Why not, I mean even if she doesn't like you… which I think she does, but if not… you are her best friend right? Well who wouldn't want to go with their best friend?"

"I guess you're right…" he started.

She stood up and said, "Of course I'm right… Now are you going to ask her or what!"

"I have to do it now?"

She put her hands on her hips. "No let's just wait to the day after the dance"

He laughed and said, "Alright I guess now is as good a time as any…" He took out his cell phone and dialed her number. "It's ringing." _Why am I so nervous… I'm just calling my best friend- nothing new… right?_

Yuna voice came over the phone, "Hey, Tidus?"

He looked at the phone and hung up.

Kerri put her hand to her head. "What was that!"

"I.. uh… I don't know… I got nervous…"

"So you hung up on her!"

His phone started ringing again. "Ah! It's Yuna… here you pretend you called her and you um… lost service." He threw his phone at her.

_Boys…_Kerri rolled her eyes and answered the phone. "Hey, Yuna, it's Kerri. Sorry about before… the phone lost service."

"Oh hey, Ker, what's up?"

She smiled slyly and said, "I was wondering, who are you going with the to the winter Semi-formal?"

"Oh… no one."

"Well who do you want to go with?"

"I… uh… I don't know."

Tidus stood up from the bed and whispered. "What are you doing?"

Kerri shushed him and continued, "Would you go with Tidus if he asked you."

"Um… uh… heh… yea… actually I would really like to go with him…"

At this point Tidus eyes widened in horror. _Oh my Yevon. She didn't just do that. _He tried to grab the phone but Kerri wouldn't let him. She put her hand over the receiver.

"Tidus stop it, you are being so stupid."

"Kerri, give me the phone right now."

"No, I'm doing this for your own good- now get away from m-aHh!"

Tidus lifted her up and threw her on the bed. "Give me the phone, Kerri."

"No!"

Meanwhile, Yuna was still on the phone. "Hello? Kerri?"

Kerri took a dash for the door and ran out into the hallway. "Ha! What now?" She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Tidus came running behind her and banged on the door. "Kerri! Let me in there right now! Give me my phone back!"

"No! Now go away!" She put the phone back to her ear. "Yuna? I'm so sorry."

"Kerri, what was that all about?"

"Nothing, so you were saying you would go with Tidus?"

"Yes."

"Good. Ok well I have to go- and don't tell Tidus I told you, even though he's probably listening… He wants to ask you- he was just afraid you'd say no… Ok well Toodles!" She hung up the phone and unlocked the bathroom door. When she opened it Tidus was still there. He grabbed her put her in a headlock.

"Kerri! I can't believe you did that!"

She grabbed at his arms. "Ahh! I can't breathe!"

"Hey what are you two doing up there?" Auron called from downstairs.

"Auron, Tidus is hurting me!" she screamed as she was still struggling to get free.

Auron put his hand to his head and shook it. _Oh boy… What did you get me into Scott?_ "Boy, if I come up there and your hands are on Kerri, I'm going to send you through a wall…"

"But… Auron!"

"But nothing! Let her go… Hurting a girl- Geez, I know we're a family now, what are you trying to make up for those years you didn't have to beat each up?"

She bit him. "Ow!" He let her go. "Geez, cannibal."

She threw his phone at him and said, "She said she'd go with you, ya jerk. Now go ask her. God, I'll never do you a favor again." She stormed off to her room and locked the door behind her.

Tidus looked at his phone. _She said she'd go with me? Oh boy, don't I feel like a jerk._ He walked over to Kerri's door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Ker?"

"I'm sorry I don't talk to jerks who beat me up because I'm doing them a favor," Kerri replied through the door.

He leaned his head on the door. "Listen I'm sorry, I didn't want you to mess things up with Yuna for me."

"Well she wouldn't have known you were even here if you didn't attack me like a friggin animal," she called back.

He laughed and replied, "That's funny. You're calling me an animal. If I do recall you are the one who bit me."

She opened the door and stuck her head out. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little."

"Good! Now I accept your apology, but you still can't come in till you call Yuna," and she shut the door and locked it again.

He walked into his room with his phone in his hand, just staring at it. _How am I supposed to call her? Hey Yuna, wanna go to the dance with me? Oh ok great bye? Seriously that is so lame._ Suddenly, his phone rang. _Yuna?_ He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tidus?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"Well… I was wondering… would you like to go to the Winter Semi- Formal with me?"

Tidus was floored. _Oh man. Be cool. _"Definitely!" _Ok , that was not cool- that was over eager… o man… she definitely thinks I am some kind of loser._

"Ok great. Alright well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow bye!"

"Bye." Tidus hung up the phone. _Well… that was easy…_ He left his room and walked to Kerri's her door was still locked. "Ker?"

"What?"

"I did it… Well actually she called me and asked me, but I'm going with her," He told her.

She laughed. "Well so much for being nervous, eh?"

"Can I come in?"

A few second passed before Tidus heard some shuffling and the door opened. "Yea, sure. I guess. Unless you're going to try and hurt me again."

"I won't unless you bite me…"

They spent most of the night talking. They talked about everything from New York to Zanarkand and everything in between. After a few hours, Auron came upstairs.

"Alright you two. Bed. Now."

"Yes, Sir!" Tidus said as he stood up. " 'Nite Ker." He walked out of the room to his own.

"Goodnight!" Kerri called back to him. She lazily got up off her bed and got out a pair of jimmies. She yawned. _Why am I so tired… Oh yea! Because Tidus got me up so early yesterday… what a jerk…_She yawned again. _Well I better go to bed because who knows what time I'll be up tomorrow._ She changed and made her way to her bed. She fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Tidus made sure it was Auron who woke Kerri up. He walked into her room and he got this eerie feeling._ Alright, that was odd._ "Kerri? It's time to get up."

She rolled over and put the blanket over her head. "no."

_Oh, great she's another one who doesn't get up in the morning._ He walked closer to her. "Kerri?"

By this time Tidus was by the door with a recording sphere laughing. _Oh, man he has no idea what he's in for._

"NO!" she put her hand out from under the covers and felt around the floor. She found her shoe and threw it at Auron. "Go away!"

The shoe came within 3 inches of Auron's head and slammed into the wall behind him. _What the hell? Is she insane? She almost took my head off!_ He walked over to the bed and shook Kerri. "Kerri, get up now."

This time she threw a punch, missing Auron completely, but none the less took a swing at the legendary guardian. He took a step back. _Oh, this is so not what I agreed to._ He walked out of the room and saw Tidus. "You know about this didn't you?"

Tidus smirked and said, "Yupp."

Auron said, "What am I going to do?"

Tidus shrugged. "I don't but better think of something, cause we'll be late if you don't"

Auron thought for a minute before he smiled and walked back into the room. He wrapped Kerri in the blankets, picked them up and walked into the bathroom. Tidus curiously followed him, the sphere still filming. Auron laid her in the tub and turned to Tidus. "And this is what we do, when all else fail, so remember for next time." With this he turned out the cold water and let the shower run.

Almost immediately, Kerri shot up screaming. "Ahhh! Cold!" She jumped out of the shower and stood there glaring at Auron and Tidus, who was currently doubled over laughing. "Sleep with one eye open." She pushed past both of them and stormed off to her room. Ten minutes later she came out fully dressed, with her hair in a braid.

She walked downstairs and the phone rang. Tidus called out, "It's for me. It's Gippal." A few second later Tidus walked over to Kerri and said, "Or not. It's for you."

Kerri put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ker, I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school?"

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Ok, see ya soon. Bye!"

"Toodles!" she walked over to the wall and put the phone back down. Tidus looked at her and said, "Well what did he want?"

Kerri looked at him, then turned around and walked away. She went to the hallway by the front door and got her school things together. Tidus came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, what was with the whole new ice queen attitude. I didn't put you in the shower, Auron did."

"I'm sorry , did it just look like I was listening?" and with that comment a honking sound came from outside. Kerri looked out the window and saw Gippal's car. She turned around, picked up her stuff, and called into the Kitchen to Auron. "Auron! Gippal's here, he's bringing me to school, so I'm leaving! Bye!" She looked at Tidus. "Bye."

She ran out the door and ran to Gippal's car. She got in, leaned over and gave him a kiss. He smiled at her, then gave her a confused look. "Ker… why is your hair wet?"

She put her seatbelt on and replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

o0o

A/N: lol ok well I'm hoping to fast forward a bit to the Winter Formal in the next few chapters.. soo u have that to look forward to and uMm yea that's bout it.. Revieww pleassEe :smiles: lol

Thank You

Earth Mystic: AwWw well I hope u feel betterr- weLl thank u so0o mucHh for reviewing as u know I love it wen u review it make me feel a lot more confident about my worKk

Yuna-Blueo'Hara : Ya i hope everyone likes how my story is going, I was kinda losing it, but i figure after this chapter.. (i wanted to put that shower thing in lol cuz its happened and now.. i am able to accept it and not get mad about it lol) i can get in the formal thing and it shud be interestiNn well I'm gladd u like it.. and did u get the email wiht my new email address?

Hyper Kirby : o maNn i love ur stories! I am so0o glad Uu like mine.. lol I hope u like this story and I can't wiat for the updates on ur stories

labrat-seph : How sad is it that i knew exactly what vydran meant? without having to look it up no less lol.. wow.. i think i need a hobby lol ok,Well I know I'm not telling you exactly what happened, but that's because I'm toying with some thoughts in my head about it... I don't know how I want to take it, but don't worry you'll all know what happened to him... eventually lol.. well I'm glad you like it... but if you are looking for some action, I think you'd like the other story I'm writing now lol - its not posted yet, but when it is i think you'll like that one

Akiraine of Gia : awesome another reviewer ... thanks I'm glad you like it.. It mean alot to me to know that people are acctually enjoying this story well I hope it continues to live up to your likings

GiGgLyGaL : aww that sucks about your story.. well I hope this chapter make u happy lol I'm glad you like the storyy.. ok well i hope u like this chapter as well


	25. E Muja Oui

A/N: I'm backkkk! what's upp? Sorry it took me so long to update, Its' just I was trying to get this all done- and make it good. It isn't the best, but ehh I tried. And O man I got so many reviews, so thanks you everyone- I really appreciate it. Thank you so much… I didn't think anyone would like my stories.

Disclaimer: My armies of of Radioactive badgers is ready for war! Square will be mine:laughs evilly to self:

**E muja oui**

Some time has passed and it was now December 21. It was the night of the Senior Winter Formal. After months of planning and getting ready the day was finally here. It was about 6:30 PM and everyone would be at Tidus' house at 7.

Kerri came running out of her room in a panic and stood at the top of the stairs. "Has anyone seen my shoes?" she shouted hoping someone, anyone would have an answer.

"Were those the little clear one with a 4 inch heel that buckled at the ankle?" Tidus asked her.

"Yea those are them… where are they?"

"Never seen 'em in my life," he replied as he walked into the bathroom.

"Argh! Auron! I can't find my shoes!" she shouted downstairs

Auron came out of his room dressed in black slacks and a red button up shirt. "Well where was the last place you saw them?"

She put her hand to her chin and thought for a minute. _I had them on last night when I was showing of my outfit to Auron. Then I wanted to show Tidus so I went into Tidus' room…_ She turned and banged on the bathroom door. "Tidus! I had them last night in your room! What did you do with them?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he called back through the door.

She slammed her fist on the door. "Damn it, Tidus. If you don't tell me where my shoes are I am going to go in your room, take out your underwear and throw them on the front lawn."

He popped his head out the door. "They are on the floor next to my nightstand."

She smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way." She skipped into his room, opened the door and entered. She looked around his room was a mess. _At least I'm not the only person in this house whose room is a total mess. _She waltzed over to his bed and sat down. She leaned forward, picked up her shoes and put them on. Her outfit was complete.

She glanced in Tidus' mirror. She had on a black strapless dress. The dress part itself came just above her knees. But there was this see through silky material that was spilt in the front and continued down the floor. There were sparkles and beads on the see-through material and it looked like she was shining. She had on gold dangling star earrings that Gippal had given her along with the golden half moon necklace he had given her on her birthday. Her hair was half up half down and the half up part was curled. Her side bangs were left down, straight. She had done her own makeup and it was barely noticeable.

She exited Tidus' room and descended the stairs. Tidus was already down there. He had on a black tuxedo with a white shirt and his hair was done the same way it was every other day. _Guys have it so easy…_

When she reached the bottom of the stairs. Auron was ready with his camera. "Oh no… Not again with the pictures," Kerri said when she spotted the camera.

Auron said, "Come on. I need another Yevonmas picture anyway."

Kerri raised her eyebrow. "Auron, then shouldn't you be in the picture too?"

He waved her off. "Nonsense! Now you two get together and smile."

Kerri rolled her eyes and stood next to Tidus. Auron put the camera to his face and said, "Say Cheese…"

"Auron smells like a shoopuff," Tidus said, causing Kerri to laugh.

"Way to go Tidus, now I probably looked really bad," Kerri said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright one more."

Then just as Auron was going to take the picture, Kerri slammed her heel into Tidus' foot causing him to jump in pain. After Auron took the picture he looked up at Kerri and Tidus. He seemed annoyed. "Stop it, now."

Kerri and Tidus' eyes widen and they stood tall. They both put on their best smiles and waited for Auron to take the picture. This time the picture was perfect. It was perfect timing too because after the camera flashed the doorbell rang.

Kerri walked over to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a very elegant looking Rikku. She was wearing a yellow gown that was form fitting until the skirt part. That part poofed out. The top was a halter and had a v-neck that ended just above her chest. The dress had beaded work along the neckline and continued to the waist. The skirt part of the dress had beads scattered throughout it. Her hair was pulled back in a tight up do and she had a few strands falling in front of her face.

"Kerri!" She glomped her. 'Glomped' is a running jump type hug; well that's what Rikku called it anyway. Kerri regained her composure and hugged her back.

"Hey, Rikku, you look really nice," She said as she pulled out of the hug. Kerri looked over Rikku's shoulder to see her date, Zell Dintch. Behind him were Cee Leonhart and Evan Sheen, Squall Leonhart and Jackie Holton.

Over the past few months the group had grown from just Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Baralai, Rikku, Gippal and Kerri to include Zell, Cee, Evan, Squall, and Jackie.

After they came in, Wakka and Lulu, and Paine and Baralai arrived. Lulu was dressed in a navy blue dress. It had see through sleeves that came down to her elbows. The dress itself was low cut and the longest part of the front rested mid-thigh and it continued down to the floor in the back. Her hair was pulled back and done in braids and her bangs swept to the right covering most of her right eye.

Paine was wearing a black shredded skirt that rested 2 inches above her knees with a boat neck black shirt. The shirts sleeves were long but had slits in the sides and were only connected at the elbow. She had on these knee high boots that laced up in the front and had stiletto heels that must have been about 4 inches high.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many people in my house at one time," Auron said referring to the teens and their parents. "Is everyone here?"

"No." Tidus and Kerri said in unison. They looked at each other then back at Auron. "My date isn't here."

Kerri looked at him and again in unison they said, "Stop it!" "No you stop it!" "Argh you are so annoying!" "Get out of my head" "Forget it!"

Kerri turned around and walked over to Rikku and Tidus walked over to Wakka. Auron just stood there confused by what just happened. Over the past month Kerri and Tidus had gotten really close and almost knew what the other was thinking at all times and could finish each others sentences. Although, at times, such as now, it was found irritating that their thought patterns were similar. They were best friends and they were family. They told each other everything and did almost everything together- almost.

"So, Gippal and Yuna aren't here yet?" he called out to anyone who would answer.

"Yea." Both Tidus and Kerri called from opposite sides of the room. "Ah! Stop!"

Finally the doorbell rang once more. Both Kerri and Tidus ran for the door, bumping into each other sending one another flying in the opposite direction. Auron laughed, which was unusual for him, and stepped over the kids to open the door.

Tidus got up off the floor and helped Kerri up. Kerri brushed herself off as Auron let Gippal and Yuna in.

"Sorry, we're late…" Yuna started. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that stressed her figure. It was strapless and form fitting until about mid thigh where a slit on both sides of the dress started and continued to the floor. She was wearing pink shoes that's straps wrapped around her leg three times before it ended in a bow.

"But Yuna's dad couldn't find the camera," Gippal continued. "Now where is that beautiful girl that wouldn't let me see her dress till today," he said as he looked around the room.

Tidus hugged Yuna and turned to Gippal. "I don't know who your talking about, but Kerri's right there."

Kerri put her hands on her hips, stuck her nose in the air, and said "Well, I have never been so insulted in my entire life…"

Tidus smirked and said, "You'll live."

Gippal walked over to her, bent down, wrapped his arms around her upper thighs and lifted her in the air. Kerri giggled, put her hand by his neck and looked into his eyes. She was going to kiss him, but there was a flash of light and then a collective "aww."

She turned her head to look at the group. "Ya know... you could have at least waited till we were looking."

"Well, you're looking now…" Auron said as he raised the camera up to his face.

Kerri wrapped her arms around Gippal's neck and put his cheek to hers and they both smiled. Both Auron and Braska snapped at shot of them. After that Gippal put Kerri on the floor and finally gave her a kiss hello.

After that, each couple took individual pictures and then started taking the group shots. They took an all girl shot, an all guy shot, everyone shot, and Tidus-Yuna and Kerri-Gippal shot.

"Ugh, can we go now?" Kerri said as another camera flashed to her right. "I am so sick of taking pictures. I've taken a picture with every single person here and my face hurts…" She stopped but quickly added. "And Tidus don't even say it…"

Tidus made an innocent face shrugged and said, "Say what?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Just don't do it- you know what I mean. You're going to go 'yea well its killing me' so don't say it."

He put his hand to his chest and said, "Me? I'd never say something like that to you, Kerri."

She shook her head and said, "Save it, Tidus."

He laughed. "Whatever you say dear sister."

"Alright, Kids. Now everyone is welcome back here to sleep. You all know how to get back here. Now there is supposed to be a storm tonight, they aren't sure of how bad it will be, but they say it really won't be bad till tomorrow, but who knows? Now if it is bad, I want you to come straight here, no gallivanting. Got it?" Auron said in a 'there will be problems if you don't do as I say' tone.

"Yea, sure Auron, whatever. Come on let's leave before they start taking more pictures," Tidus said as he led Yuna out of the house by the hand.

Kerri took Gippal hand and waved to Auron. "See ya later!" She left the house and walked to Gippal's car.

In Spira there was no 'limo ride' to the semi-formal. Each person had to drive themselves to the semi-formal, so Kerri got in Gippal's car and he walked around and got in the driver's seat. He looked at her, smiled and said, "I didn't say it before, but you look great."

Kerri smirked, brushed off her shoulders and said, "I know."

He laughed. "Uh oh. I'm rubbing off on you. I don't know if that's good or bad." He started up the car and drove to the school.

When they pulled up to the school, the music could be heard outside. After Gippal parked the car Kerri jumped out and waited for him on the sidewalk. "Come on, come on, come on!" she was shouting at him.

"Hey, calm down. You're starting to act like Rikku," He said as he took her left hand in his.

"First, I'm like you, Then I'm like Rikku, I wonder who's next!"

He took her right hand and looked into her eyes. "How bout you be Kerri standing there looking all cute and such and I'll be Gippal giving you a kiss because he can't resist the cuteness?"

"Oh don't make us gag," Paine said with her arms crossed across her chest.

Kerri and Gippal turned to see the rest of the group standing there; staring at them. Kerri blushed and Gippal said, "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to ruin our fun? I already gave you a chance with this- but you couldn't handle it…"

"Minus 21 respect points Gippal." She said flatly as she walked past him.

Kerri giggled and whispered, "How many points do you have left?"

He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered, "I don't know, but I think I'll be in the negatives soon." He shrugged. "O well." He kissed her and said, "Lets go."

They walked into the building and their were people from one wall to the other. Some were dancing, others were by the snack table getting food and drinks, and others were mingling with people.

When the entered the DJ put on the Song '_I Like It'_ By Narcotic Thrust

"Oh! Kerri this is our song!" Rikku squealed as she grabbed Kerri and Zell's hands. "Come on, let's dance!"

Kerri grabbed Gippal hand just as Rikku was dragging her towards the dance floor. Once in the center of the dance floor, Rikku release Zell's hand and grabbed Kerri's other hand. "C'mon Ker, let's do our dance."

"Alrighty." Kerri said as Rikku pushed back off her.

Kerri and Rikku took a step forward to the left then back. Then took another step forward to the right then back again. Then they stepped to the left putting their arms over their hand and bringing them down with their right arm behind the others head. Kerri then twirled Rikku, followed by Rikku twirling her. The girl giggled and continued dancing. During their time dancing, Gippal and Zell snuck over to where Baralai and Wakka were.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to?" Gippal said as he patted Baralai on the back.

Baralai turned to face him. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Gippal pointed over his shoulder to Kerri and Rikku, "She's over there dancing with Cid's girl."

Baralai smirked and replied, "A little jealous, Gippal?"

"Oh yea that's it," Gippal said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Kerri and Rikku were finishing up their dance. "Rikku, I think we lost our dates…"

She looked around and laughed. "C'mon let's go look for 'em."

Kerri followed after Rikku, but stopped and looked around. Rikku turned and looked at her. "What's the matter, Ker?"

After checking her surroundings again, she shrugged and said, "Nothing, just had the feeling I was being watched."

Rikku pushed Kerri head. "Ker, there are like a gabillion people here. Of course someone's looking at you- you look really good. Now don't let it get to ya. Just hold your head high and act like you own the place."

Kerri laughed stuck her head high in the air and said, "Alright, Rikku dear, let us go find our dates."

o0o

Although Kerri shook off the feeling that she was being watch, she wasn't wrong. Up on the track above the gym floor, Seymour was standing there watching her. He wasn't alone though; he was with a girl with long black hair with hazel eyes. Her hair was pulled half up half down and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Seymour, I came here to have fun, not to just stand around watching some girl."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Serena, what do you want from me?"

She put her hands on her hip and stomped her right foot. "I want to go dance and have fun- this sucks!"

He turned to her and ran his hand through her hair. "You're here with me are you not? Isn't that fun enough for you?"

She blushed slightly then pushed his hand away. "No, Seymour, you have done nothing but talk about this 'Kerri' girl. I mean jeez she's going out with Gippal! Get over it!"

Seymour returned his gaze to the dance floor. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're obsessed. I mean really, get a life! And until you do- don't call me. I'm leaving." And with that she turned and left him standing there by himself.

_Whatever she isn't important._ He looked through the crowd of people. _Shit. I lost her._

o0o

Kerri wrapped her arms around Gippal's waist from behind. "Found ya!"

Gippal smiled and turned to her. "Have fun?"

"It would have been more fun if you were out there with me," she said while placing a kiss on his lips.

"Let's leave these two _love birds_ aloneee…" Rikku said as she dragged Zell towards the dance floor.

"Behave you two, don't make me get the hose," Baralai said as he walked past.

Wakka laughed. "I'll see you two around. I'm gonna go ask Lulu to dance, ya?"

"Have fun!" Kerri called back to him. She then turned her attention to Gippal. "You know, I haven't seen Seymour tonight…"

"Why do you care? Were you looking for him?" Gippal said as he pushed a stand of hair out of Kerri's face.

"Nah, it's just I've seen Dona, LeBlanc, and those guys that follow them around, but I didn't see him," She shuddered and then continued, "and then I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched"

He looked around and said, "Well hey, we are the hottest people here, who isn't going to send us a glance?"

"Ya know, Rikku said the same thing. I don't know, I just don't like it… I feel like he's just watching me, but maybe I'm just paranoid." She shrugged it off.

Afterwards, Tidus and Yuna came over to them. "Hey you two, having fun?"

Kerri smiled and said, "Yea, what about you two?"

"I'm having a wonderful time," Yuna replied.

Kerri looked over to Tidus and said, "Oh, Tidus, Come here I want to show you something." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the side.

"What did you wanna show me?"

She brushed off that comment. "Nothing. Now, did you ask Yuna yet?"

He looked confused. "Ask her what?"

She put her hand to her head. "Ya know, for someone who claims they can 'read my mind' you sure can be dense sometimes." She hit his arm. "Did you ask her out yet!"

"Did I what!"

"Tidus, you already told me you like her, and I know she likes you. Shesh, just ask her out already," Kerri said while tapping her foot on the ground.

"But what if she says no?"

"Well then she says no. But she won't!" Kerri said in a loud whisper.

Then a slow song started playing. It was _My Immortal _By Evanescence.

"oh! This is perfect, ask her while you're dancing together!"

"But, Ker…"

"No buts! Listen we worked on your dancing- you're fine! You can do it! Now go ask her! I have faith in you! Now I'll go take Gippal somewhere else, so you two can be alone… k?" Although she ended the statement with a question she didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed Tidus wrist and dragged him over to Yuna.

"C'mon Gippal, Let's go dance," She said as she took his hand and dragged him off.

"Whoa, aggressive are we?" He said as he took her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Well, I needed to give Tidus a little push and get out of his way, so he wouldn't chicken out…"

Gippal nodded. He understood. Tidus had liked Yuna for a while, but he was always to scared to ask her out. _I guess Kerri's a good influence for them…_

Kerri looked over to her left. "Look how cute they are. I had to teach Tidus to dance this month."

Gippal laughed, "How was that?"

"It was an experience that I will never forget," she told him.

Meanwhile, Tidus was holding Yuna near him as they danced. He leaned his head down on her head and said, "Hey, Yuna, can I ask you something?"

She looked up into his azure eyes and said, "Sure, what's up?"

He hesitated and looked into her bi-colored eyes. _Wow, she is so beautiful. Ok, Just be cool about it. Calm down._ He took a deep breath and continued, "Well… I was… um… would you like to… umm… would… umm- I like you a lot." _O well way to go Tidus. That was horrible, she probably thinks you are some king of loser… wow- if Kerri was here she would smack me in the back of the head._

She giggled. "I like you a lot too, Tidus."

_What?_ He looked at her. "Well, um… I like you more than a friend and I was wondering if you liked me the same way, but if you don't I completely understand, because we're friends and we wouldn't stop being friend over this right?"

Yuna laughed.

_Oh great she's laughing at me. She thinks I'm an idiot._

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Does that answer you're question?"

Kerri jumped up on Gippal and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pointed over in their direction and said in a loud whisper, "She kissed him! He did it! I'm so happy for him!" and with that the slow song ended.

Yuna whispered to Tidus that she need to go to the ladies room and Kerri let go of Gippal and made a beeline straight for Tidus. She jumped on his back. "You did it didn't you! I told you she would say yes!"

Tidus laughed and went "You were right, she said yes…kind of"

Kerri ruffled Tidus' hair and said, "Hah what'd I say?"

"heyy! Watch the hair!"

Kerri dropped from Tidus' back as Gippal came over to the two. "C'mon Ker, let's leave him alone. Yuna's coming back. You can gloat all you want at home."

She smiled and said, "Okidooki!"

Gippal took Kerri's hand and said, 'C'mon I wanna go up on the track."

Kerri looked up at the track. It was surrounded in darkness. "Gippal, I'd rather not…"

"What is the big bad Kerri afraid of the dark?"

"…to tell ya the truth, yea I am a little…"

Gippal hugged her and said, "Well, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He then dragged her to the stairs and brought her up to the track.

When they were half way through the track Gippal let go of Kerri's hand ran away. _Great I knew he was going to do that. What a jerk. I can't see anything either. Perfect…_ "Gippal? Stop being a jerk. I told you I was afraid of the dark." Kerri waited a few moments but there was only silence. "Gippal?" Silence again.

Suddenly someone jumped out of the darkness. "Boo!"

Kerri jumped about three feet in the air. "Ahh!" She smacked him playfully on the arm. "You are such a jerk… I can't believe you!"

"C'mon Ker, you walk to slow," and with that he was yet again he was off into the darkness.

_This is so friggin annoying…_ " Gippal please stop… Come on I hate this."

Suddenly she felt someone's arms around her waist. She jumped slightly. "Gippal, you scared me."

He started kissing her neck. She giggled. She put her hand on his hands… _what the hell? This isn't Gippal's hand…_ She struggled to get out of the man's grip. "What the fu-"

A hand was put over her mouth. "Such language from a lady? I would have never thought."

Her eyes widened. _Seymour!_ She bit down on his hand. He pulled it back and she tried to run, but he grabbed her arm. "Oh, no, you don't!"

She jerked back towards him. She screamed for all she was worth. "Gippal! Help me!"

"You're leaving with me." He lifted her over his shoulder and started toward the stairs.

She started kicking and screaming. "Ahhh Help me! Gippal, Seymour has me!"

o0o

Gippal looked over towards the stairs and saw Seymour with Kerri. "Shit." He started running for the stairs. He ran down the stairs and into Rikku.

"Hey what's your rush?"

Gippal grabbed her arms and said, "Seymour has Kerri. I have to go!"

Rikku nodded and let him go. Gippal was pushing past people, trying to get through the crowd. "Get out of my way!"

Gippal had nearly reached the exit, when the lights went out. _Damn it._

o0o

_This is perfect, now no one will see me leaving._ Seymour was literally pushing people out of his way to get to the exit.

Kerri was screaming for help, but it was barely audible because of the confusion from the blackout. She started to panic. _If he gets me to his car- I am so screwed. _

He pushed open the doors and started walking to his car. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. It was pouring outside and there was thunder and lightening everywhere.

She looked around frantically. That's when she grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as she could.

"Ow. Bitch!" Seymour screamed as he dropped her to the floor.

She stood up and started running for the gym again. _I can't run in these Goddamn heels._ She was about halfway down the walk, when Seymour grabbed her again. _Dammit. _"HELP!"

Just then, the door busted open and there was Gippal. He looked around frantically.

Kerri called out to him. "Gippal! Help me!"

He looked in her direction. He started running towards them. Seymour started running across the grass towards the back of the school.

"Seymour, let her go." Gippal screamed as he ran after them.

Seymour stopped at the top of a hill. Down this slight slope was the outdoor Blitz stadium. Seymour turned and smirked at Gippal. When he turned around Kerri's eyes widen. _Oh shit. _"No! Don't put me down! Don't let go… don't do it!"

Seymour smirked again and whispered to Kerri. "I'll get you at a later time…" He then turned to Gippal and said, "If that is truly what you want…" With that he pushed her legs over his head and she tumbled forward to the ground.

Gippal jumped forward. "No!"

_Ah, shit!_ Kerri rolled headfirst all the way down the hill. After she stopped rolling, she just laid there. _Alright that wasn't so bad, the hill was kind of small… thank you God… it's like when I was little and used to do all that crazy shit… yeaa… that's it… I think I hit a rock when I went flying over Seymour…That freaking psycho I better not be lying in friggin' mud… but ya know at this point I don't really care. _Kerri sat up and looked at herself, her right arm had a slight cut on it, but other than that and a slight rip in the see through part of her dress she was fine…

Meanwhile, Seymour was still on the top of the hill with Gippal. Seymour put his hands out like a scale. "Hmm, now what to do? Should you go check on you love? Or should you beat me up and leave her down there, alone, in this thunderstorm… Choices choices…"

Gippal looked down the hill at Kerri, he couldn't see anything. He didn't hear anything either. _Shit. I hope Kerri's okay._ He looked back over at Seymour and punched him in the face, knocking him on the floor. "Don't think you're getting away with this… I will get you back…" With that a crack of lightening struck and the thunder roared. Gippal started down the hill. "Kerri?"

"Yea… I'm ok…" She stood up. "Where are you?"

He kept walking and talking. "I'm right here."

She turned to walk to where his voice was coming from. "Here where?"

He did the same. "I'm right her-" He walked into her.

"Crap!" she said as she grabbed onto him to regain her balance.

He grabbed her waist and said, "Don't worry I got you… As long as I'm here I'll never let you get hurt again."

She looked up into his emerald eyes. "Promise?"

"I swear." He took her hand. "Come on, let's go back up the hill…"

Together they slowly made their way back up the hill. Once there, they saw everyone scrambling to their cars. "What's going on?" Gippal asked some boy who was running to his car.

The boy turned around. "The big storm we're supposed to get tomorrow is actually going to hit a lot sooner than expected. They told everyone to go home ASAP and to not leave that house till the storm blows over … they say its supposed to be really bad…"

"Thanks." Gippal turned to Kerri. "Come on, we have to get out of here too." He took Kerri's hand and they ran to Gippal's car. They both hopped in and pulled out of the parking lot. When Gippal was going to make the turn to go back to Tidus' house, he noticed the traffic was backed up for about two blocks going in that direction. So instead of making the right turn, he made a left.

Kerri looked at him funny. "Gippal, I live the other way."

He put his windshield wipers on and replied, "Yea, I know, but the traffic is backed up and by the time we get to your place, we could have been at mine…"

Another round of thunder and lightening sounded. Kerri jumped slightly and replied. "I don't care where we go, let's just get to a house."

Gippal nodded and concentrated on the road. Within 10 minutes they pulled up to Gippal's house. It was dark and at first Gippal thought it was because no one was home, but then he remembered that the power was out. He turned the car off, got out and made a dash for the house, with Kerri following closely behind him. He opened the door and called out to anyone who was home. "Mom, Dad?" But no one answered.

Gippal locked the door. "Ker, I'm going to look for some candles and stuff. I'll be right back." And he walked away.

Kerri took her shoes off and stood in the hallway. _I wonder if my cell phone is working, I need to tell Tidus and them where I am._ As if Tidus was reading her mind, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. _Tidus._ She picked it up and said, "God you can read my mind from long distances too?"

He laughed. "Guess I don't have to ask if you're ok… Where are you?"

"The traffic was really bad going towards our house, so I'm back at Gippal's house… I'm safe and so is he… But it doesn't seem like anyone is home," Kerri replied.

"Nah, his parents are over here along with Braska, Auron, and all our friends… Ok, well I'll call you in the morning to see how you are holding up, be good."

"Could I be anything else? Ok well, I'll call you in the morning, you don't want to be the one to wake me up do you?"

Tidus laughed and said, "I hope Gippal isn't either… He's never seen you get up in the morning. All right I'll tell Auron you're safe. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She hung up her phone and shivered.

A few minutes passed because a small light entered the room. "Gippal?"

"Yea… I found a flashlight, sorry it took so long, but ya know with no lights… it's a little hard to get around," he replied as he continued walking. When he reached Kerri he took her hand and said, "C'mon let's go to my room, I have a bigger light than this ok?"

"Sure." She followed him upstairs into his room. He had a battery power lantern that lit up half of the room.

Gippal looked at her. Her curly hair was now soaking wet and pin straight, he dress was sopping wet, and she looked like she was freezing. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and a T-shirt. He tossed the shirt and a pair of pants at Kerri and said, "Here let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Thanks."

He walked over to the door and was going to leave, but Kerri grabbed his arm. "No… um, stay please. I'm a little scared… Just don't look… please?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Alright, I'll stay." He kissed her forehead. "But only cause your kind of cute."

She smirked at him. "Thanks, now turn around, so I can change."

He turned so he was facing the wall. "Happy?"

"Very much so." She quickly stripped off the rain soaked dress and stockings and tossed them to the floor. She pulled his shirt on over her head and then put his pants on. When she got the pants up to her waist, she pulled the drawstring so they waist would be a little smaller and would stay up around her waist. "Ok, you can look now."

He turned around to face her again. The shirt was rather large on her, as were the pants. He laughed slightly. She looked like a little kid trying on their parents' clothes. "Alright, Muratore, now I have to get change so turn around, I mean unless of course you want to watch." He winked at her.

She laughed and said, "Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that."

He shrugged. "Your loss."

She smiled to herself and turned around. While he was getting changed she was working on her hair. She finally got it all up in a ponytail, when someone grabbed her from behind and tossed her on the bed.

He jumped on the bed beside her and said, "Ok well, we are two teens with the house all to ourselves. We can do anything, well, excluding things that include electricity."

She laughed and said, "I think I've had enough excitement for one night." She yawned. "I'm kind of tired, now."

He pouted, laid on his back and said, "That's no fun."

She yawned again. "Well we could always talk," she told him as she rolled onto her right side and cuddled up against his bare chest.

This time he shivered. "Is it me… or it cold in here?"

"No, it's cold, why do you think I'm curled up against you?" she teased.

"Well, I thought it was because you liked me, but fine, whatever," in a mock insulted tone. He sat up and said, "Come on, we have a fire place in the living room. I'll get us blankets, we'll sleep down there."

She sat up. "Fine." They got up and made their way down to the living room. Gippal set them up a bed and turned the fireplace on.

"Ah, now that's better."

Kerri was already under the blanket on her right side in the fetal position. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. He put his left arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He put head in the crook of her neck and kissed her.

She moved her head and looked into his eyes. She kissed him on the lips and said, "E muja oui."

o0o

A/N: hehe I hope you liked it! Sorry there wasn't much of any other couple business in this story, but the story is already 16 pages long and yea… I work really hard on it! O and btw I posted my other story… It's called Operation: Pay Back and its in the FFX-2 section. Its different from this, by a lot lol- soo go read it… pleasee ok well review!

Thank You:

The Earth Mystic: I know the bird thing always happens with me- It's so annoying lol… that's why I had to put it in I'm glad you liked it:does happy dance: I'm so0o glad u are still reviewing!

Yuna-Blueo'Hara: lol Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hehe I'm glad it made you week better – o maNn I'm so excited I hope you like this story- and I hope you like my other story! Ok well I can't wait to see more of ur stories! Totally awesome:does happy dance: im glad that fan fiction started working for u again. And my email is ok toodles!

Akiraine of Gia: I'm glad you like my story. And Vydran is Al Bhed for father. Lol Which is why I said I need a new hobby lol. Yeaa everyone seems to like the little bird incident lol- I got that used against me all the time. One they said that and when I was lik 8 i said, "I'm hate that stupid birdie" so I though ehh lemme throw it in here… and I agree it deff code for ur little sister told me..

GiGgLyGaL: O mann Fluffy Slippers Day! I love Fluffy Slippers! Lol I have lik 2 pairs.. I'm wearing a pair now! Lol heh don't worry bout the translating thing, I do it all the time for Spanish lol- I'm glad you like the way the stories coming and I'm honored that this is one of your favorite stories :smiles: ok well I hope ti continues to live up to your potentials

labrat-seph: lol – I'm glad you liked it- I thought the shower incident was funny , so I'm, glad someone else shares in my sense of humor. Lol and I posted my other story. Like I said before, it's called Operation: Pay Back and it's posted in the FFX-2 section I hope you like that one as much as you like this one!

loveable-M: Thank you for your diligent reviewing. It make the authoress feel so much better about her work when she knows its appreciated so thank you so much, I know as the chapters grew in number the quality of the disclaimer started to decline, Sorry about that, but I start running out of ideas ok well I hope you still read the story although my disclaimers suck now.. lol and yea Gippal owns a Black BMW.

green-eyed-blonde: LMAO thanks I'm really glad you like my story- lol and the whole shoe thing that Kerri does, I do it like every single morning lol – I am a horrible morning person! Although I don't think I ever reviewed it, I read "the pain of lost family and friends" amd O really liked it… hmm that gives me an idea, maybe that's what'll ill go do now.. I'll review! lol ok well toodles!

KrystallTrensk: yea I think your story is awesome so I am soo happy that you like my story. I'm glad you like the way I portray my characters as well. So thanks for reviewing. I hope oyu like this chapter as well…

Chezza: lol I'm glad you like the story, sorry there wasn't any Lulu Wakka in this chapter. It's just it took me so long to write and its was already 16 pages now, and to add them in would take so much longer- I'll see what I can do in the next few chapters! But I hope this doesn't make u stop reading my story! Thank u so0o muchhh


	26. Love of Different Kinds

A/n: Ok well, I have a warning… I did not I repeat NOT proofread this! I read over it once really quick so errors galore are probably spread through out it! Ok now I have an apology- I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been doing so much stuff for school, I mean between making up my senior schedule and filling out college application things and getting stuff signed for National Honors Society and to put the icing on the cake WORK! I've had no life… Not that I have much of one anyway, but that's irrelevant! Ok well I hope you enjoy this chapter although its probably really poorly written as well as CRAP! That's ok though!

Disclaimer:locks cage containing school officials and boss: "there! Now I have time to do other stuff, like stare at the wall!" :laughs evilly: .. :looks around: "I don't own a wall, I don't own anything… Damn you IRA DAMM YOU!"

**Love of Different Kinds**

Gippal looked down at her, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you too." He put his head down on the pillow beside Kerri's with his arm still wrapped around her. Within minutes the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Gippal woke up early to find Kerri with her head resting of his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist and her right leg wrapped around his right leg. He smiled at her and put his arm on her back. _She told me she loved me, in Al Bhed no less… I told her I loved her back. Never thought I'd say it. Not only did I say it, but I meant it as well… this is so strange. Who would have thought, they ladies man, Gippal Sagona, would actually fall for a girl. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me; I hope I don't mess things up with her. _He looked back down at her. "I love you, Kerri Muratore."

"I love you too, Gippal." She whispered as she stirred slightly. She looked up at him and smiled. "Have long have you been up?"

"Not too long," he answered her with a kiss on the head.

She yawned and sat up. She stretched out her arms and then plopped herself back down on the pillow. She pulled the blanket over her head and just laid there. Gippal smirked and jumped on top of her.

"Ah! Gippal, you're crushing me!" She struggled to get out from under him.

He laid limply on her and replied, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Yea! Now get your fat ass off of me!" she screamed from under the blankets. "Seriously, Gippal, I can't breathe please!"

He lifted himself off her slightly and pulled the blanket down to her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and smirked. "Can you breath now?"

"Yea, thank you."

He plopped himself back down on her. "How bout now?"

"ow…" she narrowed her eyes. "You're a jerk…"

"And yet, you still love me…" He rolled off her and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. Kerri threw the blanket off her and sat up. She looked over to him then pounced on his chest and said, "How do you like it, Mr. I'm gonna kill my girlfriend by squishing her!"

He laughed and said, "You weigh like 50 pounds. Do you honestly think this hurts?"

She pouted. "No… but you couldn't just let me be in my little happy world and pretend it did? No of course not, that's what a nice boyfriend would do! Not my boyfriend, he's a jerk." She went to get off him, but he grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Why are you my girlfriend?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Um… because you asked me to be?"

"No, I mean why do you like me- do you really like me?"

She gave him and upset look. "Gippal, I love you. Why would you think anything else?"

"No, I know… it's just like… why?"

She put her head down on his chest and said, "Well, let's see. You're nice, funny, we get along, your romantic, and I guess it helps that you're cute too."

He laughed softly. "I just don't understand why someone so great, would go out with me…"

She lifted her head. "Well, that's simple… Baralai took to long to ask me." She smirked at him. He put on a look of shock and she laughed. She hugged him and said, "I'm just kidding. I'm going out with you cause I like you- you make me happy. You make me feel a way I haven't felt in a really long time- and I like it."

"I feel the same way. You make me feel so different from all the other relationships I've been in. I'm really happy to have you, not to mention… lucky."

She looked up into his emerald eyes. He was being honest with her. There was no hint of insincerity in his words, or his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you." She got up off of him and started walking towards the stairs.

Gippal rolled onto his stomach. "Where ya going?"

"Bathroom. Then I have to call Auron and let him know we didn't die," she said as she continued upstairs. When she was finished in the bathroom, she called her house and told Auron she was alive. When she came back down stairs Gippal had breakfast set on the table.

"Oh man, Cereal! You went through way too much trouble…" Kerri said with a smirk.

He smiled back at her and replied, "Anything for you…"

She sat down at the table and poured her milk. Gippal put his spoon down and looked in her direction. "Ker, have you given any thoughts about college?"

_There are colleges here too! Oh just wonderful_ She put her spoon down and looked at him. "heh… I don't know- what about you?"

"I'm not sure yet, it depends. I think I'm going to stay close to Besaid, but I'm not sure…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to start looking at colleges over this break, you and Tidus should do the same"

"I'll tell Auron…" She was going to continue talking, but she heard her phone ringing from the other room. She stood up and ran towards to other room. "I'll be right back…"

A few minutes later she came back into the room. "I swear, Tidus can definitely read my mind. He just called me. He said," She deepened her voice, "Auron wants you to come home, the storms passed through, the roads are clear and you have to pack, because we're going to be looking at colleges soon"

He laughed at her impression of him and said, "So, you need me to drive you home?"

"Yea, sorry."

"Hey no problem, just get your stuff and I'll go get dressed and we'll head out," he told as he cleaned off the table.

"Ok…" she ran upstairs and got her stuff together. She put her dress and stockings in a plastic bag and slipped her sandals on. She walked downstairs to find Gippal waiting by the door, keys in hand. He looked down at her feet. "I never understood how you girls can walk in those…"

"It's a skill," she replied as she walked by him.

When they got to Tidus' house Gippal turned to Kerri and said, "I would come in, but I have to pack too- so I should go home, I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Alright." She kissed him. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

She pouted. "But then I probably won't see you till like after the break."

"I'll have my phone on at all times… and I'll call you everyday." He held up his right hand. "I promise."

"Fine- but you better not forget!" She leaned over and kissed him again. "That's for the road- I'll call you later… Bye" She got out of the car and walked up to the house. When she walked in everyone had already left and only Auron and Tidus were there.

"I'm home!" she called out to no one in particular. She walked up the stairs and ran into Tidus.

He was carrying a basket full of laundry. "Auron, said to get packed, he wants to leave tonight so we can start looking at colleges tomorrow." He started walking by her. "Oh and pack all sorts of clothes because the climates differ from here. Some places are warm, while others are really cold."

"Alright," She walked into her room. She walked over to the closet, took out her suitcase. She did exactly what Tidus told her to do. She packed every type of clothing she had. She packed everything from shorts to turtle neck sweaters. After she finished packing she went and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she put on the sweat pants Tidus had given her when she first stayed there along with a baby T. She pulled her hair back into a long ponytail and blew out her bangs.

"Kerri!" Auron called from downstairs.

She walked to her door, opened it and called back. "What?"

"Are you almost ready, I want to leave soon, we won't get a good room in Kilika if we don't."

"Yea I'm coming hold on." She walked back into the room to grab her suitcase before she descended the stairs. Once at the bottom she plopped her stuff on the ground and walked into the kitchen. Tidus was seated at the table eating cereal.

"All you do is eat, how are you not fat?" Kerri remarked as she sat down beside him.

He finished chewing before replying, "I guess it's just my impeccable metabolism."

She laughed and retorted, "Can't wait for the day it all catches up to you…"

Tidus put the spoon down, got up and put the bowl in the sink. "Well, that won't happen for years."

"Gee, I don't Tidus, you ass looks kinda big in those pants, are they old?"

"What?" He turned around to 'check his behind.' "These pants are brand new!"

Kerri practically fell over laughing as Tidus was trying to see if his butt had actually grown. When he realized Kerri was laughing he straightened up and said, "Yea, just wait till next time you come in my room and you're like," he altered his voice to sound like an over hyper Barbie, "Tidus, does this make me look fat? Tidus are these too tight? Tidus, do you think Gippal will like this? Tidus, am I fat? Tidus? Tidus?" he made his voice normal again, "Yea, just wait…"

Kerri smirked and said, "Yea whatever, bubblebutt."

Auron walked in and looked from Tidus to Kerri and back to Tidus. "Bubblebutt?"

Kerri laughed and Tidus glared at her. Auron shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know…" He looked at his watch. "Are you two ready?"

Kerri got up, saluted Auron and said, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Auron lowered his sunglasses and peered at her. "Stop being stupid, go get in the car."

Tidus laughed. Kerri ran by Tidus and shouted, "Shot gun!"

"Hell no!" Tidus shouted back as he chased after her.

Suddenly a yelled was heard from the other room. "Ahh! Tidus you're a jerk! I called shot gun you can't just throw someone out of the way!"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"OWW! STOP JERK! AURON!"

Auron put his hand to his head and then looked up at the ceiling. _Yea, you two can laugh it up now, wait till I get to the farplane…_ He walked out after the two.

Kerri ran up to him. Her hair was messed up and she looked pissed. "Auron! That Jerk!" she pointed to Tidus, "Threw me into a wall so he could sit in the front!"

Auron was silent for a few minutes. _Well, I know for a fact that Tidus isn't going to give up the front seat, so how can I settle this without Tidus being thrown across the hood of my car…_ He looked at Tidus and then back at her. "You really want to sit up front? With limited leg space and not being able to lean your chair back?"

Kerri contemplated this for a few minutes and frowned.

Auron then leaned over and whispered. "You can kick his chair and bother him the whole ride too…"

Kerri smiled and said, "Alright!" She skipped to the car, looked at Tidus and stuck her tongue out at him. "You can have the front seat- I don't care… But remember, Pay Back is a Bitch." She smiled evilly and patted the side of his face before getting into the car.

After they were driving for about an hour, Kerri started getting restless. "Auron how much longer?"

"It takes a while to get to Kilika, since out of Besaid to Kilika the ferries don't carry cars, we have to go over the bridge, we'll be there soon enough, be patient."

"How long are we going to be on this 'college search'?"

"Probably the whole week."

Kerri jerked her head in his direction. "What! The whole break I'm spending with you guys!"

Tidus turned around. "What? You don't like spending time with me?"

"Yea, I love spending all my free time with my Warrior Training Teacher and my 'brother.' I mean what else would I want to do?" she said sarcastically. She sat back in her seat and kicked Tidus' chair.

"Hey!" he turned around. "What was that for?"

She shrugged innocently. "What was what for?"

"Don't start." Auron said from the front seat. "We'll be at the hotel in less than ten minutes. You can kill each other when we get out of the car."

Kerri looked out the window. It was raining in Kilika. She watched the raindrops hit the window and slowly run down it. The streets were empty because of the weather, not to mention it was the later part of the day. It was almost 7 PM. _Where did the day go?_ Kerri thought to herself as she continued gazing out the window. Eventually they pulled up to a shabby looking building.

"Auron, what is that?" Kerri said as she looked at the building.

Auron turned the car off. "That's where we're staying."

"Eww…" Kerri said as she got out of the car. She turned to Tidus, "It looks like its abandoned… gross."

Auron opened the truck and put their luggage on the floor. "Take what's yours and follow me."

Kerri and Tidus walked over to their suitcases, picked them up and reluctantly followed Auron. The inside of the hotel was worse than the outside. It was poorly lit, and poorly decorated. The furniture was worn down and dusty and the lamps hung loosely on the wall. Kerri and Tidus exchanged looks of disgust as they walked to the front desk. After Auron got the key, the three of them walked down the hall to their room for the evening.

When they got in it Kerri and Tidus looked around the room.

"Auron…" Kerri started.

"There are only two beds." Tidus finished for her.

"We're only spending the night here, there was no need to spend extra cash on a room with three beds." He informed them as he put his suitcase on one of the beds.

Kerri and Tidus exchanged glances and then both took a running dive for the remaining bed. Kerri jumped on it first and Tidus jumped on top of her.

"I am not sharing the bed with Auron!" Kerri screamed from under Tidus.

Tidus was trying to push Kerri off the bed while yelling, "Well neither am I!"

Kerri and Tidus continued trying to shove each other off the bed when Auron stood up and coughed to get their attention. At this point, both of them stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"Honestly, is it that horrible to share a bed with me?"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison, "You're a drooler!"

Auron had a look of indignation on his face. "I am not!"

"Yea… you are." Kerri started. "Do you remember that night we had to stay at Wakka's because our hot water heater burst?"

"Yea…"

She continued, "And how I ended up sleeping on the floor next to you because Jerk face over here took the only couch?"

"What about it, Kerri?"

"Well, that morning, I go to roll over and go back to sleep and what do I roll over into! A POOL OF DROOL! FROM YOU!" Kerri shouted. "It was disgusting. I wanted to throw up."

"Well…" Auron sat on the bed. "If I'm such a horrible person to sleep near- you two can share the bed."

"No! I don't wanna share it with her!" Tidus shouted.

"Yea, he like tries to kill you in your sleep. He like sleeps on top of you…"

"Yea, well last time I had to share a bed with you, you punched me in the face in your sleep…"

She turned to face him. "I wasn't sleeping when I did that. You were suffocating me- it was the only way I could wake you up!"

"Enough!" Auron shouted. "Maybe I should have gotten two separate room- that way I wouldn't have to hear the two of you…"

"Whatever." Kerri got up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

Tidus shrugged and threw himself on the bed. Auron sighed and threw his jacket on the other bed.

Twenty minutes later, while Tidus and Auron were watching TV, an ear-piercing scream was heard from the bathroom. Tidus jumped up and ran to the bathroom door. He threw it open to find Kerri standing there soaked throughwith a towel around her screaming at the top of her lungs. Tidus looked around the room, no one was there. Auron came over behind him.

"What's the matter, Ker?"

She pointed to the floor. "There's a spider! It's huge- KILL IT!" She screamed as she pushed past Tidus and Auron.

"That's all?" Tidus laughed. "God the way you screamed I would have thought there was a friggin man trying to kill you."

"Shut up and kill the friggin spider, Tidus!" she yelled from behind Auron.

He shook his head, took toilet paper, picked up the spider, and flushed him down the toilet. "There. Happy? He's gone…"

"Get my clothes. I'm not going back in there."

"Here." He handed her his clothes. "Wait… if your not coming back in here where are you getting dressed?"

"In here. You and Auron can stay in there while I get dressed." She replied. "Please…"

"Fine." Auron said as he stepped into the bathroom, "but make it quick."

"Thanks!" she shut the door behind them and quickly got dressed.

Auron looked at Tidus who was sitting on the toilet, waiting to get out. "Life sure has changed hasn't it?"

Tidus ran his hand through his hair. "Sure has. Everything is so different." He looked up at Auron. "But, ya know… I wouldn't want it any other way…"

"I know what you mean…"

He stood up. "Although me and Kerri fight a lot, we do get along great and she practically bends over backwards for me, so heyy, I don't really complain when she asks me to do something for her…"

Auron nodded. "And now the house stays somewhat clean. No thanks to some people."

"Yea, Auron, I mean jeez you are the slob." Tidus laughed to himself as Auron glared at him.

"I'm done!" was called through the door and the two walked out. She was all bundled up under the covers of the bed. She yawned.

"Tired much?" Tidus said as he climbed into his side of the bed.

"Goodnight," Auron said as he turned off the lights.

Kerri tugged at the blankets. "God, Tidus, stop hogging the covers."

"I'm not hogging anything, Ker. You're taking all the covers. Ya blanket nazi."

After a few minutes of blanket tug of war they stopped with a threat from Auron who told them he would kill them both and leave them here and since no one cleans this room – they won't find them.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night Kerri woke up. Tidus was practically sleeping on her again. _Argh! I can't breath! Jerk!_ She tried to push him off, but to no avail. She opened her eyes to push him off, but when she opened her eyes, instead of pushing him off she let out another ear piercing scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tidus jumped three feet in the air and fell of the bed. Auron sat up and grabbed his Katana. Kerri rolled off the bed next to Tidus pointing to the wall. A large black spider was crawling up the wall next to where Kerri was sleeping. "Spider! Huge! Killer Spider! KILL IT!"

Auron walked over to the spider and squashed it with his shoe. He walked over to his bed and laid back down. "Go back to sleep."

Kerri shook her head. "No way! This friggin place is infested with spiders." She got up, grabbed the keys off the dresser and said, "I'm sleeping in the car." She took the blanket from the bed and walked out into the car.

Tidus got up off the floor still dazed not knowing exactly what happened. He went to get back in bed and he realized there was no covers. "hey! She took the blankets…" He looked over to Auron. "Auron?" he didn't answer. Tidus smiled to himself and crept slowly over to his bed. He took the blanket in his hand and went to tug on it. Before it went anywhere, Auron's hand, along with his Katana came flying towards Tidus' head. It stopped about three inches away from his neck. With out even looking at him Auron replied. "Touch the blanket again, Tidus, and I won't stop. Go to sleep."

Tidus gulped and got back in his blanketless bed.

The next morning Kerri woke up to a car door slamming. She jumped up and looked around. _Where am I?_ She looked around again. _Oh yea, I slept in the car because… _She shuddered. _The spiders…_ She yawned and looked at Tidus. "Sleep well?"

He turned around and glared at her. "Well I would have. If someone didn't steal the blanket!"

Kerri smiled innocently. "Sorry."

Auron got in the car and started it up. Kerri looked at the blanket and then back to Auron. "Auron, shouldn't we put the blanket back?"

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it…"

She shrugged and wrapped herself in the blanket. "So, where are we going?"

"Kilika University. It one of the top universities in Spira." Auron told her from the front seat.

"Oh… so what are the top schools here?" Kerri questioned.

"Well , there is Kilika University, Djose College, Bevelle Prep, EZU, and NZU," Auron said.

"I want to go to NZU, ya know North Zanarkand University. They have an awesome Blitz ball team." Tidus said. "And the academics are great as well" he quickly added when he noticed Auron glaring at him.

Kerri laughed. "So, I'm guessing we're basically going on this little 'family trip' because of me?"

"Yes and No. Tidus still needs to check out schools because he needs backups in case he doesn't make it into that school," Auron told her.

"Yea, like Tidus wouldn't make any school he wanted. He's not only freakishly smart, he's an awesome Blitz player."

Tidus gave a cocky smirk and said, "At least someone acknowledges my skills."

She kicked the back of his chair. "Don't let it get to your head."

A ringing came from the back of the car. "That's Gippal!" Kerri said as she practically jumped over the back seat to get her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"I'm in Kilika. We're going to see KU. Oh the Joy…" she sarcastically replied.

"Heh. I'll be there tomorrow. By that time you'll probably be in Luca, if not Djose. Auron likes to get things done- can't waste time!"

She laughed. "You know it. He was in such a 'we have to go now mood' he wouldn't let me give the stupid blanket back to the hotel."

"What?"

"Long story. I'll tell you them all when I get home- I'm sure there will be plenty of them."

"Kerri, get back in your seat. Are you crazy!" Auron called from the front.

She climbed back over into her seat. "Happy?" she put her phone back to her ear. "So what are you going to do without me today?"

"I got a lot to do, so I'll be busy all day," he told her.

"Oh gee, don't miss me too much."

He laughed. "I miss you a lot! I'll be thinking of you every moment of the day."

She rolled her eyes. "Sucking up will get you no where."

"I know, but its fun trying." He paused. "Alright listen, I have to go now, but I'll call you as soon as I can, if not call me before you go to bed. K?"

"Okidook. Will do."

"I…" He paused. "Love you, Ker."

She smiled. "I love you too, Gippal."

She hung up her phone and sighed dreamily to herself.

In an overly hyperactive girly voice Tidus echoed her. "I love you too, Gippal."

She smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, Tidus. No one asked you!"

"Oh, Gippal I love you soooo much," was heard again, but this time it came from Auron.

Kerri's mouth dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

Tidus was hysterical laughing and Kerri was dumbfounded. "Auron, no."

He laughed. "Hey I have to have some fun on this trip too ya know."

"I.. uh, WELL! I never! You are both Jerks!"

"Oh, Calm yourself," Auron said as he made a right turn. "We're here."

"ohh mann!" Tidus was still laughing from the front seat.

"Whatever." She got out of the car and started for the school.

Tidus got out of the car and started hugging himself. "Oh, Gippal. Kiss me you fool. I love you."

Kerri turned around. "I should give you a punch in your kisser."

"Oh, Gippal!"

Kerri clenched her fists. "That's it!" She ran at him and jumped on his back. She grabbed a handful of his hair and started pulling at it.

"Ow! Kerri, what the hell? That hurts." He bent over and rolled her over his head onto the lawn of the school. She stood up and went for him again, but this time Tidus grabbed her and put her in a headlock.

"Ahh! Tidus, I can't breathe!" She struggled to get free of his grip. Finally she just bit down hard on his arm.

"Ow!" He let go of her head and took a step back.

They were both about to go at each other again, when Auron stepped in between the two. "Stop it. NOW!"

Both Kerri and Tidus shot an arm up and pointed at each other saying the other started it. Auron sighed and said, "I don't care who started it- I'm ending it."

Kerri narrowed her eyes. "You know, Auron. I think you started it. You didn't tell Tidus to stop, instead you went along with it."

Auron glanced to the school and said, "Don't pull that on me. Now Move!"

Kerri sighed defeated. She glared at Tidus and said, "You'll get yours, Bubblebutt."

"I don't have a bubble butt!" he screamed at her, causing anyone and everyone to turn their attention to him. He looked around and began to blush. Auron sent him a warning look and he quickly scurried over to school's entrance…

o0o

After what seemed like hours, the group finally was able to leave. Tidus was a slightly red. Kerri sniggered.

"What are you laughing at, Muratore?" Tidus sneered at her.

She stifled another laugh. "Nothing…"

He gave her a shove. "It wasn't funny, Ker."

"Oh, Tidus, give it up. It was pretty funny," Auron said.

Just as Tidus was about to say something back his cell phone rang. He picked it up, "Hey, Yuna" and then walked away from the other two and got in the back seat of the car. Kerri shrugged and got in the front seat.

"Where arewe going now?"

"We're going to see if we can get to Luca tonight, but if not I want to get a hotel close to the ferry."

Kerri made a face. "So we're going to be in the car for a while; aren't we?"

He nodded. She groaned and leaned her chair back. She closed her eyes only to 'rest them' and woke up a few hours later. When she opened her eyes it was dark outside. She yawned and sat up. "Where are we?"

"Well, since Tidus over there need to pick up food, we're still in Kilika. You're food right there." He pointed to a bag on the floor. "We'll be spending the night in Kilika again."

"Well I hope it's not a repeat of last night's adventures."

After they got into the hotel and settled, they got ready for sleep. Kerri was supposed to share a bed with Tidus again, but while he was in the shower she a situated herself in the center of the bed. As she was doing this her cell phone rang. She reached over to the nightstand and answered it. "Hey, Gippal!"

"How ya doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, we're still in Kilika. Thanks to Bubblebutt's appetite."

He laughed. "Bubblebutt?"

"Yea, I call Tidus Bubblebutt now, it's a long story." She rolled onto her stomach. "Oh man! I have a story to tell you. It was soo funny! Ok well, at the college Tidus and me basically got into a brawl and whatnot, so after Auron broke us up. I glared at him and went 'You'll get yours, bubblebutt' and in front of the college Tidus screams out, 'I don't have a bubble butt!' So as we're leaving we ran into the principal, and Auron introduced us and when he went to shake hands with Tidus he goes," She lowered her voice to sound 'manly' "'Ah, Bubblebutt boy, I've heard of you'… Oh man! He turned bright red! It was the funniest thing ever!"

Gippal was hysterical laughing on the other line. "Bubble butt. I'll have to remember that one."

Kerri yawned. "Yepp."

"Tired?" Gippal asked.

"A little…"

He let out a soft laugh. "You are too cute. Ok well, I guess I'll let the princess get her beauty rest."

"Oh, you are too kind."

"I miss you."

"Not as much as I miss you," She said. "Ok well Auron's glaring at me, so I have to go. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Ok I love you. Bye!"

"Love you too. Byee!" She hung up her phone. She turned and looked at Auron. "Happy?"

She heard the water from the shower in the bathroom turn off. _Dam!_ She tossed her cell phone on the nightstand and sprawled herself across the bed and pretended to be sleeping.

When Tidus came back in he was not pleased to say the least. He shook Kerri and said, "Come on, Ker." She didn't move. "You suck!" He walked over to Auron's bed and got in. "Auron can you at least keep your saliva to your side of the bed?" Auron let out a grunt and roll onto his side with his back facing Tidus.

o0o

The remainder of the week was mainly uneventful and finally they got to the last school on their list, EZU. While Kerri and Tidus were taking the tour, Kerri fell in love with it.

"Auron, this is an awesome school! I love it!"

"Well you will have to work extremely hard to get in here. It's a very prestigious school," He told her as they were exiting the building.

"Oh don't you worry… I'll get in! I mean if Tidus thinks he's getting into NZU then hey this should be two snaps up for me!" She gave Tidus a cheeky grin.

He smiled back and shook his head. "We are finally going home!"

"I know! I can't wait!" She grabbed Tidus hands and said, "Come on, Ti, let's do the 'We're going home' dance."

He laughed and they both started jumping around in circles while shouting "We're going home, we're going home!"

Auron sighed. "Sometime I wonder how each of you are in high school, never mind the honors program."

Kerri leaned over and whispered something in Tidus' ear. He smiled mischievously at her and said, "Ok, Let's do."

At the same time they took off running at Auron. Auron eyes widen as he realized what they were going to do. He turned to run, but it was to late, Kerri and Tidus had gotten him into a 'group hug of death' as he referred to them, because if the person they hugged didn't die of embarassment they would most likely get a beating of some sort at a later time. They both wrapped their arms around him shouting, "Come on dad! You know you're proud of us! Why won't you say you love us Dad! Daddy, I love you! Daddy? Please say you love me too! All I do is for your approval! Nothing is ever good enough for you Daddy!" Kerri even had the tears going for her. "Daddy! Please say you love us… PLEASE!"

Auron gritted his teeth. _I hate it when they do this. Just wait till we get home, they are both going to be punished!_

Finally they both let go on him and they clung to each other. "Daddy hates us!" they screamed out.

"Kids," he said through his teeth, "I don't hate you. You should know that, now, please just get in the car," he lowered his voice, "now."

Both Kerri and Tidus looked at each other and shouted, "I want the back seat!" before they took off running for the car. Auron shook his head as he followed them to the car. When they got in the car both Kerri and Tidus ended up in the back seat. Once on the road, Auron gave them a speech on their conduct and how they should act in front of public.

They had a long ride home ahead of them, it would take all day and they wouldn't get home to Besaid much before 2am, if not 3. The ride mostly consisted of Tidus and Kerri talking, every so often Yuna or Gippal would call, or they would take a break from talking and annoy Auron. As the night came on, the two of them wrapped themselves up in the blanket from the first hotel and fell asleep.

When they finally pulled up to the house it was close to 3am and both Kerri and Tidus were out cold. Auron laughed and took out his camera. He snapped a picture of the two 'sleeping beauties.' Kerri's head was on Tidus right shoulder and his head was resting on her head. Auron was debating between leaving them to sleep in the car or trying to wake them up, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Auron, is that you?"

Auron spun around on his heel and faced the man. "Yes." He strained to see the man's face in the darkness.

"Is that Tidus sleeping in the backseat?"

Auron eyed him suspiciously and hesitated. "…yea."

"Is that little Yuna back there to…"

"No, that's the newest addition to my family. Her name is Kerri."

The man stepped up and peered into the car. "Wow, she sure has grown…"

Auron took a long look at the man's face, which was now visible because of the moonlight. Auron gasped and reached for a place on the car to rest his hand to keep him in the upright position. "Scott!"

o0o

A/N: Ok well I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry again for the poor writing, I got lazy and my 'proofreader' decided to kill her computer.. lol so I was like forget it col you're a jerk! And left it at that Ok well Review.. Oh and I'm working on the other story and I'll have the next chapter ASAP. So Thank you for your patience I love you all!

Thank you:

CeE CrOw: You are onee CrazYy Mo'Fo lol I'm glad you like the story and thanks I'm happy I passed my road test as well. Ahh I said 'as well' I mean too! Tooo:throws grammar book out window: lol

The Earth Mystic: I'm glad you like the last chapter- I wasn't too big on it, and I'm not so big on this chapter… I don't know I think I'm getting lazy with the story, but I will finish it because I have all these ideas for a sequel.. hehe… so you have no yet seen the end of 'Kerri Muratore'! lol ok well hope you like this chapter!

Yuna-Blueo'Hara: Well I'm glad you like it and I can't wait for you to update one of your stories! Lol This is a first I updated before you:gasp: lol But that's ok! Because I have no social life :shrugs: eh whatever- I've never heard of Full Metal Alchemist.. but I'll read your story when you put it up anyway, because you're an awesome writer! Ok well talk to you soon! Toodles!

Akiraine of Gia : I have a number one fan:does happy 'I have a number one fan' dance: yea and I completely agree how do these girls fight in heels? I can barely walk in them, never mind fight in them! I'd kill myself! I tried to run in them once… well let's just say that I will NEVER do that again! Lol well I hope you like this chapter! And don't worry about looking up the word Vydran because if I didn't know what it meant I probably would have looked it up too, and probably been to stubborn to ask and I never would have known…

Vdeoxgames: Thanks.. I think.. lol whatever if cool stuff happens and you like it then.. I've accomplished my goal! Lol well I hope you continue to like the story!

pinK BuNni luVvv: I'm glad you like it! I work really hard on it and It means a lot when people enjoy my writing :smiles: thanks!

paSs: I'm glad you like it… heh and I swear I'll finish that other story I started… :whispers: eventually…. Lol heh toodles!

GiGgLyGaL : oh man! The same thing happens to me, it can be 80 degrees outside and the fans on so that automatically means I need a jacket because im freezing! Lol and what a coincidence I got my report card the same day! I got all A's too! My overall average was a 95 :does dance: lol I need a life seriously.. lol and yea I don't know what was going on but my story was popping up as some inuyasha story and I was lik ahhhhhh what is this? Lol but I'm glad its working again! Woo hoo! Ok well I'm glad you liked it and I look forward to the next 'holiday' lol

labrat-seph : yea I agree Seymour should die :smiles evilly to self: I know Kerri doesn't really think about her mom but I'll fit some of that in the next few chapters. He he. Well I think you're feeling better from the time you posted this, but I never really asked you. Oh yea and FYI, just in case you were curious… :looks around: I'm the more evil one:mwahahaha:

Chezza… or LoserKid05 whichever you prefer. I'm glad you like it:does happy dance: I'm stuck in this 'let write at least 10 page chapters, if not.. 16 again! Argh – its like a curse and I feel as if I don't give you enough if I don't give you those pages and pages of story, meanwhile what I'm gaining in quantity I'm probably losing in quality, oh well I hope you like this story

DarkFairyWarrior: heyy haven't seen you in a while, I'm glad you still like it I'm so excited so many people like it! It so great, I hope you like this chapter!

loveable-M: heyy again! I'm glad you like this story.. and I hope you like this one too!

green-eyed-blonde: thanks! Yea I know its so cute and im getting jealous of my characters lol (j/k) Yea you're a pretty good writer so why wouldn't I like your story:scratches head and ponder question asked: .. "wait that question was for you not me!" lol ok well I'm glad you still like it!


	27. Time Doesn't Just Stop

A/N: Heyy! I'm back! Terribly sorry for the long wait, but this past weekend I had the SAT. It actually gave me some time to work on the fic, but not much. I tried my best and seriously now, what was it.. like 12… 13 days? Not to bad. I've had worse… believe me… I didn't proof read it, or send it out to be proof read cause I wanted you guys to get this ASAP- So don't crucify me for grammatical errors and what not!

**Time Doesn't just Stop.**

"Hello, Auron. It's been a while."

Auron stood straight up and looked at him sternly. "Yea. Almost two years. What happened to you?"

Scott looked at their surroundings. "Is this really the place for this discussion?" He then looked inside the car. "And you have those two sleeping in there."

Auron ran his right hand through his hair, giving a slight tug on it. "Well, I was going to leave them in there. I mean I don't want to wake Kerri up… Been there- don't want to go there again. And Tidus won't wake up either…" He opened the car door. "I don't think I can carry Tidus either… so… yea…"

"You losing muscles, Auron, can't carry little Tidus?" Scott said as he moved closer to the car.

" 'Little' Tidus, gain about 40 pounds since you've seen him. Not to mention he grew about 5 inches." He stepped away from the car door. "But if you think you can carry him, by all means, be my guest."

Scott leaned into the car and unbuckled Tidus' seatbelt. He shifted Tidus and dragged him out of the car. He grunted. "Dam, he got heavy." With much difficulty he lifted him into a cradle position and carefully made his way to the front door.

Auron ran ahead of him and unlocked the door. "You know where his room is right?" He asked as Scott walked by.

Scott walked by him. "Yea, but I think he'll sleep better on the couch over here."

Auron let off a laugh as he walked back out to the car. He unbuckled Kerri's seatbelt and pulled her out of the car. She stirred slightly. Auron held his breath, but let out a sigh of relief when she fell back asleep. He cradled her and kicked the car door shut. He made his way back up the house. When he got in the house, Scott walked over to them.

He pushed the hair out of her face. "She's gotten so big, not to mention beautiful."

Auron nodded. "She's been here since September. She sleeps in your old room." He started up the stairs, with Scott following closely behind him. Scott walked ahead of him and opened his the door to his old room. He took a step in and glanced around the room. He pulled down the sheets of the bed. Auron walked besides the bed and placed Kerri on it.

Scott stepped in the middle of the room and looked around. A towel along with some guy clothes thrown on the floor… Scott picked them up. "What is this?"

Auron looked them over. "I don't know. They aren't Tidus', maybe their Gippal's."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What? Who is Gippal and more importantly why are his clothes on the floor of my baby girl's bedroom."

Auron went on to explain about the night of the semi-formal and how she had to stay at his house and those were probably her pajamas that night. Auron then looked at the floor. "I can't believe the condition she left her room in. Unbelievable."

Scott ignored him and walked over to her dresser. On it she had multiple pictures. He picked up one. It was a picture of Tidus, Kerri, and Yuna. They were in the backyard here on the hammock. Their feet were in the air and the head hanging down close to the floor. Kerri and Yuna's hair hung carelessly off the side of the hammock. They all had huge smiles on their faces and you could almost hear the laughter from the day just by looking at the picture.

"They've grown."

Scott turned around and Auron was standing behind him looking at the picture over his shoulder. He put the picture down. "I've noticed. I've missed so much over the years."

Auron put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Come on, you're here now aren't you?"

Scott ran his hand through his hair and looked at the floor. "Yea…"

Auron looked the clock. "It's late, you can sleep in the guest room. We can talk more in the morning."

Scott nodded and walked out of the room. He walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed. _Tomorrow I'll tell them._

o0o

The next morning, Tidus came running towards Kerri's room. "KERRI!"

"He's got to be friggin kidding me," she muttered as she rolled over. "It's too early in the morning for this…" _I hope I locked the door…_

He burst through the door, ran over to her bed, and jumped on it. "Ker, get up."

_God dammit. I have to remember to keep that door locked at all times. _"No."

He shook her. "Kerri you have to get up."

She turned her head and opened her eyes. "Tidus, it's Sunday. I know for a fact I don't have to get up. Now get out of my room before my foot 'gets up' your ass… k?" She buried her head in her pillow and closed her eyes again.

"Kerri! That's it, you made me do this." He grabbed the blankets and ran out of the room with them.

Furiously she sat up. _I'm going to kill him._ "TIDUS! GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKIN' BLANKETS BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND KILL YOU!" she screamed after him as she stood up.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Scott and Auron were sharing a cup of coffee. They exchanged glances before Tidus came running into the kitchen, with the blankets in his arms. Auron looked at him over his cup of coffee. "Are you seeking death or something?"

"It's the only way she would get up…"

Scott turned around and looked at him. "Well, not really, eventually she would have waken up on her own…"

"Now, she's only in a bad mood and she's probably going to punch you in the face…" Auron finished.

Tidus dropped the blankets and took out the back door of the house. Not four minutes had passed when Kerri came into the kitchen. She looked at the blankets on the floor and walked to the back door. "Just wait till I get my hands on him… I'll kill him."

Scott looked at her and then at Auron. "She didn't even notice me."

Auron laughed. "She's on a mission plus she just woke up, don't worry she didn't forget you."

A few minutes later an audible smack was heard followed by a cry of pain and a 'remember that for next time you try to wake me up on a weekend.' She stormed back to the house followed by Tidus who had his hand to his cheek. She walked over to her blankets, picked them off the floor, walked into the living room and plopped herself down on a couch.

Tidus looked at Scott and shrugged. "Sorry."

Scott laughed and said, "Let me give it a try."

"Wait!" Auron told him. "Make sure there are no objects she can throw and stay out of her hitting range."

Scott laughed and said, "I know, I mean she is my daughter. I was going to tell Tidus not to wake her up, but he was gone before I could." He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch Kerri was sleeping on. He brushed the hair out of her face. "Rise and Shine, morning glory."

"I don't wanna get up," she whined.

"Come on, Berry. For me?"

_Berry?_ Her eyes shot open. She looked at her father. Her eyes widen and she didn't say or do anything, she just stared at him. _I want to scream DAD! And pull him into a hug, but I'm like paralyzed, what the hell is going on?_

He frowned. "Whats the matter? Don't recognize you're old man? I mean it hasn't been that long…"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Eventually she managed to mutter. "I… uh, I thought you were dead…"

He put his hand on cheek. "I would never leave you without saying goodbye first."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. "Daddy!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you."

She buried her head in his shoulder. "I've missed you so much, Daddy."

He pulled out of the hug and held her at arm's distance. He pushed her hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You've grown so much. Not to mention you're beautiful, Ker." He gave her a gentle smile. "What are you fifteen now?"

"Close…" She laughed. "Dad, I'm seventeen."

He sat back and looked at her face. "Seventeen? Wow. I'm sorry, I've missed so much."

"You were gone for four years, dad. But, you're here now." She stood up and took his hand, pulling him up with her. "So, let's catch up on things."

"Alright, go get dressed. We'll talk over breakfast."

Her excitement shone through her smile. "Okidooki." She ran off towards her room. _This is so unreal! I can't believe it. He's here! With me! I've missed him so much! I told mom he was alive… mom. I haven't really thought about her. She must be sick with worry. First she loses her husband and now she loses her only daughter. I wonder how she is and what she's doing now…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned to see Tidus standing in the doorway. "What's up Tidus?"

"Just wanted to let you know, I forgive you for slapping me," he said as he pointed to the red hand mark on his left cheek.

Kerri bit her bottom lip. "Oops. Sorry…"

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black low-rise jeans. She then walked to her dresser to look for a shirt. She pulled out two shirts. "Tidus what's you favorite color out of red and blue?"

"Red. Why?"

She threw the red shirt on her bed. "Didn't know what shirt to wear…"

"Oh…" He paused. "Hey! Didn't I say I wasn't going to help you with your clothes anymore?"

"Yep." She walked over to him. "That's why I asked your favorite color instead of which shirt." She smiled slyly and started pushing him towards the door.

He narrowed his eyes. "Damn you and your damn cleverness…" He walked out into the hall. "You've won the battle, Muratore, but the war is far from over!" he shouted in an overly dramatic voice.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh I'm scared…" She closed the door and walked over to her bed and got dressed. When she finished she was wearing the black low-rise jeans, a red halter, and a small denim jacket with black Reebok sneakers to complete the look. She pulled her hair back into a long ponytail, with the side bangs swept to the side. She looked herself over and smiled. She grabbed her red bag and walked out of her room. She descended the stairs. "Dad?"

He appeared behind her. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready," she replied as her lips spread to form a pearly white smile.

The two of them walked into town, finally stopping at a small diner, 'Perkins.'

"So, Ker, uh how long have you been here?"

She put her hand to her head and then started counting on her fingers. "Almost six months, now."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Wow, that long already?" He looked over at his daughter. "I can't get over how much you've grown"

She looked up from her menu. "Well, you were gone for four years. Time didn't just stop during that time." She went back to looking at her menu. _I haven't seen him in so long, and I'm excited and everything, but like… I just feel this isn't going to end happily._

The waitress came over to us. "Hey, can I help you two?"

She smiled. "Surely, I'd like an orange juice with chocolate chip pancakes."

Scott nodded at the waitress and said, "I'll have the same." After the waitress left, he directed his attention back towards his child. "How's your mother."

"Well… last time I spoke to her…" she paused. _I told her I hated her…_ She continued bitterly, "She had another boyfriend, trying to replace you again…"

"So…" He nervously wrung his hands together. "She moved on?"

"Well, tried to…" She looked into his eyes. "Dad, it was horrible. Her boyfriends used to abuse us, and the last one… well I think I sent him to the hospital."

He laughed. "I thought you said they abused you."

She shot him a cold glare. "I wasn't joking." She looked down at the table. "I was coming home from a softball game and Ralph was in the house, he was beating on mom, so I tried to help her, but he threw me into a wall," her words started coming together as she started speaking quickly. "So… I got up, took my bat and hit him over the head with it."

She paused. He took this as an opportunity to speak. "I…"

"I'm not done…" She looked up at him. "Do you have any idea what it was like? I woke up every night, fearing what might happen. Wondering 'am I going to get by tonight' will mom even come home tonight?" she twirled her ponytail nervously. "Life went downhill after you disappeared. I lost everything. I distanced myself from my friends. The only thing I was interested in was Soccer, baseball, and school. I made no time for friends. I basically got away from everything and everyone…"

"Ker, I'm so sorry. I tried to come home, I wanted nothing more than to be with you and your mother." He took her hand in his. "I never wanted that to happen to you. If I could change it, I would. You mean too much to me. I love you, honey."

She lifted her gaze from the table to his face. "I love you too, dad."

"Honey, if I could do it, I would some how go back and change it that you never had to go through that."

"No!" She snatched her hand back away from him. He looked at her strangely obviously confused by her actions. "I know it was a lot and I wish I never have to go through it again… ever, but I'm happy now. I have friends, I'm doing well in school and I have a boyfriend. Life is good. I don't want to go back to that."

The waitress came with their food and he looked at her and replied, "Well as long as your happy." He started eating and said, "Ok well other than pure joy of being here, what have you been up to?"

She looked up from her food. "Well…I've been training with Gippal, Tidus and Wakka, for Blitz Ball. I promised Gippal that if he went out for the Blitz team that I would train with him and I would go out for the team as well."

"You think you'll make the team?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? It depends upon how many spaces they have and what not." She paused. "Though, I'd have to admit… it would be pretty cool if I got on the team wouldn't it?"

"Eh, my little girl can do anything she wants." He smiled. "You want to play Blitz… you'll make it… I know you will… you have that determination in you. You're spirit isn't easily broken. Unless for some reason that's changed since I last saw you…?"

She gave him a big smile. "Nope… that's still me."

"So, I've heard this boy's name, Gippal, a lot. Is he Tidus' friend or something…?"

Kerri blushed a little. "Auron didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. She sighed and continued, "He's my uh… boyfriend." She went into her bag and took out her wallet. She opened it and pulled out a small wallet sized picture of the two of them. "That's us at the Semi-Formal, they took pictures. Gippal has the bigger ones back at his house."

"Wow." He studied the picture. "Ker, you've gotten so beautiful. He's a lucky guy. Is he nice to you, does he treat you right?"

She laughed. "Yea, he's a sweetheart. I think you'd like him. I'll have him come by the house tomorrow, after we practice for Blitz and I'll introduce the two of you."

He handed her the picture back. "I look forward to it."

Soon after that, the waitress came back and gave them the check. As Scott was taking out money to pay for the food, Seymour walked into the diner. Kerri was getting up from the table and picking her jacket up when she noticed him. She immediately turned her back to him and hoped he wouldn't see her.

If only her luck were that good. She tensed as a hand ran across the bare part of her back.

"Kerri, what a pleasant surprise. Are you here with Gippal?"

She stepped away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Oh, now is that any way to treat a friend?" He asked as he caressed her arm.

She pushed his hand away. "You are no friend of mine."

"Kerri, I don't know why you fight it… I will have you." He came closer to her and lowly said, "Whether you like it… or not."

As Kerri and Seymour were exchanging words, Scott came over to Kerri. "Ready, hun?"

She smiled and said, "I was-"

"Born ready? Yea I know, let's go…" He then caught a glance at Seymour. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there. I'm Kerri father, are you one of Kerri's friends?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Muratore. I go to school with Kerri. Kerri and I have a special kind of relationship." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Seymour."

Scott took his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Kerri stood there, glaring at Seymour. _What the hell does he think he's doing? Special kind of relationship? The only kind of relationship we're going to have is the relationship of my fist connecting with his face in about 3 minutes…_She looked up at her father. "Uh, dad… I have to go back home. I have to um… clean…?"

He looked at his watch. "Oh of course. Sorry." He turned back to Seymour. "It was very nice meeting you. Hope to see you again."

Kerri rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Yea… just not too soon." She then raised her voice to normal level and said, "Well, uh… Bye!"

She went to walk by him, but he grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on her right cheek and then went for her left cheek, but instead of kissing it… he licked it. He then leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "You can't fight it…" She pushed him off and gave him a look of disgust. She pushed past him and continued walking out the door.

_Unclean… dirty…eww…need to get home… Need to shower. …_She shuddered at the thought of his touch and started to get herself physically sick over it. "Oh, God…"

Scott walked over to his daughter. "Kerri? Are you ok?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" she said as she took off running towards the house. She ran the whole five blocks and didn't stop when she reached the house. She ran straight into the bathroom. She turned the sink on and grabbed the bar of soap and started scrubbing her face.

o0o

Scott walked into the house five minutes after Kerri. He was red in the face and a little winded. _Damn she can run fast…_ He walked in and saw Tidus watching TV in the living room. "Tidus, is Kerri ok?"

Tidus turned his attention away from the TV and looked at Scott. "Yea… why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, after we ate we ran into one of her friends and she cut the encounter short saying she needed to clean and then after we walked out of the restaurant she came running back here saying she was going to be sick." He paused. "I couldn't keep up with her, so I thought maybe you saw her."

Tidus got off the couch and walked over to Scott. "What friend did you meet?"

"Oh what was his name… He was very polite. A little strange looking…"

_Oh crap. Please don't tell me it was Seymour…_"Blue hair? A Guado? Seymour?"

"Oh yea that was him, but is Kerri ok?"

Tidus nodded. "Yea she's fine. I think the food upset her stomach a little…" _I wonder what happened. _"I'll be right back…" He ran past Scott and straight upstairs to the bathroom, but no one was there. _Where could she be?_ He walked out of the bathroom and into her room, but yet again it was empty. _Maybe she's in my bathroom._ He walked down the hall to his room and sure enough the sound of running water was coming from his bathroom. "Ker? Are you in there?"

"No…" a muffled voiced replied through the door.

He opened the door to find Kerri still scrubbing her face. She turned to face Tidus and with tears in her eyes, that were barely visible she said, "I can't get clean…"

"What are you talking about?" he said as he handed her a towel to dry her face with.

After she dried her face she looked at Tidus. Her face was red from repeatedly washing it. "It's Seymour…"

Tidus didn't ask what happened. He just pulled her into a hug and said, "It's alright, Ker…" He took her out into his room and locked his door. He faced her again. "Ker, tell me everything that happened."

She sat on his bed and told him everything that happened. "It's just… I'm scared of him. Like what if he tries… tries to uh…." She stopped talking and started to sob. Tidus just pulled her into a hug.

"Kerri, that will never happen. You have way to many people watching out for you."

"But what happens when someone isn't there. I won't always be with you guys…"

Tidus tightened his hug on her. "Nothing will happen."

She pushed him off. "You say that, but where was everyone the night of the dance when he almost freakin' abducted me!"

He ran his hand through his hair. _I was with Yuna…_ "Kerri… I'm sorry… I didn't – I mean I would…"

"No, it's not your fault." She stopped and hugged him. "You do more for me than anyone, it's just like that's what I'm talking about. You can't just stop living your life to watch me. You wouldn't want it and I don't want you to have to do that. It's just that is what I'm afraid of…"

Tidus ran his hand over her head as she let a sob escape her lips. "Kerri, don't let him run your life. Don't let him scare you. You're a lot stronger than he is… and I can practically guarantee that. I mean jeez have you seen the way you are in the Blitz sphere? Damn. I thought I had to worry about Gippal coming at me, but no, it's you I have to watch for."

Kerri laughed. "Well… I guess I just let my stress out in the sphere…"

He ruffled her hair. "And you are one tough cookie… Seymour better watch out, cause it's not a punch from me he's going to have to worry about- it's you…"

She smiled. "Thanks, Ti."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." He got off the bed and walked to the door. "I would tell you to wash your face, but I think it would look worse…" He unlocked the door. "Come on, we'll go for a walk, maybe head down to the sphere pool."

She nodded and walked out the door after him. "Auron, Kerri and I are going for a walk and maybe down to the sphere pool. We'll be back later…" Tidus called as they walked out the door.

o0o

"Alright, don't be late though!" he called back to them as the door shut. He turned to Scott. "I don't know why I bother, it's not like they listen."

Scott laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee. "They're teenager, they have their own interests and family is not one of them. Come on Auron, you aren't that old, you should remember…"

"I remember, but I wasn't like that!" He sat back in his chair. "Now you've been gone for quite a while, any good stories?"

Scott ran his hand through his hair, sighed and slumped down in a chair. "There's a reason I haven't been back…"

Auron sat up eyeing him. "What is it, Scott?"

He sighed. "Well… during the war, I had gotten attacked by an alcyone. I'm sure you've heard of them…"

"Yes, they aren't very strong, but you have to be careful around them. They carry diseases that can be fatal…" He stopped and looked at Scott.

"Yea. I know." He paused. "So, apparently I had contracted one of the diseases it spreads. One night I got very and was put into the hospital wing. I was in there for a few months. When the war was finished they thought they had gotten the disease under control and eliminated it… but as I was packing up to come back to Besaid I fell ill again."

He stared off past Auron and his voice seemed distant. "The doctor told me that he would try an experimental operation on me. So I underwent surgery, but it didn't work. I still had the disease. The doctor told me that there wasn't anything else he could do except to make the rest of my time a comfortable one." He looked at Auron. "Well I finally came to my senses and realized that I wasn't going to survive much longer, I decided I wanted to see you all once more before I went…This is where I feel most comfortable."

"Scott…" He paused. _What am I supposed to say? What are we going to do… I wonder…_ "Does Kerri know yet?"

He looked down at his hands. "No… and I couldn't bring myself to tell her either…" He brought his gaze back to Auron. "She just seemed so happy, I don't want her to be upset. She's gone through so much already. I don't want to add any more distress to her life…"

o0o… Meanwhile…

Kerri threw her jacket and bag in a locker in the girl's locker room and headed out to the sphere pool where Wakka, Tidus and Baralai were waiting. "Ready guys?"

"We've been ready, we were waiting for you, slowpoke," Tidus said as he jumped into the sphere pool.

"Oh, shut up," she said as she followed him in.

Wakka and Baralai shrugged and hopped in after her.

The group gathered in the center of the pool. "Ok, well since I've taken enough beatings from Kerri over the break… I'm going to be on her team. So it'll be me and Kerri versus you and Wakka, ok?" Tidus said.

Baralai smirked and winked at Kerri. "I'll go easy on ya, Ker."

"Ok, but don't expect me to go easy on you…" she replied.

Wakka turned to Baralai. "Don't under estimate her. She's pretty good and she packs a hard punch, ya?"

Baralai rolled his eyes and swam to the right.

"Let's Blitz!" Tidus shouted as he threw the blitz in the air and both Kerri and Wakka went for the ball.

Kerri got it first and immediately passed it to Tidus. The second she released the ball, she took off to the right going up the 'field' as the ball traveled to Tidus. Tidus swam up towards the top of the pool as Kerri continued down the field. Wakka went for Tidus as he passed it to Kerri. She reached out and grabbed the ball and shot it into the goal.

She swam to the middle once again getting ready to Blitz. This time it was Wakka ball, he passed it to Baralai who at a fast speed took off toward the other goal. Tidus kept by Wakka who was slowly creeping towards the goal as Kerri sped off after Baralai. She popped up in front of him, just as he was going to shoot.

Baralai smirked. "Kerri you might want to move, I don't want my shot to hurt you…"

"Hm… How bout no." She then tackled into Baralai, stealing the ball in the process. She passed it to Tidus who took it up out the top of the pool and did his sphere shot. She smirked back at Baralai, "Easy, huh?"

Baralai swam back to the middle where the other three were gathered. He rubbed the right side of his chest. "Wow, I will never again under estimate a girl"

They laughed. "Hey, I warned ya." Wakka replied.

Kerri gave Tidus a high five before asking, "Hey, Ti, how do you do that sphere shot thing you did?"

"Want me to teach you?"

Her eyes widened in delight. "That would be awesome!"

They spent the next two hours practicing with Kerri's sphere shot. Finally, she got it. "Oh my God! I did it! I did it! Did you see it? Cause I saw it and I did it!"

"Hey, don't let it go to your head. Let's see you do one more time."

"Gladly!" She set up the shot and performed it once more.

"Dam. I've been playing Blitz for years and I still can't do that," Wakka said as he retrieved the ball.

"Well, what can I say? I'm talented!" Kerri said as she did a back flip in the water.

"Hey! Where is that kiss I've been so patiently awaiting." A familiar voice called from outside the sphere.

"Gippal, I guess I could give it to you know, but do you really want everyone to see," Baralai called back to him.

He put one hand on hip and said in a feminine voice, "Oh darn. Come on, B. I've been waiting for a whole week for it!"

"Hey!" Kerri called as she swam to the exit. "I'm getting a little jealous here. I don't like this competition."

"Yea, how are you going to compete with this body!" Baralai called to her.

She stepped out of the pool. "I won't be able to, that's why I can't leave him alone with you," she joked. She turned back to Gippal, her hair and clothes wet from the sphere pool. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Great, now I'm going to have change into dry clothes. Machina, some girlfriend I have… So inconsiderate." He smirked at her.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "And yet you still love me."

"More than anything," he replied as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hey! Get a room you two, ya?" Wakka called from the sphere pool, while letting out a laugh.

"No one told you to watch, Wakka." Kerri shouted back as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Gippal picked her up. "You're coming with me."

"Whoa! Gippal, stop! I have to get my stuff out of my locker."

He walked over to the girl's locker room door, paused, and then walked right in. "Jeez, Gippal, I can walk you know?"

"I know, but I haven't seen you all week, wanna spend all the time I can with you to make up for it," He said as he walked over to a slightly ajar locker. He opened and took out Kerri's denim jacket and bag.

"Are you going to follow me into the bathroom too," she said sarcastically.

He pondered this for a moment. "Maybe…"

She leaned over his shoulder, sighing in defeat. "You're unbelievable. You know that right?"

"Yep, and hot and smart and wonderful."

"..and stupid and a jerk and needs to get a life.. "

"And sexy and a great Blitzer"

"And a loser…" As he was walking out the door Kerri's eye saw an interesting looking sign. She stopped calling him names and said, "Wait! Gippal, I wanna see something."

He turned around. "See what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honey, either put me down, or turn back around so I can read the sign on the wall."

"What sign?" He walked to the wall. "This one, about the variety show fundraiser?"

"Well, I don't know I didn't get to see it now did I?" She leaned down and smacked his butt. "Now turn around!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He said as he turned around.

"That sounds like a lot of fun?" she said after reading the whole sign.

"Yea, Tidus and me should get our band back together and play. Only thing we don't have a lead singer…" He smirked and smacked Kerri's butt. "Hey you can be our singer."

She grabbed her butt. "Ow, that hurt! Jerk! Ya know, unlike you I do not appreciate being spanked okay?"

"Spanked? Oh sounds kinky…" Gippal said with a smirk.

She laughed. "There is something wrong with you. Put me down. Please."

"Only cause you were nice about it." He placed her back on the ground. "Seriously though, you should be our singer. I've heard you. You're pretty good."

"Sure! It'd be pretty cool. My dad could come. He loves these things! When is it?"

"Two months."

o0o… Back with Auron and Scott…

_Well… this is going to be a whole new experience. Kerri's going to be crushed when she realizes it… and not only her, but so will Tidus. Tidus was crushed when he left for the war… Oh Yevon, Help us…_ "Scott… You're going to have to tell her sooner or later… and if you don't tell her. You know her. She's smart… she'll find out."

Scott nodded. "I know, but I don't want to tell her yet. I'm feeling fine now… Later when I feel she needs to know… then we'll tell her, but promise me Auron… promise me you won't tell her…"

Auron rubbed the temples of his head. "I won't… but let's be serious. How much longer do you have?"

He sighed. "Give or take… some where around the time span of Two months…"

o0o

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked that one! Cause I sure did! Well, no I didn't.. maybe… I don't it took me too long to write lol.. Ok well Review! thanks I love you all!

Thank You: I have fourteen people to thank for this chapter.. that's insane, my other story only has like 14 reviews for 3 chapters lol… and I thought that one was better.. psh what do I know! Lol…

LeNna: Everyone seemed to enjoy the 'bubblebutt' incident lol.. I'm glad because it was either that was going to go over well or sink, but it went over well so I'm happy. I can't wait to read the end of 'The Taste of My Real Life' It was such a great story! So I can't wait for the updates on that! (and of course the others and this new one that looks awesome FYI) I'm going to be bringing this to an end soon enough too,but not too soon, got a lot of things I want to happen. I still gotta get in Blitz try outs, at least one or two blitz games, the show.. a few things with Scott and some… other surprises that will lead you all into the sequel!

The Earth Mystic: Oh man! I would have died if a spider like that was anywhere near me, like seriously… I wouldn't be here now.. I would be dead… deceased.. Cease from existing… lol.. I'm such a loser… well I'm really glad you liked it!

Akiraine of Gia: lol Yea I like the front seat, cause if I have to sit in the back I'm usually sharing it with like three other kids and they lean on you and drool and its gross and uncomfortable, but if I'm alone I like it cause I just spread myself across the back seat and relax … lol but now I get to drive so hehe im in the drivers seat :smiles:

green-eyed-blonde: lol I know.. I hate spiders! When I see them I start screaming like I'm being murdered and run away. One time I saw one in my room and I refused to sleep in there for a week lol.. I'm such a loser a 17 year old afraid of a spider lol.. o well…

GiGgLyGaL: lol I love it when people tell me the chapters are funny. I like it when I make people laugh. That's basically what I do everyday with my uber stupidity! Lol Some times I feel like I'm trying to hard, but it usually comes out ok in the end! So I'm glad you liked it! And as for moms, they are all strange lol I get that too, she always thinks there is something wrong with me when I'm laughing….

Carrie: I would like that. As you can see my typing skills are horrendous and I hate proofreading because by the time I'm done with my chapter I want to post it so you guys can read it. But then I read it over and I'm like ahh what the hell! It usually says something weird too, but that's ok…

KrystallTrensk: lol.. Well here you go- Well you know I'm not going to make everything perfect for her :laughs evilly: lol I'm such a loser. But that's ok as long as you like my story! And since u do all if good in my world! Sorry it took so long, but I try to make the chapters long and stuff so it takes a while…

loveable-M: lol yeaa everyone loved the Bubblebutt thing.. lol.. have to admit I liked it too hehe… Well I'm glad you liked it and Finals suck.. ok well thanks for the encouragement!

I love CHEESECAKE: Oh man I love Cheesecake too! Lol I just had a piece of that yesterday.. lol… but onto the thanking lol thank you so much… I am so honored to be on your favorite list :does the 'im on a favorite list' dance: lol I hope you liked this chapter

CeE CrOwE: Shut up col… I'll update when I'm good and ready to update…

pinK BuNni luVvv: is this soon enough for u? lol

paSs: AHHHH NOT VICTORIA! ANYTHIGN BUT THAT! HERES ANOTHER CHATPER:runs and hides:

NeRrr: heh im glad u like ittt

DarkFairyWarrior: Sporks! They used to give us those in grammer school … lol.. I liked Sporks! Lol heh… Well I'm glad you like the story so here's another chapter… just for you!


	28. Not a Privilege

A/N: Ok I know what you are all thinking. What the hell happened to this me… yea sorry I really don't have much of an excuse except I was lazy, but I worked my butt off these past like 3 days and tried to get it out to you. I proofread it! So I think caught most of the errors! Hopefully anyway… All right well Hope you all like this chapter, I thought it was ok, but this story is going to be winding down soon, so yea.. well soon in my language mean another like 5 months seeing as how I've been updating like once a month and yet again I apologize! Oh and just in case you were wondering, not that many of you read this... **I updated my other fic and I will be updating it again within the next like three days because it's done lol.. It's in the FFX-2 section 'Operation:Pay Back' is the title... Please read itt** Ok well onto the fic!

**Disclaimer**: If you don't by now.. well then you need to be shot…

**Not a Privilege, But a Responsibility**

Auron was silent. He looked at Scott studying his features before he replied. "Two months isn't a very long time. When do you propose on telling Kerri this news?"

"If it were possible I wouldn't tell her, but I can't do that to her… She's going to need to know, but not now. Later, when that time comes. I don't want her to feel likes she counting down to doomsday."

"I understand." He stood up. "But since you are here, and we don't want to dwell on the sad things, let's go see Braska and Yuna."

Scott smiled. "Oh little Yuna, I haven't seen her, nor Braska-"

"In two years- I'm well aware…" he laughed. "Come on, I'll drive."

o0o

Kerri pushed Gippal. "Hey, tryouts are Wednesday are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" he laughed haughtily and gave her his cocky smirk. "I'm never nervous!"

When they reached Gippal's car, Kerri hugged Gippal and said, "How much do you love me?"

He kissed the top of her head. "A whole lot, why?"

With her arms still around him she looked up and gave him a cheesy grin. "Can I drive your car?"

"I don't love you that much…" He smirked at her as she withdrew her arms.

"Come on, why not!"

He looked at her skeptically. "Ker, this is my truck we're talking about, not Tidus' car… mine."

She put her hands on her waist. "So what? I bet I'm a better driver than you."

"Heh," He gave her a slight push, "I don't think so, sweetie."

She stood up on her tiptoes and looked into his eyes. "What? Are you _Nervous_?" She smirked at him.

"I'm never nervous." He threw his keys at her. "Show me what you're made of, Muratore."

She smiled triumphantly and hopped in the drivers seat. She adjusted the seat so she could reach the pedals and she fixed the mirrors. She smiled at Gippal and said, "Ready?"

He nodded. She started the car and said, "Hold on tight." She pulled out of the spot and started back towards her house. Carefully, Kerri made her way back to her house. When she parked the car she turned to Gippal. "Oh! Come in, please! My dad wants to meet you."

He hesitated. "I don't know, Ker…I mean my life was just in danger, should I really put it in danger so soon?"

"You're a jerk! I'm a great driver." She pouted. "C'mon, please…"

"Don't give me that face," he told her, but she disregarded his statement and kept pouting. "Come on, you know I can't say no to that face." He sighed. "Alright, Let's go."

She squealed in excitement and hopped out of the car. She ran around to Gippal's side, snatching his hand and dragging him up the walkway. She pushed open the door, "Dad?"

There was no answer. She looked at Gippal and he shrugged. She took his hand and they walked into the kitchen. "I wonder where everyone is." She walked over to the table and saw a note on the table.

_Kerri 'n' Tidus-  
__Scott and I went to Braska's house.  
__Scott wanted to see Braska and Yuna.  
__Be home later.  
__-Auron_

She turned to Gippal. "Well, I guess you lucked out, my dad isn't home."

He snapped his fingers. "Oh darn." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you right?"

She smiled. "Yea, I know."

He put on an insulted face as he said, "... are you going to continue…"

She laughed, but didn't say anything.

"No, I love you too, Gippal? Jeez, what a girlfriend I have."

She giggled and leaned her head on his chest. "Of course I love you." She looked up at him and puckered her lips. "Come on, don't leave me hanging," she said when Gippal hesitated to kiss her back.

"I just can't resist you," He kissed her. "Come on, what do you want to do now?"

She took his hand and led him to the living room. "You can watch TV while I go shower."

"What!" He sat on the couch and gave her a look of disappointment. "I can't come with you?"

She laughed. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to say something important. I was a little nervous."

He put on a serious face and in a 'matter of fact tone' said, "I'm being serious and that's important to me."

She smiled at him. "I know and that's what scared me." She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed him. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright, but if you take too long, I'm going go have to come up and check on you," he replied with a wink.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Don't worry, I'll be super fast." With that said she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

o0o

Auron walked swiftly from the car to Braska's front door. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before a very casual looking Yuna answered it. She had on brown sweat pants with a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back and she was holding a small jacket.

She looked surprised. "Hey, Auron." She stepped out of the doorway and let the two men in. "I guess you're looking for my dad?"

He nodded. "But before we do that. You remember, Scott, the man who went to war for your father?"

She smiled and replied. "Of course. I thank Yevon everyday for him. He was very good to my father and me. Though, I haven't seen him in years."

"Well," Auron sidestepped and exposed Scott, "He's Kerri's father… and he's back."

"Oh my!" She smiled brightly. "Um… My father will be thrilled. Let me bring you to him." She motioned for the two men to follow her. She walked quickly through the living room and into the kitchen. She continued through the sliding doors and to the back porch.

"Father?" She said as she stepped through the doors.

Her father turned to face her. "Yes dear?" When he turn his mouth opened slightly at the sight of Scott.

Scott laughed and said, "Trying to catch flies, Braska?"

Braska tripped on his words before he finally said, "Scott?"

Scott nodded and he embraced his old friend. "I've missed you, Braska."

"Well Scott it has been a pleasure to see you once more. I look forward to talking again," Yuna said as she started for the front yard. "Dad, I'm going to meet up with Tidus at his house. I'll be home later ok?"

"Yea, don't be late, honey, you have school tomorrow," he said before he turned back to Scott. "When did you get here?"

"Last night."

o0o

Kerri came out of the bathroom and took a few steps before she found Gippal. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue halter-top. She laughed lightly and said, "Guess you weren't kidding when you said if I took too long you were coming up."

"Actually, I was going to your room," He answered with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was going to make sure you weren't hiding any guys in your closet or something."

"I would never hide someone in my closet," she smiled mischievously, "Now under the bed is another story."

He smiled, grabbed the top of her head, and gave her a big, wet kiss on her forehead. When he let her go she wiped her forehead and wiped her hand on his shirt. "Eww, Gippal. That was gross."

"Hello?" a soft female voice called from downstairs.

Kerri looked over the banister to see Yuna standing in the hall looking around. "Hey, Yunie!"

She looked up to see Kerri and Gippal upstairs. "Hey, Ker, is Tidus home?"

"Not yet, he should be home soon though, because we finished practicing a while ago. He needed to get a ride with Wakka and Wakka was driving Baralai home too, so… yea," she told her as she descended down the stairs. "Well, we were just going to watch some TV, would you care to join us?" Kerri said as she motioned to the living room.

She smiled. "Sure, I have to wait for Tidus anyway."

Kerri put on an insulted face. "So, what your saying is that if Tidus was here you wouldn't watch TV with me? That hurts, Yuna."

"No! I didn't mean that… I just… umm, Oh poop," she said growing frustrated that she couldn't get her words out.

Gippal laughed. "Yuna, don't get yourself in a bunch, she's kidding."

She smiled at her to reassure her that he wasn't lying. They walked into the living room and Kerri put the TV on while Yuna and Gippal sat down on the couches. Gippal sat on the love seat and Yuna sat on the recliner. Kerri plopped herself down next to Gippal, who put his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her head.

"What's with all the affection today?"

"I haven't seen you in a week, I can't be affectionate?" He pushed her away. "Fine. You can go sit over there then."

"I was only joking." She tried to move back towards him, but he just pushed her back away. "Oh come on, Gippal."

"Nope, nuh uh." He pushed her back down the couch. "You don't like me to be affectionate, then I won't touch you."

She giggled. "You're being silly, c'mon." She went to hug him but he got up and moved. "Ok, Gippal, this is getting old. Stop."

He got up and moved to the other couch. "I'm not doing anything. You're the one that can't make up her mind."

She crossed her arms. "Fine, whatever." She leaned back on the couch and looked at the TV her face wrought with anger. "Be a jerk. I don't care, but don't come near me."

He looked over to Kerri to see if she was joking, but she wouldn't look in his direction. "Ker, I was only kidding."

She held up her hand. "Nuh uh, don't talk to me." He tried to move back onto her couch, but when he sat down, she just pushed him off the couch. "I said don't come near me."

Defeated, he sighed and remained on the floor. "Fine, whatever you want, dearest."

Yuna shifted uneasily in her chair. She had seen Kerri and Gippal fight before and she had seen Kerri smack Gippal, but that was all before they were a couple and this was kind of making her feel uncomfortable. _I really wish Tidus were here._

And as if Yevon himself answered her prayers, Tidus walked through the door almost immediately. "Honey, I'm home!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Yuna breathed a sigh of relief and called to him, "Hey, Tidus! We're in the living room."

He dropped his stuff in the hall and walked into the living room. He immediately walked over to Yuna and gave her a kiss. His attention was then brought to Kerri and Gippal who was sitting on the floor. He looked at Yuna and whispered, "What's going on with those two?"

Yuna shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, it happened quickly. Gippal was joking around, Kerri got mad and that's how it's been for about 15 minutes now and no one has said a word," she whispered back.

"Ker, what's wrong?" Tidus said as he sat on the arm of the recliner.

Without breaking her gaze with the TV she replied, "Why don't you ask the jerk?"

Tidus looked at Gippal with a raised eyebrow. "Gippal?"

"Let the ice queen tell ya," he replied motioning to Kerri.

Tidus stood up. "One of you tell me what's going on, or.. I'll lock you both in the bathroom or something."

With that statement, Auron walked into the house. "Kids? If anyone's here they better have clothes on, or there will be some serious ass kicking's going down in this household tonight," Auron called out in a semi-joking manner. He walked into the living room and saw Tidus standing with his arms across his chest, Yuna sitting on the recliner, Kerri on the couch, and Gippal on the floor. "Or no one is even in touching distance?"

Tidus looked at Auron. "I'm telling Kerri and Gippal that if they don't tell me what happened that I'm going to lock them in the bathroom."

Kerri looked up at Tidus for the first time since he got home. "Mentioning bathrooms… Tidus, you need a shower… and I'm not joking."

He crossed his arms and scoffed, "I don't need a shower."

Auron walked a little closer to Tidus. "Yes, you do… Now go hit the showers before I kick you out of the house."

Tidus stomped his foot on the ground. "I don't smell! I was at the sphere!"

"Yea, working on Blitz, you sweat. And you reek. GO SHOWER!" Kerri shouted at him.

Gippal smirked and added in. "Man, as a friend, please go shower… I smell you from here…"

Tidus looked to Yuna for some back up, but she just looked away and said, "Tidus, I kinda agree with them."

Auron grabbed the back of his shirt. "Boy, showering is not a privilege," he dragged him to the stairs. "It's a responsibility. Now go!"

"Alright, Alright. I'm going." Tidus started up the stairs.

Kerri laughed. "Thanks, Auron. That smell was getting kind of bad…"

Auron shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid." He turned to Yuna, " Yuna, would you like to help me in the kitchen. I have to make you kids some kind of food, right?"

She smiled and nodded. They walked into the kitchen, leaving Kerri and Gippal alone. Some how in the course of Tidus being told to shower the TV was turned off, so they just sat there in silence. Kerri looked at Gippal from the side of her eye and he did the same to her. When the locked gazes they both quickly averted their eyes elsewhere.

Gippal slowly turned his head in her direction. "Ker?"

"What?" she said not looking at him.

"I didn't mean it… seriously."

She smiled slightly and forgave him in her head. She turned to him and pouted. "But you really hurt my feelings."

He made a sad face and in a baby voice said, "I'm weally sowwy."

She tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. "I don't know, Gippal…"

He smiled knowing she had forgiven him, or at least was close to doing so. He jumped off the floor and on top of her. "Oh please, Kerri. PLEASE! I am soo sorry!" he shouted over dramatically.

She laughed and hit his shoulder. "You're so stupid… get off of me, you're crushing me!"

He smirked and said, "Not until you forgive me."

She shook her head and shouted, "NEVER!"

"Ok well you made me so this." He smirked before tickling her mercilessly. She started to squirm and tried to get him off of her. He continued tickling her and said, "Do you forgive me?"

She laughed again and managed to say, "No! I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" She managed to roll off the couch taking him with her. Now she was on top of him. She smiled and with a hint of malice said, "Pay back's a bitch…" She started tickling him back and to her surprise Gippal was extremely ticklish.

"Alright, Alright," he said in between laughs, "I give up! You win!"

She smiled triumphantly and crossed her arms across her chest. "I knew you'd see things my way…"

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on her thighs. "Alright, oh great one, do you forgive me?"

She thought about this for a moment before she replied, "Yea sure…" She stood up and brushed herself off before helping her boyfriend up off the floor. "Come on, let's go in the yard before Tidus comes back and starts questioning us again."

"So you guys made up?"

Kerri and Gippal turned their head to the left and saw Tidus standing there in a pair of green shorts with no shirt on. "Too late" Gippal whispered to Kerri.

She giggled and said, "We can so outrun him." She looked at Tidus again and said, "Hey, Tidus, don't look behind you!"

"Huh? Why?" he turned around.

She laughed and grabbed Gippal's hand and dragged him through the kitchen and out the back door, before Tidus knew what happened.

When he turned back around he realized they were both gone. He stood there confused for a moment. "Hey!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Where did those two go?"

"Kerri dragged Gippal out the back door," Yuna said as she walked towards Tidus. She gave him a hug. "Good, you smell a lot better now."

He rolled his eyes and hugged her back and said, "What happened with Gippal and Kerri while I was showering?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was helping Auron cook, well, no, I was watching Auron cook."

Tidus turned to Auron. "You knew they'd make up didn't you?"

Auron turned away from the stove. "Yea, I knew they needed time alone, you can't force people to make up… that only make them more stubborn." He turned back to the stove. "Now get out of the kitchen, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Yuna took Tidus' hand and said, "Come on, Kerri and Gippal are outside. We can go hang out with them."

Tidus followed her outside to the hammock where Kerri and Gippal were laying gazing up at the brilliant sky above them. "Hey you two," he called out to them.

Kerri lifted her head and smiled. She plopped her head back on the hammock and continued gazing at the sky. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Yuna looked up and nodded. "Yea, it is."

Tidus grabbed Kerri's leg and said, "Ker, move over so me and Yuna can sit with you and Gippal."

Kerri and Gippal spread themselves out even more over the hammock and Gippal said, "No way, man."

Tidus turned to Yuna and smirked. She returned the smirk and replied, "On the count of three?"

Kerri looked at Tidus and Yuna and then at Gippal. "This could be bad." Gippal just nodded at her.

Tidus nodded at Yuna and she went, "one, two…"

"Three!" Tidus shouted as they grabbed the hammock and flipped it over.

"AH!" Gippal and Kerri called out in unison. The both just lied face down on the floor for a few minutes before Kerri muttered a, "I hate you, Tidus."

Tidus and Yuna laughed as they sat down on the hammock. Kerri popped her head up off the ground and look at Gippal. She moved closer to him and said, "Pay back?"

He nodded and they crawled out from under the hammock. Kerri glared at Tidus and stalked off and Gippal followed closely behind her. She walked over to the side of house, where the hose was. She smiled maliciously at Gippal and said, "Grab the buckets."

He picked up two buckets and handed them to Kerri who filled them both to the brim. When she finished doing that they each took a bucket and quietly made their way over to the hammock. They slowly crept up on the unsuspecting Tidus and Yuna. She whispered, "One… two…" She stood behind the hammock and shouted. "Three" as they both dumped their buckets of water on Tidus and Yuna. They both jumped up with a yelp. They glared at Kerri and Gippal who smiled innocently.

Tidus pointed a finger at Kerri and said, "Your ass is mine."

She turned around and took off running and Gippal did the same with Tidus and Yuna in hot pursuit. Kerri ran to the front gate, climbed up it and jumped down on the other side. Gippal did the same and when he jumped down the both took off running again. Kerri ran towards the front door, but it wasn't open. "Crap..." she muttered under her breath.

She turned back to the stairs to run, but Tidus was there armed with a bucket of water. She looked behind him, Gippal was standing there, crossed armed, soaking wet with Yuna standing next to him giggling. Tidus smirked at her and tossed the water at her. She just happened to duck the moment the water would have hit her. But unfortunately for everyone, the front door happened to be open and Auron was standing there, sopping wet.

Tidus dropped the bucket. "Crap…"

Kerri looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. Auron motioned to Tidus to come to him and Kerri took this opportunity to jump the side banister and try to make a get away.

Auron noticed this and shouted, "Muratore, get back here."

"Not on your life," she shouted as she started to run, but the get away was quickly put to and end when a strong grip took hold of her left arm. She turned to her left to see her father standing there. "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

She laughed nervously and then sighed. He pulled her to the front door where Tidus was. He let her go as she stood next to Tidus. By this time Gippal and Yuna had run away. Kerri mumbled something about killing him at a later time.

"Tidus, what have we said about soaking me with water?" Auron said, not raising his voice at all.

"It's a bad thing." He muttered.

He crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll let it go, because it wasn't done purposely, but don't forget it for next time…you're off the hook."

Kerri put her hands on her hips. "Wait, does this apply for everyone when you soak someone they get in trouble? Because if it does…"

"Kerri should get in a lot of trouble for soaking me!" Tidus interjected.

She glared at him. "No… but I do recall someone placing me in the shower with my clothes on and put the water on… hmm? Ring any bells, Auron?"

"Yes and I also do recall a shoe being throw at my head, along with a fist."

She laughed nervously. "Oh yea… heh… Never mind then," she said quietly.

"Good." He turned his back to them. "Now, dinner is ready."

When they got to the table, Tidus, Kerri, Auron, and Scott sat down. There were two empty seats for Yuna and Gippal. Auron looked at the seats and then at Tidus and Kerri. "Where are Gippal and Yuna?"

They both shrugged and said, "I don't know." They both looked at each other. "He wasn't talking to you!" they said again. "No, he was talking to me!"

Scott laughed at this. They both looked at him and said, "What so funny? This is annoying."

Kerri glared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead she took out her cell phone and Tidus did the same.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked still amused by the way they say everything in unison.

"Calling Gippal/Yuna," was their response.

"Ugh, why do you do everything I do?" she said to him as she gave him a nudge with her elbow.

They stopped talking to each other when they got in touch with Gippal and Yuna. Kerri hung up first and got up from the table and walked to the front door. "He's outside, he didn't want to run too far in case Auron tried to kill us or something," she said in a joking manner. "Oh and Yuna is with him."

Auron nodded and looked to Scott. "So I guess you finally get to meet the Infamous 'Gippal'."

Scott nodded. "He better be a good kid or I'll kick his ass so quick he won't know what happened."

o0o

Kerri opened the door and Gippal quickly picked her up. "Oh machina you're ok!"

"Eww. Gippal, you're still soaking wet."

He simply stated, "In the word of a beautiful girl, 'Pay back's a bitch…"

She laughed. He smirked and with a shrug her placed her back on the floor. "So, I saw you're dad as Yuna and myself made our get away."

"Yea! You finally get to meet him!" She took her hand and led him to the kitchen with Yuna follow closely behind them. "Daddy?"

Scott stood up and looked at Kerri and Gippal. He stuck out his hand. "Gippal, I presume?"

Gippal shook Scott's hand with his free one. "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Scott sat back down and patted the seat next to him. "Come on, son, sit next to me. We have a lot of getting to know each other to do."

He smiled nervously as he slowly made his way to the seat. He sat down and Kerri sat besides him. Auron looked at Kerri and Gippal who were both shifting uneasily in their chairs. He laughed. "Kids, this isn't a prison- relax."

Kerri smiled weakly. "Yeah, easy for you to say, Auron."

He chuckled and served dinner. The rest of dinner went smoothly and it seemed that Scott and Gippal were getting along.

"So you take good care of my daughter when you're together right?" Scott asked as Kerri took his plate to clear off the table.

"Well, all honesty she doesn't need someone to take care of her." He laughed. "She's pretty self sufficient herself."

"Yea, actually I remember it was the first week of school or so for Kerri and she smacked Gippal so hard he was knocked down off his chair," Yuna told Scott as Tidus took her plate and brought it to the kitchen.

"Yea, well… I… umm"

Auron laughed. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

Tidus shrugged. "Never thought to tell you."

"Well, how about the time Kerri beat up Seymour in school?" Gippal threw in there.

Tidus laughed. "Yea, to save your butt."

"If I do recall correctly you were involved in that fight too," Yuna added in.

Kerri dropped the plate in the sink. _Oh no..._ She turned slowly around and looked at her father who was giving her a confused look. "Kerri, that wasn't the same Seymour we saw today was it?"

She ran her hand through her hair and started playing with her hands. "Actually… it was…"

His eyes were drawn to her hands. _Why is she so nervous about this topic of this kid?_ He went to question her further but before he could Gippal blurted something out. "hey remember that time in Luce when Kerri chased off Bickson, Graav and Abus?"

Kerri sighed and enthusiastically went alone with it. "Yea, because you guys were getting your butts handed to you."

"Yea but if I do recall, after you casted that spell you passed out and some handsome gorgeous guys had to carry you back to Besaid…"

She smiled and replied, "Well I don't know about handsome and gorgeous. Truth be told, I hear that guy is a jerk."

"Well, without that jerk you'd still be in Luca."

"Yea and without me you'd all be in the hospital somewhere unconscious," she said with a smirk. "But I guess that jerk wasn't too bad, so I guess we'll have to keep ya right?"

o0o

The rest of the night's conversation avoided the subject of Seymour and his gang. Kerri and Gippal told her father about school and the prom, of course leaving out a few details. All and all the night was enjoyable and Scott seemed to like Gippal.

"Gippal, you can relax, I like you. And if you pull anything, I think my daughter would teach you a lesson before I could," he said as he patted Gippal on the back. "I'll see you around. 'Nite." He turned and walked upstairs.

Kerri jumped into Gippal's arms. "He likes you!" She gave him a kiss before releasing him from her grip.

"I'm glad he does, because I like you."

She smiled. "Ok well, I'll see you tomorrow, k?"

He nodded and gave her another kiss before he turned around and left. She closed the door behind him and walked upstairs to her room. She threw herself down and sighed. "At least he likes him. That's really important."

"Yea and he's probably changing his underwear right now because it looked like he was ready to piss himself."

Kerri propped her head up and saw Tidus standing in her doorway. "Is it really that scary meet a girl's father?"

"Petrifying" he said as he stepped into the room. "I remember how horrifying it was when I met Braska for the first time and me and Yuna weren't even going on then."

"I guess so." She rolled onto her stomach and reached behind her pillow and pulled out get jammies. "Alright, well I'm going to hit the hay. Gotta get up early tomorrow morning."

"Alright, see ya in the morning, sunshine."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly as she got up and followed Tidus to the door, shutting it behind him.

o0o

The next morning wasn't a painful awakening like the previous morning. Surprisingly Kerri was the first person up. "Mornin'" she chipperly greeted Tidus as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy?" he mumbled as he reached for a bowl of cereal. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a Zanarkand Abes jersey. His hair was disheveled, so she assumed he must not have brushed it yet.

She shrugged. "Been up for a while now." She stood up and flattened the white capris she was wearing and fixed the orange halter she was wearing.

"Why?"

But before she could respond a car horn honked outside. "Gippal's bringing me to school, so… yea. So I have to go." She picked up her bag and ran out the front door shouting a 'bye' to anyone who was listening.

She gave Gippal a kiss hello before he took off for the school. When they got in the hallways were empty, not that it was surprising they were there early. Kerri linked arms with Gippal as they walked to his locker. She waited patiently for him as he packed his thing and they set off for her locker.

"Babe, I'll be right back. Gotta use the toilet."

"By all mean go," she said as he walked towards to the bathroom. She walked to her locker and did the combination. After she opened her locker she leaned in and grabbed a few books.

"Good morning, Kerri," an all too familiar voice said as a hand touched her back.

This sudden touched caused her to jump, smacking her head on the wall in her locker. She grabbed her head. "Ow, son of a bit… shoopuff."

"Are you alright, my dear?"

She turned to glower at him. She swallowed hard before she said, "Don't call me dear, Seymour."

He had a twisted smile on his face. "Oh, come now. You aren't going to hold a grudge against me are you?" he said as he took a step closer to her.

She took a step back, into the locker. Kerri glared at him suddenly having a feeling of courage stood tall and said, "Why do you keep bothering me? I don't like you. What don't you get?"

His smile turned into a face full of anger. He stepped forward. "I don't care if you don't like me. It matter not, but you will be mine."

He stuck his face about two inches from her face. "Get away from me," she said as she pushed him away.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it back. "You might want to watch what you do with your hands, missy. Wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

She grimaced as the pain from her wrist shot up her arm. She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to yell out in pain. When she didn't scream out Seymour only twisted it more. She finally gave in and let out an "Aahh!" He released her from his grip and she opened her eyes, tears were in them from the pain.

"I always get what I want and I want you, dearie. So get used to the idea," he hissed as he gave her a shove into the locker and walked away.

She just slid down the locker, held her wrist with her other hand, and cried. _What the hell is this guy's problem?_ She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees and cried some more.

When Gippal came out of the bathroom he spotted Kerri on the floor. He immediately ran over to her. "Kerri? What's the matter?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned into him and continued to sob into his chest. "S…Se.. Seymour," she sputtered out.

He put his hand under her chin and brought her face to his eye level. "Ker, what happened?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "When you went to the bathroom… he came here… and he… hurt me." She held up her wrist, which was red and was starting to bruise.

He looked at her wrist and then back to her face. "the hell!" He stood up and pulled Kerri to her feet. "I'll kill him."

"No! Gippal, please just let it go. I don't want to go near him again," she pleaded.

He turned to her. Her face was pleading for him not to go. "Ker?"

She pulled him into a hug. "Please, just don't." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm scared of him…"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Ker, I'm worried. He has such an affect on you." He held her at arms distance. "I mean, look at you. This isn't the girl that punched Bickson and Graav in the face, or that smacked me in the cafeteria, or the girl who punched Seymour in the cafeteria."

She swallowed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know. I'm just… scared."

"Don't be. I'll always be here for you," he said as he pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Tidus said the same thing, but HELLO? Are we just forgetting the whole prom incident! That doesn't matter. There will always be a way for him to get to me!" She shouted getting stares from the few random people that were in the hallway.

His expression immediately fell downcast. "I'm sorry…"

She grabbed his face. "No! You saved me! Don't be sorry… I'm just saying, don't say I have no reason to be scared because I do! And it is in no way your job to be my babysitter."

"I love you, Ker."

"I know, and that's what keeps me going," she said as she released his face.

He smiled at her and leaned down to pick up her school bag. "Ready?"

She smiled and shut her locker and took his hand. "I am now."

o0o

A/n: well what did you all think? I threw in some more Seymour drama along with some fun, this was kinda just a fill in chapter, but for s fill in chapter I thought it was cute lol… I'm such a loser… Ok well I'm going to try my best to update soon. Next chapter will be the Blitz tryouts! Soo yay!

**Thanks**:

**GiGgLyGaL**:Gasp: you wouldn't dare deprive me of my holidays! Lol- And yeaa I did a tad bit better on my SAT 570 on Math and 560 on Verbal… and 560 on the stupid essay we had to write totaling 1690 lol it's a good grade and what not but I wanted a 1700 so I'm pissed it's like getting an 89 when you wanted the 90 lol and homework. That was me Tuesday I had an insane amount of homework, including a stupid 4 page essay to write on Bon Jovi lol but I did it .. lol

**green-eyed-blonde**: lol Yea well I basically took the dialog from conversations me and my friends have had lol.. you're definitely one of my friends lol.. how weird would that be? Lolol… and since you mentioned spiders I thought you might like to know that when I was driving home the other day there was this HUGE spider on the window and I started freaking out and swerving on the road lol.. but it was all good cause it blew off lolol

**The Earth Mystic**: Not saying anything because I'm still toying with a few ideas, but whatever I do, I don't think you'll be disappointed, I hope…

**Akiraine of Gia**: Well no, I don't think they have Reeboks in Spira, but that's ok because I said they are .. now they are! Awesome… I can't wait to read your story, so I look forward to it being posted! Lol and I have no idea where Gia is, but I do have a friend named Gia lolol

**SiriuslyDepp**: NOOTZIE! I'm glad you like it! I'm loving your stories too yay! Math B sucks ass! But that's ok cause its almost oveRrrrrr!

**ChakaTehMoogle**: Carrie! Lol yea I don't think many people expected that, but eh that's what I do completely do the opposite of what others think lol, most the time out of spite lol and don't worry about not being able to proof read yet, sall good lol and when you left me your email.. you didn't say where it was.. what server are you using .. hotmail.. aol.. yahoo… msn.. aldephi.. and the list goes on and on lol

**KrystallTrensk**: hehe :laughs evilly: Yea I agree something is wrong with Seymour, but ehh what can ya do… lol I hope you like this chapter cause I worked really hard on it. And I am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

**LoserKid05**: lol yeaa.. I did pretty nice on my SAT but eh… college … totally not looking forward to it… I'm glad you like the story :smiles: lol and as far as the variety show goes.. You'll just have to wait and see… hehe

**DarkFairyWarrior**: lol…I love getting your reviews.. they are muy funny lol

I'm a tad bit upset tho… Some of my reviewers… didn't review.. :cries: well.. Colleen had an excuse her computer like died… but shh that's ok.. Well Thank you even if you didn't review and you read it because I know you're still interested or else you wouldn't be reading this now hehe


	29. Trying

A/N: Guys, I'm giving you a warning, normally I read over the chapter before I post it, but I didn't it is 15 pages long and like, I'm not doing it… My head hurts from studying and yea it's bad so if some things don't make sense tell me in the review and maybe ill try n explain it in the next chapter, yet again I apologize… not only for the horrible grammar and poor plot… but for the delay.. this was bad.. lol but Here it is.. Hope ya enjoy it! Toodles!

**Disclaimer**: Ok just no…. no I'm not doing it… if you don't know by now then you need to jump into a river or something… 29 chapters and still think I own this… wow…

888

**Trying**

Gippal walked with Kerri, hand in hand to her first period classroom. When the reached it, it was empty so the two stood outside it talking.

"Ker, I don't want you going near that kid, ever again," Gippal said he wrapped his arms around her.

She returned the gestured and placed her head on his chest. "I know, and I won't, but that doesn't mean he won't come near me…"

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Well, if he does. You hit him and run, okay? And I'll go back and kick the crap out of him."

She laughed. "Yea because it's just that easy too."

He put on a serious face. "Kerri, I'm being serious. I know we kid about it, but at least run away from him. Don't go near him."

"I know you're concerned," She looked up at him. "I'm worried too, but like he's in a few of my classes, I can't exactly 'run away' from him."

"Alright, but I mean if he approaches you when you're alone. Do something, yell, scream, whistle, whatever and I'll come running." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I promise."

She gazed into his emerald eyes. They were filled with concern and worry. She smiled at him. _He's too good to me. I don't deserve him. _She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Is that all you two ever do?"

When they pulled apart they saw a smirking Baralai standing to their left. Gippal pulled Kerri into him and said, "Well, no, but that stuff isn't for public viewing."

"Gippal!" Kerri shrieked as she gave him a playful hit on the arm. She turned to Baralai, smiled and greeted him. "So, you ready for Alchem?"

He rolled his eyes. "Being partnered with Seymour? Yea right. I contemplate cutting this class everyday."

Kerri giggled. "Yea, I know. That sucks man, but think… It's almost over and then we go to college and never see him again!"

He put his hand to his chin and then smiled. "Ya know… I never thought of it that way."

"I'm just counting down the da- AHH!" She said as Tidus lifted her into the air.

"How are you this fine morning, dearest Kerri?"

"I was better when I was on the floor," she remarked as she pinched his shoulder.

"Ow. What? The baby doesn't like to be held by poppa Tidus?" He walked over to Gippal and handed her over to him. He held her princess styled and she rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, I'm being passed around like a cheap piece of metal…"

"Well, your no piece of scrap to me, you're gold in my eyes," Gippal said as he placed her back on the floor.

"Aw, how sickening."

Kerri didn't even have to turn around to know who that was. She smirked and said, "Mornin', Paine."

She smirked and leaned against the wall next to the classroom door. Kerri looked around and notice that Paine, Yuna, Tidus, Baralai, and Gippal were all standing outside her classroom. "Guys, I know Tidus and Baralai are here for class… but it's like 3 minutes till the late bell rings… and…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Gippal gave her a quick kiss before taking off down the hall followed by Yuna and Paine. Kerri laughed and entered the classroom. Kerri walked over to her desk and sat next to Tidus who was preparing his desk for a forty-minute nap.

"I don't know how you pass this class, all you ever do is sleep," she said as he put his head down on the desk.

"It's all up here." He tapped his head. "And like you should talk, last week you were practically drooling on the desk. Here allow me to demonstrate."

He threw his hands off the sides of his desk and opened his mouth while making light snoring sounds. She laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "I don't drool!"

He laughed, "Whatever you say, Ker." He looked over her head and called to Baralai, "Yo B., Kerri drools in her sleep right?"

He laughed as he responded, "Yea and she snores too."

"Like you would know, Baralai." She turned back to Tidus. "You're such a jerk, seriously."

Before Tidus could say anything else, the bell rang and Professor Nooj came in and started the lesson. Tidus shrugged his shoulders and put his head down on the desk, dozing off. Kerri soon after followed in Tidus' actions.

Soon after the two were awaken from their slumber by a loud shout directed towards them. "Reina and Muratore! Have you heard one word I said?"

The both sat up immediately and looked at each other and then at Professor Nooj. He walked near the two and looked at Tidus. "Ok, Mr. Reina, what the answer to the question I just asked."

Tidus looked nervously around before replying, "uh, 7.342?"

Nooj looked at him suspiciously and then at the book. "Lucky guess." He turned his gaze to Kerri. "Ok, Ms. Muratore, what would change the speed of this reaction?"

She looked at him with a blank expression. "Uh…Well… the thing… that would... uh… change the speed of the reaction? Well do you mean make it go faster or slower?"

"Both."

She looked at the clock quickly and then back at him. _Just a few more minutes. _"Oh, well in that case… the thing that would uh, speed up the reaction and slow the reaction. That's an easy question… I mean do you really think this is a challenge?"

"Stop stalling, Muratore. Answer the question."

She swallowed hard. "Well…" But before she had to answer the bell rang. "Oh well would you look at that." She stood up in her seat. "That's the bell. I have to go Bye!" She grabbed her stuff and jetted out of the room.

Within seconds Tidus and Baralai came out after her. They were both laughing. She smiled at them, "That was bad…" she looked at Tidus. "How the hell did you guess that number?"

"My book was opened and I saw a number and I said it, nothing more to it," he said with a cheeky grin. "Alright well I have to go this way, so I'll see you two later."

They waved to Tidus as he ran off down the hall. "So, Ker, how was your vacation?"

"Interesting to say the least." She smiled mischievously. "Oh and next time you see Tidus, call him bubble butt."

"What?" he said confused.

She giggled. "Just do it, then tell me what happened."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

As the continued walking, Seymour was coming up behind them. "Move," he said as he pushed Baralai out of the way and into a locker.

Kerri ignored Seymour and went to tend to Baralai, but Seymour grabbed her wrist. "You think you're slick?"

She pulled her hand back and ignored him. She walked over to Baralai. "Are you ok, B.?"

He nodded and glared at Seymour. "What do you want, Seymour?"

Seymour gave Baralai a dirty look before bringing his gaze back to Kerri. She just rolled her eyes and continued walking. _I'm just going to do what Gippal said to do. 'Get away from him.'_

Seymour came up next to her. "So, you're just going to ignore me now?"

She continued walking. She glanced to her right where Baralai was and hooked arms with him, pulling him down the hall away from Seymour. _The last thing I need is Baralai to hit him. I mean not only with it just get worse from me, but I'll hear it from Gippal too…_ "Come on, B., don't wanna be late for class."

He glared at Seymour. "Yea, let's go."

"Fine, later then, Kerri," Seymour spat as he stalked off to his classroom.

When they reached Kerri's next class, the two unlinked arms. He looked at her concerned. "Is he still bothering you? I mean, you'd think he'd have taken a hint when you punched him."

"Yea, this isn't the first time either."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and said, "I'll call you later and tell you all about it, 'kay?"

He nodded. "You better." He started for his classroom. "I'll see you later."

She nodded and headed into the room where Yuna was sitting waiting for her. When Kerri took her seat Yuna glanced at her wrist, which by now had a rather large bruise on it. "Ker, what happened to your wrist?"

She glanced down and sighed. She told her everything that had happened before Yuna had gotten to school and what happened into hallway, not two minutes ago. Yuna gasped when she finished. Her eyes had anger in them. "That big jerk! Who does he think he is? Kerri don't you worry, we'll kick his ass so hard he won't know what happened to him. That stupid prick."

Kerri's eyes were wide as she listened to Yuna talk. When she finished Kerri let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny, Ker?"

"You." She replied. "I've never heard you talk that way before, it's quite amusing if I do say so myself."

Realizing how she sounded, Yuna giggled. "I guess you're right."

888

Finally it was time for lunch and Kerri literally raced to the cafeteria. Who was she racing? No one, Wakka told her she was crazy and Baralai agreed. She ran straight to their table where Gippal was standing. She jumped up on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hiya, sweetie."

He laughed and adjusted her weight so it was a little easier to hold her. "Miss me, much?"

"No… not really," she laughed when he got insulted. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Of course I missed you silly." Then she let go of him and got into her seat.

Nearby Seymour and his gang were taking their seats. He watched her intently as she jumped on Gippal's back. He glared at the couple and muttered a few curses under his breath.

"What's the matter, love?" LeBlanc asked as she took a seat. She looked in the direction of his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Are you still after that girl?"

"I've never seen you work so hard to get a girl, Seymour darling," Dona added as she sat down next to LeBlanc.

"Listen, it's more that just 'wanting' her... It's a sense of principle now," he brought his gaze to the two girls after Gippal and Kerri took their seats. "No longer do I just want to add her to my list, I want her as my prize. Go out with a bang before the school year ends. I mean I've been with almost every other girl in this school, what's could be better than being known for breaking up the 'cutest couple in school' because I stole his girlfriend from out under his nose." He gave them a twisted smile.

"I don't know, love, I mean it seems like an awful lot of trouble just for one girl," LeBlanc said with a roll of her eyes. "What makes her so special?"

He smirked. "I'm glad you asked. Well this one is very special. She's feisty, spunky, and full of zest…"

"Don't all those thing mean the same thing?" Ormi asked from across the table.

Seymour glared at him. "Shut up. Regardless, she's known throughout school, whether she's aware of it or not. Almost everyone knows her name."

Dona faced twisted with jealousy as she said, "Seymour… did you look at her friends? Tidus is the captain of the Blitz team, Wakka is on the team- Yuna's father is famous throughout Spira; Rikku's father is the leader of the Al Bhed. She's famous through association. It means nothing."

He slammed his hand on the table. "Damn it, Dona. I don't care. I want her. She hot, she has potential to be popular, and she's feisty all things that I find appealing in a girl I find in her."

"And when you're done with her?"

"I don't know. Might keep her as a trophy for a while… Till college gets in full swing anyway," he replied as he brought his sandwich to his mouth.

888

"Tryout are Wednesday, ya think you'll make it, Ker?" Yuna asked.

Kerri shrugged. "I don't know, I hope so. I've had a lot of fun playing and I can do that sphere shot that Tidus does."

Gippal stared at her wide eyes. "You can do the sphere shot. The only person on our team that can do that is Tidus…"

She smirked. "Hey, when you got it… you got it…"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Don't be so arrogant."

Kerri let her mouth drop. "Whoa… did Tidus just use a big word!" He kicked her leg from under the table. "Ow!" she shouted as she grabbed for her leg. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Wait till later Tidus… You're gonna wake up with no hair…"

Everyone was laughing, with the exception of Tidus who's face was filled with uncertainty, even Paine smirked slightly before returning to her normal uncaring expression. Kerri was going to point it out, but decided she'd rather not die. Then laughter stopped abruptly when Dona walked over to the table.

"What do you want, Dona?" Paine asked.

_I can't believe he wants me to talk to her._" I just wanted to talk to my good friend, Kerri," she said as she placed her hands on Kerri's shoulders.

Kerri tensed her muscles and turned to look at Dona. "Since when are we friends, never mind 'good friends'"

"That hurts, Kerri. I was ju-"

"Just leaving? Sounds good to me," Kerri said as she turned her back to Dona. Yuna giggled and Tidus and Gippal smiled brightly at Kerri. Once again, Kerri had cause Paine to smirk. _I'm on a roll with making Paine smirk today._

But Dona didn't leave, instead she pursued a conversation with Kerri. "So, Kerri, doll, how is your life going?"

Kerri turned and gave her a dirty look. "Why are you still here?"

"I just wanted to…"

"Go back to your table and leave us alone? GREAT! SEE YA!" Kerri replied as she once again turned around.

"But I…"

"Good Bye Dona," Kerri said once more not turning around.

"Fine." She stalked back to her table, highly insulted. _How dare she talk to me like that. I can't believe I was forced to go talk to such low class people and what does he see in her? I see an uncouth, unrefined, wanna be popular idiot!_

Kerri shook her head as the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. She walked to the garbage and disposed of her lunch. Gippal walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on the crook of her neck and said, "I'll see you later."

She smiled and said, "Yea. Eighth period. Be there or… I'll be mad."

He laughed. "Then I better be there… I like my hair."

She smiled and ran off to meet Cee to go to magic. "Cee!" Kerri called out when she spotted her. She stopped walking and waited for her. _Hm, I wonder whom she's talking to._ When Kerri got closer to her, she realized she was talking to Seymour. _Oh no…_ When Kerri reached them, she smiled at Cee and avoided eye contact with Seymour. "So whatcha up to, Cee?"

She smiled and said, "I was talking with that boy in our Magic class. His name is Seymour. Have you two met?"

She rolled my eyes and under her breath she said, "unfortunately."

_Well this worked well…_He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Kerri."

She grabbed her hand back and wiped it on her pants. She glared at him. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Oh, you two know each other? I didn't think you did, since you guys like never talk," Cee said as they continued down the hall.

"Yea, you would never know." Kerri then added under her breath, "And I would like to keep it that way…"

"Kerri and I have a few classes in common. We share Alchemistry, Lunch and Magic." He looked over Cee to Kerri. "Isn't that correct, dear?"

She shuddered. _Dear? What the hell? Again with the dear? What part of I don't like you doesn't he get?_ She forced a smiled on and through her teeth she said, "Yea…"

Cee shot her a curious glance, before Seymour walked in between the two girls, placing his arms around both girl's shoulders. Kerri pushed his arms off of her. "I have a boyfriend…"

"I know," he said in a slightly menacing tone. "I'm just being friendly," He placed his arm over her shoulder again. "You do this with Baralai and Tidus, no?"

"There is a bit of a difference there," she replied as she pushed his arms off her once again. "So if you don't mind please respect my boundaries."

_Oh, I'll respect your boundaries alright…_He smiled and replied, "As you wish." 

Kerri walked slightly ahead of Seymour and Cee. She could feel his eyes watching her. She continued walking and without hesitation she walked right into Magic and straight to her desk, followed by Cee and Seymour. She groaned. _Why can't he just go jump off the building or something?_

Thankfully, the bell rang and Seymour went to his desk, but not before dropping off a note on Kerri's desk. _When did he have time to write a note to me!_ She unfolded the note and read it.

**Dearest Kerri,**

**I realized some of our past maybe questionable and you may not trust me**

_May not! _Kerri thought to her self_. That's funny._

**But I ask for another chance**

_Yea… and I want a million gil, but it ain't happening…_

**I've also noticed how hostile you act towards me in the hallway. If you do not cease this behavior and refuse my apology.**

Kerri looked over the note. _Apology… where?_

**Then I will be forced take action. You are forewarned, Kerri Muratore.**

**Yours truly,**

**Seymour…**

Kerri looked at the note as if it were a fiend. _Forced to take action? How about forced to take a flippin' hint! Is this supposed to be a threat?_ _I'm not even gonna give him the satisfaction of thinking this is going to affect me. _She quietly took another piece of paper out of her binder and folded it up. She walked to the front of the room and threw the paper out , hoping Seymour would think it was note. She walked back to her desk, not even glancing at Seymour.

Kerri and Cee worked for forty minutes on their Thundara spells. Kerri was enjoying herself when the bell rang and Kerri was forced to leave the room. She quickly jetted out of the room and headed to her favorite class. Warrior training.

She threw open the door and walked over to Tidus who was talking to Auron. "What's up, guys?"

Tidus smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Nothing, kiddo."

She pulled away from him. "Tidus! The hair!"

Auron smirked. "You two are becoming more and more like each other. I don't know whether I should be amused or thoroughly horrified."

"Haha. Very funny" Kerri said as she took her seat in the front of the classroom. (Yea she finally got a seat!) Tidus sat behind her and Kerri looked up to Auron. "So what are we going today?"

"New partners. You and Tidus are partners now, seeing as how you two fight regardless, I figured might as well have some rules." He smirked at the two frowning kids. "We'll be observing everyone's fighting skills. You two are going to go first, well after me and Paine."

Kerri turned to Tidus. "Scared?"

"You wish," he said as he pushed her head.

After the bell rang signifying class was starting, Auron stood in front of the class and read off the new pairs. After everyone gathered in their pairs, Auron and Paine stood in the center of the classroom and sparred. Kerri was amazed on how good Paine was. After Auron disarmed Paine he wiped his brow and looked at Tidus and Kerri.

"Muratore and Reina, you're next. Now don't harm one another, simply disarm."

Kerri and Tidus walked into the center of the circle of kids and stood at a five-foot distance. They bowed their head and when Auron shouted, Begin, the began. Kerri took a high swing at Tidus, which he blocked easily and tried to disarm her. Kerri spun around once more and took another swing at Tidus, this time it was lower. He jumped back and took a head on hit at Kerri. She brought her sword up quickly and he pressed down on his. He got mere inches from Kerri face and said, "Nervous?"

She laughed and pushed with all her strength, pushing him backward. "I'm never nervous," she said as she took another swing at him. He blocked it and she did the same move he did before.

When she was close to his face she smirked and Tidus said, "Since when did you get so good?" He gave a push causing her to stumble back a few feet.

"Since I practice with Auron…" she said as she jumped over his sword as he took a swing as her lower portion to her body. They took a few more swings at each other, before Kerri back handspringed and kicked his wrist, making his grip on the sword slip and his sword fall. She smirked at his surprised face.

He turned to Auron. "Isn't that cheating?"

Auron smirked. "Tidus, I said disarm, didn't say how…"

He narrowed his eyes at Kerri. "I want a rematch when we get home."

She shrugged. "Well, if you wanna get embarrassed again, sure why not?"

Auron walked between the two teens. "Ok, well… It looks like that's all the time we have for today. Tomorrow I want you all to be ready to spar." He walked to the front of the room and began collecting the weapons. Auron went to say something else, but luckily for everyone else the bell rang. Kerri hopped out of her desk and ran out of the room being followed by Tidus.

888

The day proceeded remaining mainly uneventful, as did the next day. It consisted mostly of Kerri going from class to class avoiding Seymour at all costs. Finally it was Wednesday and the final bell of the day rang. Kerri walked out of the gym and met up with Tidus and Gippal. "Ready for try outs?"

Gippal smiled and nodded. "I apologize in advance for any damage I may inflict upon you in the sphere. I'm not gonna hold back."

She smirked. "Same goes for me."

The three of them said goodbye to the other three and made their way to the sphere pool. When they got there Wakka was already there with a multitude of others willing to try out for the Blitz team. Kerri looked around and noticed she was the only girl trying out for the Blitz team. "Um.. Gippie? Am I allowed to try out for the team, there are only boys here…"

"Of course you can. Its co-ed, just not many girl try out since they have cheerleading. But don't expect anyone to be thrilled that you're trying out," he warned her.

"Thanks for the warning…" she sarcastically remarked.

When the coach walked out he eyed Kerri curiously. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to try out," she replied. This reply was apparently funny because when she said everyone with the exception of Tidus, Wakka, Gippal and the couch was laughing.

"Are you sure? I mean, girls are allowed, but it is a lot of work," he informed her.

She nodded her head. "Never been more sure of a thing," she replied with a smirk.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Kerri Muratore."

"Alright, Muratore, we'll see what you can do," he replied as he wrote her name down on the board. "But there will be no preferential judging. I won't be easy on you because you are a girl."

"I would never expect you to," she replied as she took a seat next to Tidus.

The coach turned and faced the crowd of kids. "Ok well as you all know, this is the Blitz try outs. I will expect you to do your best and I do not do favorites. I have the captain here with me, Tidus Reina and the other players here as well. They will be helping in the tryouts, Ok, well let's see. There are a lot of you here today, so this is what I'm going to do. A-L your tryouts are tomorrow, M-Z your tryouts are today. So anyone with the last name beginning with A through L leave now, please."

A large group of kids got up from their seats and left the sphere pool arena. Kerri turned to Gippal. "Well, I just made that cut-off." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well let's get this started." He called off the names of 16 people at random. Gippal was in that group along with a bunch of other guys.

"Good luck," Kerri called to him.

He turned and winked. "Thanks, but I don't need it."

Kerri rolled her eyes and watched as they scrimmaged. Tidus was still sitting next to her. "Looks like you got a fun bunch of guys you're gonna scrimmage with."

Kerri looked around. They guys were a assortment of guys. Some were fat other were built while others were skinny beyond all reason, however, they all share one thing. The desire to be on the Blitz team. Kerri smiled. "I can so take 'em."

Tidus nodded. "No doubts here."

After some more time, it was finally time for Kerri's group to scrimmage. They all stood up and the coach called Kerri and Tidus over to him. They walked over to him and he explained that they are going to be on opposing teams. Kerri laughed. "Lemme guess, since I live with him you think he won't go easy on me, that way it doesn't seem like I have an advantage?" The Coach nodded.

They both jumped into the pool and the members of the teams assigned positions for each of them to play and they would rotate every so often, so everyone got a chance to play every position. Kerri starts as goalie, meaning she would play center forward last. Finally after proving to the other guys and the coach that she meant business, the people started to take her seriously.

When she finally reached center forward, Tidus was on the opposition. He smirked at her. "You ready for this, Ker? Cause I am not going to go easy on ya…"

"Like I'm going to go easy on you," she replied.

The whistle blew signifying the start of the scrimmage. She and Tidus both jumped up for the ball. Kerri just missed the ball by milliseconds. Tidus smirked at her before he took off again down the sphere. Kerri went right after him. She and another player blocked his path. The first guy 'tackled' him, but nothing happened. Tidus laughed and Kerri smirked at him. She came right for him, breaking his hold on the ball.

She took off down the sphere and was blocked by two people trying out for the team. She smirked and braced herself for the tackles. They both hesitated. She looked up and smirked. "That was the biggest mistake you could have made." She broke through the two and looked at the clock. It was two minutes till the scrimmage would be ended. She saw Tidus out of the corner of her eye. She could see he was smirking.

As Kerri was setting up to make a shot, Tidus had to smirk to himself. _That little show off. She's going to do the sphere shot I showed her…_ And sure enough, she brought the ball out of the water, flipped over and kicked the ball straight at the goal. The ball sailed right by the goalie and the whistle blew, signifying the end of tryouts. When she came back down into the sphere, everyone mouth was practically on the floor.

The coach called over the loud speaker, "Muratore, come here please."

She swam to the bottom of the sphere and exited. She was handed a towel and she walked to the coach. He smiled brightly. "You did a sphere shot, correct?"

"That's what Tidus calls it…" She said as she placed the towel around her shoulders.

The coach nodded. "Well, Ms. Muratore, consider yourself a player of the Besaid Vikings."

She smiled brightly. "Awesome!" she exclaimed.

"But," he added quickly. "Mention this to no one. I'll be posting up the player who made the A and B team on Friday. You, missy, are on the A-team. See you round." He patted her on the back and Gippal ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"I am so proud of my little girlie," he said as he spun her around.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks… I think."

He smirked. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

She smiled. "you made it?"

"The A-Team." He smiled. "Coach told me he was hoping I would try out again. He told me I didn't even have to try out and he was going to take me."

"AWESOME!" She yelled.

"Shh… Don't be so loud, the other have to wait till Friday to find out."

She smiled and kissed him "Okidook."

A few minutes after this, the coach made a speech and dismissed them. Wakka, Tidus, Gippal, and Kerri walked out to the parking lot. Gippal and Kerri said their goodbyes and Kerri got in the car with Tidus.

"Congrats, Runt…"

She smiled. "Thanks… and don't call me runt…"

888

Finally it was Friday and the rosters for the Blitz team would be posted. She and Gippal casually walked over to the sign and looked for their names. Under the 'A-Team' List was Gippal Sagona and Kerri Muratore. Gippal smirked as he said, "Congrats, Ker."

She smiled and replied, "Right back atcha."

They walked their separate ways to their first period classrooms. When Kerri reached her first period, Tidus was sitting at his desk with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Tidus!"

He turned to her. "I have great news!"

"Seymour died!" she exclaimed back.

"No…" Kerri pouted as Tidus continued. "We're going to get to miss first period because they're calling a meeting for the Blitz players."

She smiled. "That is great news, but when do you think they are going to call the meeting?"

As if on cue, the PA system came on and the coach of the A-Team came over the speaker. "Attention please. I need all the members of the A-Team Varsity Blitz team to report to the Sphere. Thank You."

Kerri smiled. "Well that answers my question."

The two of them walked up to Professor Nooj telling him they were in school before leaving for the sphere. On the way there they met up with Gippal and Wakka. Wakka mussed Kerri's hair as he said, "You think you can play with the big boys, Runt?"

She pouted. "Why is everyone calling me 'runt'?" She glared at Gippal who had a smirk. "Don't even think about it…" she warned.

He put on an innocent face as he replied, "I would never…"

After reaching the Sphere, they took their seats on the bleachers. They waited a few minutes before the Coach came into the room and began talking. "Welcome and congratulations to those select few of you who were chosen for the A- Varsity Team." He looked at his clipboard before looking back up at the kids. "Let's meet the new players shall we?" He paused. "Ok, well, you all know him, some of you hate him, others love him, and he isn't new, but merely returned, Gippal Sagona."

Gippal walked down to where the coach was and waved to the group of kids. "It's great to be back," he said as the group of kids clapped their hands together. Kerri rolled her eyes. _What a ham…_

The Coach called out another five name before he got to Kerri. "Now, this player I save for last because not only did this player show an great deal of sportsmanship, but also had awesome talent. For the first time in 20 years, we have a girl on the team. Please, team welcome, Kerri Muratore."

She got up and walked down to where the other guys were. Some of the team stared at her dumbfounded while others whispered among themselves. She smiled uncomfortably and gave a small wave to the group of guys. Tidus and Wakka stood up and started to clap for her and slowly but surely the rest of the team followed suit.

The Coach patted her on the back before they took their seats once more. "Ok, well I've called you all down here because you have a game on Saturday." Kerri looked at the guy like he was crazy, but he continued, "It's against the B-Team. Kinda like a Pep Rally, before the homecoming next weekend. We will be practicing like crazy next week since it's our first game and we have 6 people to train. Be prepared to work your buts off, kids. All right dismissed. It's time for your second period. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

The team walked out talking feverishly among themselves. Kerri had a huge smile plastered on her face. "I am so excited, I can't believe I'm on this team."

Gippal smirked, "Yea, and wait till our first official home game. It is such a rush."

Kerri wrapped her arms around him. "I can't wait…"

888

A/N: Ok, well Here's the deal guys… If we can break the 200 reviews thingy, I promise I'll give you a special chapter of Kerri and Gippal fluff hehe lol… Like their six month anniversary! Ok and that reminds me I broke the 200 pages mark in the story lol.. ok well Review… please?

888

Thanks:

The Earth Mystic: Next time, I'll supply the pop corn, you just gotta show up and read it .. I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard and the last part of the chapter, like right after Blitz Tryout was like pulling teeth to write, because I didn't know what to do so.. I hope it isn't too badd…

LoserKid05: hehe I liked that water fight with Auron getting soaked too… hehe I can just imagine it:laughs uncontrollably: ok back to my thanks .. umm Thanks! Yea and Seymours a jerkface poop who needs a slap!

Unknown: ummm thanks! I'm glad you liked it

ChakaTehMoogle: Oh mann School almost over for me.. Just… umm three more days and then I'm done! I am so excited, I hope I pass everything because if not… that sucks.. ok well um talk to you later toodles!

GiGgLyGaL: aww lol I remember when I played soccer, it was my last year and we got last flippin place because my team sucked we went from a first place team to last place.. :shake head: stupid soccer… Yea I know Seymour's a jerk, but I have a plan for either the next chapter or the one after it… more than likely the next one.. hehe :laughs evilly:

NeRrr: Thanks NeRrrrr Religion Final sucked ass! Totally failed!

CeE CrOw: two words.. pAyYYYYY BACKKKK hehe

pinK BuNni luVvv: um thanks.. I'm glad u liked it

DarkFairyWarrior: lol hehe, Well Seymour's gonna have something happen to him next chapter, just gonna have to come back and read to find out what it is though hehe

green-eyed-blonde: lolol, well I'm glad your computer is back up and running hehe Don't worry Seymour's gonna get his I'm actually looking forward to writing the next chapter, though it might not be out for a while since I have regents and what not this week :angry face: stupid regents…

Akiraine of Gia: lol.. whoa that was like the longest review I have ever gotten in my entire life lolol I don't remember what it said now, because I read it walked away from my computer came bak and started writing this thank you… so umm… we'll just pretend I do.. Thanks!

KrystallTrensk: Yea I know, I don't think there is much funny stuff in this chapter though I barely remember since I started writing it ages ago and finished it today lol, but Next chapter I think everyone will enjoy hehe lol


	30. Let's Blitz

A/N: Sorry I tried to update yesterday morning, but mycomputer was being a piece of crapola and wouldn't let me Ok well I'm back and to say the least I am not at all pleased with this chapter, I had a lot of difficulty writing it. I had major writers block and I forced this out of me, which means it's really bad. However I reread it, hopefully catching most of my mistakes so my grammar should be good! I hope… lol, well sorry for the crappy chapter and sorry for the long wait… I'll try and make it up to you next chapter! And I will also try to update a lot sooner lol, ok well I'm actually going to go and work on the next chapter now, so toodles!

Oh and before I forget :hands out popcorn: Here ya go everyone, I hope that somewhat makes up for the crappy chapter! And if that doesn't help here :hands out glow sticks: you can entertain yourself with this!

Disclaimer: chapter 30 and you still aren't sure… wow…

The school day passed without any problems and now Kerri, Gippal, Tidus, and Wakka were heading to the sphere for a quick practice for tomorrow's game and also to pick up their uniforms.

"Yo, Brudda, I hear the B-Team got some good players this year seeing as how we only had six spots on our team," Wakka said to Tidus.

Tidus nodded. "I know, but we got the best," he replied as he shot Kerri and Gippal a glance. The couple smiled back at him as they walked over to the Coach.

"Alright, I want to run a few basic drills. Then when we're done with that before everyone leaves I want you all to make ten shots in the goal from Mid-court. Then you can all go home. Ok?" He grabbed a box and pulled it open. He took out black shirts with yellow writing on it that said 'Besaid Vikings.' "This is what you'll be wearing for the game tomorrow. They have your names on the back so only take yours."

Tidus leaned over to Kerri and Gippal. "I got yours already they're both at my house." They nodded as the coach continued talking.

"The jerseys for the new players will be in on Wednesday," he clapped his hands together, "And with that said. Get dressed and let's practice!"

The teens walked to their locker rooms and got changed into their bathing suits. Kerri walked out of the girl's locker room, with an orange bikini top on with a mesh orange vest over it and a pair of black shorts. The rest of the team was sporting a pair of bathing suit shorts and a muscle T.

After doing the drills over a hundred times, the coach called Kerri out of the sphere. When she approached him he said, "Since you are the only girl on the team, I figured I'm just going to give you the key to the girl's locker room." He handed her a key that was attached to a small wristlet. "This way you don't have to hunt down one of the coaches to get in."

She smiled as she took the key. "Thanks." He nodded as she ran over to her things and put the key in her bag. After securing the key in her bag, she returned to the sphere.

"What'd coach want?" Gippal asked as she neared.

She smirked as she replied, "He said that you suck and I'm taking your spot on the field for the rest of the year."

He crossed his arms and frowned. "That isn't funny…"

"I thought it was." She shrugged. "He gave me the key to the girl's locker room." She swam passed Gippal to Tidus. "Ok, well let's just get these 10 shots in so we can go home…"

Tidus passed her the blitz ball. She let it drop a short while before she reeled her leg back and kicked the ball right through the goal. She swam to the back of the line that had formed before the goal. They continued this formation until they completed their ten shots.

When all four of them finished, they headed for the school parking lot. Tidus and Kerri walked over to his car only to be followed by Gippal and Wakka. Tidus looked at the two guys for a few moments before saying, "What happened to your cars that I'm stuck driving you two home?"

"Transmission's blown, brudda," Wakka replied.

Gippal shrugged as he said, "No gas." He climbed into the back seat positioning himself behind the passenger seat. Kerri hopped in the front passenger seat and Wakka climbed in the back behind the driver's seat. Gippal looked at Wakka like he was a three-headed fiend before he finally said, "And why isn't my girlfriend sitting in the back with me?"

"Cause the back seat doesn't do this," she said as the seat reclined onto Gippal's lap.

He looked down at her smiling face. "No, no way, put this chair up in the right position."

She pouted. "But… but…"

He crossed his arms. "But nothing, Miss. I-don't-wanna-sit-with-my-boyfriend."

"Fine, jerk!" she replied as she put her seat in the correct position.

The car ride was filled with conversation from Tidus and Wakka telling Kerri and Gippal, well mostly Kerri, about Blitz Ball and what to expect tomorrow. After Tidus finally dropped Wakka off at his house, Tidus drove to Gippal's.

"See ya later, Ti," Gippal said as he stepped out of the car.

"Bye."

He walked over to Kerri's window. "I'll see you later, Babe." He leaned through the window and puckered his lips and went to kiss her. She simply patted his cheek and said, "I'll see you later, sweetie."

He took a step back and looked at her with a hurt expression. "No kiss?"

She smiled. "Not for Mr.Jerk-face." She began to roll up the window. "I'll call you later, lovie."

Tidus laughed as they pulled away. "You're probably the only girl that could get away with doing that."

Kerri turned her gaze away from the window to Tidus. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he started. "He was never one for letting a girl have power in the relationship." He made a turn onto their block. "You're a good influence on him."

She smiled. "I guess you could say that."

After they pulled up to the house Tidus hit the steering wheel with his fist. "Damn it."

Kerri gave him a curious look before he continued. "I should have given Gippal his shirt for tomorrow." He stole a glance at the clock. "I can't do it now either. I have to shower and stuff. I'm going to some party for Yuna's uncle…"

"I'll do it," Kerri said as she opened her door.

Tidus bit his bottom lip as he hesitantly said, "I don't know, Ker…"

"Well…" She said as she got out of the car, "I am going to do it. Whether it be with you knowing about it, or if I have to take your keys while you're showering." She shut the door and continued talking to Tidus from across the hood. "Listen, Gippal is my boyfriend. We both play Blitz, so when we go out he won't be like God, why didn't you shower? Cause he'll know why and besides we're going to just hang out. Nothing special, don't need to spend hours getting ready."

Tidus sighed and reluctantly handed her the keys. "Fine."

Kerri grabbed the key out of his hand and walked into the house. "The shirt is in my room. On the night stand," Tidus said.

Kerri nodded and ran up the stairs to his room. After grabbing the shirt she came back down the stairs to be greeted by Auron. "Hey, Auron!" she said as she hopped down the last few steps.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she neared the door.

She placed her hand on the handle and said, "I have to drop this off at Gippal's." She waved the shirt at Auron. "He needs it for the game tomorrow."

"Alright, but why not get dressed first?" he asked as he motioned to her attire.

"Auron, I'm not changing till I take a shower. And Bubblebutt needs to use it now, so I'm going to drop this off first." She looked at his face and before he could reply she said, "Don't even suggest it. Remember what happened last time Tidus and I used the two showers at the same time?"

He nodded. "You used all the hot water. I had to take an ice shower."

"Yea, you weren't the only one. In the middle of washing my hair the water went ice cold. It wasn't fun." She opened the front door. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

She ran over to the driver's seat of Tidus' car and hopped in. She sped off to Gippal's house parking behind his BMW. After getting out of the car, she hopped up the stairs and knocked on the front door. A few minutes passed before Gippal's little sister answered the door. "Hey, Selrama! How are you?" Kerri greeted.

The girl smiled. "Hi, Kerri. I'm fine." She let Kerri in the house. "Gippal's up in his room."

She nodded her thanks as she walked past the younger girl and ran up the stairs. She knocked on Gippal's door and waited for a response. However, the one she got, she was not pleased with. "Go away…"

"Well!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be mad when you try to hug me later and I tell you to 'go away'"

Some movement was heard through the door before Gippal poked his head out. "Ker?"

She rolled her eyes before she sarcastically replied, "No, It's the tooth fairy."

He smirked before opening the door all the way. "I didn't know the tooth fairy dressed so provocatively."

She gave him a light shove with her left hand. "I didn't know you knew how to use big words like 'provocatively.'"

He rolled his eyes as he dropped himself on the bed with his arms behind his head. "So what brings you here. Cause I mean. It's a little early for our date and uh, not that I'm complaining, but that isn't the appropriate attire for just hanging out."

She threw the shirt at his head. "I'm bringing you the shirt for tomorrow's game."

"Oh yea," he said as he took the shirt off his face and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed. "I knew I was forgetting something when he dropped me off." He paused before he smiled and said, "but ya know when people deprive me of my everyday needs, I tend to forget things."

She put on a fake shocked face. "Oh No! Who would ever do such a horrible thing?"

He shook his head before continuing. "This girl, her name is Kerri and she refused to kiss me. It's completely messing with my head."

She sat on the bed beside him and in a sympathetic voice she said, "Well that is awful."

"I know." He made a sad face. "It seems I keep forgetting things," he continued as he motioned to the shirt.

She put her hand on his bare chest. "Is there anyway to reverse this?"

"Well, there is one way," he said with a smirk. "But… I will need your help."

She smiled as she leaned closer to him. "And how can I help?"

"You're going to have to," He paused and looked around his room. He then lowered his voice to a whisper as he continued, "Make me a sandwich."

She slapped his chest and sat up. She laughed lightly as she said, "Between you and Tidus all you think about is food!" She went to stand up, but Gippal wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. She let out a yelp as he rolled onto his back and then onto his side with her in his grip.

"You are going no-where my dear," he said as he laughed 'evilly'.

"Oh no, what will I ever do?" she replied in a sarcastic tone.

He kissed the crook of her neck and said, "You'll stay here with me forever."

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?"

He laughed as he said, "You're problem not mine…"

She rolled her eyes as she continued, "But I need to shower."

He took a quick sniff of her hair as he said, "I don't mind if you smell."

"Alright then." She sighed. "I guess I can't make you a sandwich then…"

He paused before he exclaimed. "You're right!" He released her from his grip. "Now, go make my sandwich then come back to me, where I will eat it and you will stay with me forever." He let out another 'evil' laugh.

Kerri stood up. She looked back down at him and gave him a kiss on the nose. She walked to the door and said, "Oh by the way… your evil plans have been thwarted… I'm not gonna make you your sandwich…"

He stood up on the bed and pointed at her. "Treason!"

She looked at him confused. "What!"

"You will not escape!" He jumped down off the bed and ran at her.

She let out another yelp as she took off down the hall and down the stairs. She was just about to reach the front door when an arm snaked around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "I've got you my dear! And now I won't let you go." Gippal said while letting another evil laugh escape his lips.

An exasperated sigh came from the adjacent room. "Machina, he is so embarrassing…"

Gippal spun around with Kerri in his arms and glared at his sister who had a few friends over. "Crid ib, Selrama. _(Shut up, Selrama.)"_

"Oui yna cu aspynyccehk, Gippal. E tuh'd ghuf ruf cra lyh bid ib fedr oui. _(You are so embarrassing, Gippal. I don't know how she can put up with you)" _the younger blonde said to Gippal.

"Palyica cra megac sa, pid oui fuimth'd ihtancdyht dryd palyica oui tuh'd ryja yho vneahtc. _(Because she likes me, but you wouldn't understand that because you don't have any friends.)"_ Gippal replied as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Selrama glared at her brother. "Famm cra sicd pa lnywo. _(Well she must be crazy)"_

Kerri rolled her eyes and sighed. "E ruba oui dfu ynah'd dymgehk mega drec cu E tuh'd ihtancdyht palyica eh lyca oui pudr vunkud, E gehty belgat ib dra myhkiyka. E sayh padfaah, drec ruica, Rikku, Yuna, yht haatehk du ghuf ed vun clruum, E kud bnaddo kuut. Tuh'd oui drehg? _(I hope you two aren't talking like this so I don't understand because in case you both forgot, I kinda picked up the language. I mean between, this house, Rikku, Yuna, and needing to know it for school, I got pretty good. Don't you think?)"_

Gippal laughed as his sister's expression dropped. Kerri smiled at her and said, "Yea, hate to burst your bubble."

"Don't ya just love her?" Gippal said as he swung her around. "She's just full of surprises."

By this time, Gippal's dad walked into the room. He was a tall man that was mirror reflection of Selrama, just older and in the male form. "I heard Al Bhed and there was three voices." He looked to Selrama. "Your friends know Al Bhed?"

Gippal carried Kerri over to his father. "Nope, Ker does."

The older man eyed her curiously. "I didn't know you spoke our language."

Kerri smiled and nodded at the man before saying, "E belgat ed ib yvdan y frema. E sayh padfaah cbahtehk desa rana, Yuna, Rikku, yht haatehk ed vun clruum, ed ymsucd lysa hydinymmo. _(I picked it up after a while. I mean between spending time here, Yuna, Rikku, and needing it for school, it almost came naturally.)"_

He patted her on the shoulder. "Well to say the least I am impressed, not to mention your accent is pretty good too."

Kerri smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Gippal shifted Kerri's weight slightly and said, "Well, Kerri here has to go shower and get ready for our 'date' later. So say bye Kerri."

Kerri rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye to the Sagona family. Gippal walked her to the front door before setting her down. "I'll come by round 7 ok?"

Kerri nodded as they walked to Tidus' car. Kerri got in the front seat and Gippal leaned in the window. "Do I get my kiss now?"

She hesitated before giving him a quick kiss. "Happy?"

He nodded with a smile. "I'll see you in a little while."

She started up the car and drove back to Tidus' where he was waiting on the front stoop. Kerri smiled as she tossed him the keys. "Have fun, but not too much! And I want details when you get home!"

He smirked as he caught the keys. "Alright, same goes for you," he said as he got into the car.

Kerri walked into the house and her dad was walking out of the living room. "Well there's my daughter who I see less and less of as the days progress."

She smiled and ran over to give him a hug. "Hey dad!" She then turned and went to go up the stairs.

"Wait? So that's it? I get a hug and that is supposed to make up for all the times I don't see you?" he said in a mock hurt voice.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. You pretty much him the nail on the head."

He laughed. "Alright, kiddo. I'll let you go do whatever it is that you need to do. We'll talk later…"

She smiled as she ran up to take her shower. Scott turned to go back into the living room, but Auron was standing near him giving him a stern look. "What? Auron, I am not going to upset her over something like this?"

"Oh no of course not." He turned his back to Scott and walked into the living. "I would never expect you to have to do that. It'll be my job to tell her and she's going to flip out, but I'll be the one that's going to have to deal with it." He looked at him over his shoulder. "Jecht did the same thing to me. Only difference was, Tidus hated Jecht and Kerri loves you."

Scott sighed. "Listen, I know what you mean, but I can't bring myself to tell her. It just isn't fair. Do you know what she told me at the diner the other day?"

Auron shook his head. "No, enlighten me."

"She told me that for the first time in a while she's happy. She loves it here and she is happy. After years of sadness she is happy. And you want me to just tell her that that happiness is going to come crashing down soon?" He sat on the recliner next to the couch Auron was sitting on. "I can't do it. She's my kid and I can't just kill her happiness."

Auron sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. "I know, but I just don't want something to happen to you and have her regret not spending enough time with you while she could."

"Well, it's a doubled edge sword." He sat back. "It's either I tell her and have her happiness come crashing down and have her cling to me like a little child because she doesn't want to loose me and she looses interest in everything because she's counting down to doomsday, or I let her be happy and when it is absolutely necessary break the news to her…"

Auron stood up. "I'm not going to tell you how to deal with it. But I am warning you now. If I am forced to take the brunt end of her 'wrath' I will come to wherever you are and kick the crap out of you. Understand?"

Scott smirked. "You're afraid of a 17 year old girl?"

"No," He started to walk away. He then said out loud but to himself. "I'm afraid of what's she's gonna do when she finds out…"

888

Finally, it was Saturday and it was time for the Blitz game. Kerri and Tidus had just finished getting ready for the game and met up in the hallway between their rooms. "Alright you ready for this game?" Tidus said as he and Kerri started down the stairs.

Kerri smirked and started to say, "I was..."

"…born ready." Auron and Scott finished for her.

She looked down at them with a smile. "You know I hate it when you two do that…"

Scott smiled up at her. "Aw, my little baby is going to her first Blitz Ball game. I am so excited!"

Kerri rolled her eyes. "Dad… seriously now, it isn't that big a deal."

"Sure it is, now before we go, let's get a picture of the team captain and the new be," Scott said as he grabbed his camera.

Kerri groaned. "Oh no, they have the cameras out again," she said to Tidus.

Tidus laughed and said, "Well they want a picture of the best Blitz Player in Besaid."

She gave Tidus a shove. "I know I'm great Tidus, but really let's not underestimate me. The best in Spira is more like it!"

He just shook his head and said, "Let's just take the stupid picture so we can leave."

"Fine." Tidus leaned his arm on Kerri's shoulder and smirked and Kerri crossed both her arms mirroring Tidus smirk. After the camera flashed, they both dashed out of the house for the car.

888

They were introducing the members of the B-Team and Kerri wasn't really paying attention to the names being called. That was until she recognized a certain name.

"And finally, last, but certainly not least, we introduce to you Seymour Guado," the announcer voiced bellowed through the stadium.

When that name sounded through the stadium, the only thing Kerri could hear was her own heart beating in her head._ He's on the B-Team?_ She gave a frantic look to Gippal whose mouth was ajar as he watched Seymour swimming into the Sphere. Kerri turned to Tidus and said, "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head. "I had no idea. I don't worry about the B-Team." He watched Kerri's frightened expression and he quickly added, "Don't worry, Ker. If he pulls anything, either me, Gippal, or Wakka will be on the field with you."

She nodded and stared at the sphere, completely dreading the game. She jumped as she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders, but relaxed when she saw it was only Gippal. "Don't worry, Ker. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She gripped his arms as she replied, "And you better not get hurt either…"

The team slowly walked to the top of the sphere. Then one by one, the members of the team were announced, beginning with the Captain Tidus and then Wakka, followed by the rest of them until it was finally Kerri's turn.

"Now, for the first time in twenty years, we have a surprise for everyone. Please give a warm welcome to the newest addition to the Blitz Team, Kerri Muratore!"

Kerri dove into the water and swam to the center of the sphere. She smiled and gave a wave to the crowd. She laughed when she saw Rikku jumping up and down in the stands, screaming for her and Paine who was glaring at Rikku, threatening her to sit down. A few moments later, the rest of the team joined her in the middle of the sphere and huddled together discussing what they were going to do.

They started the game off without Kerri and Wakka. She and a few other members of the team, whom she had yet to remember their names, were on the bench. Kerri watched the game intently. _Hey being on the B-Team is nothing to be ashamed of. It is really good. I think it's more like an 'almost A-Team.'_

By the end of the first quarter the score was 1-0 the A-Team. Kerri jumped up and gave Tidus a high five. "That was an awesome shot!"

Gippal stood to the side with his arms crossed. Then to himself, but loud enough for Kerri to hear he said, "Yea, Gippal, you looked so hot, I am so proud of you. You are so great…"

Kerri turned to him with a sly smile as she replied, "Gippal, I'm beginning to think you like talking to yourself more than you like talking to me…"

Gippal opened his mouth to reply, but the coach cut him off. "Alright, kids. As you can tell, the B-Team is pretty good. Now Tidus, you're going to sit out for now and Wakka is going to take your place." He turned to Kerri, "You're going to go in for Jassu." He switched in another few people and the team headed back out into the sphere.

As the ball was released, Wakka jumped up quickly grabbing it and passing it to Gippal who started swimming down the left side of the sphere. When he got close to the goal, he was surrounded by one of the offensive player and one of the defensive players. He threw a pass to Kerri on the other side of the sphere. She swam closer to the goal until an offensive and defensive player too surrounded her. She clutched the ball close to her waiting for the tackle, but it never came. She raised an eyebrow at the two defenders, and then smirked. _Hesitation, I've become all too familiar with it. _She broke through the two guys and took an open shot on the goal. Making it 2-0 the A-Team. After scoring she swam back a little to the two guys that were blocking her and shook her head. "Don't give me special treatment because I'm a girl."

The two teams got into their set positions once more, but before the ball was released the coach on the B-Team called for a time out. Wakka swam over to Kerri and whispered, "I think Seymour's coming out, ya?"

She shuddered. "I figured that…"

"Don't worry. You got me and Gippal in here with you," he said as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Not to mention Tidus is watching from the side lines and if anything happens he'll tell coach to call a time out. So no worries, ya?"

She smiled at him. "Yea, no worries."

With that, their assumption was proven correct as Seymour swam out into the sphere. He was positioned in front of Kerri. He sneered in her direction as he said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, much."

Kerri gave him a dirty look. Then as the ball was released she swam past him and said, "I can't make any promises."

A member of the B-Team had the ball and was coming up Kerri's side of the sphere. She quickly went to block him. The boy smirked at her. "Are you going to try and take the ball from me?"

"I don't need to try." She smiled sweetly at him as she tackled him causing his to loosen his grip on the ball. She grabbed the ball and quickly passed it to Wakka who was positioned before the goal.

Wakka was just about to shoot on the goal, when Seymour came from behind him. He tackled the ball out of his hands and started towards the other goal. Gippal and Kerri exchanged glances before taking off down the sphere after him. When the caught up with him, Seymour smiled and said, "Took you long enough."

Gippal shook his head and said, "I've been waiting for an excuse to hit you." He then tackled Seymour, taking the Blitz ball from him in the process. When Seymour recovered from the hit he was face to face with a smiling Kerri. "Isn't my boyfriend great?" she asked him as she started swimming past him.

When she got far enough down the field, Gippal passed the ball to her. She caught it and was setting up for a shot, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Seymour coming for her. She spun around and passed the ball back to Datto, just as Seymour was approaching. However, instead of him stopping he tackled her full force.

Since the area of the ball had change so had the attention of the referee and no foul was called. When she recovered from the hit she turned and glared at him. "What the hell was that!"

888

Meanwhile on the sideline, Tidus was flipping out. "Coach did you see that? There was no foul called either! That could have really hurt her! What the hell is wrong with him?"

The Coach closed his eyes as he replied, "I know it's against the rules but she has to expect to take hits like that every so often, if it were anyone else you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Yea exactly this isn't just anyone, it's my sister," Tidus said as she sat down on the bench frustrated.

He wasn't the only one who saw that either. All her friends, including Auron and Scott saw as well. Rikku started screaming at the sphere. "What the hell wrong with ya, Ref? You didn't see that? ARE YOU BLIND?"

Paine pulled her down in her seat. "Rikku, stop it. You're causing a scene."

Rikku was about to sit down when Yuna had started yelling at the sphere. "Seymour, you are such a creep! What is wrong with you? You knew she didn't have the ball!"

So, Rikku smiled at Paine and stood up with her cousin and continued yelling at the sphere. Paine rolled her eyes and turned to Lulu. "Do you believe these two? They act like they can hear them."

Lulu nodded. "I know. They aren't nearly loud enough."

"I kn- wait… what?"

But before Lulu could answer she too was standing up with the other two girls screaming. "Are you stupid? That's it, Wakka kill him! Kerri, don't let him do that to you! You get him back! And Gippal, take his head off!"

Paine stared wide-eyed at Lulu as she muttered, "and this is why I don't come to these games…"

888

Seymour twisted a smile on his lips as he replied, "Oops."

Kerri narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew I didn't have the ball, what do you mean oops?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, it was an accident."

She clenched her fist as she swam near him. "Oh, I'll show you accident." But before she could get any closer the horn sounded, marking the end of the first half of the game.

Gippal swam over to her and took her by the hand. "Come on, Ker. Leave him. He isn't worth your time."

Kerri glared at him once more before swimming to the exit of the sphere. Soon both teams were assembled around their coaches awaiting instruction. "Ok, kids. We're ahead 2-0. Thanks to Tidus and Kerri and our wonderful defense. Now let's try to keep this lead in the second quarter, even make the lead bigger. Now we are going to start the second half with Tidus, Letty, Jassu, Keepa, Datto, and Wakka." He pounded his fist into his hand. "Let's show 'em why we're the A-Team." He placed his hand in the center of the huddled teens. "Everyone, hands in."

Everyone placed their hands in the center and the coach continued. "Alright on the count of three."

"1" Tidus shouted.

"2" Wakka said.

"3!" Gippal yelled as everyone pushed their hands down.

"Go Vikings!" the entire team screamed as they brought their hands back up into the air.

The six teens left the team and entered the sphere and Kerri and Gippal took their respective seats on the bench. Kerri wrung the water out of her ponytail and Gippal shook his head letting the water spray all over the place. Kerri gave Gippal a light shove as she said, "Jeez, Gippal, no consideration for others."

He laughed as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Are you ok? I saw that hit, it was really hard."

She nodded. "I'm fine, just he caught me off guard, he isn't supposed to hit me unless I have the ball."

"I know," Gippal turn his gaze to the sphere. "But it doesn't seem to bother him much." Kerri nodded and intently watched the game.

Tidus had gotten the ball again and was swimming down the sphere, he passed the ball to Jassu, who had taken the lead. Once the ball was out of Tidus' hands he got a knee to the back. He turned around, fist balled and narrowed his eyes at Seymour. "What is your problem?"

Seymour shrugged. "Sorry, my 'brakes' aren't that well trained yet." Tidus was going to say something else, but shook it off and got back into the game.

Kerri looked over to Gippal. "Did you see that?"

Gippal nodded. "Like I said, it doesn't seem to bother him much."

Kerri clenched her fists and watched the game again. The ball was heading toward their goal and Wakka and Datto were going after the kid with the ball. Wakka was catching on him, when Seymour came from his left 'accidentally' elbowing Wakka in the nose. Wakka immediately stopped swimming and grabbed his nose, the water around him beginning to turn red.

Kerri's eyes went wide and she stood up and screamed, "He's bleeding!"

Gippal grabbed her wrist, before she took into the sphere to punch Seymour in the face. She turned to Gippal. "What?"

"Calm down. You breathing fire isn't going help Wakka."

She sighed and sat back down. The coach called a time out, since the referee seemed to be blind. Gippal and Kerri swam out to him in the sphere. Kerri took his arm. "Wakka, are you ok?"

He nodded and through clenched teeth he growled, "That Seymour is asking for it, ya?"

Kerri nodded. "Oh you bet."

Gippal took Wakka's spot on the field and Kerri helped him out of the sphere. After he sat down she ran off to get ice for Wakka's nose. When she came back his nose had stopped bleeding. She handed him the ice pack. "Here ya go."

He took it and nodded his thanks. "I've been playing Blitz for years and never once did I get elbowed in the face without it getting called."

Kerri sat down next to him. "Yea, something isn't right here…"

When the third quarter came to an end, Gippal and Tidus exited the sphere looking battered. "Are you two ok?" Kerri said as they neared.

"Yea, if you call ok getting fouled left and right with nothing being done about it," Tidus said as he grabbed a towel and put it around his shoulders.

"I know I haven't been on the team for a year, but I don't think I should be taking such a beating. I don't remember being this bruised after a game, even the championship games," Gippal said as he took a seat on the bench.

"That's because you never were…" Wakka said as he removed the ice pack from his nose.

The coach walked over to the four teens. "Are you guys ok? I mean you took some beating out there."

"No kidding," Gippal said sarcastically.

Tidus stood up at eye level with the coach. "What's going on? Why isn't the ref calling any fouls? I mean I expect to get hit when I have the ball, but when I don't?"

The coach sighed. "Tidus, if I could tell you what's going on I would."

Kerri rolled her eyes as Tidus pushed past the coach and over to the water cooler. When he came back the coach said, "Ok, well my two center forwards are on the bench. Wakka's hurt and Tidus need a break, so who am I going to put in?"

"You can put me in," Kerri said rather shyly.

The coach raised an eyebrow at her. "Kerri, you do see the beating the team is taking right?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I've taken worse hits fighting with Tidus."

Tidus nodded. "It's true and she's really good. I mean who else are you going to put in?" He paused then continued. "And you can put Gippal on the left side of her that way if she gets in trouble, he'll help her out."

"Alright," the coach agreed. "Get out there Muratore. Show me exactly why I put you on this team."

She hopped up and jogged over to the sphere, Gippal following her soon after. As they swam to the center Kerri asked, "Now if he has the ball, any hit is fair?"

Gippal nodded. "Brutal game isn't it?"

Kerri smiled and laughed, "Not for the weak of heart that's for sure."

They took their positions in the field and before the ball was released the coach of the B-Team switched some of his players around, resulting in Seymour facing off against Kerri. She narrowed her eyes at him and jumped up as the ball was released.

Just as she was bout to grab the ball, Seymour inconspicuously kneed her in the stomach. She involuntarily bent forward grabbing at her abdomen. _That son ofva… _She quickly recovered and took off after him. As he was deciding whether he should pass the ball or shoot, Kerri came up behind him hitting him in the back and ultimately making him fumble the ball.

Gippal dove down towards the ball and retrieved it. He quickly passed it to Jassu who was down the field. Kerri went to swim away, but Seymour grabbed her hair. "Don't cross me, Muratore."

She gave him a quick elbow to the stomach. "Don't touch me, Guado," she replied as she placed her feet on his stomach and pushed off him.

By the time she reached the other side of the sphere, Jassu had scored a goal, making it 3-1 the A-Team, making up for the lost goal the B-Team got in the third quarter. After repositioning Seymour smirked at her. "Just give it up, Kerri. Why do you fight me?"

She glared at him. "Listen, Seymour, why don't you do everyone a favor and kill yourself?" she said as she pushed off to grab to ball that had been released into the sphere. As she passed the ball to Gippal, she felt something make contact with her jaw. She winced in pain as she pulled her hand to her jaw. She opened her eyes to see Seymour rubbing his shoulder. She ignored his looks and swam past him towards Gippal.

She positioned herself in front of the net and Gippal was going to take a shot on the goal. Just as he set up the hit, Seymour came out of nowhere slamming into Gippal and taking the ball. Gippal grabbed his head and closed his eye. Kerri swam over to him and touched his arm. "Gippal, are you ok?"

"I'm going to kill him. He isn't supposed to hit you in the head like that," Gippal said as he opened his eyes once more.

Kerri smirked. "What say you to a little pay back?"

Gippal smiled, "I knew there was more to liking you than your looks."

She laughed as she shook her head and motioned to Seymour. "Just get him near the edge of the sphere and leave the rest to me. And Gippal, make sure he still has the ball, I don't want to play dirty…"

He nodded and the two took off swimming down the sphere after Seymour. Gippal got in front of him and smirked. "Fancy meeting you here. I have a friend I want you to meet. I call him my right foot," Gippal said as he kicked him with his right foot.

Seymour was sent back a good 6 feet nearer to the edge of the sphere. However, he still had the ball. "Way to go, Tweak. I still have the ball."

"Which just make this all the more perfect," Kerri said with a hint of malice.

"What are you going to do, Muratore? Pull my hair?"

Kerri smirked. "Not quite." Then with all her strength she plowed herself into Seymour's abdomen. From the force of the hit, Seymour not only released the ball, but he went sailing out of the sphere and into crowd. Kerri crossed her arms and smirked in his direction as she kicked the ball down to Gippal.

Gippal caught the ball, still in awe over what happened. He quickly shook it off and he threw the ball up in the water. He did a back flip, giving the ball a bicycle kick, sending it straight into the net making the final score Besaid Vikings A-Team 4: Besaid Vikings B-Team 1.

After doing a victory lap, the team exited the sphere. The coach approached the team with a smile of his face. Kerri whispered to Gippal, "Am I going to get in trouble for doing that to Seymour?"

He shook his head. "Not from Coach…"

She bit her lower lip and meekly replied, "…Seymour?"

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But don't worry about him. We won and I'm going to treat you to ice cream!"

"Or Auron and I will treat all you kids to pizza," Scott said as he approached the team.

Gippal shrugged. "Yea, we could do that too."

"Alright, I hope you brought your bank card because I am starving," Tidus said as wiped water off his head.

"Alright team, regroup," the coached beckoned to the teens.

After the team collected around the coach he gave them a speech on their performances and that there will be a practice on Tuesday. "Alright, kiddos, hit the showers!"

The guys went into the boy's locker room and Kerri ran over to the girl's locker room, securing the door behind her. Leaving on her bathing suit she stepped into the shower and quickly washed. She dried herself off with the towel and put her shorts on over her bathing suit bottoms.

She walked out of the locker room with a towel around her neck to meet up with the others. "Hey guys!" she called out to her friends.

Rikku turned around and glomped Kerri. "Ker! That was so awesome when Seymour flew out of the sphere! I'm so proud of you Kerri!"

Kerri tried to laugh before she replied, "Rikku… I can't breathe…"

She giggled as she released Kerri. "Sorry about that."

"Rikku, you have to watch out for your strength," Yuna said with a laugh. "I mean you look small and harmless, but then you hug people and can choke the life out of them."

Kerri nodded in agreement. "It's true."

Gippal lifted Kerri up off the ground and said, "Less talk… more Pizza!"

Kerri squeaked in fear as she was lifted off the ground and was positioned over Gippal's shoulder. She sighed, "You know I don't like this, Gippal."

Everyone ignored the couple's antics and continued conversing among themselves, until Gippal 'coughed'. They all turned to him and he said, "I said, 'Less talk…more Pizza!' So, let's go get pizza!"

"Alright, well as soon as you put my daughter back on the ground we'll go," Scott said from behind him. Gippal laughed nervously as he placed Kerri back on the ground. Scott patted Gippal on the shoulder as he said, "Ok now let's go get some pizza."

As they were leaving the sphere area, they saw someone trying to cast white magic on Seymour. When Kerri heard an anguished cry come from him she smiled smugly to herself feeling accomplished. Gippal leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I am so proud of you…"

A/N: Yea that was really bad. Like… really really bad. But I hope it doesn't drive away my reviewers! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! Ok well, I'm going to try and make it up to you next chapter, soo please don't go! Oh and in case you were wondering, I'll probably hit the 200 marker with this chapter since I only need like 3 reviews lol, but the fluff chapter won't be in here for a few chapter, I want some things to happen before I put htat in cause I already know how it's going to tie into the story (Yea, I know I was going to write it even if I didn't get 200 reviews, but now that I will get it, I love all you!)

Thank Yous

The Earth Mystic: lol Super sorry for the long wait for an update and then this chapter wasn't even so great, just I had some major writing block, so I was like arghh.. must get chapter out! So I forced myself to write it and like yea it was just really bad. Thank you so much for the compliment, I really appreciate it! It makes me feel so much better about my work, though not much can be said about this pathetic excuse for a chapter… Ok well Thank you again!

loveable-M: Well hello! Lol I'm glad you like the story and here I am updating, and I will update again soon, because I need to get the back feeling of this chapter out of my system…

NeRrr: lol heyy NeRrrr, you aren't in summer school for religion! Woo go NeRrrr! We definitely have to hang out soon, call me!

paSs 3: hehe thanks! I'm glad you liked it and yes, you should make Willy, I mean uh Michele, read it… Did you know that Selrama is Al Bhed for Michele? Lol wow I need a hobby

BuBbly happiness: … Ok thanks! And I did update! I hope you review again!

Unknown: Yea, I'm glad you reviewed again, so Thank you again! And yea I updated not so hot, but I hope the next chapter will be better, I hope, I keep saying I'm gonna make it better, it's definitely going to come out like crap .. Oh man I hope not, ok well I hope you kinda sorta like this chapter!

LoserKid05: Yupp Kerri and Gippal are so awesome! Lol I will most definitely have that special chapter! And I know exactly how I am going to tie it in, but it won't be for another few chapter! So you'll just have to wait, sowwy … lol Thanks for the reviews though

ChakaTehMoogle: Girl Power! Thanks, I'm really proud of this story in a whole, not this chapter though… oh well… And I'm under house arrest because ym family is running around doing errands for some great uncle I've never met and I'm stuck babysittin everyones kids and taking phone calls and doing all that fun stuff I love to do…….. not…

GiGgLyGaL: I'm glad we share the same view about the Kerri/Gippal pairing. I will be putting that chapter up because not only will I have the reviews, but I will need it to get to an important chapter, Oh man this story will be coming to a close soon, well soon as in months but sh soon..

Akiraine of Gia:Well, to say the least, that was a LONG REVIEW lol, but I loved reading it! So here's a long thank you! Seymour got tossed out of the sphere pool today so woo! Lol and yea everyone was asking about it, but I'm not annoyed. It takes more than that to bother me. And about the bubble butt thing all I have to say is 'Hehe' and smile innocently. Yea I know Yunalesca is hard, it took me a few times to beat her… But ya see with her third form you have to have someone with Zombie inflicted on them other wise when she does 'death' or 'mega death' or whatever that person won't die and can bring everyone back to life, though it is kinda annoying it helps, or if you have auto life yet, that is a great white magic spell, though It is possible to beat her without it because I didn't have it when I versed her. Yea I heard about Auron being in Kingdom Hearts 2 and I know that's true and to say the least I am sooo excited about it! Yes, I beat her it is possible, just takes a while, but if you think she's hard wait to you get to not the final boss, because that's just ridiculous, but the boss before it… THAT was HARD! Lol Yea I've played Kingdom Hearts as well and I beat it, I was so pissed at the ending, stupid Sora – but I'm not going to ruin it for you, so you'll just have to play to find out lol well I hope you feel better and toodles!

CeE CrOw: lol yea thanks and you are coming over tonight so we can work on your little fic thing hehe that shall be fun!

DarkFairyWarrior: lolol, well I'm glad you like the last chapter and although you hate Blitz Ball I hope you liked this chapter

Leah: mmm cookies… :looks around suspiciously: not that cookies make me update faster or anything… hehe :sweat drop: right! Ok well um… Thanks! Lol Talk to ya lates toodles!

green-eyed-blonde: That's really cool, I for one can not play hockey, it's just really bad. I can sorta ice skate… not really. Ok I can go around the thing without falling does that count? I can't stop though lol, yea I'm one of those people who crash into the wall to stop lol That's pretty cool though, yea I used to play on a Co-ed soccer team, that was always funn…. Right. Lol

KrystallTrensk: Don't worry about not reviewing, I'm just glad you liked the chapter, It means a lot to me. Hopefully you'll sort of like this one. Because this one is just plain bad, wow I'm practically talking myself into completely rewriting it, but if I do that then well you will never get an update…

Umm..Noname..I wish I had one: Honestly, I am flattered by your compliments. I really didn't think my writing was all that good. I am so happy to hear my story is a favorite of yours! That's so cool! Well I hope this chapter lives up to some kind of expectations, though it is really bad. I apologize again!

Labrat-seph:gasp: you better not tell Auron:shakes fist: Don't make me go all evil on ya! Lol I know this chapter wasn't like complete payback for Seymour but between you and me, and whoever in their right minds came all they way down here to read this, I have another thing or two planned for Seymour, possibly in the next chapter lol


	31. Enough Hits to Go Round

A/N: HEYY ALL I'M BACKKK:scary music plays in backround: What the hell? Where is that music coming from:shrugs: whatever. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter because I work really hard to get it out ASAP and I did it in what like three, four days? Ok well next chapter shall be the fluff chapter because I hit 200 reviews and like… I promised I would…

Disclaimer: Can I just stop doing this? Chapter 31… if it isn't clear that I own nothing, not even a life by this time… then there is nothing more I can do for you…

**Enough Hits to Go Round.**

After scarfing down another slice of pizza, Gippal leaned back in his chair and slung his arm over Kerri. "Well, that was fulfilling."

She shook her head. "Jeez, I had to like fist fight you and Tidus to get a slice of pizza. That was crazy."

Tidus rubbed his head as he shot Kerri a glance. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, ya know?"

"You were on your fourth piece when I went for my second! If I didn't act quickly I would have starved to death," she retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. She nudged her boyfriend with her elbow, "And this one ate a whole pie!"

He shrugged, "I'm a growing man, I need my nourishment."

She rolled her eyes. "Yea, right and when you get a bubble butt too don't come crying to me."

Tidus glared at her as he said, "I don't have a bubble butt!"

Everyone laughed at Tidus' outburst. Kerri merely shrugged and said, "I never said you did."

Tidus crossed his arms and glared at Kerri from across the table. Kerri just smirked back. Auron watched the two carefully as he stood and said, "Alright, now that I just took a second mortgage on my home to pay for Gippal and Tidus' food let's hit the road."

The teens got up from their tables and made their way to their respective cars. Gippal came in the car with Kerri, Scott, Auron, and Tidus, As Kerri gave Tidus a shove because he was on 'her side of the seat' Auron said, "Gippal, why didn't you go with Wakka and Lulu. Wakka lives around the block from you."

"Wakka is going to Lulu's house. She lives on the other side of town, I'd be out of the way," he explained.

"Besides, he wanted to be with me," Kerri said with a cheeky grin. She turned her attention back to Tidus. "Tidus! Either lay off the Twinkies or keep your bubble butt on your side of the seat!" She gave him another push.

He pushed her back. "I'm not on your side of the seat. You're the one whose ass is overpowering the back seat!"

"No it's not!" she shouted as she punched him in the leg.

"Oh, but it is!" he said as he returned the hit.

She rubbed her leg where Tidus hit her. "Ow, ya jerk that hurt!" She pinched his arm.

"Ow!" He pulled his arm away from her. "What's with the pinching? That causes cancer!" He pinched her leg and she gave him a death glare. He shrugged as he replied, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"Oh don't worry, Tidus. You won't have to worry about going down anywhere. I'm sure that butt of yours will help you stay afloat," she replied as she punched his leg again.

"Damn it, Ker! That really hurt ya know," he replied as he punched her back.

"Oh yea because your hits are like getting blows from a three year old," she remarked as she pulled her hand back to hit him again.

Gippal grabbed both her arms. "No more beating on Tidus, Ker." He kissed the top of her head. "I don't want a girlfriend who has bruises all over her legs, people will think I beat you."

She glared at Tidus before reluctantly agreeing to not hit him again and he did the same. Scott laughed and looked back them. "I'm kinda glad I only had one kid, if I had this to deal with all the time, I think I would have went crazy."

Auron gave him a sideways glance as he pulled up in front of Gippal's house, "But now you have two 17 year old teens to deal with, that makes up for it, no?"

Gippal opened the door and got out. "Thanks for the ride, Auron." He turned his attention back to Kerri. "I'll see you later, ok? I'll come by round 7ish?"She nodded. "See ya then."

He waved to the rest of the people in the car before retreating into his house. Kerri moved over to the other side of the car and smirked towards Tidus. She gave him a quick shot to the leg before pulling her legs up to her chest and saying, "Ah! Daddy, Tidus is going to hit me again!"

Tidus gaped at her before he nodded his head and slowly said, "Oh. You're good."

She smiled innocently at him as they pulled up to their house. "So, tonight you're going out with Yuna right?"

He nodded. "Yea, I'm taking her out to dinner and then I have a surprise planned for her."

"Always the romantic," she said with a laugh. "Well, I want to know what happens. Spare no details!"

He laughed. "Alright, same for you. But, You can leave some of the details out… I'm not interested in what you and Gippal do with your 'alone time.'"

"Tidus!" she shrieked. "We don't do anything!" she yelled as she smacked him.

He laughed and rubbed his arm. "I'm sure…" He dodged another hit from her and ran into the house.

Kerri ran in first and scream, "I GET THE SHOWER FIRST!"

"Not if I get to it first." He called as he ran up the stairs.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath as she ran after him.

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Tidus, entering into his room. She run as fast she could, shoving Tidus away from the bathroom door. She quickly entered the bathroom and locked the door. She laughed evilly through the door as Tidus banged on it. "Damn it, Kerri!"

After taking a quick shower and dodging Tidus as she ran to her room, she spent twenty minutes picking out clothes. Eventually, Kerri emerged from her room wearing jean capris with a low cut, black collared shirt. She ran down the stair, jumping the last five. She walked to the door and right on time there was a honk sounding from outside. "I'm leaving!" Kerri called to anyone who was listening.

She ran over to his car and hopped. "So, ready to hit the mall?" Gippal asked as she put her seatbelt on.

She nodded. "Yup."

888

As they entered the mall, they ran into a guy Kerri hadn't seen in months. "Hey, Gippal," the guy called out.

_Wonderful… _Gippal groaned as he forced a smile on and said, "Hey, Tony, what's up?"

The security guard approached them and looked at Kerri. He looked at Gippal and nodded approvingly. "Well who is this lovely young lady with you?"

She linked arms with Gippal. "Hi, Tony. You probably don't remember me. I'm Kerri. I met you once before when I came here with Tidus."

He looked her over once more. "You know, I didn't recognize you. But I remember you now. When I met you, you were wearing sweatpants and a baggy T-Shirt. This however," he motioned to her clothes, "is a pleasant change."

Gippal wrapped his arm around Kerri waist and pulled her closer to him. "Oh so you know my girlfriend?" Gippal asked casually to let Tony know Kerri was 'Off limits.'

"Your girlfriend? How long has this been going on?" he looked at Gippal and whispered, "Wanna know how long it'll be till I can try to get with her."

Unfortunately, this guy's 'whispering skills' were nothing to brag about. Because Kerri glared at him as Gippal replied, "Six months in a few weeks."

Tony's face dropped. "Six months? You've never gone out with a girl longer than six weeks. What makes her so different?"

"I love her," Gippal replied. Kerri smiled widely and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too," she whispered to him. She turned to Tony and put on a fake smile. "Ok well, it was a pleasure seeing you again. See you." She then took Gippal by the hand and the two walked down the wing of the mall.

After an hour of walking around aimlessly, with the occasional entering of a store to look around, Kerri and Gippal spotted Seymour down the hall. "Well this day just keeps getting better doesn't it?" Gippal muttered.

Kerri rubbed the temples of her head. "Yea, well maybe we'll get lucky. I mean after what I did in the sphere maybe he won't come near us?" she said with a false hope.

"Yea and maybe I'm not Al Bhed," he retorted sarcastically as the continued walking.

Seymour saw the couple and walked casually over to them. "Well, if it isn't Kerri and Gippal, what a surprise it is to see you," Seymour said with a hint of malice.

Kerri narrowed her eyes as she replied, "Well, I see you healed fine after today's game."

He took a step closer to Kerri and stood over her, glaring down at her. "Yea, no thanks to some…"

"Seymour, why don't you cut the act and just leave us alone okay? We want nothing to do with you," Gippal said as he tried to walk around Seymour, only to see the rest of his group approaching. _Damn it._

Seymour held out his arm and said, "Don't be ridiculous, Gippal. I want no trouble." He waited till his friends surrounded him. "Me and my friend only want to talk to you."

Kerri looked to Gippal and whispered. "Maybe if we ignore them… they'll just go away…"

"You! I heard that, Love" LeBlanc said as she pointed a finger at Kerri.

Kerri started humming and going. "Still ignoring them." She looked to Gippal. "Did they leave yet?"

"Insolence!" Logos shouted as he stepped forward, raising the sleeve of his arms in an attempt to threaten the couple.

Kerri raised an eyebrow and whispered to Gippal loud enough that they could hear it, "I think the tall one if trying to threaten us. Should I act like I'm scared?"

Gippal smirked and nodded. "Yea, don't wanna hurt his feelings."

Kerri turned to the group and gasped slightly before clinging onto Gippal. "Ah. Help… I am so scared," she said in a bored tone.

Dona took a step forward. "Enough. I am not going to stand here and let this little bitch make a mockery of us!"

"Wow, I didn't know you could use big words like 'Mockery' now Dona, what is the name of the thing that you need to get?"

Dona looked at her like she was a fiend before Kerri continued. "They are called clothes." She looked around her eyes filled with awe. "And well would you look at them… They sell them here!"

Dona put her hand on her hip. "That's it!" She turned and glared at Seymour. "I don't care how precious she is to you! I'm goin' to kick the crap outta her right here right now!"

Kerri looked at Gippal a little concerned. She was a little worried because it was five on two. Gippal wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Just go away, alright?" He said as he tightened his grip on Kerri.

"Don't even try to protect her Gippal, because we will just as easily take you on too," Dona said as she clenched her hands into fists.

Kerri pried Gippal's arms off of her. "It's ok, Gippal. I'm not afraid of her."

LeBlanc stepped up along side Dona. "You may not be afraid of her, but what about me?"

Kerri crossed her arms and shook her head. "Nope, still not scared." _I'm petrified…_

Dona gave LeBlanc a shove back. "I don't need help taking care of this little bitch." She took a step forward and lunged at Kerri, bringing her down to the floor. Kerri skidded against the tiles on the floor. "Stupid bitch!" she said as she brought her hand down on Kerri's face giving her a slap.

Kerri winced in pain as Dona's hand made contact with her face. As Dona brought her hand back to hit her again, Kerri punched her in the stomach. Dona gasped for air as she fell back off Kerri. Kerri took this as an opportunity and pounced on her, giving her a swift punch to the jaw. At this time, the guys have ganged up on Gippal and Kerri had LeBlanc pulling her off of Dona by the hair.

"Alrighty, love, we're going to have some fun," LeBlanc said as she dragged Kerri across the tile floor.

Kerri grabbed for LeBlanc's arms. When she found them, she dug her nails into her arm as hard as she could. LeBlanc dropped Kerri as she pulled her arm to chest. "You little wench," she spat.

Kerri got to her feet and glanced between the two girls who were on either side of her. It was almost like stare down, each girl waiting for one of them to blink to see who would go first. Kerri attention was brought to her left as she heard a pain cry come from Gippal. "Gippal!" she said as she turned her head.

Ormi was holding Gippal and Logos and Seymour were taking turn hitting him. "Had enough?" Seymour sneered.

"Go To hell," Gippal said as Logos punched him in the stomach.

Seymour gave Logos a shove. "Leave the tweak to me, go help LeBlanc with that other bitch," he said as he took a handful of Gippal's hair.

This gave LeBlanc a chance to move in. She ran over and grabbed Kerri by the hair again. Kerri bent over forward and moved to LeBlanc to try and kept the pain to minimum. As she was bent forward an idea came to her; She slammed her shoulder into LeBlanc stomach, sending the both of them to the floor.

LeBlanc released Kerri and caught a right hook to her left eye. As she was going to land another hit, Logos lifted her off of LeBlanc and into the air. "You think your gonna win?"

Dona and LeBlanc stood before her looking at her menacingly. Dona wiped the blood that was trickling down her mouth away and took a step towards Kerri. _This is really bad,_ Kerri thought to herself as the two girls moved in.

"You dirty Al Bhed! I should kill you for that," Seymour shouted at Gippal who had managed to get a hit in on him.

Ormi got off the ground grabbing at his abdomen. Gippal, threw another punch at Seymour's gut having him double over gasping for air. He knocked Seymour off his feet and went to kick him again, but Ormi was back in the fight once more.

Kerri looked to her right and thankfully she saw some friendly faces. Paine, Rikku, and Baralai just happened to be in the mall that night. "PAINE!" she screamed out hoping to her attention.

Dona sneered, "That's right. Pain is coming," she said as she smacked her across the face.

Paine glanced to the direction where her name was called. Her eyes widen and she looked at Rikku before she said, "Is that Kerri?"

Rikku nodded and exclaimed, "And there's Gippal!" She pointed to Gippal who was trying once more to defend himself against the two guys.

Baralai didn't wait for the girls to decide what to do; he was already running over to help them. "Come on, we have to help them!"

Rikku ran over to Dona and tapped her shoulder. Dona turned around wielding her arm. Rikku caught it and smirked. "I've been waiting a while to do this," she said before she punched Dona right in the nose.

Dona covered her nose with her hands. "MY NOSE!" She screamed out.

This cause LeBlanc to whirl around to see what was going on and Logos dropped Kerri on the ground. Paine greeted LeBlanc with a kick to the stomach. Kerri looked up at her friends with a smile. Paine extended her arm to pull up Kerri. "I don't think I have ever been so happy to see you guys."

Paine smirked and said, "Save it for later. Now, we have some ass to kick."

Kerri nodded and looked over to Gippal and Baralai. Baralai had Ormi in a headlock and was giving him hits to the back of the head and Gippal was hitting Logos. Seymour was walking up behind Gippal ready to hit him in the back of the head.

Kerri ran over to him and jumped on his back pulling at his hair. "You stay away from my boyfriend, you blue haired FREAK!" she screamed.

He screamed out in pain as he grabbed for her arm. "You are much more problems than it is worth," he said as he dug his abnormally long, sharp nails into her arm. Kerri screamed as blood began to draw from where his nail was digging into her skin. She scratched at his eyes and he quickly allowed her to drop to the floor. She clutched her arm and scream. "You freakin' fruit cake! What the hell?"

He spun on his heel and head straight for her. She quickly took a few steps back and took a swing at him. He caught her arm and punched her in the stomach. She bent over forward to catch her breath. Seymour roughly shoved her against the wall and she slid to the floor. He stalked over to her and grabbed her throat. He lifted her off the floor and held her a foot above the ground. Kerri was gasping for air and Seymour had this twisted smile playing on his lips. She swung her bloodied arm at him, but he once again caught her arm. He looked at the blood and smirked. He licked it off her hand and said, "Mm that's nice…"

Kerri eyes widened in disgust. "Sick!" she screamed as she gave him a swift kick to his groin.

He dropped her to the floor and he grabbed at his assets as he fell to the floor. She looked angrily at him and extended her leg giving him a kick to the face. She struggled to her feet and kicked him in the stomach. "You sick, freak. Don't ever come near me again."

Baralai grabbed her shoulder. "Come on, Ker. We have to get out of here."

She shook him as she gave Seymour another kick to the rib cage. Baralai sighed as he lifted her off the ground and began to carry her away. She didn't struggle with him; instead she called over his shoulder to Seymour. "If you ever come near me again, Seymour Guado, I swear to God I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Rikku and Paine were helping Gippal who was all bloodied and Baralai was carrying Kerri. "Come on, guys. We gotta get out of here."

The group 'ran' as fast they could out of the mall. Rikku ran over to her yellow Kia and unlocked the door. "What are we gonna do? I mean, she we bring them to the hospital?"

Gippal shook his head and staggered away from Paine who was holding him up. "I'm fine, how is Kerri?"

Baralai smiled down at Kerri. "She'll be ok, she's a tough one. But, both of you need to get cleaned up."

Rikku climbed in the drivers seat and Paine climbed in the passenger seat. "We should bring them back to your house Rikku."

Rikku nodded as she started up the car. Gippal had already climbed in behind Rikku and Baralai was trying to get Kerri in the car. As he placed her in the car, she whimpered as a sharp pain came to her and she placed her hands to her ribs. Baralai looked at her worriedly and looked up Rikku. "I think we should call Yuna if we aren't going to be bringing them to a hospital."

Kerri opened her eyes and looked at him. "No. Tidus and Yuna are on a date. No."

Baralai climbed in the car besides Kerri and looked sternly at Kerri. "Well then we're bringing you to the hospital."

"NO!" Both Kerri and Gippal shouted at the same time. Gippal let out a strained laugh as he rested his head on the back of the seat.

Kerri rested her head on Gippal's shoulder, but removed it when he winced in pain. She wiped her head, which happened to have Gippal's blood on it. She looked up at Gippal with a concerned expression. "You're bleeding. Maybe you should go get checked out."

He looked at her firmly before he replied, "I'm not going to the hospital."

She leaned back slowly resting against Baralai. She winced as he touched her ribcage. Paine rolled her eyes. "I'm calling Tidus."

"No!" Kerri shrieked.

"I don't want to be the one Tidus flips on when he finds out his sister got beat up and no one called him," Baralai told her. He addressed Paine next, "Call him, Paine."

Rikku slammed on the breaks causing Gippal's head to smack against the side window and Kerri to fall forward off the seat. Both of them cried out in pain and Rikku turned to them. "Sorry… I was trying to beat the light…"

"Damn, Cid's girl, you trying to give me a concussion?" Gippal said as he rubbed his forward, wiping some blood off at the same time.

Kerri moaned in pain as she tried to get back up on the seat. "Rikku, be careful. We don't need a car full of people being sent to the hospital."

She nodded and continued driving. After a few more minutes they reached Rikku's house. Rikku rushed into the house while Paine and Baralai were helping Kerri and Gippal.

Paine and Baralai brought the couple to the bathroom where Rikku had the water running with towels and an assortment of first aid necessities. "I'm going to call them," she whispered to Baralai as she ran out of the room.

Gippal was sitting with his head against the wall and Paine was dabbing his cut with a wet towel. He winced as the wetness made contact with the cut. "Ow, Paine, damn it that hurt."

"Shut up and stop being shut a baby, Gippal," She said as she continued cleaning the blood off of him.

888

Meanwhile Rikku was in the other room calling Yuna. After a few rings Yuna answered the phone sounding slightly irritated. "What is it Rikku?"

"Yuna, it's Kerri and Gippal," she said through the receiver.

Yuna's voice immediately softened at the sound of Rikku's worried voice. _Something really bad must have happened. She doesn't call me Yuna. _With a hint of worry in her voice she said, "What about them Rikku. What's the matter?"

"They're hurt. Kerri didn't want me to call you cause you were on a date with Tidus, but they refused to go to the hospital and they left me no choice!" Rikku said all in one breath.

"Alright, Where are you now?"

Rikku sighed. "My house. I'm so sorry, Yuna, it's just that I know you are really good with White Magic and I'm so sorry!"

"Rikku, don't worry." She put her hand over the mouthpiece of her cell phone. She looked at Tidus and said, "Rikku's house. Quick. Kerri and Gippal are hurt."

Tidus didn't even ask what happened he just slammed on the gas and took off towards to Siclari home. Yuna talked again into the receiver. "I'm coming now, Rikku."

"Thank you, Yunie!" She hung up the phone and walked back into the bathroom where Gippal and Kerri were being tended to. "I called Yuna," she stated in front of the group.

Kerri groaned. "Rikku! Come on!"

Rikku placed her hands on her hips. "If Tidus was hurt and you were on a date would you want me to call you?"

Kerri was silent before she replied. "Ok, but would he want you to call me?"

She contorted her face while she was thinking then said, "But I still would!"

"Whatever," she mumbled as Baralai finished cleaning up her arm.

"Who cut your arm like this, Ker?"

She looked down at her arm and scowled. "Seymour," she spat.

"Seymour did this?" Baralai said as he motioned to her arm.

"Yea and he punched me in the ribs, and I bet any other injury I have could be attributed to him in some way." She said as she looked towards Paine and Gippal.

Gippal had grabbed her arm. "Just stop, Paine."

She pulled her arm away from him. "Stop being a baby. I need to clean you up, or it could get infected." She went to dab his head, but he grabbed her hand again. She glared at him. "Gippal if you don't let me clean you up, I'm going to break your hand."

He released her hand and she continued cleaning him. After some brief silence interrupted every so often by Paine threatening Gippal, a car door slamming shut was heard followed by the front door swinging open and a set of footsteps heard running up the stairs. Tidus ran into the bathroom and looked at his battered friends.

"Kerri!" he shouted as he ran to her side. He pulled her into a hug. "Oh my Yevon are you ok?"

She closed her eyes and fought back the tears from the pain the hug was causing her. "Tidus," she said gently. "You're hurting me…"

He released her and looked at her. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "With the exception of my arms and ribs, I'm ok."

He looked over to Gippal who was finally cooperating with Paine. "Gippal what happened."

"Seymour and his bitch squad is what happened," he grumbled.

Tidus clenched his fist. "Seymour? I should have figured as much. What else is freakin' new?"

Yuna bent down next to Kerri. "Where does it hurt?"

Kerri looked at her and replied. "I'm really sorry for ruining your date, Yuna. I didn't want them to call you."

"Kerri, I don't care. Tell me where it hurts you the most."

Kerri motioned to her ribs. "He punched my in the ribs."

Yuna nodded and placed her hands over to Kerri's ribs. "This might feel a little weird," she warned her before she closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly a slightly large blue orb emitted from Yuna's hands and into Kerri.

Almost immediately, Kerri felt better. She looked at Yuna and smiled. "Thank you…"

Yuna nodded. "Let me see your arm."

Kerri shook her head. "No go take care of Gippal, he's in worse shape then me."

She nodded as she walked over to Gippal. Tidus grabbed Kerri's hand. "Did you say 'He' punched you in the ribs?"

Kerri nodded. "Yea, Seymour, punched me."

Tidus balled his hands into fist and clenched his teeth. "He hit you? That stupid sand blasted grease monkey!"

Kerri smiled. "I was thinking more of asshole, but sure what you said works too I guess…"

Tidus looked at her, his eyes burning with anger. "How can you be so calm about this? Do you know how much worse this could have been?"

_I'm only calm because I don't want to scare you. I'm petrified right now._ She nodded. "I know, but it didn't so… not much more we can do about it…"

Tidus pulled her into another hug. "I was so scared when Yuna told me you and Gippal were hurt. You like my sister Kerri and I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you."

Kerri returned to hug and reassuringly said, "Nothing can happen to me with great friends like the ones I have. I do believe you were the one who told me that right?"

He nodded. "Yea I know, but still…"

"Hey! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Gippal said in a joking manner from across the bathroom.

Tidus turned around with a smile on his lips. "Well I'm glad to see your back to normal."

Yuna sat on the floor and sighed. "He looked a lot worse than he really was. But, nonetheless, it took a lot out of me to heal them…"

Tidus released Kerri and walked over to Yuna. He hugged her and said, "I don't know what we would do without you."

Baralai approached Kerri with some bandages took her arm. "Let me wrap that for you so it doesn't get infected. Then later, Yuna can heal it."

Kerri nodded and let Baralai wrapped her arm. After he finished that she stood up and walked over to Gippal. She kneeled down besides him and wiped his hair away from his face. "Are you ok?" she whispered to him.

He nodded. "Never better… Are you ok? I was so scared for you."

She nodded and smiled. "We got lucky this time…"

"I know," she pulled her into an affectionate embrace. "That could have been really bad," he whispered to her.

The couple looked up at their friends. "Thank you," Kerri said to them.

Rikku smiled. "Hey, I got to punch Dona… it was no problem for me!"

Paine nodded. "Yea I've been looking to hit LeBlanc for a while."

"Basically we used your situation to do the things we've always wanted to do," Baralai told them with a smile.

"Well, that's great." Gippal pulled Kerri closer to him and said, "Some friends we have, they don't care we were getting hurt, only that they could hit the people they don't like…"

"Shesh, don't we have the greatest friend," Kerri said in a sarcastic tone.

Rikku pouted. "That isn't true! I wanted to help you! It's just I got the chance to hit Dona which made it all the more fun!"

Paine shook her head at the two. "These two are made for each other, don't ya think?"

Baralai nodded in agreement. "I already knew that from when I first encountered some of their conversations. They are practically the same person."

"I know," Paine groaned. "Try sitting with the two of them at lunch. I thought it was bad when it was just Gippal…"

"Yea, I always thanked Yevon for not giving me that lunch period," Baralai said in a joking manner.

Kerri mouth dropped. "Hey! That was so mean!"

Gippal smirked. "Don't worry Kerri. She's just jealous that you're the one I'm dating and not her…"

Kerri mirrored his smirked as she said, "Yea and Baralai is just jealous that you're the one I'm dating instead of him." She looked up at Baralai. "Sorry B. just you took too long to ask…"

"Sorry Dr. P., but you don't have to be jealous of Kerri. There is more than enough of me to go around."

"No kidding," Kerri said. "I mean with all those slices of pizza you are today…"

Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku laughed at them. Tidus helped Yuna stand as he said, "You are right. Kerri and Gippal are made for each other. I don't think any one else could handle their personalities."

"And yet we manage to put up with the two of them at the same time," Yuna added with a sly smile on her lips.

Kerri narrowed her eyes. "What is this? Pick on the battered people day?"

"Ker, you know we love you," Tidus said.

Gippal pulled Kerri closer to him as he said, "MINE!" He narrowed his eyes at Tidus and then at Baralai. "Mine! You can't have her!"

Kerri yawned and leaned her head back on his chest. "Sleepy," she said as she closed her eyes.

Gippal leaned his head on Kerri's, closed his eyes, and said, "My thoughts exactly."

Baralai looked down at his watch. "Oh crap… it's getting late."

Rikku clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "I have an idea!" she paused for dramatic affect before she continued. "SLEEPOVER!"

Paine rolled her eyes. "Rikku, I…"

"Don't! You have no excuses cause you're already here!" she ran down the hall and into her room. "I have jammies for everyone! Even the guys, cause they can wear Brother's stuff!"

Yuna giggled. "Guess we have no choice…"

Tidus looked down at Kerri and Gippal who were pretty much sleeping already. "Yea and I don't think these two are going anywhere," he said motioning to the sleeping couple.

Everyone turned their eyes at the sleeping couple and Baralai said, "We're just going to leave them there?"

Tidus threw his hands in the air. "I'm not waking her. She'll try and kill me. Believe me… I know…" Tidus looked at Baralai. "You do it."

"Me?" Baralai said as he raised his hand to his chest. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you don't wanna just leave them there." Tidus gave him a push forward. "Go ahead, B."

Yuna sighed. "Forget it. I'll just wake Gippal up and he can wake up Kerri, I'm sure she won't kill him."

She walked over to Gippal and gave him a light shove. "Gippal, get up."

He dug his head in Kerri's shoulder. "No," he muttered.

"Gippal, just get up and get to a bed," Yuna persuaded. "And get Kerri up too…"

He opened his eyes and looked up at Yuna. "Where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep in Brother's room! He isn't here tonight, he's spending the night at a friend's house," Rikku said as she popped her head in the doorway.

"Whatever you say," he muttered. He shook Kerri a little and she groaned. "Ker, come on, we have to move to a bed…"

She groggily opened her eyes. "Sure…"

The couple stood up slowly and Kerri rested her head on Gippal's chest. "C'mon, Ker."

She slowly walked out of the bathroom, Gippal's hands on her hips leading her to Brother's room. She walked over to the bed and dropped herself on it. Gippal mirrored her actions and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Tidus followed them and stood in the doorway. "Do you see this? They think they are sharing a bed!"

Baralai laughed and said, "Ti, do you really think they're going to do anything? I mean look they're both out cold already." He patted Tidus on the back. "C'mon, Rikku set up the guest room for us."

Tidus looked at them once last time before he sighed and followed Baralai down the hall.

The next morning, Gippal and Kerri were woken with a start. "GIPPAL! WHAT YOU DO IN MY ROOM?"

Gippal held his eyes closed tight as he nestled his head in the nook of Kerri's neck. Kerri groaned and pulled the covers up over her head.

"RIKKU! WHAT BE THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Rikku opened her door and shouted. "SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU IDIOT!"

"Rikku! Fro ec Gippal eh so pat? (_Why is Gippal in my bed.)"_ He shouted.

Rikku stormed down the hall right for Brother. "Pnudran, ev oui tuh'd crid ib E's kuehk du drnuf oui tufh dra cdyenc! E ryja baubma cmaabehk ujan yht ev oui fyga dras ib, E's kuehk du GEMM OUI! _(Brother, if you don't shut up I'm going to throw you down the stairs! I have people sleeping over and if you wake them up, I'm going to KILL YOU!)"_

Kerri was just about to doze off again when Brother came back into his room. "Gippal, kad uid uv so pat. HUF! _(Gippal, get out of my bed. NOW!)"_

She blindly reached for the nearest object to her. Once she grabbed something she threw it in the direction of the voice. "SHUT UP!" she screamed from under the covers.

Brother managed to dodge the flying projectile. He stomped over to his bed and grabbed the covers ripping them off the bed. "GET OUT NOW!"

Kerri shot up and glared at him. "That's it!"

He took a step back away from her, his eye wide. "Rikku, Fru ec drec kenm? _(Rikku, who is this girl?)"_

She crossed her arms and with a smirk replied, "Dryd'c Kerri, oy ghuf kebbym'c kenmvneaht, oui'ja sad ran pavuna. Ur, yht E cikkacd oui nih. Huf... _(That's Kerri, ya know Gippal's girlfriend, you've met her before. Oh, and I suggest you run. Now…)"_

Brother started running as soon as Kerri emerged from the room. If looks could kill, Brother would have dropped dead on the spot, but seeing as they can't he began to run for all he was worth.

At this time, Tidus came out of the room and scratched the back of his head. "What the hell is going on? You guys woke me up…"

Rikku smiled. "Brother came home early… and well he doesn't really like Gippal all that much and well he woke Kerri up…"

Tidus' eyes went wide. "He woke Kerri up? Did she kill him?"

"She didn't catch him… yet…"

By the time Brother managed to reach the front door, Kerri had caught up with him and left a nice red handprint across his face. She crossed her arms and yelled, "Tuh'd ajan fyga sa ib mega dryd ykyeh, un E fuh'd ku ayco uh oui! _(Don't ever wake me up like that again, or I won't go easy on you!)"_

Tidus winced. "Ow, that sounded like it hurt…"

Rikku laughed as she replied, "Good he deserved it…"

Kerri came back up the stairs, with the blanket in her arms. She walked past Rikku and Tidus and straight for Brother's room where she and Gippal had slept. She walked over to the bed and plopped down on top of the blanket falling back asleep.

888

"I still can't get over that you hit Brother. I mean all of us have wanted to do it, but like… none of us have ever done it, well with the exception of Rikku," Tidus said as Kerri passed by him as she walked towards her room.

She rolled her eyes. "I said I was sorry. He woke me up, and it was the way you do it, ya know grab the blankets and rip them off the bed…" She opened her bedroom door and tossed her shoes in there. She turned around and made her way down the stairs. "It's not my fault he woke me up like that. Seriously, who does that?"

He laughed as he made his way downstairs. She followed him down and into the kitchen. "So, Gippal and you have a six month anniversary coming up this Friday, no?"

She nodded. "That we do. And to make it even more perfect, we have no school. How awesome is that?"

He laughed as he sat down with a bowl of cereal. "So, what are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, Gippal said he has something planned, but it's going to be surprise."

Tidus looked up at her from his bowl of cereal and smirked, "And that's driving you crazy isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is," she said as she sat down and joined him for a bowl of cereal. "Though I am kind of excited, I like these little surprises he plans for me."

"Yea, but until then you're going to be temperamental and such because the fact that you don't know is going to eat at you all week," he said with a smirk.

She nodded. "Yep, and you'll be the one who will get the brunt end of it," she shrugged, "Oh well."

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Well all I have to say is it better be something good that I'll be putting up with you!"

She laughed. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

888

A/N: Sooo what'd you all think? I think it was a pretty decent chapter, though I'm not the one reading.. ok well no I'm reading it, I'm not the one judging it, that's better. Well… I managed to update really quickly, don't you think? Let's see long I keep this up for. I didn't get many reviews, though I mean I did just update like what, 3 days ago? CraZyY

Thanks:

First I wanna thank the other … wait I can do math I swear… wth is 41-7?… 34 there we go! Lol.. yeaa the other 34 people who read and didn't review… Although I would love them a whole lot more if they reviewed :hint hint: I mean cause my stories hit thing is about 900 and my review do not mirror that, even if I take away the first chapter, which is…181.. that still…690! Ok, well regardless, I'm glad that you people read it so.. THANKS!

GiGgLyGaL: I glad you liked it and how is this for a quick update?

Leah: heyy! The girl that I spoke to at four AM lol, I'm glad you liked it, I didn't like the like chapter too much but apparently it wasn't as bad as I thought seeing as how you guys liked it! Oh and Since you were my 200th reviewer you are officially the most awesome reviewer for the month:throw confetti and hands you a totally wicked sticker:

AlPal: Well, hey there! I am soo happy to hear that! That just made my day and I was like, well now I just have to update and quick! Thank you so0o much!

Emmy-miester: hehe well that sounds lik fun, Soccer was like that, just not as bad, most things got caught, although a lot of things didn't. I still remember those days, they were great! Wow I'm talking like I'm 50 here, I'm 17…. Well I hope you like this chapter, because I worked ultra hard and quick to get it out here ASAP

CeE CrOw: Shut up Colleen! He got hit hard, and you're just mad of what I did in my part of ur story so ha!

Unknown: perfect? Wow, thanks! I'm really glad that you like it, It makes me feel really good to know that people really like it. And, Dryhg oui cu jano silr.

Akiraine of Gia: I save your thank you for last, because well it was my longest review and I need some time to type up a thanks. I've been writing this since last October! Eep! Almost a year, I think it's time I wrapped this up and start the sequel, but then again, this past school year I got a load of homework and stuff so it took me a while to update. Thank for complimenting my writing, It means a lot to me! I try to keep it interesting and try to add humor in there, though it doesn't always work out that way… And Monstro! I hate that stupid whale, the first time I played, I skipped him lol. I was like screw this and I went to Agrbah or whatever, I skipped Alantis too.. Of course, when I played for the second time, I made sure I did everything and I mean everything because I was ready for it as I was armed with my handy dandy guidebook! Lol And Ursala took me a while to beat too… stupid fish thing…. Lol Hitting things till they work, That's how I get my things to work for me! Lol I'd be lost without it… And don't worry I do the same thing. I've come to realize I socialize more with people from this website than I do my own friends, when it comes to the computer anyway… It's kinda sad when I think about it… so I'm not gonna think about it! Lol And I am glad my vocabulary has rubbed off on you. I feel so cool, lol, Ok well… this is long and I'm gonna post this chapter so.. TOODLES!


	32. Happy Anniversary

A/N: Well, I'm bad and it only took me forever to write this because I need a few things more to happen before I could go into the anniversary… because of what happens…. Ya know what? Just read and find out. I've been hit over 1200 times! How crazy is that? (Does happy dance) I'm sorry if there are a lot of misspelling and what not but I had to replace my keyboard and this one I have now sucks ass so yea… so um, Toodles!

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

"So, Kerri you have any plans for today?" Scott said as he entered the kitchen.

She smiled and said, "I don't know let me check my schedule." She then proceeded to take a 'schedule' out of her 'bag' and 'check it.' She looked up at her dad and said, "nope, nothing. What do you have in mind?"

He smiled and said, "It's a surprise. Grab your things."

Tidus crossed his arms and said, "She always gets the surprises."

Kerri laughed and said, "Dad, can Tidus come with us?"

He nodded. "Don't see why not."

Tidus shook his head. "Nah, that's ok, don't wanna ruin Kerri's surprise."

Auron entered the kitchen with a pad of paper and said, "Good because I have a surprise for you."

Tidus' head perked up and he walked over to Auron. "Really? What is it?"

He handed the pad to Tidus. "They're called chores and I want them done today."

Tidus frowned and looked at Kerri who was giggling. "On second thought, Ker, I think I will come with you." He tossed the pad on the table and ran out the door. Kerri followed him and shouted out the door. "SHOT GUN!"

888

Kerri was fidgeting in her seat as the pulled up a car dealership. Her mouth dropped open. "Why are we here?" _Please say, because I'm buying you a car…_

"Because I'm buy you a car," he said as he parked the car.

"Yes!" Kerri screamed as she hopped out of the car.

Tidus came out behind her. "Awesome, come on, Ker. I'll pick out a nice one for you."

After hours of car shopping they all finally agreed on one. "I don't know why I had to have you two agree with me on the car I wanted."

"One I'm paying for it, and Two Tidus knows his cars. He knows how long they'll last and how safe they are," Scott told her as the car salesman rang up the bill.

After paying for the car the salesman handed Kerri the keys and said, "Congratulations, miss, you are now the proud owner of a Crimson Pearl Cadillac XLR.

She smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you soo much! I love it! This is so cool! I love you!"

"Well, I love you too and you are very welcome," he said as he returned the hug.

Kerri grasped her keys and ran to her car. She looked over her shoulder and addressed her father, "Wanna come right it home with me?"

He smiled. "Ya sure you want to be seen in your hot new ride with your old man?" He turned and tossed Tidus the keys to the other car before he walked over to Kerri's new car.

Once inside the car Kerri took a whiff of the air. "Ah, I love that new car smell, especially when the new car… is mine!"

He laughed. "Alright. All right. Start her up already."

She stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. "She purrs like a kitten," she said as she patted the dashboard. She hit the button to lower the roof and turned on the radio. She pulled up along side Tidus. She shot him a smile and said, "See ya home!"

As she pulled into the street her dad asked, "Wanna see how fast this baby goes?" He motioned to the expressway.

Kerri went up the entrance ramp to the expressway and Tidus followed. "Let's see what she's got," she said as she hit the accelerator, leaving Tidus in the dust. She laughed as the car easily went from 0-50 in the matter of seconds.

"So ya like her?" Her dad asked from the passenger seat.

"Love her," she replied as she got off the expressway at their exit. The pulled up in front of the house where Auron seemed to be fighting with a gardening hose. She honked the horn. "Yo, Auron!"

He dropped the hose and walked over to the car. "Well, this is nice."

"Nice that's it?" Kerri said in a mock-insulted tone.

He laughed. "Alright, it's a really nice car."

She smiled. "That's more like it! Now after dinner, how about I take you for a spin in it?"

He nodded and walked back up to the house, followed by Scott. By this time, Tidus had caught up and parked the car. He walked over to the passenger's side of the car and got in. "Come on, let's take her out!"

She smiled. "Alright. Hold on." She took out her cell phone and died Gippal's number.

"Hello?" he groggily answered.

"You were sleeping again?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

There was a pause on the line before he said, "No."

"Alright, well I'm going to stop by ok?"

"Yea, sure," he replied with a yawn.

She hung up her phone and pulled the car out onto the rode. She drove to Gippal's house, stopping a few times to remind Tidus that he can't stand up because there is no roof. After she arrived at Gippal's she called him again.

"Yes, dear?" he greeted

"Come outside," she told him as she shifted her car into park.

"Why?"

She sighed. "Just do it!"

"Alright. I'm coming. Give me five minutes." He said before he hung up.

A few minutes later, Gippal came out the front door of his house and looked around. _Where is that crazy girlfriend of mine?_ Kerri smirked and honked the horn while waving her arm in the air. "Yoo-Hoo Gippie, darling!"

He looked forward at the car and his mouth dropped. "Whose car is that?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"Mine!" she told him.

He walked around the car, taking in every nook and cranny. "This is beautiful. A 2005 Cadillac XLR- Crimson Pearl, black leather interior, V8 engine… This baby is a truck in car form, with a retractable roof." He lifted his gaze to Kerri. "When did you get this beauty?"

"Today."

He walked around to the passenger's side of the car. "Get in the back," he said to Tidus.

Tidus rolled his eyes and reluctantly climbed in the back of the bar. Gippal hopped in the front and Tidus said, "Can you drop me at Yuna's?"

Kerri nodded, and took off down the block to Yuna's house. After dropping Tidus off, and cruising around with Gippal, she finally went home to retire for the evening.

888

The next morning, Kerri woke up late. "Crap!" she screamed as she ran around her room, frantically getting ready. She grabbed her keys off her dressed and made a dash for the door.

"Some one is running late," Auron said as Kerri ran past him towards her car.

"Yea, whatever," she said as she got in her car. As she was driving down the block, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she yelled.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. I figure your running late so, think you can pick me up?"

She sighed as she turned left, the opposite direction of school to pick up Gippal. "Fine, but be ready because we're running late. You'll have to jump in, literally."

"You're not going to stop the car."

She smiled and in a joking manner said, "Not even going to slow down."

"You're crazy," he told her as he gathered his things.

"And you're going out with me, so what does that say about you?"

He pulled his school bag onto his back. "Oh shut up."

She laughed. "I'm almost there. Bye!"

She pulled up in front of his house and smiled, he was actually waiting on the sidewalk. He got in the car and gave her a kiss hello. "What happened to 'jump cause I'm not stopping'?"

"Well, I saved time, by not obeying the rules of the road, so yea. And we wouldn't want to hurt your cute face, cause the I'd have to get rid of you."

"I'm glad to know you're not just going out with me because of my good looks," he sarcastically replied.

"No, that's not just it!" she smirked. "I'm also going out with you because, Wakka has Lulu. Tidus is my dad, and Baralai took too long to ask."

"And you call me a jerk…"

She laughed. "Oh shut up, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be going out with you!" she said as the pulled up in front of the school. They both got out of the car and ran into the building. When the reached the hall, they met up with the dean of discipline.

"Three minutes till the late bell. Think you can make it?"

The couple exchanged glances before they both took off running in opposite directions. Kerri burst through her first period classroom door just as the bell rang. "Yes! I made it!" she said as she threw her hand up in the air, triumphantly. She walked over to her desk and punched Tidus' arm. "Thanks for waking me up, jerk."

"What'd you want me to do? You're door was locked." He said defensively.

"Like that's ever stopped you before!"

"Well, after last time? You went crazy and tried to kill me. Auron had to pull you off of me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's recap what happened that night. You come to my door and go, 'Kerri?' I didn't want to get up so I ignored you. So you thought I couldn't hear you, so you go again 'Ker?' SO I just continued to ignore you and fall back asleep. This is when you go and find the key to my door, open it, and scream KER! as you take a running dive at me. You tackled me off the bed and then you ask me, "Where is the Play Station 2 Memory card. So I do believe me crazy warpath was justified!"

"Ms. Muratore! Mr. Reina! If you two aren't going to pay attention, at least do it quietly!" Professor Nooj shouted as he slammed his hand on their desk.

The shrugged and said, "Ok." They then put their heads down on their desk and took a nap.

888

Finally, the end of the school week came and it was Thursday night. Auron was standing in the hall trying to convince Kerri to move a little faster.

"But, I don't want to go to the stupid dinner thing!" Kerri yelled from her room. "Why don't you take Tidus?"

Auron crossed his arms and called back, "Because he's annoying."

She opened her door. "So am I! You've said it yourself!"

_Count to ten Auron…_ Kerri slammed her door shut and Auron clench his hands into fists. "Kerri! You get down here right now, or so help you Yevon, you won't see the light of day for a month!"

"You're not my father, so stop acting like it!" she screamed from the top of the stairs.

Auron crossed the hall and was about to go up the stairs, when Scott yelled to her. "Kerri, you don't speak to him like that!"

She flung open her door. "Fine! I'll go to the stupid dinner! But don't expect me to be nice or polite to any of your friends." She walked down the stairs, slamming her foot on each step to express her anger.

Auron was at the bottom of the stairs. He shot her a warning glance and said, "Kerri! Slam your foot again and see what happens."

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked normally the rest of the way down the stairs. _Stupid Tidus. He never has to go to these things and I hate them more than I hate Seymour. I'm just going to have to kill him in his sleep or something…_

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Auron shook his head and said, "Smile, Ker. You look so much nicer when you do."

She shot him a dirty looked and stormed out of the house to the car. Auron sighed and yelled, "Tidus! Here. NOW!"

Tidus scrambled out of his room and down the stairs. "Yea?"

"Why am I putting myself through the aggravation of dragging Kerri to this dinner?"

"I already told you. Gippal needs to get something here for tomorrow and he didn't want Kerri in the house."

Auron rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "So, you, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Wakka, Baralai, Squall, Zell, or Cee couldn't do that?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Uh, no?"

"Well, I'm holding you responsible for any mishaps that occur tonight and if she tries to kill you later… I'm not holding her back," he said as he turned and walked out the door.

Tidus sighed and pulled out his cell phone. Once Gippal answered he said, "She just left and to say the very least, she's pissed and so is Auron."

Gippal chuckled, "Yea, alright. I got Rikku and Yuna with me. We're coming over now. Okay?"

"Yea, whatever."

Gippal hung up his phone. "Tidus said Kerri is pissed."

"Why?" Yuna and Rikku asked simultaneously

"She's going to Auron dinner," he said as he turned onto Tidus block.

Rikku grimaced. "Ouchie, those are brutal…"

"No kidding. I had to go to one for my father. It was long and boring. I can't believe you did that to her!" Yuna said as the pulled up in front of his house.

"It was the only was I could guarantee she would be out of the house. Besides, Baralai is going to be there too," he said as he got out of the car.

The three of them walked up to the door, which Tidus had already opened for them. Yuna and Rikku ran to Kerri's room. Rikku shouted out, "I'll get the beach wear!"

"I'll get the Dinner wear!" Yuna called after her.

Rikku threw opened her door and said, "I'll get the after dinner stuff."

"And I got the jammies!" Yuna said as she ran over to Kerri's closet.

They both ran around like crazy getting clothes and accessories together. Gippal and Tidus laughed at the two girls who were enjoying their jobs thoroughly. After they were done, they handed Gippal two duffel bags. "The yellow on if the beach and dinner stuff. They gray one is after and jammies," Rikku said.

Gippal took the bags. "Thank you so much, ladies. I owe you."

"BIG TIME" Rikku emphasized with a smile. Yuna helped Gippal with the stuff and Rikku nudged Tidus. "He's setting the bar high for you, huh?"

Tidus smiled and nodded. "No kidding."

888

Later that night, after dropping Yuna and Rikku off home, Tidus and Gippal were watching TV. Auron and Kerri came home, which was signified by the slamming of the two car doors. Gippal looked over to Tidus. "You are going to be in so much trouble, Ti."

"Well, fatass should learn some manners! He's lucky I didn't punch him," Kerri was heard shouting from outside.

"I understand you were insulted, Ker. But you do not refer to a Maester of Yevon as Fatass," Auron said as he approached the door.

"Oh I'm sorry. Should I have referred to his a Sir Chunks a lot? Would that have made things better?" she sarcastically replied.

"Do you understand the consequences of your actions? If I hadn't known Kinoc for so long, there would have been great problems," Auron said as he threw open the front door.

"I really don't care!" Kerri said as she walked past him into the kitchen.

He slammed the door shut and followed her. "I will never bring you anywhere ever again."

She threw her hands in the air in a false praise. "There is a God!"

Tidus slowly entered the kitchen and scratched the back of his head. "Have fun tonight?"

Kerri turned and glared at him. "You!" She pointed her finger at him. "You're dead."

Tidus looked to Auron who replied, "I told you I wasn't going to protect you."

Tidus smiled nervously and ran out through the living. "Gippal, very pissed girlfriend, coming through!" He jumped over the couch just as Kerri made a grab for him.

Gippal caught her around the waist. "Miss me?"

She struggled with his arms. "Let me go! I'll kill him!"

Tidus flew up the stairs to his room and locked his door. Once Gippal heard his door shut, he released Kerri from his grip. Kerri zoomed up the stairs. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"I can try." He called through the door.

"And I can wait," she replied as she leaned against the door.

"Let him live, who else are you going to beat on?" Gippal said as he reached the top of the stairs.

She glared at him. "If it wasn't bad enough- I had some fatass Maester hit on me!"

Gippal looked bewildered. "What?"

She nodded. "Yea. If it wasn't bad enough I was contemplating bashing my head on the table until I passed out, some fat ass old guy made a pass at me! Ok, well I'm talking to Auron right? Telling him how I'm going to kill Tidus. So some fatass in a robe comes over to us and he greets us. Apparently, Auron knew him for some time, or whatever. So the guy goes, 'Auron, I see your getting back in the dating field. Don't you think she's a little under your ages group?' I almost threw up my food right there. So Auron goes, 'Kinoc, Kerri isn't my date. I'm her-' but before Auron can say guardian, the old guy goes, 'Well can I borrow her when your done then?' Well that threw my over the edge. So I go 'Hey, fatass, I don't know what you think I am, but I have a boyfriends and I don't appreciate the remark you just made.'"

Gippal laughed. "Oh man. Auron must have been flipping."

"Yea, well his face to red and Auron's eye twitched and I was like shit I'm in trouble So Auron goes 'I'm her guardian' then he turns to me and says 'Just wait till we get home.' So I ran off while he tried to apologize. Then we came home and you heard us fighting, I'm sure."

Gippal nodded. "Ok, well you're going to need all the energy you can get for tomorrow, so I want you to leave Tidus alone and go to sleep. Ok?"

"Alright," she agreed. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before she went to her room and he left.

888

It was six AM and Gippal was walking up the walkway to Tidus' house. He gave a quick knock on the door. Auron answered it. "Boy, if she kills you. It isn't my fault."

He nodded. "I'll risk it." He started up the stairs to her room. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Kerri was curled up in the fetal position. He laughed softly and quietly closed the door behind him. "Kerri?"

"I don't wanna get up…" she muttered as she rolled over.

"Kerri, come on."

She pulled the covers over her head. "No."

"Alright, then." He walked over besides her bed and cradled her in his arms. He carried her downstairs. When they reached the bottom, Kerri opened her eyes. "Gippal?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yupp."

"Where are you talking me?"

He placed her on the ground and said, "It's a surprise."

Scott walked into the hallway where Gippal and Kerri were. He placed his hand on Gippal's shoulder and said, "You take care of my little girl."

Gippal smiled and nodded. "I most definitely will."

Scott ruffled Kerri's hair that was already a mess from sleeping. "Have fun, kiddo. I love you."

She hugged him. "I love you too, daddy. I'll see you later, Ok?"

He nodded. "Alright well come back in one piece ok?"

Gippal took her hand. "I'll make sure she's safe." He looked at Kerri. "Come on."

She looked down at her clothes and then at Gippal. "I'm in my jammies."

"Ok and…?" He motioned down to his clothes.

She rolled her eyes her eyes. "Ok… weird."

"Not as weird as you," he said as the walked out of the house.

She smile innocently and said, "yea, but I'm cute so that makes up for it."

Gippal put on a hurt expression as he said, "And what am I? Mr. Ugly?"

She shrugged. "Compared to me? Yes. But not to worry, most people are."

Gippal walked to his side of the car. "Oh my girlfriend is a comedian now." She opened her side to the car and said, "Who said I was joking?"

After twenty minutes of driving in silence Kerri finally said, "I have to go to the bathroom…"

Gippal looked at her sideways as he said, "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have to pee. Use the toilet. Yo tengo que usar la sala de bano. E ryja du baa. Nature's calling… Need me to say it any other way?"

"Nope, but you're going to have to hold it."

She gave him a pleading look as she said, "I have been holding it. I thought we'd get there but 30 minutes later and we haven't stopped…"

"Can you hold for another twenty minutes?" he asked as they began to drive over the bridge to Kilika.

She crossed her arms and said, "Listen it's either you pull over or I'm going in your car."

"Alright. I'll stop. I need gas anyway. Just give me five minutes," he said as he got off the highway.

"That I can do," she said as she leaned back in her chair.

After another five minutes, they pulled over to a gas station. She hopped out of the car and made a mad dash for the bathroom. When she finished she skipped over to Gippal and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Happy Anniversary by the way."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Same to you."

They got back into the car and twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of this small blue beach hours. Gippal got out and ran around the car. He opened Kerri's door ad extended his arm, which she accepted. "My uncle owns this house. It's right off the Kilika shore." He walked forward. "H said I could use it for the day." She smiled as they entered the house. "I hope your hungry, because there is plenty of food here."

He led her to the screen house on the side of the house. There was a table for two in there with a delicious looking breakfast set up. She smiled as she stepped into the room. "This is so nice, Gippal!"

He led her over to her seat and pulled the chair out for her. They ate breakfast quietly as they enjoyed one another company. After they were done, Kerri took Gippal's hand. "This is so nice, but you didn't have to bring me to Kilika for breakfast."

He smiled at her as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I didn't. We're spending the whole day here. Yesterday I made Rikku and Yuna puck out your clothes and what not for today. That' why you had to go to Auron's dinner last night."

She bit her lower lip. _I should be so mad at him for that, but I can't be this is way to nice to be mad about yesterday._

"So, ya want to hit the beach?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I love the beach!" she said as she hopped out of her chair.

"I know, come on, you're stuff is upstairs," he said as he led her upstairs by the hand. He led her to this small bedroom, where he handed her the yellow duffel bag. "You're beach and dinner stuff is in here."

She took out the bathing suit and laughed. "Rikku picked this out didn't she?'

He nodded. "How'd you know?"

She took out the bathing suit and said, "She made me buy this and I never wore it." She sighed. "Alright I'll get changed in the bathroom."

She made her way to the bathroom. Once in there she looked at the bathing suit and shook her head. It was a bikini that Kerri had hoped would never see the light of day. It was plain, but exposed to much skin. Left nothing for the imagination. It was all black with the exception of the two overlapping red hearts on the bottoms, near the left hip. After putting on the bathing suit, Kerri put on the short denim cut off shorts over the bottoms. She left them unbuttoned and folded the waist down. She redid her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She stepped into the hallway as she slipped into her black flip-flops. She made her way downstairs where Gippal was waiting.

"Whoa! Excuse me miss, but I don't think my girlfriend would like you here especially dressed like that," he looked her over with a smile. "Not that I mind."

She pursed her lips and said, "It's not like I chose it!"

"I'm not complaining!" Gippal said in defense. He took her hand and led her out the front door. "C'mon the beach is down the block."

Together they walked hand and hand down to the beach. Once they got there, they set up a spot where there was lots of room and sun. She sat on the blanket and started to apply sun block. When she was done she handed it to Gippal. He shook his head. "Don't wear it."

She kept her arm extended as she said, "Friends don't let friends get skin cancer." When he hesitated to take it, she shook the bottle. "Gippal!"

He reluctantly took it out of her hands. "Fine." She watched him carefully as he applied the block. When he was done with the places he could reach she took the bottle from him., "I'll do your back."

He smirked at her and said, "Do I get to do yours?'

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I can't reach it."

"Ok, my turn," he said as she finished with his back. He took the sun block from her and spun her around. He rubbed the sun block over her back and as he was finished he smirked. He brought his hands to her bare sides and started to tickle her. Her knees immediately buckled and she fell to the sand laughing. She attempted to roll away, only to have Gippal follow her. "STOP! I the being tickled!" she screamed in between laughs.

After few minutes of ticklish hell, Gippal stopped. Kerri laid on her back, trying to catch her breath. Gippal leaned over her resting his left hand by her right shoulder. He gave her his trademark smirk. She gave him a shove. "You're such a jerk."

"I may be a jerk, but I'm a jerk who's in love with you," he said before he leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

She blushed before saying. "That's not fair! I can't stay mad when you do that!"

"I know and that's why I do it." He got off the ground and pulled Kerri up with him. "You're full of sand."

"Thank you captain obvious," she remarked as she tried to brush some of the sand off. "Forget it." She took her shorts off. "I'll just go in the water."

Gippal nodded. "I'll be down in a minutes. Want to straighten this up," he motioned to the disheveled blanket.

She walked down the water and stood where the water from the waved reached her feet. _Cold…_ She stood there for a few minutes before she waded her way in. She was about five feet away from where the water breaks, when Gippal came running up behind her. He lifted her off her feet and ran into the water. She let out a scream before they hit the water. "Cold!" she yelled out as she surfaced.

Gippal surfaced next to her and laughed. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked down at Kerri who was glaring up at him. She splashed water at him. "That was so mean!"

He wiped the water off his face and looked at her with a smile. "So was that."

She was going to say something else when Gippal splashed her. He laughed as she spat the seawater from her mouth. "You face looks like you just bit into a lemon." He started to laugh again.

"Stop splashing me!" she shouted as she splashed him again.

"You might not want to do that again," he warned her.

"Is that a threat Gippal?" she splashed him again. "You know I don't respond well to threats."

"No," he grabbed her waist. "It was more of a warning."

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as he began to lift her out of the water.

"This," he replied as he threw her a few feet away from him. She screamed as she hit the water. She surface and swam over to him. "Ya know. This isn't fair. I can't pick you up or throw you!"

He gave her a sincere look as he said, "I know, life is just so cruel."

She laughed. "No, you're cruel."

"Yes, but you see I'm also unbelievably gorgeous, so that make it ok." She watched him as he began to make poses. The water droplets glistened over his tan chiseled muscles; his hair was drooping down with some pieces over his eyes, the sun was reflecting in his eyes almost to make them shine. "I guess I could change the cruel part a little…"

She smiled lovingly at him as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't. You're perfect the way you are."

He returned the gesture and in a soft tone that was borderline whisper he said, "Same for you, beautiful."

After about another two hours of enjoying the water and sand, the couple walked back up to their spot o the beach. Gippal set up the giant umbrella and the two sat under it and ate lunch. "I'm having so much fun," Kerri said after she finished eating.

"Me too." He said as he leaned back, pulling her down with him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was beginning to doze off, when a beeping sound startled her. They both jumped up and looked at the beach bag that was beeping. Gippal reached into it and pulled out his cell phone. He stood up and grabbed Kerri's hands, pulling her up. "Alright, let's get going."

She scrunched her nose. "What? Why?"

"Got to get ready for dinner. Reservations at six, it's four thirty."

She nodded. "Alright then." She helped him gather their things and head back for the house.

Once they got back, Gippal handed her the yellow duffel bag. "I don't know if you noticed before, but there are dinner clothes in here too. Don't worry though, Yuna picked them out."

She smiled, took the bad, and rushed off to the bathroom to change once more. Once she was done showering and what not she smiled. She had always liked Yuna's sense of style. She had on a knee length brown skirt with a white cami. She had small, closed toe sandals on her feet. A while ago, Rikku had shown her how to blow her hair out. She had dangling earrings with brown gems on. She fluffed her hair once more, before exiting the bathroom.

"Well, don't you look positively ravishing."

She smiled and said, "You look pretty decent yourself."

Gippal had the casual/dressy look. He had on khakis with a white button up shirt, but the first three buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up. He left his hair undone and slightly messy.

"It's different, but I like it," she said as she took his extended arm.

The restaurant they went to was small and called 'Michele's'. After they were seated Gippal informed her that it was an Al Bhed restaurant. "I figure, your dating one, you speak the language, why not? I hope you like it."

She smiled. "I love it."

He placed his hands on hers and said, "I want everything to be perfect."

"And it has been nothing but perfect," she paused. "You didn't have to do all this, I would have thought the day was perfect if we just spent the day on the beach in Besaid."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black box with green ribbon on it. "Before I forget. Happy Anniversary."

She took the box. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything, this is more than enough." She reached into her bag. _I'll have to thank Tidus for packing this, because he's the only one who knew where this was…_ She pulled out a slender black box that was tied with blue ribbon. "Happy Anniversary," she said as she handed him the box.

He took the box and put it on the table. "Open yours first."

She smiled slightly as she slowly unraveled the green bow and opened the box. She gasped as she took off the box cover. "Gippal, this is beautiful." She took it out of the box. It was a thin gold chain with a heart shaped ruby on it with a blue gem on its right and a green gem on its left. He walked around the table and helped her put it on.

"When I saw it, it reminded me of us. You have blues eyes and my favorite color is blue…"

Kerri smiled as she said, "You have green eyes and my favorite color is green."

He nodded. "Though the two colors don't go together normally, the heart, or love…"

"Is the force that keeps them together," she whispered. She pushed back her chair and faced him. "Gippal Sagona, that's beautiful!" She hugged him. "I love you so much." She grabbed his box and handed it to him. "Now you open."

He took the box and opened it. He took it out of the box and held it out the Kerri. "I can't possibly accept this. Take it back."

She shook her head. "I can't." She held the hold chain in her hand. She found the amulet dangling from it and said, "The rising sun is that AL Bhed"

"Symbol for eternal love."

"Yupp. Now flip it," she instructed.

He hesitated at first. He smiled as he read the inscription. _'Kerri loves Gippal 9-27-04'_

"That's why I can't bring it back." He pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her lips. "Put it on me."

"You'll have to sit," she instructed. He sat down and she placed the chain around his neck. After she put it on him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

After they ate, the made their way back to the house. She had his hand in hers, their fingers intertwined. "Today has been more than perfect."

"Well, it's not over yet, here. Get changed." He handed her the gray duffel bag.

"Again?" e nodded and looked at the clock. "Now hurry, we don't have all day."

She scurried to the bathroom once again and changed again. She had on a mid-thigh white skort with a lime green halter-top. She took off her earrings and slipped into her white flip-flops.

When she came downstairs, Gippal was standing by the backdoor. He motioned for her to come over. She followed him outside and down the deck stairs to a secluded area of the beach. He took her hand and led her to a love seat swing in the sand. She took her shoes off as they sat there letting her toes play in the sand. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "If you thought the sunset on Besaid was nice… watch that." He pointed toward the sun.

She watched in awe as the sun set behind the Kilika forest. As the sun descended behind the trees it looks as if the forest was ablaze. "It's beautiful." She whispered as the sunset.

"And there is no one else I'd rather share this with," Gippal said as he kissed the top of her head. They say there completely absorbed in each other. Once the twilight had come, Kerri got up and walked slowly down the beach. She walked far enough that the water the waves pushed up washed over her feet. She jumped slightly as Gippal wrapped his arms are her waist. "Have fun?"

She nodded and he released her from his grip, standing besides her as he gazed at the ocean. "I've never been in a relationship this long," he told her as he eyes remained locked on the ocean. "As much as I liked you, when we first started dating, I honestly didn't think it would last, but" he paused and looked at her with a smile, "I'm really glad it did." He looked back at the ocean, only to be interrupted by water splashing him in the face.

He turned and looked at Kerri who had her hands on her hips. "You didn't think we'd last?" she said in an angry tone. Though her tone was angry, and her body language was saying she was mad, the smile tugging at her lips and her eyes said otherwise.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What did I say about splashing me?"

She splashed him again. "What did I say about threats?"

"That's it. Come here!" he said as he started towards her.

"Eep!" Started running down the beach with Gippal in hot pursuit. She stumbled slightly as she was running along the uneven sand. She looked over her shoulder as Gippal grabbed her arm. She tripped and fell, pulling Gippal down with her. She landed on her back and Gippal landed on top of her.

"Got ya," he said as he supported the upper half of his body with his elbows.

She giggled. "What's my punishment?"

He thought for a minute before saying, "You have to give me a foot rub."

Her face contorted in disgust as she said, "I'd rather die."

He plopped himself down on her and said, "That can be arranged. I'll just have to smother you." He watched her face with amusement as she studied his features looking for an indication of humor in his words. He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. "With kisses that is."

She smiled. "What a way to go," she said as he kissed her again. "Gippal?"

"mhmm?" he said as he kissed her again.

"Did you mean it? When you said you're glad we lasted?"

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Of course." He moved a piece of her from her face. "I'm so happy you came here. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her again.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head up ad little so that their noses were touching. "I love you too and I'm happy this happened. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I can honestly say that no matter what happens between us, I will always love you." He kissed her again. "You will always have a spot in my heart," she whispered.

He smiled at her as she moved her hands to the back of his head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance. She obliged to him request by opening her mouth. She released a moan of pleasure as they rolled in the sand making it do that Gippal was below her. Gippal's hands were on Kerri's lower back and her hands were playing with his hair. When they broke apart Kerri rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Kerri Muratore," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"And I love you, Gippal Sagona."

As the night set in, the temperature dropped and Kerri shivered slightly. Gippal rubbed her back. "Cold?"

"A little," she replied as she got off of him.

"Come on, let's get back inside."

She ran her hand through her hair. "Yea. It'll take a while to get back to Besaid anyway."

"We're not going back tonight." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We're staying here?" he nodded. She laughed. "How did you convince Auron and my father to allow that?"

He looked at her as he said, "Honestly? It's something I hope I never have to do again. I felt like a criminal with the questioning and threats."

She laughed. "Try living with them and Tidus on top of it."

"Tidus? Well," he started as they began up the stairs. "He didn't question me, only threatened my life. 'If you force her to do anything she doesn't want to- I'll kill you, If you do something she wants to do that wrong- I'll kill you, If you touch her in a way you shouldn't- I will kill you.' I was almost scared."

She shrugged. "I've said it before, Tidus is my dad."

"Yea." They entered the house and Kerri walked to the bathroom to get changed again. She laughed when she pulled out the pajamas Yuna selected. The pants were baby blue with chocobos on them along with a white tank top to go with it. After she changed she pulled her hair back, she went downstairs where Gippal was clad in moogle boxers and a white muscle T. He was lying down on a pull out couch.

She sat on the bed besides him. She yawned and plopped down on the bed. He rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his head on her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair. "Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?" he asked her.

"More than anything," she replied.

A few minutes passed before the couple fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

888

**A/N: If you like that as an ending, then don't read any further, because I'm going to post this next part in the next chapter. So, if you want to remain happy and what not- then Just skip ahead to the Thanks You and REVIEW MY STORY!**

888

The next morning, they took their time getting ready to go back home. They showered and dressed before they finally got in the car to go home. After an hour of driving, they were outside Kerri's house. Gippal got out of his car, brought Kerri's things in the house and up to her room. "Alright, well, you're all set." He said as he opened the front door.

"Thank you so much. It was perfect, everything."

"Good, I'm glad," he replied as the house phone started to ring.

She groaned. "All right, let me get that." She kissed hi,. "I'll call you later."

"Bye," he said as he walked out of the door.

She ran over to the phone. "Hello?"

Tidus' voice came over the receiver. He spoke quickly and there was a hint of distraught in his voice. "Ker? You're home?"

Her voice became serious as she said, "Yea, where are you?"

He hesitated before he said, "We're at the hospital."

She became sick with worry. "What? Why?"

"It's Scott…"

888

A/N: I know … now everyone hates me… SORRY! But I'm wrapping this up. Need to it's getting boring for me. Sorry again! But … I was going to say I'll make it up to you… but… uh, you know what… you'll find out soon enough… So until next time.. Toodles!

Thank You:

GiGgLyGaL: I hate online timers! They suck! Well I hope you liked this chapter…

DarkFairyWarrior: I'm glad you think so! I hope to continue to amaze you! Lol Hope you like this chapter!

labrat-seph: Noo:Grabs head and runs away: AND he's not my boyfriend! Ewww :shudders:.. Ok, well I'm talk to you now and I'll see if I can add in some more beating on Seymour in later chapters!

Leah: Awesome- I would have put the sticker on my forhead too! Lol Don't worry, we'll get a life soon! I promise, I'll go through the drivethru tonight. "Yea, I'll have 1 life with little drama, extra romance and a pinch of excitement…" lol

AlPal: A lot of people liked the sibling rivalry between Kerri and Tidus. I'm glad you continued reading and I hope you liked this chapter!

loveable-M: lol Maybe I could try to work something like that in .. lol ok well I'm glad you liked it! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

KrystallTrensk: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! That makes me so happy! Lol I liked it when Gippal did that too.. lol That's happened to me before.. And I updated! So Yay!

SiriuslyDepp: I'M glad you like it! Lol.. I still can't freakin' believe I ruined the whole damn book for myself!

Sly: I'm glad you liked it! I'm so happy you found it funny, I try my best to add humor into it, though that isn't how it always works… :scratches back of head and laughs nervously: .. ha… yea…

Unknown: I'm so happy to see that you continued to read this! Perfect, that word makes me feel like I have this huge standard to live up to with these chapters now. I am so0o happy that you like it!

Emmy-miester: I'm so happy you like it! I hope you like this chapter!

ChakaTehMoogle: hehe your cat knows what a shoopuf is! Wow! I'm glad you think my story is funny, because I try to make it funny… lol I updated! And I hope to be able to update again soon.


	33. Getting to Know You

A/N: SORRY! I know it took me forever to update, I was just in too good a mood to write this chapter! But I went back to work yesterday and finally finished it! I hope it's ok! I hope you guys like it! Because well it is for you! And a special thanks to Chaka for proofreading. She's totally awesome! Ok well go on Read.. Toodles!

Disclaimer: ….. I own the world :laughs evilly:

Getting to know you.

The next morning, they took their time getting ready to go back home. They showered and dressed before they finally got in the car to go home. After an hour of driving, they were outside Kerri's house. Gippal got out of his car, brought Kerri's things in the house and up to her room. "Alright, well, you're all set." He said as he opened the front door.

"Thank you so much. It was perfect, everything."

"Good, I'm glad," he replied as the house phone started to ring.

She groaned. "All right, let me get that." She kissed him. "I'll call you later."

"Bye," he said as he walked out of the door.

She ran over to the phone. "Hello?"

Tidus' voice came over the receiver. He spoke quickly and there was a hint of distress in his voice. "Ker? You're home?"

Her voice became serious as she said, "Yea, where are you?"

He hesitated before he said, "We're at the hospital."

She became sick with worry. "What? Why?"

"It's Scott…" He paused before he said, "He got really sick this morning… Do you want me to come home and pick you up?"

She dropped the phone and stared at it wide eyed before she picked up the receiver again.

"Ker?"

"I'll drive myself…" She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys before running out the front door. She jumped into the car and sped off to the hospital, as numerous thoughts passed through her mind.

When she reached the hospital, she burst through the door and immediately spotted Tidus. She ran over to him. "What happened?"

Tidus shrugged sadly, "I don't know."

She grabbed his arms and looked up at him. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs. Auron's there now." He led her upstairs to her father's room.

Auron was sitting besides his bed looking distraught. When he saw Kerri's crestfallen expression his heart dropped. He looked away from her and focused on a crack in the wall. Her father was unconscious. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked as she neared the bed.

"They don't know. He hasn't woken up yet," Auron told her as she slumped into the chair besides her father. He watched her face intently as it slowly formed into the saddest expression he had ever seen. _This is exactly what I didn't want to happen…_

Tidus walked over behind Kerri and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be ok, Ker. He'll be ok."

"Yea…" she muttered as she was haunted by a painful memory.

_They were in a hospital room, much like the one Kerri was in now. A dirty-blond haired boy lay unconscious in a bed. Kerri was seated to the right of him, while the boy's father was the left. Elaine placed her hands on Kerri's shoulder. "Don't worry, honey. He'll be ok…" Kerri glanced up at her mother. "How can you be so sure?" she muttered. _

_"I know you're upset, Kay, but you have to be strong… for him," she motioned to the bed._

_She looked over to the bed where her friend laid unconscious. His dirty blond hair was messy, and his skin was paler than normal. "Dave…" she whispered as she leaned closer to him. "Please wake up…" Dave had come down with a serious case of pneumonia. That paired up with his already weak immune system equaled disaster._

_But as the weeks progressed the doctors had given up almost all hope. The color was drained completely from his face. Kerri sat there watching him, hoping that he would hop out of bed and start dancing, explaining how this was a joke. She longed to see that sparkle in his bright blue eyes and his smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. "Don't leave me, Dave, you're all I got now… please…" she choked out as tears streamed down her face._

_Bags were under her eyes and the twinkle in her eyes had died out. It was replaced with a tired look. It was dark out and the room was dimly lit by one lamp, Dave's parents had gone home early. They needed to place his baby sister to sleep. She sat in the chair, alone, staring at him. Finally, her mother came into the room. "Come on. You can come back tomorrow."_

_She shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave…"_

"_Kay, I know, Dave is your best friend, but you can't stay here all night. His parents haven't continued to do it, so why do you insist on it?"_

"_He never left my side. After Dad and all he was always there for me. Always. He needs me, I can't abandon him now…" she lowly replied, not breaking her gaze._

"_You need sleep, Kay. You look horrible. I'm worried for you and you haven't been eating properly." She stopped talking when she realized Kerri wasn't listening. She watched her carefully before she said, "Would Dave want you doing this?"_

_For the first time that night, Kerri lifted her gaze to her mother. "What?"_

"_You heard me." She walked near to Kerri, kneeling down besides her. "Would Dave want you to not sleep or eat?"_

_She paused for a moment and looked towards Dave. She sighed heavily before saying, "No, he'd yell at me saying, this isn't the end of the world, things will get better…"_

_Her mother nodded. "I will bring you back tomorrow, after a good night's sleep and a good meal."_

_She reluctantly got out of her chair and followed her mother out of the room, turning the light off as she left. That was the last time she saw Dave alive. He passed away during the course of the night. Kerri was devastated and immediately blamed her mother for it. Saying that she had made her leave him when he needed her most. Eventually Kerri learned to forgive her mother, because truth be told, it wasn't her fault. She began to get back into the swing of things, her summer was starting and she involved herself even more so in sports than she was before. Of course now she had no time for any friends and didn't try to make time either. _

She was snapped out of her flashback with Tidus waving his hand in her face. "Ker? Are you ok?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Oh yea. Sorry. Just thinking."

"Come on, they have to run some tests on him. He won't be back till late tonight. We can come back tomorrow," he said taking her hand.

She jerked her hand back. "I don't want to leave," she stated firmly. _'I won't leave him like I left Dave'_

"Ker, you're going to sit in here all by yourself… all day?"

She looked at his bed and then at Tidus. "No… I suppose not…" She reluctantly got out of her seat, and left the hospital. _'I'll come back… I promise.'_

When they came home, she locked herself in her room, not wanting to speak to anyone. Said she wasn't feeling well. Tidus began to worry about her, and decided he'd voice his worry to Auron.

He walked to the living room where Auron was seated, reading the newspaper. "Auron? Can I talk to you?"

"This is a first, normally you talk to Kerri since she's your 'confident'," he placed his newspaper down and looked intently at him. "What's wrong?"

He sat down on the couch. "Kerri. I mean I know with her dad being in the hospital and all she has more than a right to be upset, but she's been locked up in her room all day and she won't talk to me."

"Tidus, it's understandable that she doesn't exactly want to talk right now," He shifted his position of the couch. "She probably doesn't want to talk about it and she figures that's what you'll bring up."

"Ok, but she's not even taking Gippal's calls, who only found about from calling me to ask me where she is and why he can't get in touch with her," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Give her time. She'll need you, you'll just have to wait till she's ready to accept some kind of help." He paused and laughed lightly. "I must say though, she is more and more like her father as our days with her progress. Scott was always one for dealing with things on his own. He never was one for openly accepting help, nor expressing her feelings. He felt it was weakness to express too much feeling, and I assume Kerri must feel somewhat the same, which is why she's reluctant to show you, maybe she's afraid she won't be able to control her emotions." He looked at Tidus with a smirk before continuing. "Though, I'm only guessing, she may also just not want to talk to you, since you are annoying…"

He glared at him before saying. "Well, whatever the reason. I wish she would get over it and talk to me. I don't like her locked up like that."

"She will. Don't worry about it Tidus. Why don't you go to sleep? We've all had a long day and I doubt tomorrow will be any better."

"No, I guess you're right." He got up and made his way upstairs. As he reached the top of the stairs he decided to check in on Kerri once last time. He reached for her doorknob and slowly turned it. It was open, so he pushed it open and glanced inside; she was lying on her stomach, her face laid upon an open book. He walked over to her sat besides her sleeping form.

When he noticed the book, he took a closer look on it. There wasn't much written, he assumed she must have just turned the page. It was wet, most likely from tears. On the page was written: '_I feel like this is the whole Dave experience again… I don't think I can stand to loose someone else. Not to mention someone who I just got back…I feel so alone…'_

Tidus looked at Kerri with the sincerest expression her could muster. He placed his hand on her head and pushed her hair back. "You aren't alone, Ker. Please remember that…" he whispered to her before standing up and leaving the room. He made his was slowly down the hall and dropped himself on the bed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Show her she isn't alone, not matter what happens."

888

"_Aurora! Get me a God Damned beer!" bellowed a rough man who looked to be about 33._

_A petite woman, with light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, jumped slightly as she scurried to the fridge. "Yes, dear…"_

_A 13-year-old Tidus is seen standing crossed arms in front of the fridge. "Tell him to get his own beer."_

_The woman patted his cheek as she moved him aside. "Dear, we mustn't keep your father waiting."_

"_Woman! Where is my beer?" he screamed again from the adjacent room._

"_Coming, dear. Coming." She opened to fridge and quickly ran into the other room to give him his beer._

"'_Bout time. You're so useless, you know that, right?" The man said as he opened his beer. Tidus stormed past the living room and had just reached the bottom of his stairs when his father called to him. "Boy, where do you think you're getting to?"_

"_As far from you as possible," he growled as he started up the stairs._

"_You come back here. You have some respect for your father. Damn it." He shouted as he stood out of his chair._

_The young boy looked defiantly into his father eyes and said, "I hate you."_

"_What did you say?" He stormed over to the stair where the young Tidus held his ground. _

"_I said, 'I hat-" but before he could finish the sentence, his father grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly shove him down the stairs. Tidus rolled down the steps, smacking his head on the tile floor as he reached the bottom of the flight of stairs._

"_JECHT!" the woman screamed as she ran towards her soon. "Are you crazy? You could have seriously hurt him."_

"_That boy has no manners. He thinks he's something great," he walked down the stairs and stood over the boy. "You're nothing, boy, nothing. You will never be anything, but a good for nothing cry baby." He stood up, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "See you're crying now."_

"_Maybe because you flung him down the stairs! Jecht, you crossed the line with that one." She said as she grasped her son body in her arms. She bent over whispering to him, "It's ok, honey. It's ok…"_

_Jecht brought his hand up and hit her across the face. "Don't you encourage the boy! He has to learn his place."_

"I hate you!" Tidus screamed as he sat up in bed. He checked his surroundings, he was in Auron's home, not back in his old house. He was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. "I hate him…" he muttered as he looked over to his clock that was blinking 4:45. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling before drifting back off to sleep.

He awoke later to the sound of a car door slamming shut and the engine roaring. He rolled over, groaning to himself. He looked at the clock, it read 8:13. "I guess it's better that 4…" He sat up with a yawn, as he stretched her arms over his head. He stood from his bed and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Auron was already in the kitchen, brewing coffee. "I see you were awoken by Kerri's departure this morning, as well."

Tidus scratched his stomach and yawned before saying, "What?"

"The car that just took off. That was Kerri," he told him as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "She went to the hospital."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at him, "How do you know?"

"I'm your guardian, I know everything that goes on in this house." He laughed at Tidus' shocked face. "But, the really big hint was the note she left that said 'Auron, went to the Hospital. Kerri.'"

"Oh. Well, that could explain it," Tidus replied as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yea, and as soon as you are ready, we'll join her down there," he said as he finished his coffee.

Tidus nodded and finished off his cereal. "I'll get ready now." He ran up the stairs, leaving Auron alone.

He glanced at the note that was on the table and sighed. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

After Tidus finished getting ready, they got into Auron's truck and drove to the hospital. "Why didn't Kerri wait for us?" Tidus questioned as he gazed out the window.

"It's her father, wouldn't you want to go as soon as possible?" He didn't reply, he stared at Auron like he was transforming into a chocobo right before his eyes. When Auron caught sight of the look he said, "Ok, let me rephrase that. If it were Aurora, would you wait?"

"Alright. I get it," he said as the pulled up in front of the large, white building.

"You go up to the room, while I park the car."

He nodded and exited the car. He ran a hand through his blond hair as he reached the room where Scott was. Kerri was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, just staring at her father. He pulled a chair next to her and sat down. "Are you ok?"

She turned her head towards him, her eyes were swollen, an indication that she had been crying. "Fine," was all she replied.

"Are you sure, you seemed really upset last night. I was worried about you."

"I'm about as good as I can be right now," she told him as she gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for caring though."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You're my best friend. Of course I care."

She gave him a half smile and said, "Thanks," before she turned her gaze back to her father.

The rest of the day remained uneventful, Kerri, Tidus, and Auron sat there mostly in silence with a few visits from various nurses. It was nearing 6 when Tidus broke the silence. "I'm hungry."

Auron stood. "So am I. Let's get something from the cafeteria."

Tidus followed him to the door, but Kerri remained seated. "Ker, you have to be hungry, you skipped out on breakfast."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Tidus was going o talk again, but Auron placed his hand on his shoulder, telling him not to. "Alright, whenever you are hungry, just let me know and I'll get you something, Ok?"

She nodded. "I will, Auron."

After they left, Kerri pulled her chair closer to her dad. She took his hand and looked up at him. "Dad, please. You just came back into my life. I can't loose you again." She kissed his hand and placed her head down on the bed still holding his hand. She closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep when someone walked into the room.

"Excuse me, miss?" She quickly sat up and looked at the man. He was dressed in a pair of Khaki pants, a blue shirt and a white coat. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. I'm doctor Leitman."

She stood and extended her hand. "Kerri Muratore."

"Yes. I presume you are Scott's daughter, correct?"

She nodded. "Doctor, do you know what happened?" she questioned as he checked Scott's stats.

He sighed. "Well, it would appear that he came out of remission."

She stared at him for a few minutes. "What exactly do you mean?"

"It would seem that the virus has done some major harm. It supposed to have been in remission for at least another month, but it's more advanced than presumed…"

"Wait…" She paused allowing this to register in her mind. "So what you are saying is my dad has been sick for a long time? And now what he has is acting up… So what is going to happen now?"

"It is impossible to be able to tell. He may go back into remission, though if he does, it doesn't seem likely to last long. But it's impossible to say now," he told her.

"So… whether is be now… or in the near future. I'm going to loose him?" she asked him as tears began to swell in her eyes again.

"It would look that way."

"Thank you," she walked out into the hallway, where she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. _'I can't believe it. Again. I'm going to loose him again.'_

By this time Auron was returning from the cafeteria. He gave her a confused look as he said, "Why are you out here?"

"He's going to die," she choked out.

"Now, don't say th-"

She stood. "He is! The doctor said he's been sick for a long time. She looked up at Auron, who evaded her gaze. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Did you know?"

He ignored her question and entered the room. She quickly followed him in. "Auron, I asked you a question."

He looked down at his friend. "I hate seeing him like this. He's so full of life."

She grabbed his arm and turned him in her direction. "Auron, did you know?" she asked more fiercely than she did previously.

He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. He wanted to tell you"

"You kept this from me!" she shouted as she motioned to her father. "I can't believe you, Auron."

"Kerri. I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell you, he said he wanted to tell you, but only when absolutely necessary."

He anger flared as she screamed, "What the hell? Well, I guess this is absolutely necessary! Ya know, seeing as how I may never speak to him again. I'm glad you all decided to keep this little secret from me. Because now I may never, ever speak to him again!" She took a deep breath before saying, "How many of you know?"

But before he could answer, Tidus came strolling into the room. He looked between Kerri and Auron before saying, "Is everything ok here?"

Kerri spun on her heels and looked at him, before smack him across the face. "You of all people, I would have expected you to have said something!" She grabbed her things and stormed out of the hospital.

Tidus who had his hand on his cheek, that was burning from the slap her just got, looked bewildered. "What just happened in here and why did I just get slapped?"

Auron sighed and motioned fro Tidus to sit. He told Tidus exactly what was going on and why he was smacked. "Oh great, so she basically thinks that I kept that from her. She must feel betrayed and probably doesn't trust me anymore. So, thank you, Auron!" He abruptly stood and grabbed Auron's keys. "Have fun getting home," he said before he slammed the door shut and left the hospital.

888

Kerri was sitting on a rock that overlooked the ocean. Her legs were curled up against her chest and her eyes were puffy from crying. "I thought I'd find you here," Tidus' voice called from a little ways down the beach.

She glared at him as he neared. "What do you want?" she said as she turned her head away from him.

"To tell you, I left Auron at the hospital; with no car nor money," he told her as he climber up the rocks.

"Alright?" she said in a less than caring tone.

He sat down next to her. "Ker, I had no idea. Do you honestly think I'd keep something like that from you?"

She didn't answer for a few minutes and Tidus sighed. He was getting up from the rock when Kerri said, "No. I'm sorry…"

He smiled and sat back down on the rock. "I understand. I mean, you really thought I knew. I mean it was all in your face. Tell you the truth, I never want to be the reason you make that face ever again."

"It's just… he just came back and he's leaving… again! I don't know what's worse, watching him die, or believing he's dead. I mean who has to go through their own father's death twice?"

"Not many, but you aren't alone. Even if you don't want to talk with Gippal or Yuna. I'm always here. We're practically family. I mean, you, Auron, and Scott are the only 'family' I have and technically, we aren't related." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But just because we aren't related doesn't mean I don't love you as if we were."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I know… I know. I feel the same, it's just, I wonder why am I here? Would things be better if I was home?"

"Well, I don't see how they could be, I mean… I'm here."

She laughed slightly as she wiped her tears away. "I know you're joking, but it's true. You, Gippal, Yuna, and everyone else. You're the reason I love it here. I mean home, my mom is there, but that's it. I didn't have any friends… I didn't want any friends. But I'm here and I get a lot more interaction with others. Some unwelcome, but for the most part I don't mind."

"Well, that is so sad… and yet, very nice…" he said gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I don't know why you didn't have friends, you have more than a few here."

She shook her head. "I used to have plenty of friends, but when my dad disappeared I distanced myself from people and had frequent mood swings. Few people could deal with me, so anyone I hadn't pushed away myself, avoided me. Well, there was one exception. Dave, he was the best friend I ever had. He stuck through the mood swings, the fist swings and everything in between. He never left me and gradually I got better, however, I remained with very little friends. I didn't mind though, I didn't want them. But Dave and I didn't need anyone else, perfectly happy with each other. But then one winter… he got sick and well… you know the rest…"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

"I saw you read my diary," she laughed when a looked of embarrassment crossed his face. "I was pretending to be asleep, but thank you for not reading anything else…"

"Oh. Well, you're welcome?" He stood when he heard Kerri's stomach growl. "Come on, you need to eat. Don't want you withering away to nothing. I mean whom am I going to fight then? I can't fight a twig…"

She smiled and took his extended hand. He lifted her off the ground and the two made their way back to the house. They walked back to the house in silence. After entering through the back door and grabbing some food, they walked upstairs and into Kerri's room.

She plopped herself down on the bed and gazed at the pictures that lined her dresser. Tidus threw himself lengthways on the bed, with his hands behind his head. "Ker, you know, you never much told me much about New York."

She leaned back on her bed and sighed, "Well, there are a lot more jerks like Seymour and his crew there, but there are nice aspects to it too." She closed her eyes as she remembered her old home. "I lived on an island outside of the mainland, and my house was close to the shoreline, so I spent a lot of time at the beach, of course I didn't go swimming… the water was way too polluted."

"That's pretty cool. Did you have games like Blitz ball there?"

She laughed, "I've been here for how long and we never had this conversation. Well, we didn't have blitz ball, but we had a bunch of games that if you put them all together and under water, it would be Blitz- like soccer and football for instance. In blitz you have the concept of kicking the ball and the formation of soccer, and then there is the tackling and passing of the ball like football. Only thing is that both of those sports are played on land."

"Sound interesting…"

She smiled, "It was. I played soccer- it was fun. I also played baseball."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her, "Do you ever want to go home?"

"No," she paused. "Uh, well… um. It's not that I don't want to go home…"

He looked at her curiously, "You don't miss your mom?"

She sat up with her back to him and shrugged. "I've been missing her for five years."

"What?" he asked as he laid back down.

"When my dad disappeared, she changed. At first I thought she was grieving, but as time passed she became more distant. I mean, she did what she had to do and didn't do anything else. She cooked, cleaned, and worked, just never had much time for me. Then after some time, I guess, I kinda grew to resent her." She forced a laugh. "Nice huh? I resented my mother, for not focusing on me…"

"Hey, I know how some parent can be. I mean I hate my dad…" he trailed off

"But she did come through for me with the whole Dave situation. Though when he died, I pushed everyone away. Didn't want friends, so I focused on sports and school… then I came here… not how I would have liked to be remembered, but not much I can do about it now… Though I doubt she even really cared… and now that I'm here…"

"Ker…"

She turned to him. "I don't want to loose him again, Tidus." She bent over forward and buried her face in his chest. "He just came back. Why does he have to leave already?"

He placed his arm around her in a comforting brotherly hug. "I don't know, Ker."

"Why didn't he tell me? I can't believe he kept that secret from me." She said into his chest.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't think this was going to happen. I mean would you rather him have gone, 'Hey, Ker! Haven't seen you in years, oh by the way I'm really sick and I might die…' Cause I know if he was my dad I wouldn't want him to do that to me, though if it were my dad that this happened to… I would have thrown a party, but that's my dad."

Keeping her head on his chest, she glanced at the wall. "You're right."

He smirked before replying, "When am I ever wrong?"

She hesitated before stating, "Uh…"

"Don't answer that..."

She giggled, "Ok…" He ran his hand over her head as she continued to stare at the wall. _'I don't know what I'd do if I lost him again… but I'm glad I have friends like Tidus to help me…'_

They stayed that way until the phone rang, Tidus reached over and answered it, "Hello?"

An irritated masculine Al Bhed voice came through the receiver, "Tidus, is Kerri there? And may your God help you if you say she doesn't want to answer the phone."

He glanced at the phone and down at Kerri, "Err… Gippal…"

Kerri lifted her head up and too the phone from his hand. "Gippal?"

His tone lightened when he heard her voice as he said, "Kerri! Finally, I was beginning to think they killed you."

She smiled as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Nope, I'm still alive."

"Are you ok? I mean Tidus told me about your dad," he asked in a caring tone.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm fine…"

"I was worried about you; I couldn't get you on your cell, or the house phone. But, I'm glad you're ok."

She half smiled before saying, "I'm sorry I worried you. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I need time to think."

"Ok. Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to come over or anything?"

She let out a soft laugh before saying, "Not today, tomorrow, maybe. I'm kind of tired right now…"

"Alright, but you better call me. None of this I don't want to talk to Gippal business, ok?"

She smiled again, "Don't worry, I will."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, bye." She hung up the phone and got off the bed. As she neared her door, she heard the door in the front hallway slam shut. She gave Tidus a worried glance before she heard Auron's voice bellow through the house, "Tidus Reina! Come here, immediately!"

Tidus gave her a look that clearly said, 'oh crap I'm in trouble...' The two of them walked out into the hall and looked down at Auron. Auron crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the two teens. "Would you explain to me why you left me at the hospital?"

Tidus opened his mouth to answer, but Kerri replied, "Tidus doesn't see it fit to tell you, yet. Only when absolutely necessary."

Auron opened his mouth, but closed it again. _'I knew this was going to bite me in the ass…' _He balled his hands into fists and stormed off to his bedroom.

Tidus stared at Kerri wide-eyed. "That was awesome."

She smirked, "He won't be saying much back to me after today's little incident. So keep by me and you'll be alright, kiddo."

He shook his head and laughed. "Alright; alright. Ok, well… I'm gonna go shower and go to sleep, didn't sleep well last night." He shuddered, "Nightmares."

She nodded and said "Goodnight" before retiring to her room. She laid back on her bed, _'It's so different from New York and yet the things I tried to run from there are here too… Well at least this time around, I can do things differently…'_

888

A/N: Well there ya go! I hope you liked it! I wasn't big on it, but eh that's ok. Well I'm going to be ending this story soon and Yea, its probably going to be a lot different from what I originally planned, and a lot sooner- so thank you all for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so!

Thank You- Yea I'm not supposed to do this, but there are too many of you to just not acknowledge you so.. oh well:

Sly: I finally updated! But you didn't review last chapter! Mr. I'm gonna go review other people really awesome stories and tell them to tell Kerri to hurry her lazy ass up! Lol, Well hope you like this chapter, kinda sad, I know.. not too much fun in this but hope it works for you…

Leah: lol You're right.. I got in losta trouble, from you and everyone else! Lol But that's ok but heyy I'm a writer and we take abuse from people all the time… right? … yea.. that's it. Ok well I'm glad you liked to last chapter and I hope this one is ok, had major case of writer's block, and I was in way too good a mood to write it so yea… ok well um.. yea.. I'll talk to ya later toodles!

Akiraine of Gia: It's ok it was constructive criticism and I sent this chapter out to get proofread so it should be better! aww man that skiing accident sounds brutal.. Hope you healed up good! Australia! I want to go to Australia! I told my grandma I want to do a study abroad program where I go to Australia for a while! That would be sooo cool! Well that's pretty cool about the whole borders thing- see I like shopping, though only if it isn't necessary I get something because then it's a slow torture… like Christmas shopping… :shudders: And yes… Cee Crow's story Say What now is Creepy… I told her that there is something mentally wrong with us… and that anyone who reads that should be checked out because like… it's really bad… I mean chapter one wasn't bad,… but chapter 2? Well it just went down hill from there…Oh… tidus was one of my best characters when I played, him Auron, Wakka and Lulu were my best… then Yuna was ok.. Kimarhi.. I was completely against using and Rikku.. sucked… except for her AL Bhed potions and an occasion cool move… And don't worry about the long review, I like getting it.. I mean it's better than the.. good job.. update… though I like those too! Just this is more personal!

ChakaTehMoogle: When I first opened this review.. I thought you were going to say, 'To be honest, this chapter sucked' and I was lik ahhhh! But you didn't soo sall good! And thank you for Proofreading this.. Or Beta reading as some put it…. Right.. whatever, Okk well Thanks again! Hope ya like this one and I'll talk to ya later! Toodles!

SorielDegamba: haha, yes cruel sadistic twist- I like it! Sorry for leaving you with a cliff for soo long, just lost the mood to write and yea…and umm a lemon… uh.. Maybe, depends on where I go with this story, I'm looking to end it ASAP because updating is like a chore to me now..

Krystall Trensk: Sorry it took soo long, but I hope you like it! I wonder if I got this out before you came back from vacation, probably not, but that's ok! Hope you like it! Sorry again!

RTSGamer: I'm glad you liked the story! I put a lot of hard work into it and it makes me happy to know that people are still enjoying it after all this time.. hehe yea that stupid Talking Index Cards from Hell! I showed them I didn't need them! I passed my regents without them!

anuy dreamer: Well hello there! Well I hope this fits in perfectly, I didn't know exactly where to take it, because my first idea I was like no that's crap, so I had to come up with a whole new one, it was really really hard to do it too since for some unknown reason I was in a happy chipper mood!

Emmy-miester: lol No you never told me about the change, but I figured it out so no need to fret lol. I know it's cruel and unusual, but yea.. it had to be done… Hope you don't hate me for it…

CeE CrOw: And you deserved that hit! You jerk! Glad you liked the chapter though!

pinK BuNni luVvv: Okk well hello there! Haven't seen you around in a while, hope you weren't too mad about the whole Scott thing… oops… Ok well hope you like this chapter too!

Gigglygal: lol lazy girl! Though I do it all the time. Lol Ok well.. I hope you like this chapter too!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I apologize soo much for being sooo late! I had this chapter typed up two weeks ago, and it was a lot better and longer than this, but my computer crashed the day I finished it, thus I lost all my information , it sucked soo bad… then I had to wait forever to get back a computer, then I had to rewrite it.. and it was just really bad. That and my uncle GJ and Sam have been really sick and I've been busy with them, and work. So I apologize again, but this time I have a real reason for being so late with the chapter! And, I didn't send it out to be proof read or Beta reador anything so0o be forwarned there are A LOT OF MISTAKES! Lol okies! Toodles!

Disclaimer: "….. yea no…."

888

The next morning, Kerri and Tidus quietly left the house together. Once at the hospital, she circled the parking lot for a few minutes in search of a parking spot. After parking the car, the two teens made there way into the hospital.

As they neared Scott's room, the noise from a television was heard. _'What's they give him a roommate or something? I can't believe they have the TV on so loud.'_ She quickened her pace and walked into the room. Without so much as glancing at the room's occupants she stalked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

She pursed her lips as she started to turn. "Well, I really don't-" When she laid eyes on the owner of the voice, her mouth dropped. "…Dad?"

He smiled at her astonished expression. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Dad! You're awake! That makes me so happy."

He laughed as he returned the gesture. "I'm glad you're happy." He looked over her should at Tidus who was standing in the doorway. "Hey, big guy, how've ya been?"

The blond Blitzer ran his hand through his hair before saying, "I'm ok. What about you?"

Before Scott could reply, Kerri pulled back from him and looked at him sternly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He tried to play dumb by giving her a confused look and saying, "Tell you what, sweetie?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "That you're sick and you're gonna…" she trailed off and looked at the floor.

He looked down at his hands before saying, "Auron told you, huh?"

"No, no one did. I found out from the doctor." She leaned her weight on her right leg and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, "I didn't want to worry you."

She threw her hands in the air. "Oh. Of course! This didn't happen to worry me at all either! I enjoyed coming home from my anniversary to find you in the hospital."

Tidus shifted uncomfortably before saying, "I'm gonna go see if Auron's here…" Not getting a response from either Scott or Kerri he slowly inched his way out of the room.

Scott took her hand and looked up at her. "Ker, listen. I really am sorry. I wanted you to know, just not yet."

She pulled her hand back. "Then when? When were you going to tell me? I know it isn't the happiest thing to talk about, but what would I have done if you hadn't woken up!"

"Come on, Ker. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have told you." He patted the bed. "C'mon. Sit." She reluctantly sat down on the bed. He put his hand on her knee. "Now, Kerri, do you think I wanted this to happen?"

She shook her head, "No, but I still thing you should have told me."

"You're a hundred percent right. I should have told you. But. I didn't and I'm sorry," he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Forgive me?"

She looked down at her father who was trying to pout. She laughed and shook her head. "Yea, I forgive ya."

"Good. Now you want to go tell Auron and Tidus they can come in?"

She nodded and walked over to the door. She popped her head out into the hallway where she spotted Tidus speaking with Auron. "Hey, you two, you can come in now. No one is dead."

Tidus smiled and walked past Kerri into the room. Auron, however, lingered in the hallway. "Kerri, can you come here."

She furrowed her brow before walking into the hallway. "What's up Auron?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She shrugged, "As 'ok' as I can be really."

"Be strong. He'll need you to do that for him, Ok?"

She nodded. "Yea I know."

He walked past her into the room she quietly followed behind him. When she entered the room, Tidus was speaking to Scott excitedly and Auron was standing behind him waiting for a chance to speak. A smile played on her lips as she watched them. _'Tidus speaks to him like he's his own father. I've never seen him do that with Auron. It kind of makes me feel like we really are family.'_

Finally, after talking continuously, Tidus came up for air and Auron started to speak. When some more time passed Scott looked at Kerri and said, "You must be hungry, why don't you and Tidus go get something to eat from the cafeteria?"

She looked at him skeptically before saying; "If you want me to leave so you can talk to Auron alone, just say so."

He sighed and said, "Alright, I want to talk to Auron alone. Can you and Tidus leave?"

She rolled her eyes before she stood and exited the room with Tidus in rear. Auron laughed to himself, "Nothing gets by her does it?"

He smiled and shook his head. "She's a smart kid and can sometimes be a handful sometimes." He motioned to a chair before saying, "Sit. I wish to discuss something with you."

Auron pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat in it. "It's about Kerri, correct?"

"Nothing gets by you either." He nodded. "Yes, it does concern her. Now, I know you've been taking care of her. The amount of gratitude I have for that is immense. However, I know you have Tidus who is a 'load of surprises' and I'm sure you've realized by now Kerri isn't much better."

Auron laughed, "No, she's worse. Now… what are you getting at?"

He smiled slightly. "Always right to the point. Alright, what do you want to do with Kerri after I die?"

Auron was silent for a few minutes. Unsure of how to answer he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know she may be a burden upon you…"

Auron cut him off before he could continue, "Scott, if you're implying I would want to hive her up after…" he shook his head. "No I would never. You asked me to look after her and I will. Unless… she mentioned a desire to leave…?"

"No. No, of course now. She loves it there," he sighed, "I just don't want you to fell you have to keep her."

"Where else would she go?"

"I'm sure Braska-"

Auron cut him off again, "Don't. She will always have a place in my home."

Scott smiled, "Thank you, Auron. You truly are a friend."

888

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Tidus questioned as he gave her a thoughtful look.

She shrugged and took a bite of her Milky Way bad. "Probably something morbid that they don't want me to get upset about, so they sent us away."

He nodded in agreement. "Most likely, but what do you think they're saying?"

She gave him a look that said 'what the hell?' before she replied, "Do I looked like I read minds?"

"Who knows? Maybe there's something you're not telling me." He looked at her suspiciously. "What am I thinking right now?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood from the table. As she walked away, he called after her, "C'mon, tell me what I'm thinking. Miss. I-can-read-minds."

She turned around to face him and placed her hand on her right hip while the other one rested on her chin. "Well… you're thinking 'Do these pants make my butt look big'" she smirked before continuing, "And the answer is Yes. They do."

He laughed, "Ha no, you wron- wait! What? I don't have a big butt!" he yelled as he chased after her,

She laughed to herself as she continued down the hall. Once she reached his room, she knocked on the door. She popped her head through the opening, "May we come back in?"

The two men nodded, signally for them to come back into the room. The two teens entered and looked around the room, both sets of eyes finally rested upon the remaining chair. They looked at each before making a dash for the chair. Kerri got to it first, but that meant nothing to Tidus who merely sat on her lap.

"Gah! Get off me! You're bubble butt is squishing me!" she screamed as she punched his back.

Auron raised his hand to his forehead and sighed, "Must you two do this in public?"

Scott laughed heartily before saying, "It's fun, let them be."

"Fun!" Kerri shrieked from behind/under Tidus. "How bout Auron sits on you. Then we'll see what's fun!" She continued her assault on Tidus' back, until she finally grabbed a handful of his hair and gave it a tug.

He let out a pained yelp as he hopped off her lap. She glowered at him before saying, "And don't let it happen again."

He rubbed his head and narrowed his eyes. "Sleep with one eye open."

"Ok and I'll have my sword with me too, in case you decide to take a visit…"

They stared at each other for a while before Auron grew fed up and said, "If anything happens at home, you'll both be sharing a room with me." He stood and pushed Tidus down into the empty chair. He glanced between the two teens, "Understood?"

The two blue-eyed teens crossed their arms and muttered, "Fine."

After spending the rest of the day there, the three of them finally went home to prepare for the long week ahead of them.

888

The week couldn't end fast enough for the residents of the Manti home. Auron had a tough week at school with the end of the year approaching and the constant bickering between Tidus and Kerri wasn't helping his migraine either.

Kerri had been in a constant bad mood. In between balancing school, Blitz practice, talent show practice, and visiting her father at the hospital with hardly any sleep was taking a huge toll on her. She was lashing out at everyone, including Gippal.

Poor Tidus, who was balancing the same things as Kerri, only difference was he slept better, was receiving the brunt end of both Kerri and Auron's bad mood. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that the Finals were this Saturday. The Vikings faced off against the Luca Lions to see which team would go on to Zanarkand to play in the championship game. Though, with Kerri the way she was, he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

It was Saturday, the day of the Blitz game and Kerri and Tidus were sitting in the living room with the television on. Neither of them were watching it, merely just staring at it. Auron entered the living room and stood in front the television, before turning it off.

He looked at the two teens for a few minutes before turning to Kerri and saying, "Ker, you look awful. Take a nap." When it looked like she was going to protest he said, "Or no Blitz tonight."

She let out a loud groan before she reluctantly made her way to her room. She dropped onto the bed and curled up with her pillow. Her eyes drooped shut and she was just about to doze off when the sounds of 'System of a Down: Chop Suey' boomed through the house.

She jumped out of the bed and stormed off down the hall. She slammed her fist on Tidus' door and screamed, "Tidus! Turn off that damned music!"

He didn't turn off the music, nor open his door. Instead he yelled back, "No. Now leave me alone. You've been nothing but bitchy all week."

Frustrated she kicked the door before she screamed for Auron. He groaned as he made his way to the top of the stairs. "Tidus come out here now."

Hesitantly, Tidus opened his door and stood in the hall. Auron glared at the two teens before saying, "Cut the crap, both of you. Ok?" He looked at Kerri. "You have to stop flipping out on everyone. We're trying to be patient, but my patience along with everyone else's are wearing thin. I understand what you're going through is upsetting, but the way you are treating the people that care about you, is ridiculous. Yesterday, when you chased Gippal out of here, I thought he was going to cry."

Tidus looked at Kerri with a smug smile on his face. She lowered her head and looked at her feet. Auron then turned to Tidus. "And must you do everything you can to piss her off? This has been a long week for everyone and you know she hasn't slept much at all this week. So instead of letting her sleep you play you music. Turn it off and have some consideration for others." He looked between the two teens, "Got it?"

They both nodded before heading to their respective rooms.

888

After a much-needed nap, Kerri got up and ready for the game. After taking a shower, she put on her orange bikini with the knee length black shorts. When she couldn't find her jersey she asked Auron, "Auron, where's my jersey?"

"I washed it and gave it to Tidus."

She groaned and made her way around the house calling Tidus' name. She finally found him out on the front porch, talking with their neighbor Shawn. She grabbed the jersey out of his arms and slapped his shoulder. "I just spent 15 minutes looking for you and my jersey. Next time you have anything of mine, put it on the stairs if you aren't going to bring it to my room!"

She slipped the jersey on as she reentered the house. She walked into the kitchen where Auron was just getting off the phone. "Good, you found him. Are you two ready?"

She nodded as she about faced and headed outside to the car.

888

Since the team was playing in the Finals, the game had to be played on a neutral field. Therefore, the game would be played in the Kilika sphere. After an hours drive, they finally reached the sphere pool. The teens went their separate way from Auron and made their way towards the locker room.

Kerri snaked her arms around Gippal's waist. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

He turned to face her. He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "It's alright."

After a few minutes of the teammates talking amongst themselves, the coach called them in to talk. After prepping the team for the game he said, "We came this far, now let's take it all the way." He put his hand in the center of the group of teens. "On three."

Everyone placed their hand on top of the coach's and on the count of three they screamed out "Let's Blitz!" The coach led the team to the top of the Blitz sphere where the announcer started introducing the teams.

_"Well, folks, here we are at the Finals. The Luca Lions facing off against the Besaid Vikings. Now spotting the orange jerseys, all the way from Besaid we have the captain of the Besaid Vikings, Tidus Reina!"_

Starting with Tidus, he announced all the players, ending with Kerri. When they finished introducing the Luca lions, Kerri and Tidus swam over to the center of the sphere.

_"Well, as you may know. A lady on the Blitz isn't quite common, but I hear this girl packs a pretty good hit. It would seem the captain, Tidus Reina and the young lady, Kerri Muratore are going to shake hands with the captain of the Luca Lions, Bickson Luma."_

Bickson swam away form his team in the direction of Tidus and Kerri. Instead of stopping to shake Tidus' hand he swam right by her and straight to Kerri.

_"Well, isn't that gentlemanly, he's going to shake hands with the lady first. Makes you wonder if he's doing it to be a gentleman, or to insult the captain of the Vikings."_

"How about you and me go out tonight in celebration of my victory." The captain of the Lions stuck out his hand. "Once in a lifetime chance."

Kerri crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Not in your wildest dreams," she replied before she swam back over to her team.

_"Folks, it looks like there is going to be a lot of tension in this game."_

Tidus laughed as he swam up besides Bickson, "How does it feel to be turned down twice by the same girl?"

When Tidus returned to the team, the starters took their positions while the others filed out of the sphere pool. The first quarter started without Kerri and Gippal. "Do you think we'll win?" Kerri asked as she leaned against her boyfriend.

He looked down at her with a cocky smirk on, "With me and you on the team. How could we loose?"

Fifteen minutes and a few fouls later, the first quarter was done. The score was Luca Lions 1 : Besaid Vikings 0. Tidus came out of the sphere with an injured shoulder. He walked over to Kerri and Gippal and shook his head, spritzing water all over the couple.

"Tidus! Really, so rude!" Kerri said as she raised her hands to shield herself from the water.

He shrugged with his good shoulder and sat besides his 'sister.' The coach walked over to them and called the rest of the team over. "Alright we're down by 1, but we have three more quarters to catch up." He looked at Tidus and shook his head, "Reina you're out. Muratore, you're taking his place. Gippal you're in for Wakka. Ready?"

They nodded and the team chanted out "Let's Blitz!"

"_Well it's the start of the second quarter and it looks like Tidus has been replaced by Kerri Muratore and Wakka has been replaced with Gippal Sagona. Let's see if this will change things around a bit."_

Kerri swam to the center of the sphere, while Gippal swam off to the left side of the sphere. She waited patiently while the other team took their positions. When Bickson took his position opposite her, she narrowed her eyes and gave him an 'intimidating' look.

He scoffed at her and said, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

She smiled sweetly as she said, "Nope," and jumped up for the ball. Once the ball was in her hands she continued, "Just distract you." She swam a bit before passing the ball to Gippal, who swam further down the sphere.

The blond Al Bhed darted his eyes around, looking for someone he could pass the ball too. As he was preparing to toss the ball, Graav tackled the ball from his arms. Now, instead of passing the ball to someone else, he took the time out to mock the young Al Bhed. Thus, allowing Kerri the time to sneak up behind him and knock the ball out of his hands.

Gippal quickly recaptured the ball and immediately passed it to Jassu who was positioned in front of the net. Jassu caught the ball and kicked it towards the next, scoring and making it a tie game, Lion 1 :Vikings 1.

"Yea, Jassu! You're the man!" Gippal said as he swan towards him.

Kerri gave him a high five, "Way to go, Jazz!"

_"Alright, the game is now tied! Hey, Folks, I was informed of an interesting rumor now. Apparently #27 Sagona and # 17 Muratore are in a relationship. Could that chemistry be the reason the Vikings have made it so far?"_

The two teams maneuvered back to their positions. Being the loser's ball, Bickson had the ball first. He passed it to Abus before barreling past Kerri. She rubbed her shoulder as she lingered back a bit. The three forwards Bickson, Graav, and Abus continuously passed the ball amongst themselves confusing the players on the Vikings. It wasn't until Bickson shot on the goal, scoring did half the team know what was going on.

_"The Lions just ran circles around the Vikings. How embarrassing. I wonder if they can make up for that."_

With the Lions back in the lead, the teams repositioned themselves. Kerri got the ball and dodged a tackle by Bickson before throwing the ball to Gippal. The green eyed blond, caught the ball and passed it to the right side of the sphere where, Jassu was.

Jassu looked around, with Bickson and Abus coming at him, he passed it back to Kerri. She stole a quick glance at the clock as she caught the ball. _'Now, is as good a time as any…' _She began her ascent toward the top of the sphere. As she emerged out of the top of the sphere, she tossed the ball in the air as she back flipped. When her foot made contact with the ball it whizzed straight through the water into the goal.

_"Whoa! So there rumors are true! There is another players on the Besaid Vikings who can perform the sphere shot. Could this be the reason they play so well?"_

Before the teams could reform the buzzer rang, signifying the end of the first half of the game. The teams exited the sphere, each returning to their respective coaches.

_"Well, that ends the first half of the game. There will be a fifteen minute break, but don't go too far because before you know it, they'll be back!"_

The coach patter Kerri on the shoulder, "Nice work, Muratore." He turned and looked at Jassu, "You too, Jassu."

They smiled, "Thanks."

"Alright, Kerri, Gippal, and Datto are going to get food from the concession stand, so if you want something, tell them and give them your money. Don't want my whole team wandering off," the coach said the to team.

After collecting orders and money from the team, the trio made their way over to the food stand. Kerri stepped to the side and bent down to tie her sneaker. As she stood, she heard the 'friendly' voice of the Lion's captain. "Well, if it isn't Miss. Show-off. You know, I didn't recognize you at first, but I remember you now. You're the mage from the Psyches/Goers game, right?"

She gritted her teeth as she turned to face the captain. "Yea, that would be me. Took you long enough to realize it."

"You should watch your mouth, girlie, wouldn't want an accident to occur."

She crossed her arms and looked up at him, "Is that a threat?"

He shrugged, "Take it however you want to."

By this time, Gippal and Datto were back from getting the food. Gippal wrapped a protective arm around Kerri as he glared at Bickson, "Is he bothering you?" She glared at Bickson before about facing and walking away, towing Gippal. "What was that about?" he questioned.

"He was being an ass, nothing new though," she said as they continued to walk.

As they passed out the food, the coach started to prep them again. "Alright, now, I know you've worked hard all season, so I'm proud of you all no matter the outcome of this game, but since we're here, let's win!" He looked at Kerri, "Muratore, I want you in, Tidus is still injured, ok?" She nodded as he turned to Wakka, "Wakka, you're in for Gippal." He barked out a few more instructions before the team entered the sphere again.

"Gonna back down?" Bickson hissed as she approached.

She positioned herself in front of him, "Yea right."

He shrugged, "You were warned."

The ball whizzed by them both. They jumped up to get the ball, but Bickson slowed allowing Kerri to retrieve it. She looked at him curiously. However, it all became clear when the three forwards slammed into her at once.

_"oh, #17 has taken one hard hit. I don't think she can continue after a blow like that."_

She took a hit to the side, stomach and head. The blow knocked the air out of her as well as the ball. She coughed a few times as she sunk to the bottom of the sphere. She brought her hand to her mouth only to find that when she was hit and bit her tongue, she drew blood. The coach called a time out as Gippal made a mad dash to her. He helped her out of the sphere as Botta took her place.

He helped her over to the bench. She coughed a few more times before her breathing became normal once again. "Kerri, are you ok?" Tidus asked her. She nodded slowly, fighting back a headache.

"Ker, you're bleeding." Gippal grabbed a towel and dabbed the little bit of blood that trickled from her mouth.

"I bit my tongue when I got hit…"

Tidus clenched his fist as he glared up at the sphere. "unbelievable…" he muttered.

As the third quarter ended, the score was still tied, 2:2. "Ok, Reina and Muratore, how are you feeling?"

Tidus stood with a smile, "Fine."

Kerri went to stand, but as she did she felt lightheaded so she sat back down. "I'm a bit lightheaded… and dizzy."

"Alright, Ker. Then sit out," he said before addressing the team. "Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka your in, along with Jassu, Datto, and Keepa. We have fifteen minutes to score and win the game."

_"Well, it's the last quarter and it looks like we have Tidus Reina back in the sphere, folks, but I don't see Ms. Muratore. She must have taken some hit out there, let's hope no real damage was done."_

Kerri sat on the bench, holding her head as she watched the game. Tidus sneered at the redheaded captain of the goers. "Hurting my sister was the biggest mistake you ever made, Luma."

He shrugged, "She should learn to watch her mouth."

"Yea, well, you better watch your back." With that said, the ball was released and both captains made a go for it. Bickson was a second faster than Tidus and gained quick control over the ball. However, before he could pass it to anyone else, Tidus came up and kneed him in the stomach causing him to drop the ball.

Tidus quickly kicked the ball to Wakka on the right side of the sphere. The blond smirked at Bickson before taking of down the sphere. The next ten minutes were a constant struggle over ownership of the ball.

It was becoming very intense and both sides were taking some beating, the ball was on the Vikings side of the court and Graav took a shot on the goal. Keepa managed to block the shot and pass it to Jassu. With the ball in the Viking's possession, the three forwards took off to the opposite side of the sphere.

Kerri watched them with a strange curiosity. She understood fully what they were going to attempt, when she saw Jassu pass the ball to Datto who passed the ball to Gippal. Most of the Lions, save for one, were down by the Viking's goal. The Vikings were passing the ball up the court, away to the opposite goal.

Kerri was sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting to see what happened. _'I really hope this works.'_

By the time the Lions realized what was going on, Gippal had passed the ball to Tidus, who was past mid court. Tidus held the ball, drawing out the Lions sole defender. When the opposition had gotten close enough, he passed the ball to Wakka, who took the shot on the goal. It seemed as if time had slowed up as the ball made its way towards the goal. Raudy made a dive to block the ball…

"GOAL!" Kerri screamed out as she jumped out of her seat. The whole Viking's side of the arena went into an uproar. "We did it" she screamed as she broke out into her legendary happy dance.

When the team exited the sphere, Gippal ran over to her, lifted her off the ground and spun her round. "We won!"

She grabbed his hand as he spun her, "I know, but you keep spinning me like this, I'm going to lose my lunch."

He laughed as he set her down. She turned and face him. He had a huge smile on his face, "We're going to Zanarkand!"

She grabbed his hands and jumped around, "I know, I'm sooo excited!" She looked over to her left to see everyone crowded around Wakka. She let go on Gippal and she took a running jump at Wakka. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and one arm around his neck, while the other ruffled his hair. "Way to go, Wakka!"

He put his hands on her legs to help support her. "Heh, it was nothin', ya?"

"Nothing? You scored the winning goal. You're the man, Wakka!" Kerri said as the coach came over to them.

"This was a very well played game and I'm proud of all of you. Now we'll be practicing even harder for Zanarkand, but since you did so well today, you have off Monday Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Alright!" Tidus cheered, "Party at Wakka's!"

"Yea! Party at my pla… wait what!" Wakka said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Kerri jumped down off Wakka's back and yelled out, "To Wakka's!"

"Alright, everyone let's go to Wakka's to celebrate!" Gippal shouted as he took Kerri's hand.

Wakka sighed before saying, "Alright, Everyone my house!

Taking a safety precaution, the teams had to meet their families outside in the parking lot. Yuna ran and glomped Tidus practically knocking him down. "I wanted to come down and heal you guys, but they wouldn't let me by!"

He kissed her forehead. "It's ok, we're fine."

Gippal brought Kerri's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be right back, I'm going to tell my family what's going down, then I'll drive us to Wakka's"

She nodded and walked towards Tidus and Auron. When she got there, they were talking to someone else. She slipped between Tidus and Auron and looked at the third man. Her mouth fell ajar.

He smiled at her and said, "You did great, sweetie."

She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "How... when… why didn't anyone tell me!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he said, "Surprise?"

"You know I hate surprises, Dad. But… you're all better?" she asked as she looked him over.

He shook his head no. "No, but… we'll discuss it fully tomorrow. I promise, besides you have a victory party to go to."

As if on cue, Gippal pulled up in his truck. "Come on, Ker Bear."

She looked at her father skeptically, "You'll be here tomorrow right?"

He nodded, "And I'll tell you everything. Ok?" He looked through the window of Gippal's truck. "Hey, Gippal. How ya been?"

Gippal smiled as he said, "I'm fine. You're feeling better, Mr. Muratore?"

"Call me Scott and yes, I'm feeling a bit better," he said as he stuck his head in the car, "No, take care of my daughter tonight, because if something happens to her, I'll kick your ass. Got it?"

Gippal smirked, "Don't worry, I will."

"Besides, my other father, Tidus, will be there too," she said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

888

As everyone went to Wakka's house, Paine called everyone into the living room. "I wanted to show you all something that I've been working on."

"What is it?" Kerri asked as she sat on Gippal's lap.

"You'll see," she replied as she popped the video into the VCR. She walked over to the couch and leaned on the arm of the chair.

"_Blitzball: Does it bring out the Best or Worst in people?"_

Kerri and Gippal exchanged glances as they continued watching. The video continued to show bits and pieces of games and practices. After showing some action in the sphere, Paine's voice came up on the TV. _"That's what everyone sees, but what about behind the scenes?"_

Tidus' eyes widened, "Uh… this could be embarrassing…"

Kerri cringes as she watched herself on the tape. _She was walking with a towel over her head, drying her hair. It wasn't too bad, until she flipped over the bench and hit the floor._ "Ouch," Gippal commented at the sight.

_The next scene was of Wakka on the bench, his arms were crossed and he was talking ot himself, when a Blitz Ball came out of no where and smacked him aside the head. The camera switched to Tidus scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Wakka…"_

_The next scene was of Tidus running by screaming, "I said I was sorry!"_

Gippal laughed, "Guess Wakka isn't so forgiving…"

_But before anyone could reply, Kerri came into view carrying a show, "Come back here, Tidus!"_

Gippal looked at his girlfriend, "…or not."

_The scene continued to see Auron walk by carrying Kerri over his shoulder, "Let me go! I'll kill him!" Tidus was walking slowly behind them, rubbing his head._

_Paine's voice came over the TV again. "I wonder, are they ok in the head?"_

_"Yes! He scored!" Kerri was seen performing her legendary 'happy dance.'_

Everyone laughed out loud at the sight of Kerri and her happy dance. "Oh my God!" Kerri shrieked. "I can't believe you go that on tape!" Paine shrugged and motioned to the TV.

_"But she isn't alone. You think that is bad? This is her boyfriend." Everyone burst into hysterics as Gippal was seen doing his own spastic version of the Happy Dance. "And… this is her brother."_

Tidus was seen doing a combination of Kerri and Gippal's Happy Dance. Kerri was rolling with laughter. "Did you see him wiggle his butt at the end?" she exclaimed in between gasps for air.

_"But it isn't just the players. The fans are just as bad." The video showed Yuna and Rikku jumping and screaming at the sphere. It moved to Lulu and Baralai screaming too. The laughter was the loudest when the tape showed Scott and Auron getting into the game._

_"But I guess there is some good to it…" The scene showed Kerri running with an ice pack for Wakka. Then it showed Gippal helping a limping Tidus to the bench where Yuna was waiting to heal him. It switched to Tidus dabing a small cut on Kerri's forehead. And then showing Kerri jumping into Gippal's arms where they shared a kiss. Finally, the video switched to Paine. "Well, I guess it does both. Best and Worst. Though they're crazy, they're my crazy friends and I guess… it's cool…" She shrugged, "Whatever…"_

The video shut itself off. Kerri stared wide eyed at the TV screen. "We must destroy this!"

Tidus nodded, "I agree… I'm doing the Happy Dance…"

"So am I!" Kerri and Gippal yelled at the same time. Paine smirked, took the tape and put it away. "Paine…" Kerri said, "Give me the tape…"

She shook her head, "I think I'll keep it in my bag for… safe keepings."

Kerri, Tidus, and Gippal glared at her as she shrugged and walked away.

888

As the hours passed, the house was packed with people and music was booming throughout it. Half the people were drunk and making out with some random person. Wakka and Lulu were in the backyard talking, Rikku was kicking ass in DDR, Tidus and Yuna were 'cuddling' together on the couch, Baralai was chasing Paine who was looking to kill the person who touched her ass, and Kerri and Gippal were dancing together in a corner.

He had one hand around her waist as her back was pressed to his chest. Her body rubbed against his as she swayed to the music. He bent his neck down and kissed her neck as his hand slipped under her jersey and caressed her bare torso.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left as she ran her hands up his side and a soft sound emitted from her mouth that sounded like, "mmm…"

He brought his kisses up her neck to her mouth. She sifted her body around so that she was facing him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist as she slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She brought her hands up to his head, allowing her fingers to run through his blonde hair. As their tongues caressed, he ran his hand up her spine sending a chill down her back.

So involved with each other, they didn't notice Tidus walk up behind Gippal. Using the back of his hand, he smacked Gippal, causing him to bump heads with Kerri. "Ow," the couple cried out as they pulled apart, grabbing their heads.

Kerri rubbed her forehed, "Didn't I take enough blows to the head during Blitz?"

"What the hell?" Gippal growled as he turned around.

Tidus stood there with his arms crossed oer his chest. "Slow down there, Sparky. That's my little sister."

Kerri pursed her lips, "Alright, 'Big Bro,' like you and Yuna weren't rounding first and heading the second over there on the couch," she spat back. His chcesk slightly reddened as Kerri nodded her head. "That's right, I saw you two."

"Still you two were the center of attention over here," Tidus said sending her a stern look.

Gippal draped an arm over her shoulder. "Can we help it if we're beautiful and everyone likes to stare?"

She smirked and nodded. Tidus looked at them with a skeptic look, "Listen, you're not even drunk, so there is absolutely no excuse for there to be little Gippals and Kerris to be running around."

The Blond Al Bhed raised an eyebrow, "So if we were drunk it's ok?" He held up his hand. "Two beers please." He laughed when he saw Tidus' glare.

Kerri smiled and shook her head, "Ti, don't worry, we got everything under control…"

"Yea, I've got protection," Gippal cut in.

"Gippal!" Kerri shrieked as she slapped him, "I meant, we won't be doing anything unmoral."

"You better not, or I'll kick both your asses," he said sternly as he walked away.

The couple exchanged glances before shrugging and going back to enjoying the party.

888

A/N: I HOPE IT'S okkk… well um REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS CUTE AND FLUFFY! I'm kind upset I only got… like….9 reviews for the last chapter… oh well… -shrugs-

Thank You:

Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: Yea, I know. But hey, this is Kerri Muratore we're talking about – and she has Tidus for a 'brother' who went through something similar with his mother, seeing as how he hates his father.. but we'll see what happens.. remember two chapters left.. don don don

Emmy-miester: That thought never even crossed my mind. I hate those kind of stories. I watched a movie like that, it was called 'Sole Survivor' and it was about this girl who's friend were slowly being killed off one by one until she was the only one left and then it ends with her waking up from a coma with all her friend alive an the whole movie was a dream I was like.. –twitch-

Gigglygal: I know, everyone's upset but.. what can I do? Sowwy.

Leah: That's what you think, when in reality I have Mr. TV and you have Mrs. TV muahahahaa! Lol mm Pizza now I'm hungry… thanks!

Auron's Fan: hiyaaaa! Woot! A new reviewer –hands you a totally wicked sticker- welcome! AwWwww –feels totally awesome- thanks for putting me on your C2! –dances- and I know I have absolutely no right to say this but eh that ok, so anyway.. update soon… pleasee –begs-

Sly: woo –throws confetti- I updated! I know it only took me long enough right? SORRY! But as you saw above.. losta of things happened.. Sorry bout ruining the chapter with humor, I couldn't help it.. it was just… too sad and I was like gyah! Depression!

Akiraine of Gia: Yea I want the Advent Children movie too it looks soooo awesome –jumps around like a maniac- Yea my friends aren't really into FF either and forget my family they're all like Final Fantasy…? What? Lol awww man you dad thought Cloud was a girl? Damnn lol Australia has dingoes! I mean comeee on DINGOES! Lol, maybe I will come to New Zealand… -ponders- heh I'm saying this like I have this money to travel the world or something.. yea.. right… I live in the good ol USA and as I right this reply its noon, though when I update it'll probably by like 9pm.. and three days after this lol

Anuy Dreamer: I'll read over it as soon as I can, I did it the other day and it was a good start there are just some thing you need to fix up and as soon as I get the chance to I'll give you a few pointers, just haven't been able to do it yet I apologize! And thanks –smiles-

loveable-M: Well I'm glad you liked it, and yeaa I know everyone feels bad for her… Sorry again for the longgggg wait..

Reyavie: awesome you are my 250 reviewer so here ya go –hands you a radioactive blue badger- I'm glad you like the story.. but there aren't just 19 chapter.. which I guess you'll find out now .. lol whoopsie… heh well hope you continue to enjoy it!

NeRrr: I agree, but don't care it was funny, I actually put it in my favorites- cause just heh.. wow.. ok well see you… ahh in a week school starts! –flees while flailing arms in the air-

Normally, I just let flames go by with a 'thank you for your time and I respect your opinion and that's it.. seeing as how I really only got like 1 of these before this one, but due to popular demand that I reply to it.. I will lol

Lucky: -throws hands in air and chants along with you- Mary Sue! Wooo! –get pom poms out and dances- Let me hand it to you, I mean I don't know how you possibly discovered it was a self insert! I mean they only call her Ker and my pen name is 'Da KeR MySteRrr' and if you click on my profile pages.. –gasp- my name is there! Holyyy criZnapp, must say though, you are quite the detective I would have never figured it out! Yea, she had a traumatic past, ya know traumatic past don't only exist in fiction stories, ya wanna hear a sad story.. you email me.. and I'll give you a history of my 17 years of life.. k? I'll give you that much, when I started writing it, she was made a little tooo perfect, but hey my first fic, started it back in October of '04 so ya know… I've gotten this Braska comment before.. Ok.. well number 1 .. he doesn't have to be dead if I don't want him to be.. this is a fiction story if I wanted her to be the prophesized Messiah, daughter of Auron who never had relations with a woman I could make it happen and it would be acceptable since it's my creative work! and number 2.. In the game, he brought Jecht along on his pilgrimage… when Jecht was in jail… but you find it weird that he would take in a 17 year old girl with no place to go? Oh.. ok… and you do know that Tidus is supposed to be from Zanarkand, as is his dad, so why not point that out? Oh because everyone uses it and its accepted by others… The mustang comment, so what? Let's think there aren't any cars in Spira, but it might be alittle odd if her dad bought her a shoopuff… that might be alittle hard to park in the school parking lot, that doesn't exist either, because heyy! Besaid doesn't have a high school.. or a club… and Dona doesn't live there either! The mother thing.. is explain in later chapters.. which you couldn't bare to read oh well your loss… Well as much as I would love to sit here and discuss a few other things with you, however I can't because you reviewed annomously, really nice buddy. At least have the deceny to review with an account if you're going to review so… nicely… sweet heart. If this had been earlier in the story this might have caused me to stop writing.. however… 251 reviews , 2388 Hits, and 4 C2 communites later… it doesn't really phase me all that much.. so here's what I have to say, "Thanks for your time and the laugh, I respect your opinion.. Have a nice day and don't come back!" –smiles- thanks!


	35. Adjusting to a New Life

A/N: OMG, GUYS I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been a month and I really am sorry! School started and OMG it was insane, I have tons of homework every night and I'm taking three college courses, two of which I'm doing poorly in (One I'M failing.. yay… -twirls finger) Now, this chapter sucks ass… majorly… It was just so bad. Like, it's jumpy and it ends abruptly… -sighs- but I need to get it out. Plus I didn't read it over… and I've been writing it for a month, therefore its liable to be FILLED WITH ERRORS! Please don't crucify me for it! I wanted to have it out to you guys ASAP! And this was as soon as I could. This is the last Chapter… with the exception of the epilogue in the next chapter… I really appreciate all you guys! I love each and everyone one of you! –Hands out prizes- You guys rock! You make me want to update! I hope to see you all around on my other stories. I'm going to have a few coming out. I mean I already have Operation Pay Back out (look for an update soon) and I'm thinking about two more Final Fantasy X stories and maybe a FFVII story. So look out for it and I hope to see you around. And if any of you want to talk to me, my screen name and email address are on my profile page. All right. Thank you again! Toodles!

Disclaimer: Screw that. I own everything whahaha!

Adjusting to a New Life

"You know, I caught hell from Kerri when you were in the hospital," Auron said as he handed Scott a cup of coffee.

He smiled half heartily and said, "I figured as much. I sincerely apologize."

He took a seat across from his friend. "You gave us all quite a scare. Even me. I know you're sick, but regardless…"

His head fell into a downcast, his hair falling over his eyes. "I know. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I never wanted to do that to Kerri." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what is going to happen now? A visiting nurse will come and check on you three times a day or so?"

Scott nodded. "Yea. They didn't want to let me out of the hospital; however, I couldn't just sit in there. I was going crazy."

He smirked, "You never like being cooped up."

"You know me, Auron. I get claustrophobic when I'm placed in a small room. So, instead of forcing my to stay there, they are going to send a visit nurse here everyday to check on me and whatnot." He coughed a few times. "Though, I'm not really allowed to do much, I'd rather be here with my daughter than in the hospital away from her." He coughed again.

Auron looked at him curiously before slowly nodding and saying, "Completely understandable." He continued to watch Scott as he was having a coughing fit. "Scott, are you ok?"

Scott held up one hand and covered his mouth with the other as he continued to cough. When he "finished" he said, "Yea, just a part of the illness. I'll be fine…" He took a few deep breaths.

Auron raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? Because I could shoot you right back to the hospital if you need to go…"

He shook his head as he coughed again. "Nonsense. I'm fine." When he finally finished coughing, he leaned back in his chairing practically gasping for air.

"Scott, that can't be a good thing. You're practically drained off all your energy," he said as he walked around the table to his friend. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital?"

He shook his head vigorously, "No! I won't go anywhere, until I at least speak with my child." He took a deep breath and braced himself as he stood. "I just need a good night's rest."

Auron took him by the arm and helped support him. "I help you upstairs," he said as the two made their way out of the kitchen.

888

It was close to 1am by the time Kerri and Tidus were coming home. The two stood at the front door, Kerri was waiting for Tidus to open the front door. "Shit…" he muttered.

Kerri crossed her arms and looked at him warily. "What do you mean 'shit'?"

"I don't have my key…" he said as he glanced at the door.

Her eyes went wide. "We were supposed to be home an hour ago. We can't knock, Auron will _kill_ us."

"Really? Because that wasn't clear when he said, 'Be home by midnight or I'll kill you.'" He glanced at the door again. "Damn it." He stood on the doorstep trying to come up with an alternative entrance. "Maybe we could climb through a window…?"

"Which window? Our rooms our on the top floor, what window are we going to crawl though… I mean are any of 'em going to be open?"

He shrugged, "Only one way to find out." He walked off the front porch and walked around the house. They searched for an open window and finally found on in the backyard. "See! There's an open window!"

Kerri looked at the window and tried to guess what room it was from. Her eyes went wide as she said, "No good."

He looked at her confused and said, "Why?"

"That window," she pointed to it. "Goes to Auron's room…"

"Well we can't just stay out here. C'mon, Ker. You can climb through it and open the front door."

She looked at him like he was crazy before smacking him upside the head. "Are you stupid? He'd wake up and KILL ME FIRST!"

He clamped a hand over her mouth and in a harsh tone he said, "Do you want to get caught! Shut up! You're little, you can get in and whatnot. If I do it, we'll definitely get caught. Now shut up and get up there."

She glared at him and muttered numerous amounts of foul obscenities under her breath and threatened his life multiple times before she finally agreed to do it. She placed her two hands on Tidus' shoulders as she placed one foot in his cupped hands. He lifted her up and she stepped onto his shoulders.

"Shit…" she muttered as she almost fell. She leaned up against the wall of the house and peered in through the window. She looked around the room before she called back down to Tidus. "You idiot, his bed is right under the window!"

"Just shut up and climb in." He fiercely whispered back to her.

She lifted open the screen and slowly tried to get herself into the house. She was just about to enter when she heard an additional voice from below. "Can I help you?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Tidus yelled as he jumped back, letting go of Kerri.

She grabbed on tightly to the windowpane as she swung up against the wall. "Ah, Shit! That hurt you IDIOT!"

"Just what are you two doing?" the voice of Auron echoed through the darkness.

Kerri looked down at Auron and then at Tidus. Her arms hurt from the sudden jerk when Tidus decided to let go of her, but she felt safer hanging from the window then down on the floor. She smirked towards him and said, "Just hanging around…"

He looked up at her and shook his head. "You do realize it's after curfew right?"

"Err, really? I didn't know…" Tidus said taking a few steps back away from Auron.

Auron crossed his arms and glanced between the two blue-eyed teens. "Yeah, actually it's an hour after curfew. And I want you to guess how that makes me feel."

"You feel bad, that I'm hanging from a window and are going to go easy on us?" she said in a hopeful manner.

He forced a laugh from his mouth. "No… that's not quite it." He took a step towards Tidus. "Though Kerri, I must say you are in a safer environment than Tidus is."

She looked down at Tidus and Auron and she said, "Run, Tidus! Run for all you are worth!" Tidus made a break to the left, dodging past Auron's outstretched arms while Kerri pulled herself through the window.

Once she was in the house she bolted through his room, towards the stairs. She was half way up the stairs when Tidus came barreling through the front door. Together they ran up the stairs and stood at the top of the flight. "Err… go to my room, you can't get in it when it's locked, I lost the key…" Tidus said as he grabbed Kerri's hand and pulled her down the hall towards him room.

Once in there, he locked the door and just as a safety precaution he placed a chair up against the door. Kerri looked at him with a glint of anger in her eyes. "He won't be up! YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he'd be up? And it is your fault that we're late!"

She threw her hands in the air. "MY FAULT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?"

"If you and Gippal weren't hiding from me, we wouldn't have been so late!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"UH, if you recall, I tapped you on the shoulder while you and Yuna were making out and I said… and I quote 'Tidus, Gippal and I will be in the car. We're waiting for you. We're not going to make it for curfew, but we won't be that late if we leave now.' And YOU waved me off saying yea yea… whatever!" she placed her hands on her hips. "We were in now way 'hiding from you!'"

His cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, excuse me."

She shrugged and threw herself on his bed. "You're excused. But if Auron comes after us tomorrow, I'm telling him it was all you."

His mouth dropped, "But I, uh… I should have left you in the hallway!"

"You know how you said you lost the key?" she smiled mischievously. He nodded slowly before she replied, "You didn't loose it; I put it someplace for safe keepings."

"Well… I have the key to your room!" he said, acting like it was some kind of accomplishment.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I know, but you remember what happened last time you used it… _correct_?"

He shuddered at the memory. "Yea… how could I forget?"

She shrugged, "You forgot Gippal and I were waiting for you in the car…"

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" She shook her head 'No'. "I should have figured as much."

They waited fifteen minutes before they unlocked the door and peered out into the hall. It was dark and there was no sound of movement. Finally, Tidus opened the door all the way and said, "I think the coast is clear. You can go to your room."

She nodded. "Alright, 'Nite, Tidus." She walked out into the hall and jogged to her room. She quietly closed her door and locked it before she walked over to her bed. Tired beyond all reasoning, she dropped down onto the bed still clothed in her Blitz ball uniform.

888

Late in the morning, Tidus woke. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He let out a yawn, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Slowly, he made his way towards the hall. Before exiting his room, he stole a glance at the mirror.

He groaned at his appearance. His left side of his hair was flat from sleeping on it, while the right side was sticking up in multiple directions. Sighing, he opened the door and entered the hallway. He made his way down the hall, and stood outside Kerri's room. "Ker," he called through the wood. "You have to get up soon… we have practice at Gippal's today…"

An unintelligible sound emitted from her room. Tidus merely shrugged it off and walked downstairs. He walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner. His eyes began to droop again, but before he could dose off, Auron came into the room.

"Nice to see you join the living again, Mr. Reina," he greeted the teen. He looked around the room and said, "Where's your partner in crime, Ms. Muratore?"

Tidus pointed up and said, "Sleeping…"

"Ok, well I will wait for her to wake before we have our little discussion," he told him before walking out of the room.

Tidus brought his hands to his face and let out a considerably loud groan. _'Just what I need first thing in the morning… a lecture…'_

About a half hour passed before little Muratore graced everyone with her presence. She sauntered into the living room and spread out across the couch. She was lying on her stomach, with her head buried in her arms.

Tidus glanced at her and laughed, which caused her to pop her head up. She looked at him and harshly said, "What!"

He snickered and said, "Nice hair…"

Her hair had been in a ponytail before she fell asleep, but with all the twisting in the bed, the hair was failing out and was all disheveled. Actually, truth be told, a majority of the hair was out of the schrunchy. It hung down over her face and some of it was sticking up. She rolled her eyes and said, "Bite me," before dropping her head back into her arms.

A few minutes of silence passed before Auron walked into the room. "Oh, good afternoon, Ms. Muratore. How kind of you to join us."

She brought her left arm over her head and waved his comment off with her right arm. "Yea… whatever…"

"Now, I let you get in the house, and sleep undisturbed, but now Tidus, Kerri, we need to talk about your actions last night," he said as he glanced between the two teens.

Kerri groaned loudly, covering her head with both her hands. Auron glanced at her and said, "And, Kerri, I would like it if you sat up."

Reluctantly, she sat back and glared at him. But it didn't seem to faze him all that much. He just went straight into their lecture. About 45 minutes and about 15 additional chores for the next months, the two teens were dismissed and returning back to their rooms.

The adolescents quickly showered and got ready to go to Gippal's house, to practice for the show the following week. When they finished, they ran out the front door and sped off to Gippal's house.

888

A thousand songs later, a strained voice, and a few cramped hands later, the 4 of them dropped down onto the couch for a break. Kerri took her bottle of water and chugged half of it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and said, "Can we stop? I mean we have to go to mass anyway."

Tidus flexed his hand to stretch the muscles that were cramped from continuously playing the guitar. "Yea, I guess we're done for today."

"Great!" Kerri said with a smile. "Because, truthfully, I wasn't really asking. I was done regardless of what you said."

"Alright. But we have to practice some more during the week," he added before he stood to put his guitar away.

Gippal and Kerri's smiles faded from their faces as they quickly turned and glared at Tidus. "What!" they exclaimed at the same time. "Tidus, do you want me to have no voice for Friday night?" Kerri asked as she firmly planted her hands on her hips.

The blue-eyed blond looked up from his guitar with a smirk and a hint of mischief glistening in his eyes. "Hm… you with no voice… there is a Yevon!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in a false praise.

He eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "If you like your tresses, Goldie locks, I suggest you stop talking now."

Tidus ran a hand through his hair before shutting his mouth tightly. Baralai chuckled softly at the two "siblings" as he packed up his own things. Gippal walked over to him and patted his back. "Thanks for help out so last minute, B. We just thought it would have more of an effect if I wasn't playing the bass guitar and singing."

Baralai lifted the bag containing the instrument and hung it over his shoulder. "Not a problem."

Kerri sighed and rose from the couch. She stretched out her arms and said, "C'mon, Ti. Auron will have a shit fit if we're late… again."

Tidus shuddered involuntarily before picking up the guitar and saying, "You're right. Let's go." He waved his left hand, "See you guys around."

888

After Kerri and Tidus had gotten home, they each sprinted towards their room to get ready to attend mass at the temple. Once they were done, the two teens along with Auron and Scott piled into Auron's truck. The ride was surprisingly quiet, so Auron glanced in the rearview mirror and said, "How is the practice coming alone?"

"Alright," Kerri responded, "Tidus has become some kind of control freak, but…"

"If Kerri hadn't become so lazy, I wouldn't have to be," Tidus added in.

She jerked her head in his direction, "I am not lazy. You just think we can go on for hours without a break. And I'm sorry, but my vocal chords can't handle that."

"Alright, you two," Scott called from the passenger seat. "Ya know, if I didn't know better, I would swear you two were brother and sister the way you carry on like that."

Auron let sigh escape his lips. "Could you imagine having to have dealt with that for seventeen years?"

"I resent that!" the two 17 year old shouted in unison.

After some more arguing the 'family' finally pulled up to the temple. Kerri was lagging behind the other three men. Just as she was about to enter the temple, a cold hand grabbed her arm. Instinctively, she immediately jerked away from him. She spun around and glared at him. "What do you want, Seymour?"

He frowned as he placed an arm around a girl. The girl was about the same age as Kerri, long dark brown hair and deep chocolate colored eyes. She had a condescending smile on her lips as she looked at Kerri with disdain. Kerri recognized her as Serena, the girl that sat behind her in magic.

"I just wanted you to meet my girlfriend, Serena," he said with a smug expression on his features.

Kerri smiled broadly as she patted both Serena and Seymour on the shoulder, "It's nice to see you finally got a girlfriend, Seymour. Wish you all the luck." Then without missing a beat, she turned on her heels and entered into the church.

She walked over to where her 'family' was seated. Tidus looked at her curiously, "Where'd ya go?"

"Seymour wanted to talk to me," she smiled as Tidus expression clearly read anger. "I've been cut from his list…"

888

The week had gone by at an unreasonably slow pace. It was early Friday afternoon and Kerri and Scott had gone out for lunch. "This was nice, Dad."

He smiled as he retrieved his wallet to pay for the lunch. "Yes, it was." After leaving a tip for the waitress he stood from the table and asked, "How'd ya like to take a walk with your old man?"

She smiled broadly, "I'd love to."

He held out his arm, and escorted her out of the diner. They spent the entire after noon together, reminiscing and enjoying each other's company. As they were walking through the park, they came across a bench. Scott motioned to it and said, "Can we sit for a while?"

The adolescent nodded. "Not a problem."

As they sat there, Scott took a few deep breaths and studied Kerri face intently. He sighed and took her hand in his own. "You know, not many others see it, but I see your mother in you."

She half smiled, "Yea, but I look just like you."

"While I was here, I never once went a day without thinking about you and your mother." She smiled as she squeezed her father's hand. "I was wondering, Ker, how's your friend Dave?"

The smile vanished from her features and he head fell into a down cast. "He passed away…"

"Oh, Ker…" he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Were you ok after that? I know you two were best friends."

She sighed sorrowfully. "It isn't something I want to talk about. It was bad… and we'll leave it at that… ok?"

He ran a hand over his daughter's hair before kissing the top of her head. "Alright, sweetheart." He paused and sighed softly before saying, "I know this isn't something you want to discuss, but… when I go… you still want to live with Auron and Tidus, correct?"

She sighed again and pulled out of his hug. "You're right. I don't want to discuss this. But yeah, I want to stay with grumpy and bubble butt."

He laughed softly. "Alright." He stood and offered her his arm. "Let's head home, Ker." She nodded, took his arm, and together they walked back home.

888

After a few hours of prepping, it was finally time fro Kerri and Tidus to head down to the school to prep for the show. Kerri was impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for Tidus to come out of his room so they could leave.

Kerri's hair was pin straight and half pulled back, with her bands left to cover the left side of her face. She was wearing a black shredded skirt with a pair of fishnet stockings. She had on a pair of four inch heeled boots, with crimson shoelaces that tied up the front. She had on a red tank top on with a black cover up that fell precariously off the shoulders. Around her waist were three chain link belts. She had on a black choker with a crimson heart shaped emblem around her neck.

"Finally…" Kerri complained as Tidus finally came out of his room. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped along the bottom, with a crimson colored, button up collared shirt. He left the shirt unbuttoned and the collar was popped. Kerri smirked, "Well, Mr. Reina, this is a new look for you."

He shrugged and looked Kerri over, "You're one to talk, Muratore."

She laughed and looked herself over. "I know, talk about different…"

"Well, don't get used to it because I won't let you leave the house in that again…" Scott said with a smile as he entered the hallway.

Auron followed in closely behind him and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two teens. "Are you sure these two are ours?"

Kerri shook her head, "Nope, actually, I kidnapped the real Kerri and am holding her against her will forcing her to watch the Boobahs, over and over and over again!" She threw her head back and laughed evilly, only to receive strange looks from everyone but Scott who laughed. She shook her head, "Nevermind…"

888

A thousand pictures and 60 minutes later, the show had finally started. Everyone was in an overly large classroom up until they had to perform. Tidus and Baralai were checking the string on their instruments while Wakka twirled his drumsticks and Kerri and Gippal were playing slaps, she was winning. Since they were the closing act, they basically sat in the classroom, trying to figure out ways to entertain themselves.

"Guys, if we have to watch another imbecile try to pull a chocobo out of a hat, I'm going to go out on stage and stab that person…" Kerri said as she resisted the urge to bash her head on the desk.

"Hey, Ker, no need to worry, this just sets up what an awesome act we'll have," Gippal said as he placed his hand under her chin lifting her head to gaze into her eyes. She half smiled and he kissed her nose. "It'll be great."

"Alright, I gue…" she stopped mid sentence as another self proclaimed magician walked out onto the stage.

Her right eye twitched slightly as the boy said, "And Now, I will pull a chocobo out of my hat…"

She shook her head and walked towards the door. "Oh that's it… It's stabbing time…"

Tidus and Gippal exchanged a glance before they both took off running after her. Ten minutes later, Kerri was back in the classroom, and the two blond boys were keeping a close eye on her. She shrugged, "Not like I had anything to stab him with…"

Gippal watched her carefully, "No but maybe you'd pull one out of his hat…"

She narrowed her eyes, "Funny…"

888

Now if half the audience wasn't asleep, they sure as hell weren't paying attention to what was going on. It was finally time for them to take the stage. They excitedly set up and took their places on the stage. Kerri knelt on the right of the stage with her bangs concealing her face, Gippal was on the left side of the stage, and the other three were set up with their instruments in the back of the center of the stage.

(A/N: anything bolded is Gippal singing)

The entire stage was dark when Tidus, Baralai, and Wakka began to play the music. It started out softly and a light shone on Kerri. She was looking at the floor as she began to sing,

"How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back" and on perfect cue she lifted her head and gazed out into the crowd as she sang "home"

With the saying of that word, the whole stage lit up and Gippal shouted out to her "Wake me up…"

She slowly rose to her feet as she said back in response, "Wake me up inside…"

He looked down at the floor as he sang, "I can't wake up…"

She took a few steps closer to him as she softly sang, "Wake me up inside."

By this time she had reached him and he looked at her and pleaded in the song, "Save me…"

She placed her hand on his cheek and sang, "Call my name and save me from the dark…"

He took a step back from her as he shouted out in the song, "Wake me up…"

"Bid my blood to run…" she sang as she took another step towards him.

He placed his hands on her cheeks as he sang, "I can't wake up…"

She looked down at the stage as she sang, "Before I come undone…"

He grabbed her chin and brought her gaze to his face, "Save me…"

She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her face, "Save me from the nothing I've become…"

He took a few steps back from her as the music played in the background. She quickly followed him and tugged at his shirt as she sang;

"Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life"

After that, they broke out into the chorus once more, repeating the same actions they did the first time.

"**Wake me up**  
Wake me up inside  
**I can't wake up**  
Wake me up inside  
**Save me**  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
**Wake me up**  
Bid my blood to run  
**I can't wake up**  
Before I come undone  
**Save me**  
Save me from the nothing I've become"

She looked up into his emerald eyes as she sang out in almost a whisper, "Bring me to life"

He pushed the hair back over her shoulder as he sang back to her,

"**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**"

He pulled her into an embrace as she quietly sang "Bring me to life…" She slowly pulled out of his embrace as she started to sing again

"Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead"

Gippal quickly moved to her and grabbed her arms as he looked into her eyes and sand, "**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"**

She slowly sunk towards the stage as she sang out,  
**"**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything"

Gippal held her hand and looked down at her.  
"**Without a thought, without a voice  
without a soul"**

She brought her gazed up to him, **"**Don't let me die here"

He took a knee besides her as he sang, "**There must be something more"**

She tilted her head back as she sang out loud, "Bring me to life"

They chorus came into play once more, and they did the same act again.  
"**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
Bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
Save me from the nothing I've become"

The music softened as the end of the song was coming. Kerri was sitting on the floor and looking away from Gippal towards the crowd as she sang and as he sang he pulled her into an embrace.  
"(Bring me to life)  
**I've been living a lie**  
**There's nothing inside**  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life"

The song ended and the lights went off. The crowd gave them a standing ovation. They lights in the entire auditorium went on and the gang had moved to the front of the stage and took their bows. After being ushered off the stage, Kerri glomped Gippal. "We rocked!"

He smirked, "Hey I was in it, you'd expect less?"

She took a step back and smacked his arm. "You're an idiot…" She was going to congratulate Baralai and Wakka, but Tidus run up to her, lifted her over his shoulder and started spinning. "WE WERE AWESOME!"

888

After the boring ending speech made by the principal, all the kids went out to meet their families. Kerri and Tidus ran over to Auron and Scott. "Ok, tell us, we were great…" Tidus said with a smirk.

Auron nodded, "I must admit, that was exceptional."

Scott smiled wearily, "You guys were spectacular. Especially you, Ker, I didn't know you could sing like that…"

She shrugged, "I'm not that good…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course yo…" he stopped and took a few deep breaths. "You ar…" he started coughing. He turned away from her and started coughing more violently.

Kerri's eyes were wide with horror. "Dad!" she shrieked.

Auron and Tidus glanced at Scott. Auron threw his keys at Tidus. "Get my car, now." Tidus nodded and ran towards Auron's truck. Kerri stood there watching Auron trying to soothe her father.

She remained motionless as she watched Auron, help Scott into his car. Auron shot Tidus a glance, "You take him to the hospital, and I'll drive Kerri in her car."

Tidus nodded before speeding off to the hospital. Kerri's mouth was agape and her mind not with her, as Auron took her keys from her and got her in the car. Actually by the time she realized what was going on, she was in the ER waiting room not quite sure how exactly she got there.

A plump nurse that looked to be about the age of 45 came out. Her brown haired tied back tightly, and a pair of spectacles rested at the end of her nose. She looked over Kerri and Tidus who were still dressed from the show with disdain. "He's in a room, but I'm not going to sugarcoat it… it doesn't look good."

Tidus glared at her, "Well aren't you Ms. Happiness." He took Kerri by the hand and walked with her down the hall to her father's room. He was lying on a bed, with multiple tubes going in and out of his. He was hooked up to numerous amounts of machines and his eyes were closed.

Kerri's vision blurred with tears as she walked over to the bed. She down besides the bed and held her father's hand. She didn't say anything just looked at him. Auron placed a hand on Tidus' shoulder and ushered him into the hallway.

Kerri looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "Dad, I love you so much. Please don't leave me again…"

She sat there in silence for a few moments, before she heard him sigh. She looked up at him with a hopeful expression. Slowly, his blue eyes opened. She smiled, "Daddy!"

He smiled at her, "Sweetheart…."

"Daddy, I love you… please… please don't leave me…" she choked out, as she held back her tears.

He gave a gentle squeeze to her hand, "I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens…"

She shook her head. "No. I want you with me in a physical sense."

He closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them again. "I can't always do that…"

"But it's not fair," she cried out as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I lost you once already, I don't want to loose you again!"

"I know, but I need you to be strong… I'm not saying don't cry… but don't waste your life…" he sighed heavily. "I'll always be in your heart, Ker."

She blinked back tears, "But… Daddy!" She kissed his hand. "You can't leave!"

"Kerri, please… I love you… I wouldn't go… if I didn't have too, but…" he took another deep breath. "Please don't close everyone out. They care about you too…"

"But what if I don't want to be cared about by anyone else?" she asked stubbornly. _'What am I doing? I'm being so stupid…but still… I don't want him to go…'_

"Then do it for me… please? I love you," he looked down at his daughter. "I want you to go on, be happy… it's ok." He closed his eyes. "Promise me."

She swallowed hard before she choked out a response, "Ok, Dad. For you... But only for you, and I love you too…"

He squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you…" was the last thing he said to her before he slipped into unconsciousness.

She sat in silence watching her father's form for a good two hours, because the heart monitor stopped beeping and let out a shrill sound and the line went straight. She released his hand and brushed his hair out of his face. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you, daddy…" before she walked out of the room.

She walked out into the hallway, a solemn expression on her face. Tidus didn't even ask what was wrong, he immediately jumped up and ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Ker." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest and didn't say anything. Tidus ran his hand over her hair, "I'm here for ya, Ker."

"Kerri?" Auron said to gain her attention.

She pulled away from Tidus and looked at the older man. Her eyes were slightly red from beginning to cry. She immediately ran at Auron and wrapped her arms around him, "Why, Auron?"

He sighed and returned the gesture. "I don't know, Ker. But he's ok now… and that's what matters." He looked over to Tidus who looked upset as well, he grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him over into the hug as well. "Don't worry kids, everything will be ok… we'll be ok."

888

A few days had passed and it was the time for the burial. Everyone had gathered to give condolences to Scott's 'family'. The day itself reflected everyone's mood, dreary. It was dark and cloudy out, and looked as if it may storm at any given moment.

Kerri, Tidus and Auron were standing up towards the front of the crowd as the priest read Scott's last rights. Tidus had his arm around Kerri who was crying silently into his jacket. Tidus wiped at his face as a few tears cascaded down his cheeks. Auron stood solemnly next to the two keeping a deadpan expression.

"May you rest in piece for all eternity with Yevon, Scott Muratore. And may the loved ones you have left behind not forget the happy, loving moments you all shared…" the priest said to conclude the rights.

Slowly they lowered the coffin into the ground. Kerri and Tidus sent one last glance at the hole before walking away. Once in the limo, Kerri groaned mentally, she was going to have to entertain people. Auron had, reluctantly, invited the people who came to the burial back to the house. The last thing Kerri wanted to do was to entertain people. She wanted to be alone, preferably crawl into a hole and die, but she wouldn't do that, she promised her father she wouldn't and she would keep that promise.

Later that day, after greeting most the people, Kerri snuck out of the house and walked down to the beach. She thought of all the things that had occurred over her lifetime. She sighed heavily and gazed at the water.

Things had changed drastically when she had gotten to Spira. Her life was turned upside down, not in a necessarily bad way, but changed drastically nonetheless. She sighed heavily before plopping herself down into the sand. She leaned back and gazed at the sky. The clouds had begun to disperse and the sun was breaking through, slowly but surely.

"Kerri!" a voice called out.

"Well… this is my new life," she sat up and gazed back towards Gippal and gave him a slight wave, "And I'm going to have to learn to adjust..."

THE END

A/N: This is the last chapter and sometime soon, hopefully, I will post up an epilogue. Sorry if it was crappy… but, just… school… wow… -cringes- I just want to thank anyone and everyone who has reviewed and to know that I will not be gone, I have another story and I will have more, too many idea running around in my head to not doing anything with them. Well onto the thank you!

Thanks:

Leah: Yea losta people like the whole Paine video thing too. There will be one more "chapter" after this and it's not really a chapter…. Mm pizza…. Okies well now I'm hungry, hope ya liked this! Toodles!

Akiraine of Gia – Dingoes are awesome! Do not insult the dingoes! Lol and maybe I will visit New Zealand –shrugs- who knows. Maybe one day when I'm a famous person I'll travel the world! Lol, hope you liked this chapter!

loveable-M- lol yea, everyone loves the bubble butt thing. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Reyavie – heyyy girl! You're crazy… I say that like I'm not… er.. well I don't know what else to say.. so uh –hands over Squall- here you go!

SLy – er.. well next 'chapter' will be the epilogue and then its done. Sooo, yea. I know, It's been pretty much a year since I began this story and its finally over .. so sad… But I won't be gone, still have OPB and I'll have others!

Krystall Trensk – I'm glad you like the chapterrr yay! –feels cool- sorry this is such a crappy thank you, I'm just soooo tired… -yawn-

Arisu – well I am soo happy you liked my story. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing. I was just so pressed for time. –pouts- I tried! And I know what that's like I'm taking AP Bio –cringes- lol

Chaka the Chopstick Ninja- heh everyone liked the video! Lol I don't even remember the last chapter –goes to read it- No wait must finish thanks you.. so uh.. Thanks! Talk to ya laterss

DarkFairyWarrior – well it's pretty much done, with the exception of the epilogue, but I'll have plenty of other insanity in my other stories I'll be writing and there is a lot of fighting in Operation PayBack go read it! Lol

emmy-miester – long time no see! Hey! I'm glad you reviewed! I hope you like this chapter… well.. uh toodles!

Serah- well I'm glad you liked it, but Kerri won't be getting kidnapped by Seymour- she's been cut from the list –throws party- lol I have another story, OPB its awesome! I think so anyway but eh that's ok!


	36. The End

A/N: Ah, well the one-year mark has been hit today. Oct. 25, 2004 is when I first posted this story up. Oh man, that was so long ago. And I can say this is my baby. I've had some good times, some bad times, and some ugly times.. –glares at computer- lol But all and all, I'm proud of it and I'm glad I can finally put it to sleep. I can't believe I finished something, I never do! Thank you all for staying with the story and keeping me wanting to update! You reviewers rock! I had this epilogue written up like three day after I posted the last chapter. But I waited til the one-year mark so it was more meaningful! Well, this is a really short chapter, it was only about 3, 4 pages… but it's good so read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Evanescence, Barbara Streisand , or FF, if I did well I'd have a lot more poptarts than I do now –pouts- I want poptarts! Lol –weird-

888

Epilogue

A few years had passed since the death of her father and Kerri was just returning from a meeting she had to attend in Bevelle. On the way home, she decided to stop off at the city of the Guado, Guadosalam. She slipped into the city unnoticed and walked up to the Farplane. The blue-eyed woman smiled at the guado guard as she walked past him and up the staircase to the farplane. She fidgeted nervously as the pyreflies formed in the image of her father. This was the first chance she had actually gotten to take the time to come up here. She sighed relieved, as a smiling image came up. "Sorry I haven't been to see you, been busy as you know already."

"It's been a while," she started as she ran her hand through her hair, "Five years to be exact. So many things have changed. I've grown in so many ways, in the spiritual, mental," she laughed softly as she ran a hand over her slightly swelled stomach, "and physical way."

She paused momentarily, looking at the image of her father. He looked exactly like she remembered him. She smiled before looking at herself. She had changed slightly since he had passed on. Her hair was slightly shorter, but she still had her side bangs and angles. Her eyes weren't as youthful looking as they were five years ago, but seemed to have the knowledge of years hidden in them.

"I should probably tell you about how every else is fairing. Well the entire gang is dispersed all throughout Spira. Tidus is in Zanarkand with Yuna." She smiled brightly, "He's going to propose to her soon. He told me all about it. During the half time of one of his games he's going to have the scoreboard spell out the phrase 'Yuna, Will You Marry Me?'" She moved her hand excitedly, "Which reminds me, he got recruited for the Zanarkand Abes! I knew he would, and to be quite honest, he's the backbone of that team, without him, they're nothing." She laughed to herself. "Not that I would tell him that…"

"Yuna, she's the top white mage in Zanarkand. Owns her own Hospital and everything. She moved up quickly in that field, we were so surprised when she told us about it. She looks good too; she grew her hair a little longer and angled it. Shesh, between her and Tidus they must make more money than everyone in the group together." She shook her head with a smile on her face. "But I'm happy for them, they deserve it."

She paused momentarily, before she started talking again. "Wakka and Lulu stayed on Besaid. Wakka became the captain for the Besaid Aurochs, which was a blessing for the team. They definitely needed him. Lulu, she had a baby! It's a boy, and he looks like his father," she shook her head. "Poor kid," she added in with a sense of humor. "His name is Vidina. He's only a year old, and in case you didn't realize it, Wakka and Lulu are married. They pretty much married right out of high school," she sighed, "It's really sweet."

"Lulu is also teaching a defense class with Black Magic. I'm convinced she is the top Black Mage in all of Spira and that she could make a ton of money off it, but she wants a simple life, not to mention Wakka's Blitz ball team keeps them occupied enough as it is."

"And you will never have guessed this," she said with a smirk, "Paine, just recently became Mrs. Paine Crowley. She and Baralai got married. Wild huh? She says she doesn't want kids, but I think that'll change soon enough," she smirked. "Well, they moved out to Bevelle, where Baralai took the position of Praetor for Yevon. " She smirked again and in a sarcastic manner she said, "And you'll never guess this one… Paine is teaching a Warrior Training Class, for older men!" she laughed again. "I must say, these guys are quite surprised when they find they can't keep up with her sparring lessons."

"And Rikku has become one of the most responsible people I know! She moved out to Bikanel and took her father's place as the leader of the Al Bhed. To be honest with you, Dad, I never would have seen her doing it, though the thought of Brother leading a group of people frightens me." She folded her hands and stood on the balls of her feet. "She's done some great things for her people. It's really impressive, I wish you could see it…" she trailed off slightly and looked at the ground.

She shook her head, "I bet you are wondering how my ol' "pals" from high school are doing. Like Seymour and his little group. Well Seymour has become a Maester of Yevon, just like his father… how he got the position is well beyond me. There isn't something quite right in his head. But… whatever." She placed her hand to her chin. "If I'm not mistaken, Dona and her little boy toy, Bartello moved to Kilika, doing only God knows what and LeBlanc and her 'posse' Logos and Ormi moved to Luca and opened up a small clothing boutique."

She bit her lower lips trying to think of anyone else she needed to talk about. "I'm sure you're wondering how your old Pals Auron and Braska are doing, huh?" She smiled, "Actually, I'm going to Besaid to see Auron now. Both of them stayed there and I'm going to spend some quality time with Auron. He's very excited, I haven't been home in a really long time." She shrugged, "I've been busy. I talked to him on the phone the other night, he's going to be retiring from the school business in a short time. He says he 'can't stand the idiots he gets in his class.' Then after that statement he adds, 'And I thought having you and Tidus in the class was bad…' He has such a dry sense of humor." She laughed and shook her head. "But he's been really kind to me, so can't complain much."

She smiled and said, "And that leaves me and Gippal. Well, we got married. So I am no longer Kerri Muratore, I am Kerri Sagona and if you didn't realize," she rubbed her stomach again, "We are going to have a baby. We aren't sure what sex the baby is going to be, but we already have names picked out for each outcome. If she's a girl, then she'll be named Meva, which is Al Bhed for life and if he's a boy, then he'll be named Scott, after you, Gippal will have it no other way."

"We're very happy together. The Wedding was beautiful; Auron walked me down the aisle… I wish you were there to see it. It was really something else." She sighed, "But anyway… we moved to Djose. Gippal is the head of the Machine Faction, and let me tell you, the irresponsible, carefree jerk has become the most serious, no-nonsense kind of guy you will ever meet. Well, while working anyway. But, don't think I got off easily, being the leader's wife, is not an easy task. I've become quite the mechanic actually. But I don't only work with the machina, I've also go to a handful of meetings in Gippal's place. Which, actually, I'm just coming back from one now… " She smiled. "We're not just a married couple; we're a team. Everything we do we share, I'm really happy, Dad."

Her smile broadened, "I lived life for you, Dad. And I'll continue to do so. So far life has been a huge adventure for me! Before actually settling down with the Machine faction, Gippal and I traveled Spira. It was so exciting. I got to experience all the cultures first hand. And I rode a chocobo! I also met the elder Ronso on Mt. Gagazet, Kimahri. It been great." She stole a glance at the watch on her wrist, "Well, I should be going… I have a while to go before I reach Djose again and then from there I have to take the airship to Besaid. I miss you, Dad… but I know that even if I feel alone, you're always with me." She smiled softly, "I love ya, Dad."

With that she turned her back to the image and it dispersed into numerous amounts of lighted flies. She sighed and walked out of the farplane. She walked out towards the path to the moonflow where she had left her car. _'I'm glad I finally came, it wasn't so bad… actually, it was kinda nice…' _She opened the door and got into the car. She turned on the radio and prepped herself for the 2hour drive she had back home. She rolled down the windows and listened contently to the song that played on the way home:

_"When you walk  
through a storm  
hold your head up high  
and don't be afraid  
of the dark  
at the end of the storm  
is a golden sky  
and the sweet silver song of a lark  
walk on through the wind  
walk on through the rain  
though your dreams be tossed  
and blown  
walk on  
walk on  
with hope in your heart  
and you'll never walk alone  
you'll never walk alone  
you'll never walk alone"_

888

A/N: That's it. This story has come to a closing. I know, it's sad. Thirty-six chapters later and I have gained such awesome reviewers, along with the 'flamers' that always gave me a laugh. I remember, last year when I first started this story I thought I'd get like five chapters out at most! However, 36 chapters later and here I am closing this story. I really have to thank the reviewers, everyone, not just the ones that I have now. The one that reviewed when the story first started out up and to and including the ones I have now. Even the occasional flamer I have to thank, because I'm spiteful and that made me want to update just to be like "Ha! I updated, in your face!"

888

Well I'm going to personally thank the reviewers of the previous chapter now.

DarkFairyWarrior: I'm really glad you think so. It took me a while to get out with school and everything. It was crazy, so I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for sticking with the story, and I hope to see you around Fanfiction. Toodles!

Leah: Well, I hope that's not the last time I hear you say that, since I'm going to putting up more stories. But I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry it had taken me so long to write, it was just so much school work –cringes- Okies, well I'll talk to you laters, toodles!

Akiraine of Gia: lol, well, I'm glad you liked that window incident, I thought it was funny. –smiles- Yep, Dingoes Rock! –pumps fist in the air- I know, I can't wait for AC to come out –is jealous of everyone that's seen it- lol Well, see you when I update OPB!

Sly: Yea! I agree with that guy! We shouldn't be working outside of school! –pumps fist in air- yeaa! Lol Well, I'm glad you liked this story, thanks for staying with it, and I'll see you when I update OPB!

Reyavie: Climbing through the window to Auron's bedroom is like throwing yourself into a pit of hungry mongoose. Lol Not smart. Lol, yea I know. I thought it was funny, I can't stand those stupid kids who are like, I'm going to be pulling a rabbit out of a hat, so I thought hehe, let's see if anyone else shares in my dislike, I should have know you would. Lol, we're both crazy! Well, I'll talk to you later. Toodles!

Winter Sapphire: Well, I know it was almost two months –pouts- and I'm sorry! It took me forever to update that chapter! This though I had written two days after I last updated, I waited though because the 25 if its one year anniversary! Yup yup, well glad you liked this story, and I'll talk to ya later!

loveable-M: Well, I'm glad you liked the story and I hope to see you around Fanfiction again. I'll be writing more, so thanks for staying with the story, you're support was really appreciated! I'm really am happy you liked the story –smiles- And I can't wait for FF12 to come out, or FFVII AC, OR KH2! Lol okies, well toodle!

GiGgLyGaL: AP Bio is the hardest class I've ever taken in my life. It's so confusing, I'm just sitting there going, "omg , wth is going on!" I think I should have just taken Chem, I was better in that –shrugs- I'm sure you'll do fine in Bio. I took regular Bio in my freshman year too. It wasn't that bad, I mean some subject were, but my overall average at the end of the year was a 94 so not oo bad okies, well I hope to see you around Fanfiction, Toodles!

RTSGamer: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it. It was a lot of work this story, I put a years effort into it, and although I came to grow bored with the story I am proud of my work! And I'm glad I continued it! I hope to see you around Fanfiction sometime soon, Toodles!

Krystall Trensk: Yep, Glad you liked it! It took me forever to write and actually I made myself cry in the last chapter I was like, this is so sad –tear- but, I think my happiness muse ran away. Herby? –silence- yeah.. he's gone –sighs- damn.. lol okies, well see you when I update OPB!

Emmy: Boobahs –cringes violently- I hate those things! And don't worry, I understand completely how you feel –looks at A's in everything except AP Bio.. glares at AP Bio- oh well.. –shrugs- oh and computers I hate computers –glares at computer teacher Mr.Clark- I hate him… -shrugs- oh well…

Kalah: Well I'm glad so many of your friends liked it, and thanks for the idea, but the stories done. I'm putting this baby to sleep. And uh, -whispers- Scott died in the last chapter… Lol, it was fun while it lasted, but then I got bored and moved on to bigger and better things. Well hope to see you and your friends around Fanfiction, because I have another story out, and I'll be writing another one soon! So be on the look out for it!

No Way To Say: You quit it! –jealous- I wish I could! I just couldn't do that, I like the teacher I have, she's awesome and I feel bad dropping out. Not that I have much of a life anyway….. er.. yea. Lol And I'm glad you like Operation Pay Back –feels cool- So I guess I'll be seeing you around when I update that story! Well thanks again! Toodles!

Anonymous: Thank you so much. It's a great thing to know that my hard work was appreciated! It means a lot to me, thanks!

CeE CrOw: How nice of you to catch up, Cee –mutters foul words about stupid nonreviewing friends-

pinK BuNni luVvv: Well I hope you enjoyed the story, I know I didn't lol, but that ok! Because… er.. its over! Woot! Well I hope you liked it, I worked lots on it! So0o okies, toodles!

labrat-seph: But you see this is where we differ in opinions. I'm more evil than you! Whahaha! –laughs evilly.. chokes.. dies…- lol okies well.. er.. toodles!

Now, I just want to thank the 55 people who over the course of this year, Have read it and left some inspiration words of encouragement, and yes, I even included my favorite reviewer, Lucky. My flamer –smiles- Yep, she was one of a kind, and made me want to update quickly. Lol okies, well here's a list… I compiled… last night, like 130 am… so if your name is spelt wrong, I apologize sincerely.

Thank you so much:

No Way To Say  
Kalah  
Emmy  
Alexxya's secret  
RTS Gamer  
Gigglygal  
Loveablem  
Chaka  
Reyavie  
SLy  
Akiraine of Gia  
Leah  
Darkfairywarrior  
Serah  
Ner  
Lucky  
Inuhasho  
Auron's fan  
Pinkbunniluvvv  
Ceecrow  
Soriel Degamba  
Siriuslydepp  
AlPal  
labrat-seph  
umm..noname..i wish i had one!  
loserkid05  
bubbly happiness  
pass 3  
the earth mystic  
i love CHEESECAKE  
Yuna-Blueo'Hara  
green apples take over the world  
hyperkirby  
danny  
feather black  
stargirl2005  
Arti  
.crossFireSage.  
Crisyah, the Angel of the Star  
AJ  
Dave  
Bobert  
Jackie Bradshaw  
lenne-1000words  
ayatollah  
tidiku  
blob62  
ryu the youkai  
kame-chan  
rydia the dark angel  
spiras.sweetest.soul  
nerilka  
mourning bird  
seth ducane

Anonymous

888

Ok, well I thank all of you again! And I thought while I'm at it, I'll give you a little 'preview' of my next story. –grins- The story is called Elemental War, It's going to be in FFX, because I like FFX –grins- and the "summary" is. "What happens when you find out you're the God of water, and in order to save the world you have to find the other elemental gods and two angels only heard of in Legends?"

_"Boy, you don't know who you are interfering with," she said as she turned her attention to him. She circled around him, her long black her blowing in the wind. She gripped her blade in her hand. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to be burned from the inside out… to have your soul set ablaze?" She smirked to herself before she began to twirl her blade in an intricate pattern._

_"You aren't listening to me, plea-"_

_"Tidus, get out of there!" Yuna called from across the rooftop._

_He turned to face her, his blond hair blowing over his eyes. "Yuna, we need to do this. I'm not going to run! I have to know!"_

_"Well, question and answer time is over," the woman smirked again as she stopped the blade in a vertical position. The blade was pulsing with a dark aura, sending chills down Tidus' spine. "And now, it's time to die…" she smiled sweetly before she shouted out "HELL'S DAMNATION" and sending a huge wave of dark energy hurtling straight for Tidus._

Hehe, well, I'll leave you with that. And nope, that's not in the fist chapter so whahaha you'll have to read to find out! Yes! –dances- okies well, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH and I hope to you see around sometime soon! So Toodles! –hands out radioactive fluffy blue badgers and poptarts to everyone- Take care! Toodles!


End file.
